


Archangels

by LeandraDeRaven



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bystander Effect, Childhood Trauma, Coercion, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Jughead is older than Betty, Minor Character Death, Protective Jughead Jones, Repressed Memories, Self-Harm, Smut, boondock saints inspired AU, dark themes, double morality, jughead and sweet pea are irish twin brothers, post serpent jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 108,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraDeRaven/pseuds/LeandraDeRaven
Summary: The Irish twin Brothers Sweet pea and Jughead Jones had enough from the criminal live of the Serpent Riverdale. They chose a live and path with god. But when Jason Blossom got murdered they knew that they couldn’t let Riverdale become to a City of blood and crime, especially when the life of Jughead's long secret love - a woman who was far to good for him - was on the line. But does this justify The self-righteous path the two brothers have chosen. Are they simple serial killers and no better than Clifford Blossom or are they Riverdales new archangels - Every coin has two sides - but does the end justify the means? And what will Jugheads sweet blond best friend say, when she discovers that the man she trusted the most is no better than anyone else in this God damn forsaken town…





	1. Thou shalt not be a bystander

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people this is a story which handles with the double standards of morality. It is inspired by the movie The Boondock Saints and has some previous criminal cases mentioned like the case of Kitty Genovese. Please read the tags. this story is rated as rape non con, but I can assure you that it's only a scene with an attempt rape and it is just one scene. Anyway I hope you are willing to give the story a chance and what it has to tell. It is a new territory for me too and I hope you'll stick with me on this journey:) I would be very happy:)

Archangels

 

Chapter 1

 

Thou shalt not be a bystander

 

“According to Psalm 146.2, and because it's practically the 54 year anniversary, I want to call a minute of silence in honor for the beautiful and innocent soul of Kitty Genovese, who was murdered. She screamed for help and NOBODY – not even one single person – was there to help her. Let us think... do we want to live that way? We aren't any less of a sinner if we watch cruelty and injustice happen. What about Jason Blossom?  Murdered in daylight. Nobody heard anything. Nobody saw anything. Do we really want to turn our once peaceful town into a town full of sinners? Do we really want this? Thou shalt not be a bystander! Think about it, folks. Amen!” Father Tate praised enthusiastically. Jughead and Sweet Pea half smiled at Father Tate before making the cross sign and leaving the church.

 

It was a nice but chilly spring day. The town would be filled with people today on Saint Patrick’s Day. 

 

“Nice speech.” Jughead's thoughts were interrupted by his brother’s voice.

 

“Aye. Seems like Father Tate finally gets it!” Jughead answered, raking his hand through his hair and simultaneously lit himself and his twin brother a cigarette.

 

“Are you going to Andrews' Pub with me? We can drink a couple pints of beer and celebrate St. Paddy’s Day,” Sweet Pea asked of him.

 

“I'll join you later. I promised to help Betty at the Register,” Jughead answered.

 

“Brother it hurts to see you like this. When will you finally stop pining over her and actually do something?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“Never. I am her best friend... and besides that, she’s way out of my league. I don't deserve a woman like her,” He stated.

 

“Always the selfless melancholic. Cut the crap, brother, and get yourself the girl. It’s pretty obvious that she likes you too,” Sweet Pea clarified with a smirk.

 

Jughead just smiled and raised his middle finger to Sweet Pea, turning to face him. 

 

“Fuck off, brother.”

 

Jughead made his way to Betty with a smile on his face.

 

*

 

_ At Betty’s trailer... _

 

_ “ _ Hey there, Juliet.” Jughead said and smiled as Betty opened the door.  She looked beautiful as always. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She wore a beige V neck and her usual black jeans. 

 

“Hey, Juggie,” She said with a huge smile and hugged him.

 

The familiar smell of vanilla and strawberry raise itself to his nose. It was the scent he’d fallen in love with... He fell in love with everything about her, but he knew that a relationship with her was never going to happen. He was a former gang leader. She was the sweet and innocent girl next door, and eight years younger than him. Maybe they lived both on the Southside, but she wasn't like him. She was a good person, never harmed anyone... he did a lot of things he wasn't proud of. Betty knew his past. She accepted him... maybe even loved him... but not the way he loved her. That would be the only secret Jughead would never tell her, he thought sadly.

 

“We can go, Jug.” She ripped him out of his thoughts when she spoke softly.

 

“It's still a little cold outside. You should grab a jacket,” He suggested while smiling.

 

She smiled back at him, saying: “Jughead Jones, always looking out for me.” She grabbed her grey trench coat and walked outside.

 

*

 

_ At the Register... _

 

“Betts are you sure this is a good idea?... snooping around to find the drug lab of the Ghoulies and exposing them in the Register? Don't get me wrong, I am all for bringing them down, finally revealing the truth and getting some justice in this Godforsaken town.” To emphasize his words, he waved his tattooed finger playfully towards her, the word VERITAS visibly inked on his pointer finger. “But it's fucking dangerous, Betts.” He finished his sentence and leaned over the table between them.

 

She reached for his hand across the table and caressed it tenderly. Betty chuckled at bit while tracing his fingers and along his tattoo.

 

“Your accent always gets more prominent when you’re mad,” Betty said. He answered with a smile, which made her head spin. 

 

“I am not mad, Betts. I am just worried... and I can't help the accent. I am Irish and I’m proud of it,” He said and grinned widely.

 

Still holding his hand, she let a brief moment pass.

 

“I have to do this, Jug,” Betty said and looked in his ocean blue eyes, which were filled with concern.

 

“I know...” He just answered quietly and added: “I just don’t want anything happen to you, Betts.”

 

She felt tears behind her eyes. Jughead was such a kind-hearted, genuine man. He was always doubting himself because of his past, but she didn't care. He was a good man and the only true friend she ever had.

 

Betty skimmed her finger along his tattoo again.

 

“I remember when you got this… when your father went back to Ireland with the Serpents... Because everything was falling apart. I remember the day he left. The day you have chose another path of life... and the day when you got this.”

 

“Aye. You said that I was crazy, but I needed this as a reminder of who I am now and who I was and never want to be again. Same goes for my brother.”

 

“You weren't a bad person, Jug. You were born into your family. You didn't have another choice,” She said, trying to comfort him. She hated it when Jughead was filled with remorse and self hatred. 

 

He came to her and caressed her cheek. “Betty Cooper, you're always seeing the good in me.”

 

She laid her hand above his and just looked at him. His eyes were a swirl of emotions. She just wished he would talk to her instead of punishing himself by keeping everything inside.

 

Suddenly he pinched her side. 

 

“Hey, what was that for?” She asked, confused, but chuckled in amusement.

 

“It's Saint Paddy’s Day. You aren't wearing any green, so I have to pinch you,” He said with a mischievous smile.

 

“I am going to the Andrews’ Pub to drink a couple of bears with Pea. You wanna join us after your investigation? He has to close the pub. It's his last month,” Jughead asked of her.

 

“Sure, if it's not going to be too late.” Betty said and nodded.

 

“Promise me you’ll text me if you are in danger,” Jughead pleaded.

 

“I promise,” She answered and kissed his cheek.

 

“Have fun tonight.” 

 

“Stay safe, Betts,” He said and headed to Andrews’ Pub.

 

*

 

_ A couple of hours later... _

 

Shit.. someone was behind her,  she thought, looking over her shoulder. Her heart thudded against her chest.

 

She started to walk faster, grabbed for her phone and started to type a message with shaky fingers: 

 

_ “Help!” and her location. _

 

But before she could send it, someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the dark alley beside her.

 

Her phone shattered on the floor and she screamed.

 

_ “HELP! HELP!” _ She screamed her lungs out, but no one turned around or opened a window.

 

“Shut up, bitch!” One of the Ghoulies hissed in her ear. 

 

Betty didn't know his name. It was one of the Ghoulies who always did the dirty work for Malachai or Nick. Their puppies, Betty thought. 

 

She was thrown to the floor and whimpered in pain. She thought maybe her arm was broken, but the adrenaline did its work and numbed the pain. She was dragged against a wall, held there so she couldn't escape.

 

_ “HELP! SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE!” _ She screamed and earned an instant slap to her face.

 

“Shut up!” The same guy hissed.

 

“Well, well. If that isn't our blondie, always searching for trouble and sneaking around in territory she doesn’t belong.” Nick appeared and spoke to her while he crouched down in front of her.

 

“I am not afraid of you, Nick!” She said through gritted teeth, her eyes spitting fire.

 

His devilish laughter and the twinkle in his eyes made her whole body quiver in blank horror. 

 

_ Alright, that was it. I’m dead, _ She thought.

 

To her surprise, the consciousness of her situation calmed her. Then she felt Nick’s sleazy hand on her throat and bare leg.

 

“Get off me, you prick,” She hissed. Betty tried to move away but he just leaned closer and tightened his grip on her throat.

 

“Please,” She managed to whimper. She was trapped, and she couldn't escape. She was held by two men and hovered over by another.

 

She felt Nick’s hand between her legs. She tried to press her thighs together with every ounce strength she had.

 

Death was something else. Death would be a relief, but she couldn't live with being raped, she just couldn't. It would be always her first experience if it happened. It was not supposed to be like this. She couldn't live with that, she thought over and over again... So she fought back with all she had, but there seemed to be no use. Nick was still hovering above her. 

 

“I love little wildcats. Come on, blondie, let’s give these two the show they deserve.” His mouth landed on hers and she was overwhelmed with a wave of disgust. 

 

Suddenly, she acted on instinct and kicked her high heel into his crotch. He shouted in pain, but before she could move, she felt sharp pain under her ribs, in her stomach.

 

Everything after then went fast. She could speak now, but she was too occupied by pain and dizziness to really grasp what was happening. 

 

She heard them saying: “There are people, Nick. We have to fuck off, otherwise we’ll get caught.”

 

“Let’s go then,” Nick just said. He stood up and was about to leave when another one of them said: “What do we do with that snooping bitch?” 

 

Nick didn't turn around and replied: “Leave her here. She'll die in half an hour. Nobody will come and help her anyway. People here just think of their own asses.” 

 

And then they left.

 

As soon as Betty was sure that they were gone, she screamed her lungs out with the strength she had left, not caring about the pain every shout of help was causing her.

 

“HELP! PLEASE HELP! I GOT STABBED! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP!”

 

People were passing by while she screamed. People even looked at  her, but nobody cared. She’d heard about the bystander effect. But she never thought that would be actually so cruel and selfish. She always thought that the journalists just misunderstood something or said it to get more specimens sold in the case of Kitty Genovese.

 

But yeah, she was naive and wrong. The bystander effect really existed. People were really that cruel and selfish, she thought cynically, while the pain slowly subsided and was replaced with an almost soothing numbness. 

 

_ I will die. This how it Feels like. Dying. Huh strangely good. No more exhausting pain, _ she thought. She closed her eyes and thought about people it would be worth to fight death for.

 

There was only one. 

 

Jughead. 

 

So she tried to stay alive for him.

 

*

 

_ Five minutes later... _

  
  


It was so sad that Fred Andrews couldn't hold the pub anymore. 

 

Jughead and Sweet Pea walked upon the streets of the Southside of Riverdale. It was a quiet night though it was Saint Patrick’s Day. 

 

They took a small detour to the trailer park because it was faster... and gladly, they decided to do so.

 

Jughead had to blink twice because he couldn't believe his eyes. 

 

Betty Cooper was laying there against the wall. 

 

“Betty?” He ran to her with Sweet Pea right behind him.

 

He scanned along her features and searched for wounds because she was nearly unconscious.

 

“Betty... Betty... stay with me, please. Aye?”

 

“Juggie...”

 

She looked at him. Her eyes were hollow, but also filled with pain. 

 

His heart ached. What Bastard would do that to her? Her clothes were dirty and blood-stained.

 

Sweet Pea, don't stay here and be a fucking bystander. Run home and get the car; we need to get her in a hospital,” He almost growled at him.

 

His brother did as he was told and ran.

 

Jughead then saw her eyes fluttering closed.

 

“No, no, no. Betty, stay with me! Please, Betts,” Jughead begged.

 

“You always have been my hero, Jug. You're always saving me,” She said weakly and with teary eyes.

 

His vision got blurry, but he needed to hold himself together for her. He captured her face between his palms and kissed her forehead.

 

“That's what best friends are there for,” He whispered.

 

“Nobody helped me, Jug.... I screamed... people passed by... nobody helped...” She said and started to cry.

 

“Shh. Don't speak now,” Jughead whispered, laying his forehead onto hers. “Pea is on his way and we're getting you to the hospital, aye.”

 

“They tried to... they tried to... but I fought back... and then they stabbed me.... and ran...” Betty said weakly.

 

His eyes widened in horror.

 

Stabbed? He thought in panic, raking his eyes all over her body again, to find the wound this time. 

 

Then he saw it. It was a slit underneath her ribs. Blood was still leaking out of it. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” He murmured, took off his shirt quickly, and pressed it onto the wound

 

“I’m tired, Juggie,” Betty whispered.

 

Panic tightened his chest.

 

“I know... I know, Betts. But I need you to stay with me, aye? Come on. Come on, please! “ He almost screamed at her as she closed her eyes.

 

Then he heard the saving squeal of wheels echoing through the night.

 

“Thank God,” He breathed, took Betty as gently as he could into his arms and rushed to his car. 

 

He laid her as carefully as he could onto the backseat and ordered: “Pea, drive to next hospital as fast as possible, aye.”

 

They were driving upon the streets as if it was a race against time. Which it was. Jughead’s shirt was now drenched with Betty’s blood. The light pressure didn't stopped the bleeding... the wound was too deep.

 

Betty was still unconscious, her head resting on his lap.

 

“Betts, you’re strong, aye. You won’t die today, aye. Don't you dare die, Betts,” He whispered over and over again while he sent silent prayers to the Lord.

 

“Pea, drive faster!” He yelled desperately.

 

“There are traffic lights. I can't pass them when they’re red,” Sweet Pea said, shaking nervously.

 

“I don't fucking care about the damn traffic rules right now. Just drive faster and pass by red if the street is clear!” Jughead yelled, losing his temper. 

 

He felt that his cheeks were wet and realized that he was crying, but he honestly couldn't care less. He didn't care about rules or if he looked vulnerable. The only thing he cared about was Betty, who was looking paler by every minute that was passing by.

 

Suddenly the car stopped and Jughead looked up. 

 

“Why the hell did you stop?” Sweet Pea got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat. 

 

“Because were here, Jug. Jesus Christ, get yourself together, brother.” 

 

Jughead laughter was almost sardonic. 

 

“Get myself together Pea? GET MYSELF TOGETHER?! I swear if Betty’s life wasn’t on the line right now, I would break your fucking nose. NOW move your ass and get some fucking help!” Jughead growled.

 

Sweet Pea rushed towards the entrance and came back only a few seconds later with two nurses, one doctor ,and a gurney. 

 

_ At least that was quick, _ Jughead thought.

 

The nurses reached into the car, grabbing her legs carefully,  and asking: “What happened?”

 

“I found her in small lane on the Southside. She was conscious and managed to tell me that she got stabbed before she passed out because of the blood loss.”

 

“Do you know her?” One of the nurses asked.

 

“Yes, she is my friend and my neighbor,” He stated. Jughead carried her as carefully as he could with their help to place Betty on the gurney.

 

They put an oxygen mask on her and rushed with her toward the emergency entrance. Jughead was right by Betty's side, holding the pace of the staff, resting his palm on the top of her head as a sign of security.

 

“How old is she and what's her name?” The doctor asked Jughead.

 

“19. Betty Cooper,” Jughead answered. The doctor nodded and explained her condition to another doctor.

 

“19 year old, female. Stab victim. 20 minutes unconscious. Was found on the street.”

 

“Take her to ER Room 2,” One of the doctors ordered. Jughead wanted to go with them but one of the nurses stopped him. 

 

“I'm sorry, but staff only,” she explained. The woman recognized his worried face and added: “There is nothing you can do at this point, let us take care of her… I promise we will get her through it.” She squeezed his shoulder in sympathy. 

 

After they disappeared in the emergency room, another nurse came up to Jughead and asked: “Excuse me, Mister? Were you were with the Miss right there? I heard you are a friend of her, we need some personal information and her insurance.”

 

“Yes. Yes, of course,” Jughead answered, takin the papers out of the nurse’s hands. “I don't know anything about her insurance, but don't worry, I'll cover for her, if that’s okay?” 

 

“Sure, we just need to make sure how we handle the account of charges.” Jughead nodded and began to complete the papers. 

 

After a while, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sweet Pea. 

 

“How is she, brother?”

 

Jughead exhaled deeply. 

 

“I don't know… they took her to the emergency room and maybe she will go to surgery… and I think I'm going crazy. There is nothing I can do, Pea. God, think about  if we hadn’t taken the detour… we wouldn't have found her and she might have died.”

 

“What happened exactly? Did she tell you?” Sweet Pea asked softly. 

 

His eyes filled instantly with rage as he answered. 

 

“She only told me that they tried to rape her but didn't get to that point because she fought back… and 

than they stabbed her... I assume it was the Ghoulies,” Jughead clarified. 

 

“Fucking bastards,” Sweet Pea hissed. 

 

“Aye, I swear to God, I'm not letting them go away with this… there’s gonna be justice served. They’re gonna pay for this. I'm not gonna be a bystander, like Father Tate said before. We are no less of a sinner if we just stand there, letting such crap happen to the people we love. I just need to know which of those bloody bastards it was exactly,” Jughead said furiously and raked his hands through his dark hair to calm his brewing emotions. 

 

“You can count on me, brother, as always. I'm your partner in crime,” Sweet Pea added. 

 

After a brief moment Sweet Pea added: “Funny, what a coincidence, that Father Tate spoke about Kitty Genovese in his speech today.” Jughead chuckled bitterly.

 

“Yes, especially since she told me that she screamed for help and that nobody reacted. Literally nobody.” He emphasized his last words.

 

“What kind of people do that? I don't get it. How can people just go by an innocent human being screaming for help? What is wrong with them? What is wrong with Riverdale? Father Tate was right, this has to change. Innocent people are getting hurt… people we love, people I love,” Jughead said desperately, the pain lingering in his eyes. 

 

Sweet Pea laid his hand on Jughead's shoulder again and said: “People just think about their own asses. They don't think about anyone else.”

 

Jughead just looked towards his brother and thought how he could live in such a city with such selfish inhabitants.

 

“I'm going to grab you a coffee, brother,” Sweet Pea said and patted Jughead’s shoulder brotherly. 

 

*

 

_ Thirty minutes later... _

 

Jughead was losing his mind. They’d been waiting almost for an hour yet… and still no sign of any doctor. He was pacing across the hospital from side to side like a maniac, smoking cigarette after cigarette to calm his nerves. Nothing was helping. 

 

He walked back into the hospital and then suddenly, a doctor came to him. 

 

“Mr. Jones,” the Doctor called him.

 

“Aye - I mean yes, sorry it's the Irish accent… old habits,” Jughead apologized and rushed to the doctor.

 

The doctor smiled. 

 

“No problem. Miss Cooper’s state was nearly unstable. She was stabbed two times. Her liver was injured, but luckily, the injured part was small enough that we could stabilize the injury. The liver is an organ which recovers by itself. In two or three weeks, she should be herself again.”

 

Jughead couldn't help but practically jump on the doctor enthusiastically and thank him. 

 

“Thank you, thank you very much.” 

 

Sweet Pea was now by Jughead’s side again as the doctor said: “If you want, you can see her - but just one of you… she is still unconscious. Room 64.” 

 

Jughead nodded and said again: “Thank you, Doctor-”....he searched for the name tag… “-Connor,” he added. 

 

Jughead looked to Sweet Pea and his brother just answered with a huge smile. 

 

“What are you waiting for? Go to your girl.”

 

He rushed as fast as he could towards her hospital room, Jughead thought he had never been so relieved in his entire life.


	2. I will be with thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit descriptions of a sexual assault examination (rape kit)
> 
> Short Mention or more a discussion of victim blaming

Archangels

Chapter 2

I will be with thee 

Jughead slowly opened the door to Betty’s hospital room. When he saw her, he was relieved and shocked at once. Relieved because she was still alive, but shocked to see her that pale and lifeless, laying in the hospital bed, surrounded by tubes. He grabbed the chair that was standing in the middle of the room and sat beside her bed.

He took her tiny hands in both of his and kissed them. 

“You’re going to be alright, Betts, aye?” He squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the impending tears from falling. His mind worked on its own. He couldn't stop it from reeling. The excruciating thought of what would have happened when he hadn’t found her practically killed him.

To gather his emotions, he murmured an old prayer against her knuckles. 

“When thou passest through the waters, I will be with thee; and through the rivers, they shall not overflow thee: when thou walkest through the fire, thou shalt not be burned; neither shall the flame kindle upon thee.”

He repeated this prayer in much simpler words, maybe because it wasn't just a simple prayer to him, it was also his promise to Betty: “When you go through deep waters, I will be with you. When you go through rivers of difficulty, you will not drown. When you walk through the fire of oppression, you will not be burned up; the flames will not consume you.”

After a brief moment, he suddenly felt her fingers tighten around his hands. He looked up. She was still lying unconscious in her bed. But then, he felt it again. A little squeeze. He looked at her and saw her eyelids flutter. He jumped up and caressed her hair. He wanted her to see someone familiar, not some dull hospital walls after such a traumatic incident.

Her eyes opened and he didn’t think he had ever smiled so widely as he did when he saw those meadow green eyes again. Even through his happiness, she looked disoriented and scared. 

“Hey, don't be scared. You're in a hospital. You’re safe now.”

“I’m alive. You saved me,” She cracked out. 

“Aye. Aye. You are,” he added with watery eyes, bringing her hand to his lips. “I’ll give you some water and then I’ll call the doctor.”

She nodded. He poured some water into a glass, then helped her sit up and drink it. He noticed the bruises on her body, but didn't mention them.

He was boiling with rage because of the blue and black markings on her skin, but kept it all locked inside for her sake. When she’d had enough, Jughead laid her head back on the pillow. 

“I'll call the doctor now. I'll be back in a second,” He said softly and was about to go, but she reached for his hand. He stopped in his tracks when her hand slipped into his. Her eyes filled with fright. 

“Can't we just use the call nurse button?” 

He nodded and did as she requested. 

Of course she didn't want to be alone right now, he chastised himself

Jughead sat back in the chair, not letting go of Betty's hand. A couple of seconds later, a nurse came in.

“Oh you're awake. How great to see,” The nurse said. Jughead noticed that she was the one that brought Betty in. She smiled and added: “I’ll call Dr. Connor.”

Minutes later, the doctor came in.

“Miss Cooper. I am Dr. Connor.” He looked questioningly towards Betty and Jughead. Betty easily caught on.

“Oh, Mr. Jones can stay.”

“Your liver was injured, but luckily, we were able to remove the injured part. Livers recover by itself so long as it isn’t injured too badly. You lost a lost a lot of blood, that's why we had to gave you some IV's,” the doctor explained. “And your friend seems to be your personal guardian angel.” 

“Yes, he definitely is,” Betty answered and smiled at Jughead.

“The police may have some questions for you later,” Dr. Connor said. Betty nodded. “Should we call someone?”

“No. The people who care about me are already here,” Betty replied.

“Considering to what has happened to you, you might not want to stay alone at night. If you want, Mr. Jones can stay at night and I'll get a cot for him,” The doctor offered.

Betty looked at him almost pleadingly and he answered instantly: “I'll stay.”

“Alright then, I’ll bring the cot and let you rest Miss Cooper,” Dr. Connor said.

“Thank you, doctor,” Betty said.

*

One hour later...

Luckily, the painkiller they gave Betty worked, so she slept for an hour. Jughead couldn’t sleep. The doctor hadn’t said anything, clearly because he didn't want to put Betty through more trauma. She had already gone through enough, but Jughead wasn't dumb. He saw it in the doctor’s eyes and in the statement: he was her guardian angel. A couple of minutes later and they would've lost her because of the immense blood loss.

Jughead texted Sweet Pea, saying that he would stay and that he could go home.

Jugheads eyes became glassy as he looked at Betty again. 

No, you're not crying, no - damn it, Jughead thought and blinked the impending tears away.

He soon noticed that Betty was awake. 

He looked down at their entwined hands and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

“Juggie, I’m okay,” Betty said and raked her other hand through his black hair.

She was always doing that, making him feel better. He cracked a half smile.

“Betts, I know you’re not as okay as you say you are. You’re in pain. I can see that,” Jughead said, caressing her fingers subconsciously.

“And I can see that you’re blaming yourself… Hey. Look at me,” She demanded. When he met her eyes, she continued: “You saved me, Jug. No one else helped me, except for Sweet Pea and you.”

“I could've prevented this,” He rasped, eyes filled with remorse.

“No. You warned me. I did it anyway. This is not your fault,” Betty argued.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Dr. Connor came in.

“Miss Cooper, I am sorry, but the police would like to have a word.” 

Betty nodded. “Can Mr. Jones stay with me please?” she asked. The doctor nodded in sympathy and the two policemen came in to ask their questions

To Jughead’s surprise, Betty left the attempted rape out of her statement. He wondered why, but didn't say anything.

“Mr. Jones, you and your brother found Miss Cooper?” One of the policemen asked.

“Aye,” Jughead answered.

“We would like to get a statement from you, too,” The policeman said.

“Sure. Just give me your number. My brother and I are stopping by our apartment this evening.”

The policeman nodded and handed him a business card and gave one to Betty, too. 

“If you remember anything else, Miss.” Betty just nodded, they said their goodbyes, and went on their way.

After a long moment of silence and Betty avoiding his gaze, Jughead spoke up. 

“I know it's not my place to ask, and it's your choice... but why haven't you told them everything?” 

“They don't need to know about the attempted rape,” Betty said, still not looking at him.

Jughead's heart ached for her.

“Betts, as I said, it is your choice, but you have to do a rape kit. It would increase the chances of you getting justice for what these pigs have done.”

“I am a journalist, Jug. I know what they have to do for a rape kit. It would only bring it all back. I can't do that, Jug. I can't go through this alone. They need to do swabs, because he...” Her voice broke off for a second, but she cracked out: “It's humiliating.” She started to cry and Jughead acted on instinct.

He laid himself beside her, careful not to hurt her and to not touch the tubes. He raked his fingers soothingly through her golden curls, soothing her. 

“Shh, it's okay. You don't have to. I’m sorry. It wasn't my place to ask.” 

“I am just so scared, Jug, and I feel so dirty,” Betty cracked out. Jughead kissed her forehead. 

“You don't have to, but if you decide to do it... you're not alone. I will be with you the whole time.”

“You would stay with me during the rape kit?” She asked in wonder.

“I would do anything for you, Betts. I’m not leaving you unless you want me to,” Jughead whispered into her hair.

“Never,” Betty whispered back. 

“Then I'll stay with you through every second,” Jughead answered earnestly.

Several moments of silence passed before she said quietly: “I'll do it. I'll do the rape kit.”

“That's my girl,” Jughead whispered proudly.

*

One hour later... right before the exam...

After Betty decided to do the rape it, they called the police and enlightened them. 

“You probably want some other clothes after the exam. I know you don't want your father to know. I could ask Pea if he could grab some of my shirts and boxers for you,” Jughead offered.

“My father probably didn't even notice that I am gone because he's dead drunk and wouldn't care anyway,” she said bitterly. “But, yes, Juggie. That would be wonderful.” 

Jughead stepped away and called Sweet Pea. When he was done, he took her hand in his again and uncurled it. He saw the fresh wounds on the skin of her palms. 

“Betts, can you do something for me?” he asked.

“Anything,” She replied.

“I know it's a coping mechanism, and I completely understand that you need one by now... But could you try to tell me when you feel the need to do this?” Jughead asked her in reference to her hands. “I can help you with it. Dig them into my hands, I don't care, but please don't hurt yourself.” 

She lifted a hand to his cheek. 

“Okay,” she whispered with teary eyes.

Jughead closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into her gentle touch. She was incredible. Even in times where she needed him the most, she managed to comfort him and to calm his own inner storm. He didn’t deserve it... but he was beyond grateful for her and he swore to god that would stay by her side, no matter what.

Jughead took her palm in his and kissed the previous evidence of her coping mechanism, some still fresh. It occurred to him then that she might not even know she had them.

Tears were forming in her eyes, filled with gratefulness, sadness, and trust.

“I love you, Juggie,” She whispered. His heart skipped a beat even though he knew she didn't mean it in a romantic way. It was much deeper, as it was a love that contained unconditional trust. A platonic soulmate love – at least on her side – that has grown for years and had become indestructible. She was the only one that knew every dark and weak shade of him and still didn't judge him. It was the same for him, with the only difference between them being that he loved her romantically. 

Some people would say that she said it because she was vulnerable. But hell no, she didn't say it because of that. It was a declaration of unconditional trust and thankfulness. Maybe it was even more true now than it had ever been.

Even when his heart ached a little because he knew she didn’t mean it the same way he meant it now. But he didn't care.

“I love you too, Betts,” He whispered back, their eyes speaking more than words ever could.

*

During rape kit examination...

Betty was scared. The only person who helped her not to spiral and freak out was Jughead.

She asked if it was possible to do it in her room, because she felt more comfortable that way. Gladly, they agreed and brought everything they would need to her. 

Fortunately, they had a woman as an examiner. Even then, she might have only felt comfortable if Jughead was the examiner, but that of course wasn't possible.

Before they started the procedure they informed her that she could stop the examination at any point.  
She nodded and they asked her what exactly happened, explaining that a detailed history was necessary for further examination.

She told them everything in detail, fighting against her impending tears. It felt like she went through it again. She felt every touch and every choke again. 

From time to time, when the emotions threatened to overwhelm her, she closed her eyes to concentrate on Jughead’s soothing hands, caressing her hair. He was a gentle reminder that the story she told was over. The brutality was over and the tenderness of her best friend and soulmate was their current reality. The soft patterns he made on her head were the only thing that made her stay sane and in the present.

She looked at him from time to time between sentences to draw courage from his presence. Jughead’s eyes were full of sympathy and no pity or judgment, unlike the others, who were professionals. She may not have heard it in their voices, but she saw it in their eyes... and that's exactly why she loved Jughead for who he was, regardless of his dark and struggled past. She didn’t have an easy past either. Their friendship was a mutual understanding that was built on a foundation of unconditional trust and acceptance without any prejudices or judgments.

When the first step was done, the examination began.

Betty looked at Jughead, who had changed his position and sat at the head of her bed with both of his legs on either side of her.

The examiners looked at him, confused. 

“Is it alright if I sit here?” he asked. 

She instantly understood why he placed himself there.

Firstly, so she wasn't on display for him, even though she really didn't care because it was Jughead, after all. It was far more uncomfortable and embarrassing in front of the examiner.

Secondly, so he could hold of both her hands without getting in the way. He did that to prevent her from digging her nails in her hands.

That action alone brought new tears to her eyes. 

The professional examiner just nodded and started to explain the process. 

“We already have your clothes, so we just need some swabs. I’ll start with saliva.”

Betty nodded and opened her mouth so they could take the swab. She looked at Jughead to calm herself, but her hands became sweaty anyway. Then, they took a small swab of the skin on her neck, which was bruised with a tiny pincette.

“We have to examine your entire body for another bruises or evidence, such as wounds or scratches. You said there were three men involved, so we need all evidence we can get. I also need to know if you had any recent consensual sexual activities.”

Betty turned crimson red. 

“No I... I am a virgin... no one has ever touched me in intimate areas with my consent,” She managed to say. “Is this really necessary?” She began to fight against tears of embarrassment and anger.

“As I said before, you can stop at any time, but it would be very helpful for your case,” The examiner answered.

She swallowed. She knew it would be necessary, but actually having it done was another story. 

“Can I have a minute please?” She asked.

“Miss, it would be better if--” The woman began, but Jughead interrupted her. 

“She said she needs a minute. She could stop the procedure at any time, sso give her a goddamn minute if she needs it.” His eyes were spitting fire, not leaving any place to argue.

They finally nodded and gave Betty and Jughead some privacy. She squeezed her eyes shut. Loosening her fingers a bit, Betty realized that she had dug them into his palms.

“I'm sorry,” She said quietly.

He brushed a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

“Shh. Don't apologize ever. You need what you need and I am with you,” Jughead reassured her. “Do you want to stop?” 

She shook her head and tried to explain: “No. I know this is necessary… it's just nobody has ever seen my body naked… um… and when they touch me at the places he touched me...”

“I won't look. I promise.”

She shook her head almost violently and explained further: “It's not you. I trust you with my entire body and soul. You saw me so many times in underwear and took care of my bruises when I got hit by my drunken father. If I wouldn't be ashamed to be naked in front of anyone, it would be you, Jug. It's just... I don't trust them and my mind... my memories.” 

Jughead was so touched to hear that, that he felt tears behind his eyes, but he blinked them away and suggested something else.

“We’ll get through it together. Just look at me the entire time. Concentrate on me. Dig your nails into my hands. Do whatever you need, okay?” She nodded, squeezed his hand, and nodded again as a sign that she was ready to go on.

The examiners came back and undressed her. She tried to focus on Jughead as they started the full body examination. He laid his forehead on hers and caressed her face. 

“Do you remember when you hid my beanie because you thought I should show my hair more often?”

She remembered if as it was yesterday and smiled at the memory. 

“You were so pissed. But at least I could see your wonderful hair for one entire week, so it was totally worth it.”

Betty startled a second as they accidentally brushed against her bandaged wound as they get some swaps from the bruises on her rib cage. But she could concentrate on her examination, Jughead spoke further, palming her face gently.

“Nah I wasn't mad at you. I just let you think I was. So you would give it back to me.”

“You did not.” She asked and jolted, because she felt the examiner’s hand on her thigh, taking swabs of the bruises on her inner thighs with the pincette.

Jughead leaned closer to her, trying to distract her, and pushed his cheek next to hers. Even this small gesture of closeness and empathy soothed her immediately, securing her from the shameful, exposing procedure and protecting her from the painful memories it could bring back.

“I’m here, Betts, look at me,” He murmured in her ear. The look of empathy and love made her heart swell.

She couldn't help as a few tears escaped the corners of her eyes. She didn't know how she would go through this without Jughead. But it had always been like this. He’d always been her rock, her guardian angel, the person where she could just be herself. He was the person who was constantly shielding her from all the darkness in her life.

“I could never be mad at you. Even then. And my father burned that beanie a couple of years later, when I told him I wouldn’t go with him and I wanted to change my life.”

Subconsciously, she realized that they were taking swabs from the folds of her vagina, but it didn't pass through her consciousness, thanks to her best friend.

Then they suddenly heard the examiners say: “Okay we got everything. We’re done!” 

“You did it,” Jughead whispered proudly and in relief. 

“Thank you,” She managed to crack out, still looking at him. 

Jughead turned around as one of the nurses put Betty’s nightgown back on.

“Thank you, Miss Cooper. This will help us and you very much. I think you'll hear from the police in the next couple of days.” The examiner said goodbye and left the room.

“Sweet Pea just texted me. He is there with the clothes. I'll go get them and be back in ten minutes at the longest.” He kissed her forehead and went to Sweet Pea. She just tried to close her eyes and get some sleep.

*

 

It the hospital cafeteria...

“Hey, Jug. This is what I got. I hope it’s okay. I took some older clothes of yours because I thought they might be a better fit on her tiny frame. I hope that's okay,” Sweet Pea asked.

“Aye, it’s perfect, thank you,” Jughead said and sat on the floor against the wall..

“That bad, huh?” Sweet Pea asked and placed himself beside his brother on the floor.

“Bad is an understatement, Pea. She did a rape kit. It's good that she did it, but I feel bad that I talked her into it. It was awful to see how the people acted with her. It was like she was just a case and not a human. The gazes of judgment, the “If you put yourself in such a danger it is your fault that something like this happened to you” faces. God, I wanted to punch them the entire time. I was just trying to be there for Betty... but I can't help that it wasn't nearly enough,” Jughead explained and rubbed his eyes.

“I am sure she thinks differently about it. I think you’re pretty much the only one who can help her now,” Sweet Pea said.

“Since when did you become such a smart ass?” Jughead asked, chuckling, before adding: “She's strong, I know that. But she's in pain. I can see that and it’s just killing me, Pea. She did what was right. Exposing the Ghoulies was hella dangerous, but it was the right thing to do. How is it possible that she got punished for doing the right thing and wanting to make the world a better place?... I just want to take her pain away,” Jughead said, exhaling deeply and raking his hands through his hair, frustrated

“I think you already do, brother.” Sweet Pea answered.

“I need to go back. I don't want to leave her alone for long. Stop by tomorrow. I think she would like that. Uh... and can you call the police for me? And tell them that we can come to the station tomorrow, not today?” Jughead asked and handed his brother the policeman’s card.

“Sure, get some sleep. You look like crap,” Sweet Pea said while he hugged him.

“Thanks, brother. I love you too,” Jughead said and patted his shoulder before he went back to Betty.

*

When he went back to Betty, she seemed asleep. It was late, already dark outside. Jughead had lost track of time. Had really a whole day passed by now? How was that possible? He asked himself.

He just laid himself on the cot and tried to close his eyes.

“Jug?” He heard Betty whisper.

“I’m here. I’m sorry, I didn't want to wake you,” He said and came up to her.

“Can you hold me, Jug?” She asked him. He could tell by the shake in her voice, that she was on the verge of crying.

“Of course. I just didn't want to hurt you,” He said, taking off his shoes. “I am worried about your dressing.” 

“Don't be. Just be careful. You can also sleep in your boxers. I know how much you hate to sleep in your clothes,” She said.

He was unsure if it was the right thing to do because he didn't want to trigger her. But he also knew that he wouldn't argue with her wants now, so he just did as he was told and laid carefully beside her. She snuggled into him with her healthy side. 

“Thank you. Thank you for everything,” she whispered. 

“As I said, I will be with you every step of the way. I’m here and I am not going anywhere,” Jughead whispered and kissed the crown of her head.

Then he realized that she was shaking. 

She was crying. He pulled her tighter and placed small kisses in her hair. He didn't say anything because somehow he knew that she didn't need words. She needed him and his safe arms. Somewhere where she could just be Betts, and could let her guard down, and let out her pain without being judged or seen as a victim.

So he did just that, holding her while she was crying. He cried silently beside her and didn't let go, even when sleep finally overwhelmed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies first of all I want to say thank you very very much for this huge amount of response! I never would have dreamt or such as support on such a risky story. But I'm so so glad that you are with me on the ride. 
> 
> Thank you so much for my beta as well. You always have been my greatest supporter and Ally in the last year I love you! @riverdalenerdlol
> 
> I was very nervous about this chapter so I would really know what you think about it! 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	3. I will trust in the covert of thy wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: PTSD, mentions of sexual assault

Archangels

Chapter 3

I will trust in the covert of thy wings

When Betty woke up, she was still in the security of Jughead’s arms. She snuggled further into his chest because the feeling calmed her.

She couldn't help but draw small circles on his chest. He had been incredible yesterday. He had been incredible ever since she’d known him. He was the only person she could always count on.

It was still dark outside so she listened to his steady breathing and just closed her eyes. She kinda felt numb after she had cried it all out. She remembered the rape kit procedure... how he was there for her... how she told she him she loved him and how he said it back. She knew he didn't mean it the way she did... She was eight years younger than him. He probably saw her more like a sister... especially since his mother and sister left him... 

But she did love him. She had realized it a long time ago, but hadn’t done anything about because she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship... and now... after what happened to her... there was no chance anyway, she thought.

She couldn't help as a single tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and dampened Jughead’s shirt. Then she felt his soft fingers raking through her hair.

“You okay?” Jughead asked.

She nodded against his chest.

“Close your eyes and try to sleep a bit more,” Jughead said and kissed her temple.

He tightened his grip a bit to assure her that she was safe, and she closed her eyes. She felt like she was being held by the sheltering wings of a guardian angel. Jughead was the only person she felt comfortable to be touched by now. 

*

The next morning… 

“Miss Cooper, your injuries are healing well. The dressings can be removed today. If you are able, we will discharge you in two days,” Dr. Connor said.

It was supposed to be good news, but Betty’s eyes widen and her chest tightened with fear. She couldn't take care of herself. She could barely walk and she didn't want to depend on her father’s help. He didn't even know about... this... and she wanted it to stay that way… but what was she supposed to do? Betty thought desperately. She felt her hands curling up again, but Jughead was instantly reaching for them to hold.

She would go crazy without him, she thought and blinked the impending tears of desperation away. She would not burst into tears in front of Dr. Connor. No way. Before she lost it, she heard Jughead speak up.

“Dr. Connor, can I have a minute with Miss Cooper?” The doctor just nodded in understanding and left the room.

“What am I supposed to do?” Betty whispered, frustrated, and let some tears fall out of her eyes to ease the oppressive weight of helplessness.

“Move in with me,” She heard Jughead say.

“What?” She asked, looking at him completely dumbfounded.

“I am dead serious, Betts. I'll take care of you. I know you might be uncomfortable with it, but I promise I will make the time as comfortable as I can for you,” Jughead reassured her.

“Juggie...” She began and caressed his knuckles. How could this man be the most gracious human being she had ever met and still think that he wasn't a good man? She wondered. “I do feel comfortable, more than with anybody else... But I can't be such a burden for you. I need help with literally everything now, Jug.”

“You’re not a burden, and I don't care that I have to help you… let me take care of you Betts,” Jughead said earnestly, his eyes looking pleadingly into hers.

She should feel ashamed for even considering it. She was nearly raped and was about to agree to let Jughead take care of her. People would say that she was crazy, but truth be told, she would rather let herself be bathed by Jughead than by any of the female nurses. 

She knew it before, but the past few days had shown her – in a very tough but yet the tenderest way – that the only person she really trusted without a doubt was Jughead Jones.

“Okay,” Betty murmured with tears in her eyes, looking in the surprised but joyful ocean blue eyes of her greatest shelter.

Dr. Connor came back a few moments later and removed her dressing as gently as possible. 

“I’ll leave you alone again. If you have any questions, you know where to find me.”

Jughead and Betty simply nodded and the doctor left. After a brief moment, she spoke again. 

“God, I need to wash myself and get some other clothes on, but I can’t even stand by myself,” She said, frustrated.

“It’s only temporary, Betts. Your physical wounds are healing quickly,” He tried to encourage her.

She chuckled bitterly and whispered: “Yeah... I don't know about the others...”

*  
20 minutes later....

Jughead was waiting outside Betty’s hospital room while the nurses helped Betty bathe.

Suddenly, he heard screams coming from her room. 

“Get off of me!... Don't touch me!... I said don't fucking touch me!”

He didn't think twice, and just rushed into the room.

“She doesn't want to be touched. She scratches everyone. She needs to be sedated,” The nurse said. She tried leaving the room, but Jughead stopped her. 

“No. No sedation. Have some fucking empathy. She isn't an aggressive dog. She is a traumatized human being.”

“Try your luck then,” The nurse just said and Jughead just shook his head in disbelief.

How could people be like that? Jughead thought and knocked softly on the bathroom door.

“Betty? It's me, Jug... Let me help you, okay?...” He asked with a pleading voice.

There was no answer.

He debated with himself for a second, but then his worry for her was greater than his worry of crossing a line, so he opened the door.

What he saw literally broke his heart.

She was sitting and leaning against the dull shower wall, her knees tucked into her chest, rocking herself back and forth.

Jughead felt the urge to rush towards Betty, but didn't want to scare her. So he slowly walked in her direction. He didn't take off his clothes either, because didn't want to trigger her. He didn't care about his clothes anyway. He only cared about Betty.

When he could reach her, he crouched beside her under the shower head. 

“Hey, Betts can you hear me?”

“Tell them to go away, Jug. I can't be washed by them. They grabbed my arms like they did. I’m going crazy, Jug...”

Jughead had to fight back his own tears. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help, but he didn't want to make her state worse by helping her wash herself.

“They won't come back and touch you... Betts, please tell me how to help you. You need help so you can get clean.”

She raised her head.

“Can you help me?” she asked softly and brokenly. “I know it's much to ask and I feel so pathetic, but I know you're not going to hurt me. Just don't be rough, okay?”

“I never would be,” Jughead whispered back. “Do you need me to wash your hair too? And what about your wound? Is it covered?” He asked.

“Of course it’s covered, you silly boy. I’m in a hospital,” She said and chuckled.

“I know, but somehow I don't trust the staff here one bit. The only exception is Dr. Connor.”

“Ditto,” Betty said. 

“Turn around with your back to me so I can reach your hair better.”

She did as she was told and he began to wash her hair. He massaged her scalp in rhythmic motions and he felt her relax.

“I’m sorry, Jug. For everything. You only have problems with me. That's not fair and now you have to take care of my damaged body,” She whispered and she spit the last words out with such disgust that Jughead felt physical pain for her pain. His entire body tightened. It felt like he’d literally been crushed.

“No. Don't apologize, Betts. I said I'll be there for you and I meant it. I still mean it. We'll get through this. It isn't your fault, and I'll punch anyone who dares to make you feel like it is…” he said softly. “Lay your head back and close your eyes so I can rinse the shampoo out,” Jughead instructed calmly. 

When she laid her head back, he could see that she was crying. He raked his fingers through the wet strands of her hair soothingly, in the hope of easing her mental pain. The situation felt strangely natural, though it was extremely suffocating to see her pain.

He never thought he would be so affected by somebody’s pain, but he couldn’t be objective and shield himself from it when the person was his soulmate… 

This was the first time he had seen her naked, but he didn't care. It was somehow natural. He just wanted to take care of her, make the situation as comfortable as he could for her, shield her from everything that could hurt her. This situation wasn't about intimacy, even though it was the most intimate situation he had ever been in. It was about being caring and trusting and it was tragically beautiful. 

He was soaking wet, but he didn't care. As if she could read his mind, she spoke up.

“You’re soaking wet...” she muttered, almost apologizing just by the tone of her voice.

“I'd rather get soaking wet instead of making you more uncomfortable than you already are,” He replied.

“I am... always... even now...” She answered without thinking.

“I am glad you are,” He said, grabbing the washcloth and shower gel.

“I'll try at first, okay?” It was more of a question than a statement. 

“I'll help you with everything you want me to help with. It's your choice,” Jughead answered. 

She tried to stand but slipped a bit. Jughead acted on instinct and stood with her, catching Betty gently by her waist.

As soon as she stabilized herself, he let go of her and apologized. 

“Sorry...”

“It's okay. Otherwise, I would've fallen. It's alright for you to touch me, at least if it's you. You're not gonna trigger or break me,” She answered, slightly annoyed, but exhaled deeply and added: “Sorry... I didn't want to snap at you...”

“You have all the right to snap at whoever and whatever you want now,” Jughead stated softly, handing her the washcloth with shower gel on it. 

He tried to give her some privacy and turned around, but he was still near her in case she needed him.

After a while he heard her scoff in frustration. 

“Ugh. I am so fucking helpless. I can't even wash myself.” She tossed the washcloth away.

Jughead just silently took the cloth from the floor, washed it clean, put some new shower gel on. He simply began to work the soap into a soft bubbly foam.

She looked at him, her eyes silently apologizing. Jughead wordlessly asked her for permission and she nodded. He washed her body and tried not to look much at her, only if he really needed to. He washed as gently as he could and left her breasts and vagina alone.

It took him a while to finish as he was trying to be as careful as possible. When he believed he was done, he spoke up. 

“I think we're ready.” He noticed that she shivered. Jughead quickly rushed into the main room and grabbed some towels.

“Thank you,” Betty whispered as covered her frame with a towel.

He supported her to get out of the shower and walked Betty to her bed. She winced in pain as she laid down. Jughead covered her with a blanket and caressed her cheek. 

“I'll go get the nurses and ask them for painkillers, and then we can get you dressed.” He was about to go, but then Betty giggled. He turned around and smiled at the sound. He loved hearing her laugh again. 

“What?”

“You really want to like that to the nurses?” She asked, pointing at him and giggling again.

Jughead looked down and chuckled as he saw that he was surrounded by a puddle of water and probably looked like a wet poodle right then.

“Aye, maybe you're right. I should get some dry clothes on,” He laughed.

“Maybe, yeah,” She answered, still giggling.

Jughead grabbed his backpack and pulled some clothes out of it. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Betty's forehead. 

“Be right back...” he assured her, then he went to her bathroom, got changed into dry clothes, and went straight to the nurses.

*

Betty smiled to herself. Moments could change so fast. One moment she surrounded by a darkness that was suffocating her... Memories were punishing her for her mistakes. Then, one minute later there was Jughead, caressing with the invisible hand of empathy, respect, understanding, and love. He embraced her tenderly, sheltering her from the darkness, like the protective but yet feathery hold of angel wings. He was incredible. She didn't know how she would be able to repay him for his... she didn't know what it was... he was simply being... him.

Strangely, she hadn’t felt uncomfortable one second since he came into the bathroom. She just felt uncomfortable to rely on him that much, but she wasn’t uncomfortable because he’d seen her naked. She wondered if it would be the same with any other person... As soon as she thought about it, her chest tightened again with the previous fear and disgust… Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock and then Jughead came in again.

“Hey, sorry it took a while longer, but Pea stopped by... I can tell him to leave if you aren't up to see him... He'll understand,” Jughead told her.

“No, no, no. I would love to see him. He is my friend and your brother. I just need to get dressed in something more than a shirt and a pair of your boxers,” Betty assured. Jughead chuckled. 

“That can be arranged, I also thought of getting him to pack pants.”

He helped without asking, like it was no big deal. The whole time, it was evident that he was trying to be a gentleman, whether he was constantly looking at her face or her feet. 

It wasn't awkward at all, it just felt natural, like it had been in the shower... but now, since her panic attack earlier had subsided, she couldn't help but blush when his fingertips brushed tenderly against her skin as he dressed her. He thought it was because of her embarrassment to be exposed in front of him, but that wasn't the case. The problem was that she didn't know what exactly the case was, but she did know that she definitely didn’t feel uncomfortable to be exposed in front of him or touched by him. 

Her thoughts began to spiral again: Was she crazy? How was it possible – after an attempted rape – that she couldn’t stand to be touched by female nurses, but was seeking Jughead's physical contact for comfort, like bees sought honey?

She shouldn't feel like this after this traumatic incident. It wasn't normal and it was a stronger feeling than ever. 

She was so confused.

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Jughead’s soft palm on her cheek.

“Hey. Come back to me, Betts... don't go to that dark place again...” He said gently. She cracked a smile.

“It's alright, Jug. I’m fine.” She said and realized that she was already dressed. She must have subconsciously helped him.

“Okay,” He rasped and she closed the zipper and button of the pants she was wearing.

Jughead opened the door and Sweet Pea came in.

*  
Sweet Pea hugged Betty, but Jughead could see that she was tense.

“I hope you're feeling better. I thought you could use some other food than this hospital muck, so I went to Pop’s and brought you two cheese burgers, fries, and two milkshakes: one vanilla, one strawberry.” 

Jughead’s mouth was nearly watering at the statement. 

“I brought a cheeseburger. Don't look so yearning,” Sweat Pea said to his brother and handed him his burger, too. 

Jughead realized that Betty hadn't eaten anything since she got to the hospital. She must have been starving.

“You’re a gem, Pea,” Betty said, smiled, and took the food.

“Eat slowly. You haven't eaten in two days,” Jughead instructed her, concerned.

Her mouth fell agape as the realization sunk in. 

“Oh gosh, you're right...” She breathed. Her stomach grumbled as if it wanted to emphasize her words and she ate slowly.

“My brother’s clothes suit you much better than they do for him,” Sweet Pea stated and smiled smugly.

“Thanks, Pea,” Betty chuckled. “I always loved this shirt. I should have stolen it for a week, just like I did his beanie, and wear it secretly.” Her eyes were twinkling as she said it.

“I wouldn't mind at all,” Jughead piped in with a smug smile.

“Of course you wouldn't,” His brother said with a well-knowing grin plastered on his face.

Jughead saw Betty blush lightly and threw Sweet Pea a warning glance.

“Oh, and the police called and asked when we could stop by to make our statement,” Sweet Pea told then.

The atmosphere shifted in seconds and Jughead walked to Betty, sat on her bed, and grabbed for her hand.

“I’ll call them and tell them that I will stop by tomorrow evening. I would prefer it if we didn't do together, because Betty will be discharged tomorrow and she's going to live with us until she is fully recovered. I don't want her to be alone,” Jughead explained.

Betty complained immediately 

“Jug... That really isn't necessary,” Betty complained immediately. “I can be alone for two hours...”

“I know you can... but please let me do this for my own sanity... otherwise I'll be worried sick,” Jughead pleaded.

“Okay,” Betty agreed with a smile.

“Well then. Slainte. I couldn't imagine a better roommate.” Sweet Pea raised his milkshake and cheered.

“Slainte,” Jughead and Betty repeated. They all clung their cups and smiled happily. Jughead thought that he would do anything and everything to bring that smile of hers back more often. He returned it before they all sipped their milkshakes.

*

During the night... 

She was suddenly in the same spot. She tried to run and run... but she didn't move. Nick came closer and closer with an evil grin plastered on his face and she couldn't budge from her spot.

Even so, tender arms grabbed from behind her and dragged her eyes. She heard a voice whisper that she was safe... Then the voice echoed out...

“Betts... Betty... hey... you’re safe...” She heard, and she suddenly knew she had woken up when she felt the radiant warmth and sheltering embrace of ‘ strong arms.

“Juggie... she whispered, breathing heavily, clinging onto him for life. His soothing caresses slowly drew her into reality again.

“It was only a nightmare... you're safe. I’m here...” Jughead murmured in her hair.

Her thoughts spiraled. She thought about what would have happened if Jughead hadn’t found her... or if she hadn't defended herself.

She would have been dead, or she would at least be raped... Sometimes she still could feel Nick’s greedy hands on her skin. She could often still feel his sloppy, hard mouth on her. She didn't want to feel that anymore.

“I don't know what I would do without you,” Betty whispered into his chest.

“Well luckily you don't have to ever deal with such a possibility because I am not planning on leaving you,” Jughead whispered and rested his forehead against hers.

She felt his breath caressing her cheek. It was dark, but she could still see his ocean blue eyes filled with care for her and something else she could not figure out.

“Jug...” She breathed.

“Aye...?” Jughead breathed back.

Her hands moved subconsciously to the back of his head. She let her fingers rake through his ravenous black curls.

She swallowed lightly, unsure of what to do. It felt so good to be held in his arms, to be held by someone who cared for her... she couldn't imagine a better place to be now. She was urging for his caring like a thirst human urged for water. But it wasn't only that... the previous events showed her that life was precious and that she shouldn’t lose any time when something felt right...

She looked at him, still torn about what to do... asking him silently for an answer...

Jughead’s palm captured her cheek and she leaned into his tender touch.

“What, Betts?” He asked. His eyes were searching for the same answers she was.

“I...” She began, but couldn't find the right words. She acted on her instincts, closing the barely existent gap between them and kissed him softly...

*

For one second, he didn't even realize what was happening, but then his senses woke up. Betty Cooper - his longtime secret crush - kissed him. Under other circumstances he would feel like the luckiest bastard in the world and bathe in that feeling... He would cherish it, drag it out as long as possible. He never would have wanted it to end.

But he just wasn't sure if that was really her choice now... she was traumatized and vulnerable... he loved her too much to take advantage of her situation. His heart fought a battle against itself, and he knew he had to lose. It was best for her that way. After he allowed himself to stay a second longer, to caress her cheek a little longer, to brand the phenomenal feeling of her lips on his and her body melting against him... Just one second longer, he thought.

Then he parted his lips from hers. It was the only thing to do, even though it caused him physical pain and it was the hardest decision he'd ever been forced to make.

His hand still laying on her cheek, not ready to break the closeness, he looked into her confused meadow eyes and - even though he could see longing lingering in them – he whispered: “I don't think this is a good idea.”

He wanted to do what was best for her, but as soon as the words of reason escaped his mouth, he saw it in her eyes... something he never wanted to be the cause of:

Hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! 
> 
> here it is!  
> the third chapter sooner than expected, but I couldn't stop writing it! This story really is challenging me and I love it! but because of that I am also unsure if I get the connection and emotions right. If I transform them right to the paper. So I would love to know what you think honestly.
> 
> A huge thank you to my great friend and supporter and beta @rivetdalenerdlol I love you!
> 
> Also thank you for the huge support and response to story has gotten so far. Every comment bookmark and Kudos has filled my heart with joy.
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Sending love


	4. Forbearing one another in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Mentions of past physical and emotional abuse Mentions of past attempted rape
> 
> Angst

Archangels

Chapter 4

Forbearing one another in love

She was such a fool... What had she even been thinking?... But the worst part of all was how Jughead was looking at her now, as if she didn't know what she was doing... like she wasn't herself now... even like she was crazy. And it all combined with a slight hint of pity. 

I was too much. She could handle anything: his rejection, his lack of feelings for her... But she couldn't handle pity.

She blinked her tears away and tried to roll onto her other side because she couldn't face him in her current state.

Then she felt a sharp pain on her side.

“Ah,” Betty winced.

“Your wound, Betts...” Jughead said softly.

“Dammit,” She hissed in pain.

She rolled onto her back and just looked over at the dull wall. 

She couldn't say a word, or else she would burst out into tears. Betty sat on the edge of the bed and put on the slippers the hospital had provided. She was only dressed in his old 'S' shirt and some boxers, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to get out of that room. In fact, she wanted to get out of the damn hospital.

“Betts, what are you doing?” 

“I need to go outside for a minute.” Betty stood up.

She grimaced as she walked.

“Betts, you’re in pain. Let me help you, or at least let me get you a wheelchair,” Jughead said, his voice now sounding a little raspy.

“I don't care,” Betty just said and walked further.

“Betts… please... I’m sorry... I know I hurt you... but... Jesus. Trust me, you don’t want this.” He motioned to himself. “You’re just confused and hurt,” Jughead tried to explain.

She spun around. Even in the darkness, she could see that he was on the verge of crying. 

Under other circumstances, her heart would break at the sight of him, but now she was just furious.

“Why is everybody making choices for me?” She blurted out. “Nick chose to assault me. The nurses are telling me that I have to be washed by them, no matter how rough they are and they think that I’m crazy for you letting you taking care of me. Now you say to me that I didn't want this?” Betty argued, speaking of their relationship. She couldn't stop the angry tears now.

“Betts...” He cracked out. Jughead stood in front of her now. She could see that he was torn and didn't know what to do or say.

“No, Jughead, I chose to kiss you. Don't take choice and control away by making decisions for me. If you didn't want it, then it's alright. I get it. I am your best friend. I am something like a little sister for you. I get it. But don't take that option from me if I do want it,” she stated. “You've made your choice. You decided to back up. Do not blame this on me and my experiences to make it easier for you to reject me,” She burst out furiously, turned around, and walked further away from him.

She heard Jughead rush towards her.

“Betts, wait,” Jughead called out.

“Don't worry. I'll take a wheelchair,” She answered bitterly and stumbled out of the hospital room. 

*

As soon as she left the room, he raked his hands through his hair in frustration. 

“Fuck. I’m such a fucking idiot,” He cursed and let himself fall to the floor.

How was he supposed to fix this? He asked himself. He wanted to do the right thing, but instead he screwed up everything. Just like he always did. 

Her words repeated in his head over and over again: 'I know you see me like a little sister.' Oh if she just knew how wrong she was there. He saw a lot of things in her: his best friend. His soulmate. The love of his life. The one and only person who cared about him and accepted him, just the way he was. The most beautiful and kindhearted woman he'd ever known. But definitely not his little sister.

Another question was... How in the name of God did he deserve her? He had done so many bad things in the past. How did he – Jughead Jones, a forsaken man – deserve a woman as pure, kind, and beautiful as Betty Cooper? What kind of tragic yet beautiful twist of fate was this? Jughead asked himself.

But it didn't matter now. He’d screwed it up anyway...

How could he explain it to her - without hurting her even more and without jeopardizing the beautiful, unique bond they shared?

Jughead stood up. He needed to go for a smoke to calm himself, and then he needed to find Betty to fix the mess he has created, he thought.

*

Betty hadn’t gone far. She wasn't able to drive the wheelchair without causing herself pain. She wanted to go outside... but it didn't take long to realize that she wouldn't be able to manage it. She looked around the hospital for a safe spot where she could just be alone for some time.

The chapel… She thought and made her way to the end of the corridor to it.

She tried to push the door open and to move the wheelchair at the same time but didn’t work. She was on the brink of bursting into tears again, but gladly, a nurse was there to help her. Betty closed the glass door behind herself and stood up to sit on one of the benches.

Suddenly she couldn't help but smile. She had never been a very religious person. It was hard for her to believe in God with that sort of life she had lived so far. Her mother had died. Her father was a drunken, abusive asshole… but on the other hand, there was Jughead: her personal angel. 

Maybe she was foolish to fall in love with him, but seriously, how could she not? He was ridiculously handsome. He cared about her like no else in the world had ever done before. She trusted him like no one else. He knew every dark secret about her damaged soul and hadn’t judged her once. Her present situation just made it clearer for her. She wasn't confused. She loved him, but he didn't love her back. His rejection made it more than clear. It was alright... it just hurt and she just didn't know where to go from there. How she could fix their friendship and bond after ruining everything? Betty thought and felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then she heard the glass door of the chapel open. She knew it was Jughead without even looking. He sat beside her and began to speak. 

“I never thought I would find you in a chapel.” He made the cross sign across his body.

“Special circumstances deserve special places,” Betty said. Jughead cocked an eyebrow at that. She chuckled lightly, knowing he caught her. I couldn't manage to get outside on my own.” 

Both laughed softly and then they remained silent.

“I'm sorry, Betts,” Jughead started. She just shook her head. 

“Don't say that. Don't say that you're sorry.”

Betty wasn't mad at him, but she couldn't stay here and listen to his apologies either. 

So she stood up, ready to go.

As soon as Betty stood up, Jughead did too.

Before she could leave the chapel, he begged: “Betts, please. Don't run away from me. Let’s talk about this. Please.”

She turned around to face him and he could see that she was crying.

“What is there to talk about?” She asked him, her eyes filled with pain. “I kissed you. You backed up because you don't have feelings for me. Which is okay. This is my problem to solve. Not yours. We're still friends. End of story,” Betty said. Her entire body was shaking.

Jughead didn't think this moment would ever come; the moment were he would confess his feelings to Betty Cooper. Yet here he stood in the middle of a hospital chapel. This was not in the slightest how he thought this would happen... truth be told, he never thought this moment would ever come at all.

He walked forward, thinking how he should phrase his feelings to her and how to explain why he acted the way he did before.

Their eyes met. Her eyes were like a deep, dark forest and clouded with various emotions... But mostly, he noticed a pang of fear in them. That almost literally broke his heart. When he was standing right in front of her, she spoke up. 

“I can't lose you, Jug.”

When he looked at her, he forgot all he had planned to say and just poured his heart out. 

“How can you even think that I didn't want that kiss? God... the moment you kissed me, my heart stopped for a second. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. I’ve wanted to kiss you forever...” He whispered.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

“You’re not my little sister… you’re my soulmate... my everything... You were right, I shouldn't have made that decision for you, but I couldn't believe that you felt like that towards me... “

“What are you saying, Jug?” She breathed in disbelief, eyes wide and glassy.

“It's not just your problem, it's mine too... Because I have feelings for you too,” He confessed further and laid his forehead against hers.

“Don't say things like that if you don't mean it,” She whispered brokenly.

“I would never lie to you, Betts,” He whispered back and added with a grin: “And besides that, lying is a sin.” Betty chuckled.

“So what does that mean for us now?” She asked, looking at him with eyes filled to the brim in anticipation.

“It means that if we're really going to do this, I want to things right,” He began, his forehead still resting against hers and continued. “I want to go on a romantic date with you. I want to cherish you. I want to give you the first kiss that you deserve - a kiss that makes your head spin. A kiss that you'll never forget. A kiss that isn't linked to this hospital. A kiss that is just for us…” He explained earnestly.

“I thought I screwed it all up,” Betty breathed against his lips.

“God, me too.” Jughead whispered back in relief. She leaned closer and brushed her lips against his cheek. He knew what she wanted at that. 

“Not here, Betts. Let me do things right. Please.”

She nodded hesitantly and leaned her head against his chest.

“Come on. Let’s go back to your room and get some sleep,” He suggested, kissing the top of her head and beginning to help her walk back to her room.

Ten minutes later, they laid in bed, Betty’s head laying on his chest while she slept peacefully. Jughead couldn't fall asleep because he was thrilled. He was the luckiest bastard in the world, because he loved Betty Cooper and it seemed like she loved him back.

For the first time in his life, Jughead couldn't wait for what was to come with her. Maybe he wasn't a forsaken man anymore, Jughead thought with a smile on his lips.

*

The next day...at Jughead's home, soon after Betty’s discharge from the hospital...

“Welcome home. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll stop by your house and get your clothes for the next couple of days,” Jughead stated and kissed her knuckles.

“Wait, what if my father is there?” Betty asked him.

“Betty Cooper, are you worried about me?” He asked with a cocky smile.

“Well yeah. You know how he can be, especially when he’s drunk.” She knew all too well how aggressive he could get when he was drunk.

“Oh I know. But trust me, I can handle him. I've been the leader of a gang for a couple of years now. I know how to handle drunkasses.”

“When you come back, I’ll go to the police station for my statement. I figured it would be better if we switch and you go tomorrow,” Sweet Pea stated.

“Thanks, bro,” Jughead said and hugged him.

“You're welcome,” Sweet Pea said. With that, Jughead went to Betty’s trailer.

When he was gone, Sweet Pea grinned like a fool. Betty blushed but smiled too.

“Did my brother finally admit his feelings?” Sweet Pea asked curiously.

“Well... it was more me rather than him... I kissed him, but he rejected me at first,” Betty replied. Sweet Pea scoffed.

“That's typical. He always needs to play the knight in shining armor. My brother has been pining for you for years.”

“Me too. I just didn't think I had a chance,” Betty said with a smile. 

It was always so easy to talk to them both. Jughead and Sweet Pea were her family. Jughead was her soulmate, but she had to admit that she was a little scared. She had no experience with being in relationships or what that included… Well, she knew it in theory. But the practice of it was a different story.... and now after her assault… 

She quickly shook the thoughts away as Sweet Pea replied to her latest comment. 

“Fools seldom differ, aye?”

“Yeah I guess so,” She answered and smiled, trying to push her anxious thoughts aside.

*

The key was where Betty’s key was always hidden for him: a carved hole in the tree beside Betty’s trailer. He opened the door after unlocking it and stepped inside.

“Betty, is that you? Where the hell have you been the last couple of days?” Jughead heard Hal Cooper yell across the trailer.

“Here we go...” Jughead mumbled to himself.

Moments later, he was confronted with Betty’s very drunk father. 

“Ah. What an honor: the former Serpent in the flesh. I bet you know where my daughter is.”

Jughead could smell his whiskey breath from six meters away and it made him angry.

“I do and she’s safe. That's all you need to know, if you even care,” Jughead said.

“She is so much like her mother. It disgusts me. She doesn’t have any good manners. She's supposed to be home, taking care of me, instead of becoming a Serpent whore. It’s just like her mother, before she met me and then died,” Hal spat.

It only took a second for Jughead to flash forward.

“Alright, Hal. We can do it the easy way and you let me pack some things for Betty, or you can continue to insult her. I swear to God, if you do the latter I am going to make your life a living hell! When I say things, I mean it cause I believe in that kind of stuff, aye? You don't deserve a daughter like Betty! Betty doesn't deserve a crappy, drunken father like you in her life. If I see you anywhere near her again, let alone raise a hand towards her, I am going to be the last thing you see. You're going to pay for your sins, Hal,” Jughead hissed through gritted teeth. 

He was livid. His blood boiled with rage. He would love to punch the shit out of him, not only for his insults now, but for all the former abuse he committed against Betty. He wanted to, but he couldn't act on his words now. He had to take care of Betty and couldn't take the risk of getting arrested for it. 

He knew in that moment that if anyone laid a hand on Betty again, he would deliver on that threat within a blink of an eye. He was done being a bystander in this godforsaken city full of sinners who only harmed the innocent. He was done watching his loved ones get hurt.

Jughead’s rage and sense of justice threatened to consume him, but he tried to gather his wits again. He tried to focus on why he had come there in the first place. He looked into the pathetic, hideous face of Hal Cooper and tried to regain his control.

“I hope my message was clear... Aye!?” Jughead hissed and let go of Hal with one last grunt of disgust. Then he went straight to Betty’s room.

Jughead packed everything he thought she would need for at least a week, though he would probably try to convince her to stay longer, or maybe he would buy her a trailer for herself. He would do anything, if that meant that she didn't have to return to her father’s home. Jughead exhaled deeply. He needed to calm down. He couldn't go back like this to Betty. It would scare her.

Thinking about her calmed him instantly and brought him back to sanity. He raked his hands through his hair and continued to pack things for Betty.

He felt bad when he looked for her underwear, even though he had seen her a couple of times in it when he had taken care of her bruises. He had to remind himself that she would need some underwear, so he just grabbed a few bras and a few panties. Luckily, she already had everything she needed for her morning and evening routine packed in a toiletry bag. Now he just needed to grab some clothes. 

When he was done, Jughead raked his eyes over the room one last time and then he closed the suitcase and went outside without giving Hal another thought.

*  
Jughead lit three cigarettes to calm himself down. The third helped and he went inside his trailer when he was done with it.

Betty only needed to look at him once and Jughead could tell that she knew her father had been home.

“Did he hurt you?” Betty asked with concern lingering in her eyes.

“What? No! Everything is fine. I got your stuff, he was just an asshole, but he won't bother us. I took care of that.” He explained. He was content that she didn't ask any more questions because of his phrasing. She trusted him.

“Is it alright if I go to police station then?” Sweet Pea asked then.

“Sure. Thanks, Pea, for staying so long,” Jughead said. 

“Anytime, brother. We take care of our loved ones,” He said and winked towards them before he left the trailer.

Jughead looked at Betty, who was still observing him in concern.

“Jug, what did he say to you?” Betty asked him gently and reached for his hand.

“It doesn't matter, Betts. What does matter is that you are here and safe... Do you need anything? Any painkillers or something? How about we watch a movie?” He was trying to change the subject. 

“I’m fine... Rebel Without a Cause?” She asked with a smile. Jughead couldn’t help but smile in return.

As they watched the movie, he noticed that she was lost in her thoughts.

“Hey baby, what's wrong?” Jughead asked gently.

“What are we now, Jug?” Betty asked. He could sense that she was afraid of his answer, but he didn't know why. 

“Everything what you want us to be, Betts,” he replied carefully. 

“So... are we together now?” She asked and chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

“Well... do you want us to be together?” He asked her softly. 

“Yes...” She answered but he could hear her hesitation. He ignored the small sting it left in his heart and the fear that rose in his chest.

“But...?” He asked further instead.

“I'm scared, Jug. I am scared that I’ll screw things up. I don't know how to be in a relationship. I've never had one. You’re 8 years older than me and I know you have much more experience in everything... I know that man in your age has… expectations...” Betty rambled and blushed furiously.

“Nah, I don't,” he replied. “I’m religious. I don't have sex before marriage now.” He smirked and couldn't help but laugh as he saw her look of disappointment. She shoved his shoulder playfully but laughed too. 

“Hey, don't laugh at me. It's not funny.” He took her face between his hands gently in response. 

“I am not expecting anything from you, Betts. This - us - It's all on your terms. I want us to work too... so badly… But most of all, I want you to feel comfortable,” Jughead said softly.

“Okay...” Betty whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder. After a moment, Betty completely relaxed against him.

“It felt good...” She whispered. He raked his fingers through her curls.

“What?” He asked, his voice a little hoarse now.

“Kissing you,” She said bluntly. His head snapped towards her, meeting her yearning eyes.

He swallowed a bit because he couldn't help as his mind drifted to the exact moment where she kissed him. As he looked into her eyes, he was suddenly hyper-aware of their closeness. Before he could say anything, she spoke again.

“For a moment, it felt so right. Like this was the place where I belonged and I just hadn’t realized it until then...”

Jughead didn't know what to do. His whole body was aching to kiss her, but he wanted their first kiss to be a special moment for her. The only thing he managed to say was a yearning whisper. Half a declaration, half a promise. 

“Betts.” His hand wandered subconsciously to her cheek and cupped it gently.

“I’m damaged Jug. I always was. Now even more than I was before. But I...” She swallowed and fought against her tears.

“I love you, Jug. I think I...” She cracked out.

This was it. She didn't go further because Jughead’s lips landed on hers. At first, he was as delicate as a feather, but there still a lingering of determined promise.

He felt free. It was different than the first time they kissed because this time, he knew that they were on the same page. When the realization of her words sunk in, he felt his heart burst with joy.

Jughead realized that the situation didn't matter. It didn't have to be a special, because she was special already.

Without even knowing it, they fell against the couch and he was hovering above her. He held her face like she was the greatest treasure in the world. He never wanted to leave that place and he wanted to drown himself in the feeling. He traced the contour of her lips with the tip of his tongue like he had drawn this memory into his brain.

When she hummed against his lips, he thought he might die. It was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard and he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was actually the reason for her happiness. 

Jughead didn't know for how long they just bathed in the feeling of cherishing each others lips, whether it were hours or just seconds... but he honestly didn't care.

They weren’t fiery or passionate. It was a non verbal declaration of each other’s love and trust. It was the most powerful and mind-blowing kiss Jughead ever experienced. 

Though he was Irish and believed in love, like a lot of Irish men did, he always laughed when someone told him: “When you kiss your soulmate, you’ll know it immediately. Nothing is going to be like it was and everything falls into place. It is irrevocable.”

When he broke his lips from hers and looked into her meadow green eyes, still clouded and glassy from the brewing storm of emotions that mirrored his own, he knew that they were right.

You knew when it happened

It was an undeniable truth: Betty Cooper was his soulmate and his destiny. He knew that he was irrevocably in love with her. He would give her the time she needed to heal because true love was patient and Forbearing. Jughead would wait years if he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is the next chapter! First of all I want to thank again for the future response the story gets though it was a huge risk taker because of the heavy themes! I am beyond grateful for your support! thank you for every bookmark comments and Kudos the story has gotten so far!
> 
> Also a big thank you to my lovely beta @riverdalenerdlol you beyond amazing!
> 
> Please let me know what you think about the this chapter your thoughts are always really important to me!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love to you all!


	5. Desires of thine heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PTSD 
> 
> But also a little bit of fluff and a lot of unresolved sexual tension

Archangels

Chapter 5

 

Desires of thine heart

Betty woke up, tangled in Jughead’s arms. She smiled to herself, soaking in the feeling. She didn't even know when they’d fallen asleep. She only remembered their amazing kiss.

She had been kissed before, but she was, like, fifteen and she kinda found it gross because there was way too much saliva and she just wanted it to be over. Back then, she didn't even understand the hype of kissing and why people did it all the time. 

Well she definitely understood now... it was amazing. Both times they kissed, it was just amazing. She felt like she was exactly where she belonged and even though she was scared of his further expectations... scared that it probably would trigger her... she craved more.

She just needed to trust Jughead...

Betty felt him shift and nuzzle his nose in her hair. She looked up at him and his calm, soft blue eyes met hers.

“Morning,” He said with a drowsy voice. “How did you sleep?”

“Good - no nightmares,” She told him and looked at him longingly. 

Her eyes were shifting between his eyes and his gorgeous lips. God, she could look at these lips – and kiss them – for hours. They were intoxicating.

He must have sensed her longing because two seconds later his lips connected with hers in a thorough kiss. First it was just a gentle touch, but then Jughead deepened the kiss and claimed her lips with such a hunger and passion that it made her head spin. She rolled onto her back and pulled him with her. She moved her hands into his hair and nibbled on his lips tentatively. She earned a small groan which made her smile in satisfaction under his lips. 

She loved kissing Jughead. It made her forget everything bad, and just made her feel good and safe. He tasted like tobacco and musk and she yearned for that taste. She hummed at the delirious feeling and Jughead traced the contours of her lips, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss even more. Betty just sighed against his mouth and his tongue found hers. She somehow knew exactly what to do. It was like they were just made to kiss each other. Nothing was odd, it was all natural. Jughead took her face between his hands and tilted her head to get a better angle. He devoured her mouth with such fervor it made her skin prickle. All she could feel was him. His hands, his lips, his tongue. She had never felt so consumed. It was like a drug. She got lost in the feeling, but at the same time she never felt more alive. It was like she awakening. 

Suddenly she was possessed by the wonderful feeling, pulling Jughead closer to her until there was no space left between them.

A sudden, sharp pain ripped Betty away from her delirious state of desire. She pulled away and winced in agony. A few seconds later, her own memories began to haunt her. 

She remembered Nick’s body hovering over hers and how trapped and disgusting she felt.

“Jug, stop! Please stop!” She said frantically and felt panic rise in her chest.

As soon as the word 'stop' had travelled through the Jughead’s dizziness of his passion-clouded brain and became comprehensible words, he stilled.

Her eyes met his. She was panicked with a hint of embarrassment. 

“Fuck, Betts. I’m so sorry,” Jughead apologized earnestly. He wanted to kick himself for letting himself get carried away. He could see the impending tears behind her eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to trigger you,” Jughead said hoarsely with apologetic eyes. He felt physical pain as he saw the sorrow in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, pushed him away slightly, and stood. “I need to go to the bathroom,” she added before she rushed to it.

He was paralyzed for a second, but when he able to move again, he walked over to the bathroom and knocked softly on the door. 

“Betts, just... tell me if you're alright?” He asked on the other side of the door. “I’m so sorry,” he added.

“I’m just a mess. You don't need such a damaged woman in your life,” he heard Betty cry through the door. Anxiety tightened Jughead’s chest. 

“What?! he asked, panic making his voice shake. “No, babe, please open the door and talk to me. I don't care if you’re damaged. I’m damaged too. We'll figure this out. Betts, please,” he pleaded on the verge of crying. He laid his forehead against the bathroom door.

“Please,” He repeated desperately and laid his palm against the door too.

After a moment that felt like an eternity, the lock clicked. The door opened and Betty came out of the bathroom.

He could see that she was crying and he hated the fact that he was the reason for it... again.

Jughead gently reached for her, studying her body language carefully, and looking emphatically into her teary eyes.

As soon as his hand touched Betty’s shoulder, her walls broke down and she burst into tears. The impact of her emotions made her knees buckle. Jughead caught her before she could fall. She pulled her arms around him, suddenly clinging onto him for dear life.

“I’m sorry,” She sobbed against his chest as he caressed her hair.

Why was she apologizing? He was the one triggered her god dammit, He thought desperately.

“No. Don't. I triggered you. It was my fault,” Jughead whispered in her hair. She backed up a bit and took his face between her palms tenderly, allowing herself to keep her tears at bay. 

“No, Jug. It was wonderful to kiss you like that... but you just accidentally brushed against my wound and that brought the memories back. Don't blame yourself for me being such a mess.”

“Maybe you’re a mess, but you have every right to be,” he declared.

“You don't deserve such crap...” She whispered brokenly. His heart hurt at her words.

“Maybe it's too soon for such a declaration, but... I love you.” His voice was thick with emotion when he was whispering to her. “My heart has desired you for years now, but I always thought I wasn't good enough for you or thought you might just see me as your friend. The moment you said that you had feelings for me… Shit, my fucking heart was springing out of my chest... When you said you loved me, it was like I could finally breathe for the first time in my life. You're not crap. You're my light.” She kept her eyes on him when he paused. “I’m not expecting anything from you, but please don't push me away,” He pleaded with tears in his eyes, still holding her face in his hands.

Jughead really didn't care that he was practically begging, throwing all his pride and security out of the window. He was pouring his heart out once again. But if she loved him, he wanted to fight for them no matter what. His Irish accent was now more prominent than ever.

“We'll push through it, aye?” Jughead whispered.

She laid her forehead against his, nodded, and kissed his lips softly.

“I don't deserve you and your sexy accent,” Betty said, letting herself smile softly. Jughead grinned smugly. 

“I am doing my very best, lass. But now... let me take care of your wound, aye? Lets change the bandage.” She nodded. Betty headed towards where they had been before and he brought all the stuff they needed from their room.

Betty laid herself on his couch again and exposed her bandaged wound while Jughead put on some latex gloves. He started to peeled the bandaging as gently as he could from her skin and removed the gauze underneath it. He inspected it before saying anything. 

“It looks good. It’s not infected and it’s dry. Nothing is oozing, so that’s good.”

He took some swabs and put some disinfectant on them.

“What, are you a doctor now?” Betty asked with a chuckle.

“Nah, I just took care of a lot of wounds when I was the leader of the Serpents. You get your practice there,” he explained with a bitter smile and began to clean her wound. She flinched at the first contact.  
“Sorry. Luckily, I didn’t reopen it earlier. So… it would be better for us to not do any heavy kissing until the stitches are gone... or until whenever you want...” He said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

He patched her up again and placed a feather light kiss on her belly. 

“Good as new. All patched up,” Jughead stated. “After I help you get dressed I need to go to the police station. After that, if you're up for it, I would like to take you out for dinner...”

“Juggie that is really lovely, but I can barely walk,” Betty complained.

“We'll take the car and the wheelchair,” He said quickly and she smiled. “Ah. Is that a yes?” Jughead asked with anticipation twinkling eyes.

“Yes,” she answered with a contagious smile.

“Alright. Then let’s get you dressed,” Jughead suggested.

Betty decided to wear her short, long sleeve, black velvet dress for their date later. 

She turned around and took off his 'S' shirt. Jughead forced himself to look away to give her some privacy, but then he heard her ask shyly, with a slight amount of frustration.

“Ugh, Juggie, could you help me with my bra? I can't close it.” 

“Sure,” He said and stepped closer. When he reached for the two ends of her bra, he was instantly hyper aware of her nakedness and couldn't help but swallow harshly.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He helped Betty shower and dress herself in the hospital, and it was fine. He just focused on what he needed to do. Maybe it was the realization that they were together now or that it could be a possibility – maybe even soon – to get a closer look at her beauty... or maybe it was because only about 15 minutes ago he had his first taste of what he might cherish in the future. 

He felt her shiver under his fingertips as they brushed lightly against her skin and he closed the hook of her bra. He shivered too. It was like a jolt of electricity had racked through his body. 

His very inappropriate thoughts were soon interrupted by her soft “Thank you.”

“You're welcome… Do you need help with anything else?”

“Yes unfortunately, I need help with my panties, too, and the dress. Seems like I'm still really incapable.”

Shit, Jughead thought silently and tried to hide his nervousness. 

Get yourself together, Jughead thought to himself further. You’re not a thirteen year-old boy. You’re a Christian. And a man of honor.

Luckily, she was wearing Jughead’s boxers from overnight. He stepped in front of her and helped her to get her dress on first. Then, when her intimate body parts were covered, she took off the boxers and he helped her to get them off of her legs and put her panties on. 

Betty couldn't bend down, so Jughead shoved her panties up her knees. 

Again, he was hyper-aware of every inch he was touching lightly, accidentally or not. 

After that, she stood up and put her panties on underneath her dress. She thanked him again in a small whisper. Her light blush betrayed her, showing Jughead that she felt the same effect as he. 

“You're welcome.”

He helped her put on her shoes, then looked at his watch on his wrist. 

“Sweet Pea is coming in five minutes. Do you mind if I go now? I don't want to be late at the police station.”

“Sure, I'll be fine,” Betty assured him. 

“Alright, see you in a couple of hours,” Jughead said, kissed the top of her head, and left for the police station. 

*

At the police station

“Hello, Mr. Jones,” the sheriff greeted him. “I'm glad that you could make it that early. My colleagues told me that Ms. Cooper is staying at your home right now and she needs a little help. I'm Sheriff Keller by the way.”

Jughead shook is hand and nodded. 

“Yes, Ms. Cooper is staying with me because she is not fully recovered yet and we have been best friends for a long time.”

Sheriff Keller just nodded and started the tape recorder. 

“Your statement is going to be recorded so it is easier for us to do the research in this case. It's protocol.”

“I'm aware of that and I'm agree.”, Jughead stated and gave his permission. 

Sheriff Keller started: 

“Name?”

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third. Jughead is just a nickname.”

“Age?”

“26.”

“Date of birth?”

“Second of October of 1992.”

“How are you acquainted to Ms. Cooper?” Sheriff Keller asked his next question. 

Jughead decided not to tell Sheriff Keller about their recent relationship. It wasn’t because he was ashamed of it, but because he didn't want Sheriff Keller to be able to come to any false conclusion regarding Betty. 

“We have been friends since a couple of years. Best friends,” Jughead answered. Sheriff Keller nodded.

“What happened the night of St. Patrick's Day?”

“My twin brother, Sweet Pea, and I were in the Andrews’ Pub celebrating St. Patrick's Day. Before that, I was helping Betty at the Register. There she told me that she wanted to investigate the Ghoulies and find their new drug lab in order to drag them down. I told her that it was dangerous, but she said that she would be careful. I also told her she should text me in case anything went wrong. On my way home, my brother and I decided to take a detour because it was faster... and then we saw Betty laying on the ground, almost unconscious. I told Sweet Pea to get my car and come back. In the meantime, Betty managed to tell me what happened. She said that the Ghoulies caught her, and that Nick St. Clair had tried to rape her but didn't succeed. Because she put up a fight, he stabbed her two or three times. She didn't know how many in the moment. After that, the gang left her bleeding in the alley and none of the people who had passed by were helping her. Classic bystander effect. After she told me what happened, she lost consciousness, but my brother came right after with my car. We got her to the hospital and then she was treated for her injuries,” Jughead finished. 

Sheriff Keller nodded again and asked further: “The hospital staff told me that you were the closest person to Ms. Cooper in the hospital and covered her bills.”

He waited a second before answering. It seemed like it was right to not say anything about his recent relationship with Betty. He knew exactly where this interrogation was about to go. 

“Aye, as I said before, Betty and I have been best friends for years. We share a really strong bond. I help her whenever I can, so of course, I also helped her in such a traumatic situation, where she obviously needed someone she could trust at her side.”

“You seem like a very generous friend, Mr. Jones.”

Jughead just smiled politely and Sheriff Keller continued: “As we know, you were the leader of the Serpents a couple of years ago. Were you ever involved with the Ghoulies?”

“I know of them, but the Serpents didn't deal with the Ghoulies because – at least at the time when I was the leader – we wanted to stay clear of any drug deals and criminal activities. Our priority was to keep the Southside safe.”

Jughead was clearly uncomfortable with that question. It was his past; the old life he’d said goodbye to. He didn't like to be reminded of it. He only felt comfortable talking about it with Betty. Sheriff Keller just nodded and asked no further questions. 

“Alright, Mr. Jones. It seems like we have all we need for now. If we have any further questions we'll call you.”

Jughead nodded. 

“One thing ,Mr. Jones, before you go. We also need another statement from Ms. Cooper. Could you pass Ms. Cooper a message please? Have her call us when she’s fully recovered so we can take her second statement.”

Jughead cocked an eyebrow. 

“Is that really necessary? Ms. Cooper is traumatized enough.”

“Yes, it is. We’ll be able to find the perpetrator quicker after a second statement.”

Jughead just nodded and went back to Betty.

 

*

Back at his trailer right before their date...

Jughead was dressed in a black jeans, a black shirt, and a striped jacket, his hair falling unruly over his forehead. When he was ready, he went to the living room where Betty was waiting for him. She looked beautiful. She had put some light makeup on, which make her green eyes twinkle even more. Her blonde curls fell loosely upon her shoulders like waves of liquid gold. She looked marvelous. Jughead smirked, walked and walked towards her. 

“Hey, are you ready for our date?” he asked

“Yes, we can go.”

“It's chilly outside, I'll go get your jean jacket just in case.”

When he came back, he offered her an arm. 

“Shall we?” he asked. “The wheelchair is already in the car.”

She nodded and they drove to the restaurant. 

 

*

At the restaurant...

Betty didn't even need the wheelchair because Jughead managed to find a parking space right in front of the restaurant on the Northside. 

They took a seat at the table Jughead had reserved, and ordered two glasses of red wine and two bowls of pasta. 

As they waited in the restaurant for their order Betty said to him: 

“You didn't have to take me to this fancy restaurant here on the Northside,” Betty said to him as they waited for their order. “I would be totally fine with a movie night in your trailer or at the cinema.” She was subconsciously playing with their entwined fingers, grazing her fingers lightly over the dark ink on his pointer finger. Jughead smiled at that and caressed the back of her hand. 

“You seemed to like this one,” Jughead said with a soft smile, referencing to the tattoo. She blushed a little, which made him smile even more.

“I always did, but I also like the Celtic cross on your ribcage, though I never got to touch it,” Betty said with a chuckle.

“That can be arranged. I am all yours now: heart, body and soul,” Jughead said and smiled smugly. She turned crimson red and he remembered their conversation from the previous day.

He tilted her chin upwards gently and brushed his lips against hers.

“Sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.” Jughead apologized.

“You don't. It's not that I haven't seen or touched your tattoos before. It’s just different now. Like now I’m allowed to look and touch… to find that what I see attractive,” She rambled and gasped when she realized that she said that last part out loud. Jughead just smiled victoriously, taking a bite of bread, and sipped on his red wine.

“Stop it,” Betty laughed and threw a piece of bread at him. He caught it and placed it back on his plate. 

“Okay,” he said, still smiling. 

“Are you still tattooing?” Betty asked him, changing the subject.

“Aye, from time to time. Why are you asking?” He asked curiously.

“I was wondering if you could give me a tattoo over my eventual scar,” Betty clarified.

“Of course I can, but babe... you know that you’re beautiful, with or without a scar,” He answered softly. 

“Well... I don't know...” She answered honestly. His heart ached at her statement.

“Betts...” He began, but before he could finish his sentence, she interrupted him. 

“But that is not why I want to get it nor my intention.” He looked at her, clearly intrigued.

“It’ll be a statement for me... for what happened to me,” Betty told him. Fiercity and persistence were flickering in her eyes and Jughead was mesmerized by it. 

“What do you have in mind?” He asked her to specify. 

“Arise,” She said and Jughead couldn't help but shiver in awe.

“The word?” He asked further.

“Yes... but it doesn't have to be just the word. It could be mixed with something symbolic for it or just the symbol,” she answered.

“ A Phoenix.” Jughead whispered. “Or more simply… wings,” He added another suggestion.

“I'd like that,” She said with a smile, but it suddenly disappeared and her body language clearly changed.

He observed her for a moment and could see that she was looking around the audience in the restaurant with fright. Jughead saw her hands curl up and grabbed them gently.

“Hey... Betts, what’s wrong?” He asked softly. He could sense that she was on the verge of having a panic attack.

“These two people. The ginger haired man and the dark haired woman... “ He could see that she was starting to spiral.

“Look at me, mhuirnin. (darling),” Jughead tried to get her attention.

“They passed the alley that day. They looked at me while I was begging for help and just walked by.” Betty explained further in an on-edge whisper, fighting desperately against her panic attack.

Jughead didn't even look at the two people. He handled the situation on instinct. He put some money, including the tip, on the table. He helped Betty up, took her gently into his arms, and held her head against his chest. 

“You're safe, Betts. Let’s get out of here.” He guided her out of the restaurant, supporting her with his arms and constantly whispering that she was safe. They managed to get to his car. And when she took a seat beside him, he took her face in his hands.

“Breathe, baby,” he said soothingly. “Just breathe for me, aye. We'll get you home and I'll take care of you.” She tried to regulate her breathing, but he could see that it was hard for her. Her mind seemed scattered, but not with him.

He lost no time and drove as fast as he could back to his trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies. Here it is like always sooner than expected. I can't believe that this story might could be a slow burn at least when it comes to the smut... But let's just see I know me so no promises lol. 
> 
> Anyway I wanted to thank everyone who is supporting the story! It just warms my heart that people are open to such controverse in critical themes. This goes for my other stories too. I love every one of your comments likes or bookmarks.
> 
> A big big thank you to my beta @riverdalenerdlol. For all the hard work and The commitments you do and have towards me. I love you. Also thenominations have started today and this young lady is an amazing writer and deserves every nomination she can get so go vote please! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think your thoughts are very important for me.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything about any of my stories or just chat with me:) : LeandraDeRaven  
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	6. I will uphold thee with the right hand of my righteousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy angst
> 
> Light mentions of victim blaming
> 
> Character introducing of Thommy Shelby
> 
> Gun violence

Archangels

Chapter 6 

I will uphold thee with the right hand of righteousness.

 

Jughead drove as fast and as carefully as he could (because he didn't want to scare Betty further). He felt bad about not being able to hold her hands steady, but if he wanted to keep the same speed, he needed both of his hands on the steering wheel. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Betty’s fingers had curled into her palms. It was evident that she had tried to restrain herself, but repressing her coping mechanism just made her panic attack worse. She was struggling to breathe now. 

“Betts, it's okay. It's Jughead. I won't judge you if it keeps you calmer,” he assured softly, referencing to her fingers. “I'll take care of your hands later.” He saw her curling her fingers in after he said that. The exhale of relief when she did it nearly broke his heart.

“We're almost there, Betty. Just a few minutes,” Jughead added, speeding up. 

*

At Jughead's trailer...

Betty was so ashamed. All she was doing was causing trouble for Jughead. She didn’t want that for him. 

As soon as they got back to his trailer, Jughead led Betty to the bathroom and began washing the small cuts in her hands. 

“I'm sorry...” She muttered weakly, feeling tears pricking her eyes.

“Betts… please don't apologize. It's alright,” Jughead replied softly. 

No. It's not, she thought. 

Once he’d washed her wounds and patched them up, Jughead brought her hands to his lips.

“I’m such a burden, Jug,” Betty whispered.

“No, you're not,” he said, his eyes full of sympathy. “You never will be, aye? I just wish I could protect you from this. Shield you from this.” 

“You did more than enough, Jug. You saved me. You did more than anyone else did,” she added. “I mean, how can someone just pass by someone screaming for help? I would never do that! How can people be like that?” She asked. Betty didn't even realize that she had been crying until she felt Jughead’s thumbs gently wiping away her tears.

She looked in the eyes of the man she loved, searching for answers she desperately wanted to find, but she could see that he didn’t have those answers either. 

“I don't know...” Jughead said hoarsely. She could that he was holding himself together for her.

“I just want to feel normal again,” Betty admitted. “I want us to enjoy this, what we have. I finally have all I’ve ever dreamed of. Do you know how long I was waiting for us to have a chance together?” she asked wistfully, a small smile evident before it faded away. “I never thought it would happen... I waited years. I was attracted to you for years… And now that I finally have you… this… happened to me.” She spit her last words out with disgust and anger. 

“Baby, you'll always have me,” he reassured her. “Do you think that I’ll let you go now that I can call you my love? Oh no, Betty Cooper. I'll stick with you as long as you'll have me. I’m happy, no matter what the circumstances are. You make me so happy...” Jughead said, laying his forehead against hers. She smiled at that statement. 

“Ah, there it is again… The smile I love so much,” Jughead said, kissing her lightly. 

Betty knew Jughead was being careful… but she wished her wasn’t. She loved how his lips felt against hers when they woke up earlier that morning. He had made her forget everything, and all she could feel was love and want for him. Betty craved nothing more than getting back to that feeling of normalcy. Just when she was perfectly happy, she destroyed that moment. She had screwed it up because she was weak, just like she always did. 

“I'm so tired of all of this. I just want to be with you,” she stated, annoyed, and clenched her eyes shut. 

“You are with me, babe. Don't pressure yourself so much. Give yourself the time to heal,” Jughead whispered.

The gentle caress on her cheeks and his calm, deep blue eyes soothed her. She believed him, but she was afraid that he would soon be tired of her and her… issues, she thought anxiously. 

“Come on. Let’s go to bed. You're exhausted. I can see it,” Jughead suggested.

He wasn't wrong, she had to admit, so she just nodded in agreement.

Jughead helps to get in her sleepwear and went to bed. He pulled her close to his chest and she listened to his steady heartbeat, while he raked his hand subconsciously through her hair, The calming motion and the rhythmic sound of his lulling her slowly into sleep.

She heard him saying quietly: “I am going to protect you Betts and I'll never leave. I promise.” 

It was the last thing she'd heard before the exhaustion finally overwhelmed her and she believed him---

*

The next morning...

Jughead woke to an incessant buzzing sound. Betty stretched out of his arms and grabbed her phone, answering. 

“Hello?” she asked. The other end was inaudible for Jughead. 

“Yeah, this is she. Who's calling?” Betty asked. Jughead sat up with her on the edge of the bed. She tensed a bit at the caller’s words. 

“I don't understand. I already gave my statement. Why do I have to come in for another one?”

That fucking asshole, Jughead thought nervously. He couldn't ignore the feeling that the Sheriff Keller was up to something... And he had to tell Betty that he had lied to Sheriff Keller about their relationship. He hoped she would understand. He did it to protect her. Them. Their privacy. 

“Oh yes, I understand. I'll come by as soon as I can today. Goodbye then.” She finished and hung up. Jughead could see that she was nervous.

“I can come with you and stay with you during your statement if you want,” he offered immediately. She looked a little surprised. 

“You would do that?” He had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at her comment.

“Betts, of course I would do that,” He answered and began to scratch his neck nervously. 

“What's wrong, Jug?” She asked instantly.

He smiled at that. Sometimes he just forgot that she knew him as well as he knew her. She could read him like an open book and he could do the same for her. Jughead took her hand. 

“When I was at the police station, Sheriff Keller asked me how I knew you…” She nodded. “I lied and told him that we were best friends, nothing more.” Her eyes immediately began to cloud with hurt. “No. No, Betty. I know where your mind is going right now and what you’re thinking is bullshit. I’m not ashamed of you in the slightest… I don’t trust Sheriff Keller. I didn’t want him to twist and turn our relationship to his advantage. I did it to protect you, not to hide you.” 

“Okay,” She said in understanding, leaned forward, and kissed him. “Juggie, can we get dressed and stop by the police station? I think it’ll be better if it’s over sooner.”

“Sure,” Jughead replied before they started getting ready. 

*  
At the police station...

“Miss Cooper, I am glad that you could make it so quickly,” Sheriff Keller said and shook Betty’s hand.

“I want justice as soon as I can,” she replied. 

Jughead helped her out of the wheelchair and she sat in a chair. He didn’t take his eyes off the Sheriff. 

“Mr. Jones, I am surprised to see you here again,” Sheriff Keller said. Jughead’s nostrils flared momentarily. Before he could respond, Betty piped in. 

“He brought me here. Do you mind if he stays during the interrogation? Just for support?” 

The Sheriff cocked an eyebrow at that but nodded.

“Whatever makes you comfortable, Miss Cooper,” He answered and started the recorder.

“We don't need any personal information from you again. We just need some details from the day you were attacked,” Sheriff Keller explained. Betty nodded.

“Miss Cooper, what exactly where you doing in the middle of the night on the streets of the Southside?”

Jughead’s entire body tensed at the Sheriff’s words. He wanted to punch his face. Jughead could only imagine where this was about to go. He’s been involved in a lot of interrogations during his high school years and he knew too well the prejudices Northsiders had about Southsiders.

“I’m a journalist. I work at the Riverdale Register,” Betty replied. “I was investigating for an article about the Ghoulies. Unfortunately, they caught me on their territory, where I’d found their drug lab, and they definitely didn’t like that.” 

“So, you knew it would be dangerous?” Sheriff Keller asked further.

“Yes. But it’s always risky for journalists when they are up for good stories that are supposed to lead to justice being served,” Betty answered. Sheriff Keller looked Betty from head to toe skeptically.

Oh no... He's not going there, is he? Jughead thought, disgusted.

“What were you wearing that evening, Ms. Cooper?” Sheriff Keller asked then. 

Betty was caught off guard by that, but Jughead could see that she didn't understand what kind of intentions the Sheriff had with this question. Jughead couldn't help his scoff.

“Um... A skirt, a blouse, and a trenchcoat,” Betty answered.

“Huh,” The officer just said. “In your first statement you didn’t say anything about being sexually assaulted.” Betty tensed instantly at that statement. Jughead was about to explode with anger but he tried desperately to stay calm. “But later you reported it. Why didn’t you say anything about it in the first place?” Sheriff Keller asked. 

Jughead saw the expression on Betty's face and couldn't hold himself any longer. He leaned forward and stopped the recorder.

“I think that’s enough, Sheriff.” Jughead said. “We're leaving.” 

“Mr Jones, I don’t think I need to inform you that this is obstruction of justice.”

“All due respect, Sheriff Keller, I know what you’re doing here. How could a man of justice really insinuate those things?” Jughead asked, disgusted. “Maybe you’re just a chauvinist. Either way, Miss Cooper and I are leaving now. I think you have all the information you need for your case.” Jughead then turned to Betty and helped her into the wheelchair. Luckily, Betty didn't intervene and just nodded in agreement. He just hoped he’d acted in her best interests.

They left the office without another word.

*

Jughead couldn't wait until he and Betty were home again. He felt like he could break Sheriff Keller’s face, but he was glad that Betty didn’t take Keller’s comment about her clothing on that day as what it actually was. It was classic victim blaming. 

God, what was wrong with this fucking town? he thought lividly. Or maybe it’s the whole world. H was angry but trying to stay calm as he was pushing Betty back to his car in the wheelchair. 

“Juggie, it's okay... He just had to do his job,” Betty tried to calm him.

No, it was NOT, Jughead thought silently. Shit, he needed to calm down. Why the hell am I not able to control myself lately? He thought desperately.

“Do you mind if I light myself a cigarette?” Jughead asked from behind her.

“Of course not,” She answered and caressed his hand soothingly. 

He took the cigarette from behind his ear and lit it quickly. They were passing by Pop’s when he saw the raven-haired girl and ginger boy sitting in a booth together. He hoped Betty wouldn’t notice them in the window. Soon enough, though, Betty was sitting in the passenger seat of his car and the wheelchair was packed… and he was suddenly hungry. 

“Hey Betts, how about I grab something to eat from Pop’s?” he asked. “We can take it home.” 

“Oh my God, yes. I’m famished,” Betty answered enthusiastically.

Jughead chuckled and kissed her softly.

“I'll be back in fifteen minutes at the most. Cheeseburger, fries, and strawberry milkshake?” He asked just to be sure. She smiled. 

“You know me too well Jug.”

He smiled back and winked at her smugly, then he went to Pop’s.

He would definitely not just order food, he thought as he finished his smoke.

*

When Jughead entered Pop’s he first made his order for he and Betty. He looked around for a second while he waited for his order. It was then that Jughead decided to wait until the order was done before he would approach the couple, just in case Pop had to tell him to leave because he wasn’t able to control his temper. While he looked around, he saw a few new faces, including a man and a woman who definitely looked like a married couple. Jughead couldn’t help but smile because, somehow, they reminded him of himself and Betty. The man was looking at his wife - or so he assumed - in the same way that Jughead looked at Betty. 

Jughead knew that he and Betty had just gotten together recently, but he couldn’t help himself as he pictured themselves as a married couple. It was way too soon, that was for sure, but he knew that if he would ever get married, it would be to Betty, he thought wistfully. 

“Your order is ready.” He got ripped from his thoughts as the bag of food was placed on the counter beside him. 

“Thanks, Pop,” He replied and took the bag in his hand. It was then that Jughead made his way to the ginger-haired man and the raven-haired woman.

“Hello, my name is Jughead.” They looked confused and he clarified: “No, you don't know me. But you might know my girlfriend, Betty Cooper.”

They were still confused. 

“No. No, we don't know someone with that name,” The young woman said.

“Oh, I am pretty sure you two do. Young, beautiful, blonde hair, green eyes, laying against a wall, desperately screaming for help,” Jughead explained further. He was then confronted with eyes widening in horror. 

“Ah, now the bells are ringing, aye?” Jughead said with a devilish grin. 

“We’re sorry. We didn't know what to do,” The woman said.

Jughead couldn't believe his ears. How could people be like this? If he hadn't found her, she would be dead. The love of his live would be dead, he thought as pure rage began to consume him.

“Oh, that's a good one... “ He began and gestured with his forefinger. “You don't know what to do. You don't know what to do...” Jughead said quietly as he thought about a solution. “What about calling the fucking police or a fucking ambulance?!” He shouted lividly, his eyes nearly demonic and dark by rage. He slammed his fist on their table.

BANG 

BANG 

BANG

Jughead froze as he heard the gunshots, but after a second he turned around. There was a man dressed in all black, a ski mask covering his face, and pointing a gun at Pop. 

“Grace! Grace!” the man across the diner exclaimed. “You fucking bastard.” 

The attacker now threatened Pop unless he gave the man all of the money in the cash register. Pop obeyed. 

Jughead didn't think twice. He rushed to the man and woman for help. Luckily, the attacker was too distracted with collecting the money from Pop. The woman was bleeding from a wound in her chest.

“Grace, please,” The man pleaded, but then stood up and rushed towards the attacker as he left through the front doors. 

Jughead stood up and stopped the young man before he put himself in danger, too.

“He's gone anyway, man. You need to stay here by your wife. Trust me, I know how you feel, but we need to get help for your wife, man,” Jughead said to him as he held him in a tight grip. Jughead's heart pounded against his chest. Betty was outside, but he couldn't leave these people and the attacker had run in the opposite direction of her. Jughead quickly called 911 while taking off his jacket, to pressing it to the woman’s wound.

“Hello. There's been a robbery at Pop's. We need an ambulance here as soon as possible. A woman got shot. The attacker escaped,” Jughead explained. “20 Minutes. That's going to be too late!” He shouted and hung up. 

“I'll drive to the hospital. Let’s go,” he said to the man. He took his wife in his arms and ran to Jughead’s car. 

“Jug!” Betty sobbed in relief when he opened the passenger door.

“I’m fine. I’m okay, baby,” Jughead said and kissed her fervently, climbing into the car. 

“What?!” Betty asked.

“We need her to get to the hospital,” He explained quickly.

“I’m Jughead by the way,” he introduced himself as he started the car and began racing down the streets. 

“Tommy,” The man replied.

“Alright, Tommy. Let’s safe your wife, aye?” Jughead said, slinging the car around a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> here it is, the next chapter as always sooner than expected! 
> 
> First of all I want to thank everyone who left the comment bookmark or a kudos on the last chapter. I really hope you like the new character. he is originally from the peaky blinders and one of my favorites. He has already Been in my story "Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be right one" and I really enjoyed the dynamic between Tommy Shelby and jughead Jones. So I couldn't help myself and I had to do it again! Tell me what you think about it and of this chapter. Your thoughts are really important to me!
> 
> A big shout out and thank you to my lovely beta @riverdatenerdlol
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything or just follow for details or chat: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	7. There shall be no more death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death! 
> 
> Angst 
> 
> Hurt comfort

Archangels

Chapter 7

There shall be no more death

When they arrived at the hospital, it all went pretty fast. Jughead couldn't help as flashbacks from the similar situation with Betty plopped into his head like a crime movie, he wasn't able to stop. With the flashbacks also came the fears he felt that day. 

Somehow, he pushed it all aside because he needed to be strong for Tommy, who looked devastated. Jughead realized that he’d probably looked like Tommy only a week ago. 

Jughead quickly sent Sweet Pea a text, telling him where they were and that he didn't need to worry.

After an eternity of impatient pacing, Jughead realized that Tommy Shelby had dark circles under his eyes. He went and grabbed two coffees: one for himself and one for Tommy. 

Before he left, Jughead told Betty, who was trying to comfort and soothe Tommy, that he was going to the cafeteria. She simply nodded and kissed him in response. 

When Jughead came back, Tommy was finally sitting down instead pacing through the hospital hallways... But Jughead knew that he was exactly the same about a week ago....

“I brought you some coffee, thought you could use it,” Jughead said and handed the cup to him.

“Thanks, Jughead,” Tommy replied softly.

“She’ll make it, Tommy,” Betty assured, gently grabbing Tommy's hand.

“God, if you weren’t there, Jughead, she would have died... I was so blinded by my rage that I would have totally have left my wife while she was bleeding to chase a killer. What kind of a person am I?”

“Someone who wanted justice for his wife. I completely understand that,” Jughead replied.

“We came here to start a new life. This was supposed to be our new beginning. I was a bad man back then in Birmingham. I lead a gang, the Peaky Blinders. All I ever brought my wife was sorrow,” Tommy began. “But she stayed, even though I killed people beforehand and even after I’ve committed various other crimes… she stayed,” he said, chuckling in disbelief at the memory of his wife. “I wanted to be a better man for her, the man she deserved after all that misery. God wants to punish me, I know it,” Tommy rasped, clearly struggling with his emotions and raking a hand through his hair.

Jughead knew exactly how Tommy felt. He knew how it felt to become the person you hate the most, especially because of a legacy. He also knew how it felt to not deem yourself worthy enough for your loved ones and the feeling that you might never be good enough… even if you have chosen the better path afterwards. You can't get rid of your past so easily.

“These doctors are good. They saved me about a week ago,” Betty said in sympathy. “I was attacked. It looked really bad, but they saved me. They're going to save Grace, too.” 

“You’re a good man, Tommy Shelby,” Jughead added. “I can see that. We shouldn't judge people by their pasts.” Betty looked at Jughead with a smile. 

“Even God doesn't, right?” she asked.

“Damn right,” Jughead answered and smiled back.

“What kind of person would even shoot innocent people? I haven't even done that...” Tommy muttered desperately.

“It's a wicked town and there's no rest for the wicked, aye...” Jughead answered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a doctor coming out of the ER. Jughead nudged Tommy, motioning that he should go towards the man. 

Tommy walked towards the doctor and Jughead knew what was going on before he heard it… Then they watched him break down. They witnessed the light in his soul deteriorate in a single moment. 

Tommy just fell to the ground. When the doctor left and didn't say anything else, Tommy slammed his fist on the tile of the hospital. When Tommy didn't stop hitting the floor, Betty and Jughead walked towards him. They sat silently beside him. The area around them was surprisingly quiet for a hospital, besides Tommy. 

“This can't be true,” Tommy mumbled. “I left my family in Ireland to prevent this... To start a new life... She was pregnant,” Jughead heard him whisper in a frighteningly calm manner. “She was pregnant and now both are dead. She told me she was pregnant this morning and I suggested to take her out to an American Diner to celebrate… and now she’s dead,” he continued. “I wanted to shelter her from all this dangerous gang shit. I dealt with guns and drugs. She once got caught in the middle of a gang ambush that I almost died in...” 

Jughead felt tears behind his eyes. He couldn’t imagine the pain and sorrow Tommy felt now. He knew the kind of life Tommy had pursued before. He wouldn't want such a life for Betty either. Maybe that was also one of the reasons why he had hidden his feelings for her so long. 

Jughead knew Tommy’s previous life all too well. He couldn’t deny that he left that morally grey at best life for one with a strict moral code and a path that he walked… almost solely for Betty, but for himself too. He wanted to be worthy of her. 

Jughead’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Tommy’s sardonic laughter.

“I thought could I get her away from that misery,” he continued. “I even bought a fancy house on the Northside… This was supposed to be a quiet town… where everyone knows everyone.” Tommy shook his head in disbelief and choked out another laugh. “And then she fucking died. She just fucking died… No rest for the wicked, I guess, aye?” 

Jughead so desperately wanted to give Tommy some comfort, but any word he could say seemed too small for the weight of the entire situation. As it came so natural to her, Betty jumped in on their behalf.

“There are no words to describe how sorry we are,” Betty said, laying her hand on Tommy’s knee in comfort. “If you ever need anything, we’re here.” He saw something shift in Tommy at Betty’s words. 

“I need to go out for a smoke,” he said suddenly. Tommy stood up and walked out of the hospital.

Jughead wanted to go after him, but Betty stopped him. He just looked at her and nodded because he knew she was right… But Betty couldn’t hold him back any longer when they heard growls and punches. 

“Oh shit,” Jughead hissed and rushed towards the doors.

Tommy was punching the wall violently over and over. Jughead grabbed him from behind, hauling him away.

“Easy, lad. Stop it. Stop it!” After a while of fighting, Tommy gave up and let himself fall to the ground once more.

“I know it hurts, Tommy,” Jughead began, a hand placed on the other man’s shoulder. “But she wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. I've been there, too... I know it's easy for me to say that because my love survived... but I know the anger. I know the desperate want to change the situation... and trust me, we will get through this... But in order to do so, we need to keep ourselves together aye,” Jughead said to him.

After a couple of deep breaths, Tommy seemed calm again. The silent strength that radiated through him was there again. Tommy Shelby had sure seen some shit. Jughead could tell because he could see the ghosts haunting him.

“I should go home,” Tommy muttered finally. “Start on organizing the funeral… I might even sell the house, move to the Southside… It sounds like a place that would be better suited to me, anyway,” he said with bitterness lingering in his voice. Tommy stood up. “Thanks, Jughead, thanks for everything. I’ll go inside to say goodbye to Betty.”

They walked inside and Tommy and found Betty anxiously waiting for them. 

“I’m going to go,” Tommy said before Betty could get a word out. “Thanks for your help.” Tommy then turned to Jughead. “She's a great girl. I hope these two in the diner get what they deserve, too.” 

Shit, Jughead thought and looked at Betty, who was clearly confused by Tommy's statement.

“Goodbye, Tommy.” Jughead hugged him and handed him his phone number written on a piece of paper. “Call us, Tommy. You're not alone in this and we're here to help where we can,” He insisted.

“I will. Thanks for everything,” Tommy said. 

“Do you need a lift home?” Betty asked. 

“Nah. I live around the corner here on the northside. I can walk home,” Tommy said. They walked outside together. When they were at Jughead’s car, Tommy said goodbye to them and left.

Lucky for Jughead, Betty seemed to forget what Tommy said about the two people in the diner… but judging by the expression on her face, he knew it was only the calm before the storm. 

*

Back at Jugheads trailer...

Betty was anxious. She couldn't get Tommy’s words out of her head.

“Can I get you something?” Jughead asked her softly.

She just shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

“Hey, what's wrong?” He asked. She couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“What did Tommy mean when he said that he hoped the two in the diner would get what they deserve?” she blurted out. She could see that he was nervous and uncomfortable because he swallowed before he answered. 

“He was talking about the red-haired man and the raven-haired woman,” He confessed.

“What!?” She asked, dumbfounded. A wave of rage rushed through her entire body. Usually she would understand the idea of Jughead defending her, but now she was just furious. 

“You could have died! You could have just died!” She said furiously. “You weren't there because you wanted to buy us food. You were there because of your revenge agenda!” She almost shouted at him.

“Babe, please calm down. I am sorry I didn’t tell you, but they needed to know what they did,” Jughead explained to her.

“I don't care, Jughead! What if you were shot instead of Grace? I can't lose you, Jug. How am I supposed to do this without you?” She screamed and cried angrily.

Jughead was shocked by her outburst. He hated to see her crying.

“Baby, nothing happened to me. I’m right here. Please. Do you know how I felt when I found you? I was fucking terrified. I could ask you the same question about today. The idea that I could have lost you kills me every single time I think about it. I can't just stand here and let them do what they did. They could've called the police and they know it,” he gritted out. “I love you so much. It kills me that you got hurt. It just kills me. Seeing Tommy losing his wife brought it all back. All the fear I had. Everything. I need you, Betts--”

He was interrupted by a fervent kiss. As he soaked it in, he didn’t know which of them was more desperate, needing to be close, feeling some kind of physical contact. They needed proof that they were still alive. 

Betty shoved Jughead’s jacket off of his shoulders and raked her hands through his hair. Her tongue dove almost shyly into his mouth, searching for his. 

Kissing her felt amazing every single time, but ever since he accidentally triggered her, he was cautious. He didn’t want to cross a line or let Betty feel pressured in any fashion. He felt the weight fall from his shoulders as she guided him towards the couch. 

It took all of his willpower to part from her soft, plump lips, but he managed. She laid herself down on the couch and pulled him with her so that he was hovering over his body. Jughead laid his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. He searched for answers in her deep green eyes. 

“God, I love you so much,” Jughead whispered. He didn't know what to do, so he just caressed her cheeks and waited for her to say something.

“I love you too, Juggie.” She suddenly reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. He watched her carefully, while he still held her face between his palms. Her eyes looked longingly into his, but he could still sense a small amount of fear lingering there.

He thought about what to say. How to say that they didn’t have to do anything. That this was all at her pace. He didn't expect anything from her, but he didn’t want it to sound like he wouldn’t want her… Holy shit, he wanted her. His soul craved her physically, emotionally, and mentally. 

He took her hand into his and entwined their fingers. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, Betts... But I need you to know that I want you, with every fiber of my being. But this is your choice, and it’s at your pace, aye?” He saw shame flicker in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly, laying his forehead against hers again. “I mean it. Betts. I don't care if we just cuddle or just kiss... if we leave our clothes on or off. If you just want to inspect my tattoo or if you want me to touch you. Anything and everything is good, but so is nothing. I need you to know that, Betty.” She met his eyes, searching for any sign of dishonesty. She smiled faintly. 

“I just need to feel you, Jug. I need to feel your heartbeat on mine.” 

Betty began to open her blouse slowly. Though he knew that it was a really innocent request, he had to suppress a groan. He meant meant what he said, that he would wait forever if he had to. This was more than enough, but as he said before, he couldn't deny that he also wanted her.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her again, taking the lead and devouring her mouth like she had before. 

When she sighed in pleasure into his mouth and her hands wandered into his hair, he couldn't help but sigh and he could swear he felt her smile at that. He felt like his heart could fly. After all this misery, all this tension and death, this was a tender moment of bliss. A moment of healing, reverence, and trust. It was a moment he wanted to dwell in for eternity. 

Jughead’s hands slowly wandered to her blouse, opening the small buttons one by one, tormentingly slow. He was well aware of her body language the entire time. This time as he undressed her, he allowed himself to look. He allowed himself to cherish the marvelous sight in front of him. She reached out for him. Her fingers skimmed along his chest and then along his tattoo. He shivered under her touch. 

“I always loved that tattoo. It's beautiful,” Betty whispered.

“You're beautiful, Betts,” He whispered back with an awe-filled voice, skimming his fingertips along her arms and rib cage, like she had been painted by Claude Monet himself. Jughead was mesmerized by every little nuance of her body. 

She shivered against his touch when he leaned down and traced his lips feather-like along the soft skin of her abdomen. 

She tensed slightly and let out a small gasp, but as soon as she felt the softness of his lips, kissing her place of inner and outer damage, like he was worshipping her, she let out a sob of relief. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he whispered against her skin and came back up to kiss her.

Her hands reached for his belt and opened it. He opened her skirt simultaneously. She helped him take off her skirt and then he shoved his pants off his hips. He raked his eyes over her body in awe, making her blush. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized immediately, embarrassed by her shyness. “You’ve already seen me naked. I don't know why I suddenly feel so exposed and insecure,” Betty stated. He reached for her chin gently and tilted it upwards so that their gazes met.

“You're gorgeous, babe... and it's different this time. I understand,” he told her. “I won't take any second of it for granted, aye.” She nodded and traced her finger along the scar on his arm, where his Serpent Tattoo used to be, and kissed it.

“You're a good man, Jughead. I know you have your doubts. But you are…” she whispered, her fingers softly tracing patterns on his skin as she spoke. “I couldn't imagine a better boyfriend. I’m sorry I’m such a complicated mess right now. I promise I'll be the woman you deserve.”

He looked at her and couldn't believe that she was saying such things and believing them as she said them. Jughead tried to lay all his love for her into his gaze, taking her face in his hands.

“You already are Betty,” he declared. “Don't you see that?” He asked, kissing her leisurely. When he pulled away, he laid himself beside her and pulled her into his arms and against his chest.

They lay like this for a while, not saying anything because words weren’t needed. They soaked in each other’s presence, absorbing the fact that they were still alive, and that they had each other.

Jughead couldn't even imagine how he would feel if he were in Tommy’s place. He didn’t think he’d be able to breathe. He would only be a shell of himself. With that thought, he pulled Betty closer against his body, not wanting even a millimeter between their bodies. 

“I was so scared, Jug,” Betty whispered suddenly. “When I sat in that car and saw that the masked man entered Pop’s, my heart stopped. I wanted to get out of the car and run to you so bad, but I was paralyzed,” she admitted. “I couldn’t breathe. I felt like I was choking… That’s why I flipped out on you before… I’m sorry, I just - I don’t know if I would survive if anything had happened to you,” she confessed. 

Jughead felt tears prick in his eyes. He knew exactly what she was talking about. That was exactly how he felt when she had been attacked and the fact that she felt the same way as he had was simply overwhelming.

“I promise you, I'll never leave you. I love you and I will protect you at all costs,” Jughead declared. She kissed his chest. 

“ I love you. Thank you for being so patient.” He kissed the crown of her head.

“There is no place I’d rather be than right here. Everything is going to be okay… You’re going to heal, Betts, and it’ll all be wonderful and right when it’s our time.” 

“I love you, Jughead,” She whispered. He kissed her temple, holding her in his sheltering embrace, far from death and pain, cocooned in love and care. 

They didn’t do anything that night, but those moments contained more intimacy than Jughead had ever experienced in any other sexual encounter he had in the past. 

Maybe it was the existence of death that made their innocence experience so intimate and intense... Or maybe it was just because of Betty. Jughead looked down at her and smiled at her already peaceful sleeping frame.

There shall be no more death, he thought to himself… and at least there wasn’t any that night. And just for that moment, there was only love and trust. 

That’s what we’re holding onto, he thought to himself, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is the next chapter also sooner than expected! It's a short one why apologise but it is a pretty intense one and I thought it would be better if I don't drag it out! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support to story got so far! It makes me very very happy! Thank you for every like and comment and bookmark!
> 
> Also a lovely thank you for my Beta I don't know what I would do without her ! Much love @riverdalenerdlol
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Your thoughts mean a lot to me!
> 
> You can also reach out for me on Tumblr and ask me anything, also anons;) :
> 
> LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	8. Thy comfort delights my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt comfort
> 
> Sadness
> 
> Little bit of smut

Archangels

Chapter 8

Thy comfort delights my soul 

It had been a week since Grace’s death. Betty and Jughead hadn’t spoken much to Tommy because he had been so occupied with organizing his wife’s funeral. Sadly, it seemed like none of Grace’s family were coming to Riverdale because they blamed Tommy for her death. The Peaky Blinders also wouldn’t be attending because they were pissed at Tommy for leaving the gang. 

Before they left for Grace’s funeral, they got dressed. Jughead had decided to wear a simple, elegant black suit with very thin white striping. He hoped Tommy wouldn’t mind the stripes, though they weren’t too noticeable. Betty had chosen a black velvet dress, classy and simple. 

Betty was now almost fully recovered and didn't need help to get dressed anymore, but she was still a little weak and needed to be careful because of the stitches she had that were still binding her injury. 

“I’m ready,” she said to Jughead. “I just need help with the zipper in the back,” She added and walked over to him, showing him the unzipped dress and her back. 

They hadn’t been more intimate than they had a week ago, laying in each other’s arms and vulnerable. That was their form of intimacy at the moment and they were both completely happy with it. It was more than enough. Jughead knew that Betty was concerned that what they were doing wouldn’t be enough for him to be happy, but he was happy. She was also becoming more comfortable with him, though he could still sense a morsel of fear in her. It wasn’t a fear of him. No, she was afraid of herself, of her capabilities. Jughead could see all of that and it broke his heart. 

“Sure,” he replied, stepping behind Betty and zipping up the back of her dress. Betty shivered under his fingertips and couldn’t suppress the small smirk that appeared on her lips. Jughead brushed his lips along Betty’s neck when he was finished. 

“Done,” he whispered.

She turned around and he raked his eyes over her.

“You look beautiful, baby,” Jughead whispered. Her beauty and presence could light up someone’s life in their darkest times, thought Jughead.

Betty blushed immediately at his response. 

“You look great too,” she said shyly.

“Let’s go,” Jughead said and offered her an arm. “Tommy’s waiting for us.” 

*  
At the funeral...

There wasn’t too large a crowd at Grace’s funeral, but anyone from the Northside that counted themselves as VIPs were there because they were always everywhere. They were always there to stick their noses where they didn’t belong: it had become ingrained in who they were and their society’s standards. Even when they barely knew a person, they would come out and speak their half-hearted condolences because that had become their standard. 

Jughead only knew the more prominent people attending. Hermione and Hiram Lodge were there. The Lodges had a daughter, Jughead knew that even though he didn’t know their daughter. Fred and the Blossoms were in attendance as well with their daughter Cheryl. Jughead knew that they had also adopted a teenage boy and made him dye his hair red - or so he’d heard - but he hadn’t seen that boy yet either. Jughead thought that it was creepy as fuck and seriously unhealthy for the Blossoms to try and make a copy of their dead son, but that wasn’t his business.

He looked over and saw that Tommy had chosen a beautiful mahogany casket for his wife. 

“You came,” Tommy nearly gasped in relief, interrupting Jughead’s train of thought. Betty hugged Tommy first. 

“Of course we came,” she said lovingly. “How are you doing, Tommy?” 

“I feel like a dead man, but I’m still alive,” he admitted somberly. “I guess life can sometimes be crueler than death, as if death were some sort of salvation. Life can be your own purgatory, aye?” He paused and they were all quiet. “We should take our seats,” he suggested finally and they parted ways. 

As Jughead walked Betty and himself to find seats, he thought about Tommy’s words. His statement had affected him deeply. His words had been earth-shattering, but Jughead refused to let himself get caught up in his emotions at the moment. When everyone was seated and quiet, Father Tate stepped up to the podium at the front and spoke, shattering Jughead’s thoughts once more. 

“We are gathered here today in memory of Grace Shelby to remember her life and to honor her on her final path,” Father Tate began. “I didn’t know Grace well because she was new to Riverdale with her husband, but I would like to share a few words from the Holy Bible before I begin.” Father Tate paused, opening his bible to the page he’d obviously marked earlier. “He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away. Revelation 21:4.” Father Tate paused again, flipping to a different marked page in his Bible. “He heals the brokenhearted and binds up their wounds. Psalm 147:3.” Father Tate closed his Bible then continued. 

“These are not just simple words. These are the truth for us all... and for humanity. No matter what you believe, after death, Grade hasn’t felt any more pain. As far as I know, she was a believer, which means that she is in Heaven now, embraced by the arms of the Almighty. She is far from cruelty, far from pain. She is now only beloved and sheltered by the angels above and God,” Father Tate said. “I have full confidence that she is at rest and awaiting her husband to join her when his time will come.” Jughead suddenly felt a painful sadness tightening in his chest. He couldn’t comprehend the state of loss and pain Tommy must have been feeling at the moment. 

Jughead knew he should have remained composed during the service, but he just needed to touch his beloved as a reminder that she was still there, that she was still with him. He reached for her hand shakily and gently entwined their fingers, feeling Betty grip his hand back. When he glanced over at her, he could see that she was crying silently. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and brushed her knuckles with a kiss as a sign of empathy. 

“To the people that are left behind, allow yourself to grieve. Allow yourself to be broken. Search for comfort in God and your other loved ones,” Father Tate continued. “It will take time, but you will heal. God will carry the pain with you as you grieve. He may come to you as a spirit, or maybe in the form of a loyal friend. Just allow yourself to grieve, to let your guard down. God will catch you and keep you if you are in freefall,” Father Tate finished. Jughead felt tears beginning to prick his eyes, but he blinked them away. This wasn’t the place and time for him to cry, even if he wanted to.

“Now, I would like to introduce Grace’s husband. He would like to say a few words about his lovely wife,” Father Tate added, gesturing to Tommy. He stood up and Jughead observed him closely this time. Tommy had dark circles under his eyes and the expression on his face exuded so much pain, sorry, and exhaustion that it hurt to look at him. Jughead honestly couldn’t blame Tommy for looking like that. Jughead wouldn’t know how to continue if Betty hadn’t survived. He would probably be the same as Tommy: just a shell of himself. Blaming himself. Torturing himself… simply a dead man walking. 

Jughead looked at Betty, who offered Tommy an encouraging and comforting smile.

“Grace,” he began. “ There is so much I could say about her. She was an amazing woman. She was my light in the darkness. I was a broken man when we met, but she was able to put my pieces back together without me even knowing it,” he said. “For some years our lives parted and they were the worst years of my life. We met a few years ago and it was love at first sight. I was a bloody stubborn bastard then, so I didn’t want to realize it, but that’s what it always had been.” A sad smile was forming on Tommy’s lips. It was just a slight incline as he dwelled in his memories. “One day she had lied to me, but she apologized and said that it was a mistake. That she didn’t mean to. I was hurt, but she told me that she loved me and that we could start over… but I said I couldn’t forgive her.” 

Tommy was suddenly laughing sardonically. Betty and Jughead recognized it from before but it was obviously worse than the last time. 

“She told me loved me and I told her that there was no chance for us. I told her that there was no chance that we could be together,” he said, sounding a little more like some sort of maniac. Betty and Jughead exchanged a worried look as Tommy continued. “And then we parted ways. We parted ways because of one lie… one lie that she apologized for genuinely.” 

It seemed like Tommy was telling a sad tale rather than a happier one that summed up who Grace was as a person. 

“Two years later, we met again and by some weird twist of fate, she chose to give me another chance... I was the luckiest bastard in the world. I wanted to do things right, so I moved here and left my old life – my old self – behind for her,” he said. “It was a new beginning… and look how it turned out. Funny, aye? God’s probably laughing, huh?” Tommy continued, beginning to come undone. “Are you fucking laughing at me now because I made her leave?!” he was no longer speaking to the audience. Tommy’s eyes were clouded in excruciating sorrow, and it seemed as though Tommy was speaking only to God now. 

Jughead and Betty stood up and began to walk towards Tommy. 

“What has she done to you?” Tommy continued. “Nothing! This is my fucking punishment for leaving her. I don't even know if the bullet could have been meant for me!”

Betty and Jughead approached him slowly and carefully, attempting to try and get him to calm down. 

“Hey, Tommy,” Betty whispered. “Let’s get you downstairs, Tommy, alright?” As soon as Tommy felt Betty’s gentle touch, he seemed to lose it. For a moment it was like he had seen a ghost. A short smile had even appeared on his face, but after a brief moment, the bitter realization soon sunk in that Betty wasn’t Grace. Jughead got a hold on Tommy too because he was afraid that Tommy might accidentally harm Betty in his emotional, delirious state. 

“Hey, lad. Let’s get you down stairs, aye?” Jughead whispered. 

“She was innocent. I’m the fucking sinner. I’m suppose to lay there is that god damn casket, not her,” Tommy hissed.

“I know, Tommy. I know. So many things are not fair in this world,” Betty soothed him and pulled him into a hug so the other guests couldn't understand what she was whispering. Jughead could hear every word and he was wondering how Betty could be so fucking strong. “You're in pain now... and you are allowed to be, but you have to hold it together for your wife, okay?”

After a brief second, Tommy nodded and the man was back to his old self. 

“Let’s get you downstairs, mate.” They stood up and went to their places again. Everyone in the crowd had their eyes on them, pitying and judging Tommy. 

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly. Tommy became steadier once more and his guard was up as a safety net for the rest of the time. They had a lot in common, Jughead thought about himself and Tommy. It was mostly about their past with gangs, the sentiment they held for their loved ones, their graciousness, and their sense of justice was all comparable to each other. On the other hand, when it came to Tommy’s ability to compose himself from one minute to the next, he and Jughead couldn’t be more different. If Betty and Jughead hadn’t witnessed Tommy Shelby’s mental breakdown, they wouldn’t have believed that he was capable of having one at all. 

When Grace’s casket was lowered into the ground, each guest in attendance laid a red rose on the cover and sprinkled a handful of earth on it. 

When they funeral was over, they asked Tommy if there would be a wake afterwards.

“No, not really, but I would love it if you would come to my new trailer on the Southside next week. I moved there and it seems like a better fit for me. Call me if you need anything,” Tommy told them and hugged them both before Betty and Jughead headed home. 

*  
Back at Jughead's trailer...

When they get to the trailer after Grace's funeral, they were exhausted. Betty went to the bathroom while Jughead just fell on the couch. 

He raked his hand over his face and sighed. It was all too fucking much, but he needed to hold himself together for Betty. He couldn't just break down in front of her after what she had gone through. Besides that, he could see that the events with Tommy didn't leave her unaffected, either... But somehow it really riled him up. Maybe because he could really relate to Tommy, because of their past? Or maybe it was just because Tommy’s situation made it clear how easily he could have lost Betty that day. He could have taken his usual way home and he never would have found her, he thought and began to spiral. 

He felt like he was drowning in his thoughts. His chest began to tighten, desperately trying to fill with air, but he just couldn’t breathe.

To let Betty into his life was the best thing he could have ever done, but it also made him vulnerable. The idea that something bad happened to her already and that something bad could happen to her in the future (because who knew in this God forsaken town), utterly destroyed him. 

“For fuck’s sake, what is wrong with me?” He hissed quietly.

After a brief moment, he couldn't bear his heavy load of emotions anymore. In a swift and aggressive movement, he suddenly threw everything off of the table beside him. The ashtray that was there shattered on the floor. 

“Fuck,” He cursed and got up to collect the broken pieces of the ashtray. He felt a sharp pain in his fingers. “Goddamnit,” he hissed. Jughead lost it, falling to the floor, backing up against the couch, and allowing himself to finally cry. He was sobbing, trying to muffle his cries with his knees. 

“Juggie?” A soft voice called. He raised his head and saw the beautiful features of his beloved. Her eyes were clouded with worry and filled with empathy. He gave her an apologetic look because he couldn’t find the words to speak to her. 

Betty simply rushed towards Jughead and sat next to him on the floor. He was trying to hold together what he had left of himself, but he shattered when he felt Betty’s arms around him, sheltering him. He might have been on his way to being put together again, but he couldn’t tell the difference and he didn’t care at that moment. He simply sobbed his heart out, allowing all of his fears and pain to burst out. He allowed himself to be vulnerable. 

“Shh, Juggie. It's okay...” Betty whispered and soothingly raked her hands through his hair.

“I can't lose you. I can't,” he whispered as he supported his forehead on hers, searching comfort in her meadow green eyes. 

“I won't leave you,” Betty assured him in a whisper.

“I've been such an idiot... we lost so much time because I was just a coward. If I wouldn't have found you, I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to tell you how I felt about you,” he told her hoarsely as his voice cracked over and over again. 

“Juggie... Jug... hey, look at me…” She pleaded.

When their gazes met, his inner storm calmed, but he was still overwhelmed with emotion when he saw the unconditional love in her eyes.

“All that matters is that we are together now. I love you so much Juggie... I’ve loved you for years and I know that you love me,” she spoke softly. “Let’s just promise that we’ll stick together, no matter how hard it gets,” she declared. He could see a flicker of fear behind her eyes. Despite that, he took her face between his hands and looked at her, his eyes still glassy. 

“I’ll never let you go, Betty Cooper,” he whispered, kissing her

In the blink of an eye, Betty deepened their kiss - which surprised him - but he was all too willing to give in as she kissed him thoroughly. Every stroke of her tongue was a balm for his soul. She was the cure he so desperately needed.

They found the strength to stand up together without parting from each other’s lips. 

Suddenly, she took her lips from his and rested her forehead against him. 

“Juggie… please undress me,” she whispered. It was a tentative plea. Their eyes met, searching for answers. He didn’t see any fear in her expression… only a hint of want. 

Jughead closed the gap between their lips and kissed her leisurely, claiming her tongue as she did to him before. She hummed delightfully in his mouth, melting against his body. He didn't need any more answers. Her body language was unmistakable. He reached for the zipper of her velvet dress and slowly slid it down. He kissed her again, trying to communicate through it but she backed up. 

“Take me to bed, Jug.”

This had been their routine for a week, taking off their clothes down to their underwear, simply worshipping each other’s bodies, adoring the closeness, and caressing each other innocently. This time, Betty’s small request seemed different. He watched her closely, worrying he would misinterpret something or whether she was just going through with this because she thought it would help him feel better. 

He kissed her and then suddenly lifted her up bridal style because he didn't want to brush against her stitches accidentally. She giggled at being picked up. Oh, how he loved that sound. It had been such a rare occurrence lately, and he hated that.

“What are you doing?” She asked, still giggling, as he laid her onto their bed gently. He treated her so delicately, like she was a great treasure that he needed to cherish. 

“Practicing for the future,” He said. It slipped out organically before he knew that he’d said it. He only realized it when he saw Betty's shocked expression.

“What? What do you mean by that?” She asked with a gasp.

Considering her huge smile that accompanied her question, she wasn't shocked in a negative way. His heart rate increased immediately at that and was full of joy.

Fuck it, he thought after today's events. He knew that he didn't want to lose her at any point in time. If he was sure about anything, then it was that he was going to marry Betty Cooper - if she’d have him, of course - and the sooner the better. He wasn’t so crazy that he would propose to her right then because she deserved a proper proposal, a well-planned one. He answered her question sincerely while tenderly brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I do want to marry you someday,” he admitted. “Today made me realize that I shouldn’t hesitate when I already know things are for real. I can’t let pride or fear cloud my mind and my actions… so, aye, I want to marry you someday,” he continued. “You’re the person I seek comfort from and I will always seek comfort from you. So, aye, some day… that’s if you’ll have me, of course,” he declared, cupping her cheek in his palm. 

He saw tears twinkle in her eyes, and for a second, his heart stopped beating.

Why the bloody hell did he have to wear his heart on his sleeve when it came to Betty Cooper? What was he thinking? They’d been dating for, like, three week. She was still hadn’t been too intimate with him - though he didn’t mind that as much - and he’d already told her that he wanted to marry her someday. What was he, a complete idiot that had lost his fucking mind? Did he want to scare her away, for fuck’s sake? His thoughts continued to spiral but he couldn’t say anything because he had a thick lump of anxiety in his throat. Jughead’s Adam’s apple bounced nervously while he waited for an answer. 

“Is that a proposal, Jughead Jones?” She asked with teary eyes and held his neck with one  
hand. She smiled, biting her lip. He then took her hand and played with her fingers. 

“No,” he answered. Her face suddenly dropped, so he continued. “Let’s call it a pre-proposal. Like a promise. Almost like a Handfasting, but not quite.” Betty giggled at his rambling and he chuckled. “I love it when you do that,” he added, tracing her chin delicately. 

Instead of answering, she brought his hands to her lips and kissed his ring finger. His ocean blue irises met with forest green in a silent vow of commitment before she emphasized their non-verbal conversation with her words. 

“I promise,” she whispered. 

He didn’t know how they had gotten there from the most desperate and sorrow-filled day, to this day of completely joyous moment. Both of them had quickly forgotten their previous misery, simply dwelling in the present and seeking the joy from their beloved like the oxygen they needed to breathe. 

Jughead smiled like an idiot, leaning down to kiss Betty again. When their lips attached, Betty was trying to wiggle out of her dress. She was able to get out of it, tossing the fabric to the floor. He watched her as she laid back in her very tempting black lace bralette and matching panties. 

Jughead would be lying if he said that the sight of her laying under him didn’t immediately make his mouth water and his suit pants unbearable. He was religious, but he wasn’t a eunuch.   
He searched for any sign of discomfort or fear again, but there was just love and even anticipation radiating off of her.

Betty pulled him down to kiss him again. The kiss was tender and soft. Their mouths devoured each other for an eternity until her hand came back to his hair. Her fingers massaged and pulled his hair gently. He loved the feeling.

Jughead now focused his attention on her neck and brushed feathery kisses along it. Her bruises were almost healed but still slightly visible. He skimmed along them like he wanted to be a balm for them.

She sighed lightly... It almost sounded purely of relief.

Betty shoved at his suit jacket on his shoulders. He took the hint, beginning to take off his clothes.

“Let me feel you,” She whispered. She didn't have to ask him twice.   
Even if she was anxious, she needed feeling of proximity and he knew that. He took off his shirt and pants too, hovering over her and pressing his forehead against hers, his hands caressing her arms. 

“I love you so much, Betts,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Juggie,” She replied, tracing his lips with hers. “Touch me,” she plead quietly. 

Jughead shivered at her request and felt his cock twitch slightly. He felt bad about his natural sexual urges, though he would never deny how she made him feel emotionally and physically.

The question of whether or not she was sure was laying on the tip of his tongue because he didn’t want her to do anything she didn’t want to… but then he remembered their conversation in the hospital. 

He shouldn’t question her statements on subjects like these, and he shouldn’t take her choice away from her. 

“Where?” he asked, beginning to breathe heavier as he continued to have his way with her neck. “Tell me, baby.” He skimmed his lips over hers while his hand traced along her collarbone and cleavage with the same tenderness. 

She blushed at his gentle touch and was almost too embarrassed to actually say it, so she just grabbed his hand and pulled it over her body to touch her breast. 

Jughead’s eyes twinkled proudly and with a slight hint of mischief. She felt exactly like he thought she would, but she was beyond anything he could ever imagine. He felt as if he were a puzzle piece and he had found his perfect match. Her softness was molded as the perfect contrast to his rougher palm, even though the thin, lacy material of her bra was still separating them. 

He watched for a moment and caressed her breast gently, brushing his thumb over the material covering her nippled. Even that gentle of a touch was enough to elicit an enjoyable sigh from her, one that made him feel some primal sort of pride. 

He leaned down and kissed her softly, kneading her breast a little more thoroughly. Jughead began to twist her peaked nipple between his fingers while he kissed his way down her neck. She sighed breathily. 

“That feels good,” she mewled in his ear. 

He smiled against her skin when she said that. 

“Yeah?” he asked. He could feel her nod eagerly. “Well how about this?” He replaced his hand with his mouth. 

As soon as his hot mouth collided with her nipple, she let a hushed moan escape from her lips. He gently licked and sucked her into his mouth, earning a lustful moan and curse. 

“Fuck,” she groaned. He could come in his pants right then and there when he heard her surprised curse. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, baby,” he whispered into her ear, repeating his previous actions on her other breast. Her breathing became heavier and her chest bowed towards his mouth. 

“Jus…” she whispered against him and bucked her hips towards him instinctively.v

She was so responsive to his touch that it drove him wild. Jughead had dreamed about this so often that he had never wanted to wake up back them… but he was now happy that he did wake up because the reality was so much better. 

His hand traveled down to her hip. He needed to touch her beautiful body. He so badly wanted to show her how amazing true intimacy could be. 

“Aye?” he asked hoarsely, his hand sneaking along her thighs, caressing her delicate skin. She nodded once. When his hand dipped between her legs and moved toward her inner thigh, she stiffened. 

Jughead stopped immediately. He almost got whiplash with how quickly he snapped his head up to look at her. Her previous expression of desire had been replaced by fear. 

She was embarrassed. That nearly broke his heart. Jughead brought his hand to her cheek and he could tell that she was fighting against tears.

“Sorry,” she said, ashamed.

“No. Don't ever be sorry for saying no to me, aye? Or for reacting instinctively like you just did,” he said. “We're going at your pace, not mine.” He paused for a moment and saw that her tears were about to overflow. “Babe, don't cry, please. It's alright, baby. I mean it.”

“It's not that I don't trust you, Jughead. You have to believe me,” Betty answered through tears.

“Oh, baby, don't you think I know that? I know that it's not about me. You let me shower you and be there for you in your darkest times... If I know anything, then it’s that you trust me,” He assured her and wiped away her tears. 

“How about I just hold and we just go to sleep. It's been a long day,” He suggested with a smile.

She nodded and positioned herself into his arms. He pulled his arms around her petite frame and she rested her head on his chest.

“I hate that the memories won’t leave my head. I don't want them,” she whispered weakly. “You don't deserve this. I don't want these memories to cloud our beautiful moments.”

“They will go away, trust me. You just have to be patient. Give yourself time, Betts. I won't pressure you. But the most important thing is that you shouldn’t pressure yourself, either,” He said gently, kissing her. She nodded.

“I just don't want to lose you,” she mumbled drowsily before she closed her eyes and sleep overwhelmed her. 

Jughead just shook his head in disbelief as he watched his Sleeping Beauty. 

How could his lass be the smartest woman in the world and still think something like that would happen? 

He would never leave her – especially not after something she’d gone through. He wasn’t a chauvinistic prick. 

Jughead looked at her one last before he closed his eyes. He was with the woman who would always comfort him and delight his soul in his arms and the best thing was: she felt the same way about him.

*

The next morning...

They were eating breakfast with Sweet Pea when Betty's phone rang.

Betty looked at it and saw that it was the police. Her heart stopped for a second, before she answered the call.

“Hello. This is Sheriff Keller, calling about your case,” Sheriff Keller greeted.

“Oh, do I need to stop by?” Betty asked, already afraid of the response.

“No need. I was just going to inform that we have to close your case, because of the lack of evidence and witnesses on your side. The person you are pressing charges against had an air-tight alibi,” Sherif Keller just said. 

Betty froze. Her phone slipped out of her hand, landing on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the next chapter of Archangels. First of all i wanted to say thank you for nominating the story for the bffa's this story was definitely a risk taker because of of the controversial themes and I'm so honoured!
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you! 
> 
> Thank you also for my Beta: @Riverdalenerdlol she is the best!
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter because it is a really emotional one
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: @LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	9. The seed of the wicked shall be cut off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
> Blood and violence
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> References of past attempted sexual assault
> 
> Minor character death

Archangels 

Chapter 9

The seed of the wicked shall be cut off

Jughead stood up as soon as he saw her blank face. 

“Betts, what's wrong?” He asked, rushing to her to support her. She looked like she could faint at any second now. She didn’t look at him. 

“They dropped the case,” she said, hauntingly calm. 

“What?!” Jughead couldn't believe his ears. “How could they do this? Why” Jughead asked further, even though he knew that he wouldn’t get too many answers out of her now, judging by her apathetic expression.

“No evidence,” She answered in a monotone.

Jughead and Sweet Pea exchanged a look of concern before Jughead his attention focused on Betty again.

“Betts, come lets sit down okay...” He suggested softly. She let herself be led to his couch.

He was really worried about her... she seemed in a state of shock. Her body was functioning, but her head was still processing... it was like she was far away. When she sat down, he spoke to her softy. 

“Sweetheart, look at me please.” She did. Her eyes were still blank, expressionless. Jughead’s soft, heavenly blue eyes were looking into hers, silently pleading to let him in. “Talk to me, baby,” He whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion.

From the corner of his eye, Jughead saw Sweet Pea stepping outside, giving them some privacy. Jughead just nodded, thankful.

“I’ll be outside, if you need me, brother,” Sweet Pea told him. 

When they were alone Jughead repeated his plea, caressing her cheek. 

“It was all for nothing,” she said finally, very quiet. “All the humiliating moments were for nothing.” Jughead could barely understand her, but he could hear her.

“No, that's not true, Betts. They can't do this,” Jughead said, determined.

“They already did. I had no witnesses for the attempted rape and the people who were passing by won't give a statement. That's it. He’s free, walking down the street without any consequences. How can this be possible? There has to be some sort of justice--” She began to ramble and cry. 

Jughead was glad that she was showing emotion now, but he didn’t want her to spiral, either.

“I can never walk through the streets of the Southside again. He’s going to kill me for pressing charges on him! Or he might do something else--” She sobbed, starting to breathe heavily.

Jughead felt rage rise in his chest at the thought that anyone could harm her again, but he kept it at bay, instead taking her face in his hands.

“Babe, you're not alone here anymore. I swear I'll protect you,” he said earnestly, speaking softly to her. “He won't touch you, and I’ll kill him if he does otherwise.” In his words, there was more truth than he wanted there to be, he admitted to himself. When he looked into her eyes, he wasn't confronted with fear. There still lingered unconditional trust in them.

Jughead looked at her and saw her clenching fists. Jughead knew it was a reflex, but he had to stop her. It was an unhealthy coping mechanism he knew she needed, but he wanted to prevent any further damage. He reached softly for her hands, opened them, and sighed in relief when he saw that there weren't any fresh wounds. 

“I'll go to Sheriff Keller and talk to him,” Jughead said to her. 

“Juggie...” She protested.

“No, Betts. Let me do this. He needs to be put in his place. You can come with me if you want, but I figured that this could trigger or hurt you now,” he interrupted her softly.

“I know.” She said, cupping his cheek with a smile playing on her lips.

“I’ll call in Sweet Pea. Maybe you can go to visit Tommy while I’m at the police station. You can take the car and I’ll walk to the Northside.” Jughead suggested.

“No it's perfectly fine. Tommy's place is closer than the police station. Take the car,” Betty argued softly.

“Okay. Tell him I’ll stop by another time,” He said, kissing her softly. “It won't take long. Just an hour or two. We could go to Andrews pub this evening and take Tommy with us so he already knows one of the best sports on the Southside,” Jughead suggested. “It is still open until the end of the month and besides that, I might have a solution for Mr. Andrews to be able to keep it,” Jughead told her.

“I’d like that,” she replied with a smile. “And of course you have a solution for him.”.

“Alright see you later love.” He said goodbye and kissed Betty again before he left her inside, telling his brother to take care of her on his way out.

*

Half an hour later at the police station...

“How? Sheriff Keller, please enlighten me,” Jughead asked, storming into the Sheriff’s office.

“Mr. Jones, did you have an appointment?” Sheriff Keller interrupted him.

“No. I don't fucking care. I’m not leaving until you give me some answers,” Jughead stated furiously, his nostrils flaring with rage. He pointed at Sheriff Keller aggressively and rushed forward. 

“I assume this is about Miss Cooper, your... friend?” The Sheriff asked, emphasizing the last word.

“I know what you’re doing here, Sheriff Keller! I don't know what corrupt shit is going on here, but I do know that this seems more than fishy.”

“Mr. Jones, all due respect, my hands are tied. Mr. Gonzales has an alibi,” Sheriff Keller explained.

“Nick Gonzales is a gang leader. Where did you learn your to do your job? Of course he has a fucking alibi!” Jughead argued. He was close to losing his temper. He scoffed and raked his hand through his raven hair.

“An innocent woman was almost raped and she was stabbed. You have his DNA, she did the rape kit. How isn’t that enough?” Jughead asked furiously, slamming his fists on the Sheriff’s desk. Sheriff Keller seemed unimpressed and annoyed. 

“Unfortunately, the rape kit should have been done immediately after the incident,” he explained. “Miss Cooper waited too long. I’m sorry. We can’t use the DNA collected, and there weren’t any witnesses.” 

Jughead laughed out loud.

“Do you hear yourself, Sheriff Keller? She was dying. The doctors at the hospital saved her life by operating on her,” Jughead added. “How was Miss Cooper supposed to do a rape kit while she was fighting for her fucking life?!”

“I know that and I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything about it,” Sheriff Keller apologize half-heartedly. 

Jughead took a cigarette out of his coat pocket to calm his nerves.

“This is a non-smoking are,.” Tom Keller stated.

“Does it look like I give a shit?” Jughead answered, lighting it. 

Jughead studied the man for a second, the sharp taste of nicotine clearing his thoughts. He knew that something was off here, just like it always was in Riverdale. The Northsiders were doing what they wanted, they always did, Jughead thought angrily

“What’s in it for you?” Jughead asked, point blank. “What do you get for dropping the investigation?”

“Nothing, Mr. Jones. That is a highly inappropriate assumption.” 

“We'll see Keller,” Jughead said, putting out the cigarette out on his desk before turning around and leaving the station. 

He would find out the truth himself if he couldn’t trust the police… which meant that he had to take it into his own hands. 

Jughead was so done with this Godforsaken town. 

*

Meanwhile at Tommy Shelby's home... 

“Betty, how nice to see you,” Tommy greeted after opening the door. He hugged her tightly. 

“The pleasure is all mine. How are you holding up?” Betty asked him with a smile.

“I’m alive... at least physically,” He said in his usual sarcastic tone. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Betty asked.

“You’re here and you’re brightening my day. That’s more than enough. Come on in.” He invited Betty and Sweet Pea inside, closing the door behind them. “Can I offer coffee? Gin?”

Betty cocked an eyebrow at the offer of gin. It was noon, she thought, concerned, but didn't comment.

“A coffee would be great,” She replied. 

“Where’s Jughead? And who’d you bring?” Tommy asked. 

“I’m Sweet Pea, Jughead’s twin brother. Nice to meet you,” Sweet Pea said.

“Oh, aye, I wondered why you just looked so similar. Anything to drink?”

“Coffee sounds great,” he replied.

Betty looked around and saw a lot of cardboard boxes. 

“So... when do you move to the Southside, Tommy?” Betty asked curiously.

“We are going to be neighbors in two days. Please take a seat,” He gestured with a wry smile, letting her sit down. “And where is your man, Betty?” Tommy asked again.

“He’s at the police station,” Betty stated. Tommy was instantly fully alert.

“Is he in trouble?” Tommy asked immediately. 

“No, no. He is fine. They... They’re just dropping my case,” she clarified.

“What!? Why?!” Tommy asked in disbelief.

Betty didn’t know why she decided to tell Tommy everything, but she did. She’d seen Tommy Shelby in his most vulnerable state during the past few days. 

“And now they say that there wasn’t enough evidence, which is bullshit because I did a rape kit.” Tommy laid his hand over hers.

“I’m so sorry, Betty,” he said genuinely. “Sometimes I feel like I can’t trust the police, and that it’s better to take justice into your own hands. Back in Birmingham, the Peaky Blinders were kind of like the police, except we were more like vigilantes. Aye, I wasn’t a good man, but at least I was righteous. I never harmed or killed a good man or an innocent man,” Tommy explained. “It seems like this town is Godforsaken, no hand to guide the way. No, it must be led by the wicked. Trust me, I know about this kind of thing. I know how the police work. The fucking cops only care about themselves, not the citizens being harmed.” Tommy gestured if he could light himself a cigarette. Betty nodded and he continued. 

“I have done my research about this down during the past few days because I don’t trust the police here. This town is full of wicked people, especially on the Northside. They’ll lie sympathetically to your face, but not give a shit what actually happens to you,” Tommy said. “I could bet you a dollar and a doughnut that the Sheriff got paid or threatened by someone to drop the case.” 

“That's what Jughead went to find out,” Sweet Pea piped in. Tommy nodded and took another drag from his cigarette.

“Thought so. Sounds like we should take justice into our own hands,” Tommy said.

Betty had to admit that Tommy wasn't wrong. She always thought the same way about the police and the people of the Northside. That's why she was investigating and putting herself in danger constantly, because she was searching for truth and justice. She wanted to make their town a better place.

She looked into Tommy’s face and felt bad for him. He seemed lost and desperate. She agreed with him, but she wondered how far he would go to get justice for himself… or to make Riverdale a town of justice. How far would Jughead, Sweet Pea, or she, even, go for it? The potential answer made her shiver, but she brushed the dark thoughts aside. 

“Come with us today,” she found herself saying instead. “Tommy, spend the day with us. Tonight we’re going to our favorite pub. We’d love for you to come along.” Tommy seemed to think about the proposition for a moment, then he smiled, a very rare occurrence. 

“How could I deny from the woman that has been nothing but kind to me and has kept me sane?” he asked. “I’d love to, Betty.” 

“Alright then, why don’t we start by showing you your future home?”

 

*

That evening at Andrews’ Pub

Later that night, they were all happy. The darkness that seemed to loom in every corner may have still been haunting them, but they didn’t care. They continued to appreciate being alive. Everyone was at least a little drunk and laughing - especially about Fred Andrews’ ability to constantly mix up proverbs. 

Tommy Shelby was pretty drunk, trying to convince Jughead to propose to Betty. It was obvious that she was the love of his life, and Tommy argued that he would never know when it would be too late. Jughead couldn’t help but smile, even though he knew the reason why Tommy had said those words was anything but smile-worthy. It was tragic, actually, but Jughead didn’t want to ruin the mood. 

“Lad, we’ve only been together for two weeks, even though I’ve loved her ever since I first saw her,” Jughead said to Tommy, the alcohol bringing out his accent. He then pulled Betty closer, kissing her temple. He mouthed a sorry to her, but she only giggled. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered. 

“Second, my love is right next to me. I’m not gonna discuss a proposal plan when she’s right there,” Jughead continued. “It’s supposed to be a surprise, Tommy. A grand gesture. Something intimate and personal.”

“Eh, so you admit that you’ve already thought about it,” Tommy added, waving his glass of whiskey towards Jughead. 

“I never said I didn’t,” Jughead said quietly, cheering to him. Tommy patted Jughead’s shoulder brotherly in approval. After that, Jughead turned his attention to Fred. 

“So, what are your plans now? Do you have a solution yet?” he asked. Fred exhaled deeply, his eyes turning sad.

“No, unfortunately. In a few days, Andrews’ Pub will be closed,” he answered.

“But what if I have a solution?” Jughead offered. “I could give you the money to pay your bills. I plan on selling the Whyte Wyrm - which has been desolate since the Serpents have gone. Would you take my offer?” Fred looked utterly shocked. 

“Jughead, I appreciate your offer, but I can’t let you do that. It’s way too much.” 

“What if I was your business partner, then?” Jughead asked. “Would it change your mind?”

“You would seriously do that?” Fred asked, still shocked. Jughead nodded eagerly. 

“I would seriously do that,” he repeated. “But with one condition.” 

“Anything, Jughead.” 

“You take 51%,” Jughead insisted. “It's your baby. You built this. You’ve put the love and work in it. I want to honor it and I would never take that away from you. I want to help you keep your home,” Jughead said earnestly. 

He saw the emotion in Fred's face and watched his eyes get glassy when he came from behind the bar counter. Fred pulled Jughead into a warm hug, picking him off the floor a little. 

Jughead chuckled.

“Jughead Jones, you're the most gracious man in the world,” he said. Fred turned towards the others and called: “Another round for everyone! On the house! The Andrews is reborn! To my new partner, Jughead Jones!”

Everyone smiled, raising their glasses to Jughead and new beginnings. The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and happiness.

*

Right after midnight... on their way home...

The group of four were still giggly and happy as they made their way home. 

“Well, well, well, look who we have here,” someone said from behind them. “The former Serpent King and… oh, his naughty, snooping, blonde mistress.” They froze for a moment, but they eventually turned around and saw who it was. Jughead stepped in front of Betty to shield her from none other than Nick Gonzales. 

Jughead took another step forward and suddenly felt something cold in his hand. In an instant, he realized that Tommy had handed him a pistol. 

“Sweet Pea, Tommy,” Jughead said over his shoulder, eyebrows lowered. “Take Betty home,” he ordered. 

“Jughead, no--” Betty began. 

“Take her home. Keep her safe,” he said further. “I’ll take care of this bastard. 

Nick simply laughed out loud as Betty began to fight against Sweet Pea and Tommy’s iron grip on her arms. 

“That’s too bad,” Nick continued. “I just wanted to end what I started. Good thing I haven’t come too far then.” Jughead almost growled at Nick as he spoke. “I bet she’s a freak in the sheets, Jones… with a pretty, tight cunt…” Jughead was starting to get angrier. “I had the chance to get a little hint of it… before she hit me in the balls.” Nick had a shit-eating grin on his face, which only made Jughead angrier.

In a flash, Jughead rushed towards Nick, pinning the man against a wall. Jughead’s fist collided with his face as his blood boiled and raced through his veins. There was a ringing in his ears as he was consumed by rage and a need for revenge. 

“Jug, no!” Betty screamed at the top of her lungs. Jughead could almost see her struggling against Sweet Pea and Tommy. He could hear the desperation in her voice. “JUG, NO!”

“I SAID, TAKE HER HOME!” Jughead shouted back towards Tommy and Sweet Pea as he held Nick against the wall. He didn’t want Betty to see this. 

Jughead stood there and waited for Sweet Pea and Tommy to pull Betty away. She was struggling against the men, not wanting to leave Jughead but to stop him from doing something he could regret. When she was out of sight and around the corner, he could still hear her screaming echoing through the night air from far away. 

That’s far enough, Jughead thought to himself as he pulled out the gun and pressed it against Nick’s temple threateningly. He was suddenly overwhelmed by holding the power to blow Nick’s fucking head off, obsessed with getting restitution for Betty. He wouldn’t do it until he said what he wanted to say, though. 

Looking into his eyes, he saw Nick was frightened. That satisfied him. 

“This position seem familiar, aye?” Jughead asked. “A sense of deja vu, perhaps?... Was this how you backed her against the wall and threatened her before trying to rape her, huh?” he asked angrily. 

“It was fun until she kicked me in the balls,” Nick mumbled. “I got my revenge for that one and stabbed her. Sadly, she just didn’t die.” 

Jughead snapped then. His fist landed on Nick’s face over and over again. Nick tried to punch him in return, but Jughead didn’t feel any pain. He knew he was bleeding because of the coppery taste he could feel on his tongue. 

Nick hit him again… Jughead didn’t feel it. The only thought that he could think in that moment was that Nick was finally getting what he deserved. Somehow, Jughead managed to duck Nick’s knife attacks. When he was distracted with balancing himself, Jughead used the opportunity and threw his body weight onto him. Jughead took Nick by the throat. 

“People like you always think they can do whatever they want without any consequences because they seek their power through fear from innocent people,” Jughead began. “That works for everyone down here, but not for God. He takes his time before He swings his sword of justice. It was like that when He sent the ten plagues to Egypt, when He sent Noah’s flood, and even now there is a prophecy of a final judgement day.” He stopped speaking for a moment, placing the pistol back on Nick’s temple. “Yours is today.” 

Nick only laughed. 

 

“You wouldn’t dare. You don’t have the guts!” 

There it was, a moment of clarity. He heard Nick’s sinful laughter. Jughead didn’t feel rage, or fear. He could only feel justice coursing through his veins. For Betty, for him, for Riverdale. 

Jughead stood, pointing the pistol at Nick wordlessly as he rose. He was like an archangel sent from God. 

Pictures flashed through his find then. Betty falling unconscious in the alley. Tommy Shelby’s wife. Pain and suffering. It all had to end. 

The seed of the wicked shall be cut off, he thought. 

Jughead had made his decision a long time ago - ever since Betty had been attacked by Nick, actually. He was only acting on it now. 

Jughead pulled the trigger. 

The bang echoed through the air, leaving a lifeless body under Jughead and letting the silence resonate…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies here it is the next chapter sorry again that it took so long!. Thank you for everyone who left a bookmark comment or a kudos on the last chapter it really made my day! I the story it's getting darker but still will have have some beautiful scenes don't worry! But I hope you like it! Anyway thank you for all the support and and for the nominations of Archangels! It's always great to see that stories who contains a risk because they handle heavy themes are worth to be written! 
> 
> I also want to thank my beta @riverdalenerdlol thank you for always being there for me. I love you.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr and ask me anything all just Chat around with me: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> sending love


	10. My spirit hath rejoiced in my saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i do not approve murder
> 
> Warnings: Smut

Archangels

Chapter 10

My spirit hath rejoiced in my Savior

Betty didn't know how long she screamed and fought against Tommy and Sweet Pea.

“For God’s sake, Betty! Stop fighting!” Tommy explained, holding her face between his hands. “He’s going to be alright. He’s a grown ass man and knows what he’s doing, but he needs you to be safe.” 

That didn’t make Betty feel much better. 

“Do me a favor and breathe for me, Betts,” he ordered, probably because he sensed that she was on the verge of a panic attack. 

“I swear, if something happens to Jughead, I’ll never forgive you,” she whispered angrily. 

“Nothing bad is going to happen,” Tommy replied simply, his gaze falling to her hands that had curled in on themselves. She tried to open her hands up, but she couldn’t keep them open. Tommy grabbed her fists. Betty couldn’t look him in the eyes; she was too ashamed.

“It’s okay, Betty,” he assured her, holding her palms open. “No need to feel bad about it.”

“Thank you,” she said quietly. Tommy nodded and they were all silent the rest of the way home. 

Betty didn’t spiral thanks to Tommy… but the worry for Jughead laid on her chest like an anvil and she couldn’t stop it. 

*

Fifteen minutes later...

Once they got home, they sat in the trailer and just waited. They didn’t know what they were waiting for, least of all Betty.

Out of the blue, Sweet Pea’s phone rang. He picked it up immediately.

“Jug?” he answered. Betty couldn’t breathe for a moment. Then Sweet Pea’s face turned pale. “What?”

He bolted up, pacing through the room and searching for his coat and gloves. He gestured to Tommy to do the same. 

“What’s going on, Pea?” Betty asked frantically as Sweet Pea got off the phone, shoving the device in his pocket. “What happened?”

“Not now, Betty,” Sweet Pea cut her off shortly. “We need to hurry. Jughead needs our help.”

“I’ll come with you,” she stated, but Sweet Pea stopped her. 

“No fucking way, Betty. My brother would cut my balls off if I let you come with us,” he told her. “Stay here, please. It’ll be easier for everyone, just trust me.” He was about to leave with Tommy when she butted in again. 

“What does that even mean, Pea?” Betty asked desperately, pleading for answers silently. 

“Not now, Betty. We need to hurry. Just stay here, alright? And don’t go anywhere,” Sweet Pea ordered. “Come on, Tommy. You’ve got everything?” Tommy only nodded before they left, the door shutting harshly behind them. 

“Fuck!” Betty almost growled, beginning to pace the room in an attempt to calm herself. 

What if something happened to Jughead? she thought, afraid. She wished she could do something about it, but all she could do was wait. Eventually she sat down again, crying hot, angry tears and feeling incredibly useless. 

*

Ten minutes later... the Southside lane...

Jughead didn’t know what to do. He felt almighty - he didn’t feel bad about what he’d done, but he could feel panic in his chest. As he hung up with Sweet Pea, the severity of his actions sunk in. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jughead cursed over and over again under his breath. 

Alright, don’t lose your mind, Jones… and don’t touch anything until Sweet Pea and Tommy come, Jughead thought, trying to compose himself. He knew there couldn’t be any of his finger prints left here. Sheriff Keller would ruin him and he would rot in jail. His thoughts were out of control until he finally heard the loud squeal of fast wheels. Seconds later, he saw Sweet Pea and Tommy running towards him. 

“Jug!” Sweet Pea called. As soon as he saw the evidence of what Jughead was talking about on the phone, he skidded to a stop. “Bloody Christ, you really did kill that fucking bastard,” he gasped loudly. 

“Aye, Pea. Why don’t you yell it as loud as you can while we’re out here?” Jughead hissed sarcastically through gritted teeth. 

“Alright, Jug. We’ll help you take care of this. Either don’t touch anything or wear these,” Tommy instructed calmly, tossing him a pair of gloves. Jughead was grateful for Tommy’s steady presence. It calmed him and made him able to think clearly. 

“I’m not going to stand to the side here and let you both take care of my mess,” he stated, putting on the gloves Tommy had passed him. 

“If we get rid of the body, there is no evidence of a crime in the first place,” Tommy whispered. “Sweet Pea, you have to trash bags I brought?” He nodded. “Lucky for us, the streets are empty. We could easily take the body to Sweetwater River.” 

They nodded, beginning to pack Nick’s lifeless body in the giant trash bag. They stashed him in the car trunk when they knew nobody was watching. They drove to Sweetwater River silently to make Nick’s body a meal for the fish. 

Strangely, Jughead didn’t feel anything about it all. 

 

*

On the way back to their trailer...

Jughead opened the door to the car, stumbling out silently and shutting it behind him. He was glad that Sweet Pea and Tommy were going home after dropping him off so he could be alone with Betty. 

Jughead hadn’t thought about what they’d done on his way home. He’d been too consumed by his rage and was busy taking care of the evidence. After his adrenaline had faded, it had been replaced with his concern and panic. 

What would Betty say? he thought to himself. Would she forgive him? Understand him? Had he put the only good thing in his life in jeopardy because of his rage and thirst for justice?

Fuck.

Who was he kidding? Deep inside, he knew he wasn’t a good man. There had always been a dark side in him. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

He didn’t want to lose Betty. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. She was his sanity, his light, the love of his life… and Nick deserved to die. He was an evil person who hurt innocent people. The end justifies the means, right? he thought, looking at his trailer. He was horrified, but he had to face Betty. 

He threw his cigarette away, inhaling deeply, and went inside. 

Betty was pacing across the room, and he could see that she was crying.

As soon as she heard the door shut behind him, she stopped, looked at him, then ran into his arms. 

“Jug!” she cried, clinging onto him. “I thought he was going to kill you. Oh my God,” she murmured frantically. Jughead only held her in his arms, drawing energy from her and caressing her hair soothingly. 

 

Betty backed up and looked at him, her eyes filled with worry and love. 

Jughead could barely meet her gaze. He knew he wasn’t worthy of her love, but on the other hand, he needed it. She was his antidote when he was broken like this. 

“Betts,” he managed to whisper. 

“You’re hurt,” she said softly, tracing her fingers along his sore face, wincing and pulling away a little even though her fingers were tender on his blemished skin. The look in her eyes was almost killing him. He didn’t deserve her love. 

“I’ll clean you up,” she said, about to rush towards the bathroom, but he stopped her with his hand on her bicep. 

“Betts…” he cracked out again. He looked into her concerned green eyes. He wanted to get lost and never resurface from them. 

“What?” she asked, lifting her hand to his cheek and caressing his face lightly. She must have been able to sense his excruciating torment. He closed his eyes for a second, leaning into her touch like it was his salvation. He removed her hand from his face and kissed her palm. 

“I don’t deserve you, Betty… but I love you so much…” She only looked at him, confused and hurt. 

“That’s not true, what are you talking about? Of course you deserve me. I love you.” Her voice broke at her last three words. Jughead only closed his eyes and felt a single tear roll down his cheek. His whole body was shaking now. Betty leaned forward and kissed his tear away. 

“Jug, please tell me what’s torturing you,” she requested softly. “What happened?” Jughead looked at her, his stormy blue irises silently begging her not to let go, not to leave, and not to hate him. 

“I killed him,” he whispered brokenly. 

Her green eyes bore into him as he held his breath. There was no hate in her eyes. No sadness. No fury. He found himself more scared and confused than she was. 

He never imagined in this scenario what happened next. He almost cried in relief when it did happen. 

Betty kissed him fervently. He was so shocked he couldn't even react at first.

Had she understood him right? He didn’t know, but her lips were too sweet to back away from. 

It was like he’d been cocooned in her sweetness and love. He didn’t want to destory that feeling. It was too good. She brought steadiness back to his soul and awakened him at the same time. She was like a drug or a fountain in the middle of the desert for a thirsty man. She was his air. 

He knew he needed to stop this, to make sure she understood him correctly… but the way she kissed him… dear God, it made his head spin. 

When he felt her pushing his jacket off his shoulder, he stopped kissing her. Breathing heavily, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He couldn’t speak for a moment because he was too overwhelmed by his emotions. 

“Betts,” he plead softly. She cupped his face. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. Jughead’s eyes widened in shock. What had she just said? How on earth did he deserve that? Was he hallucinating? “Thank you for killing him,” she repeated clearly. 

Jughead looked into her eyes, completely in awe of her. He searched for any kind of fear, but he found none. She was only thankful, and she only loved him. He cupped her face and caressed her cheeks in adoration.

“God, I love you so much that it hurts,” he replied. She kept her hands on his face, stroking his skin softly just as he’d done. It was like she even revered him for his actions. 

“Show me,” she whispered. “Show me how much you love me.” Betty kissed him again. As soon as her lips found his, Jughead melted against her. He didn’t feel bad about what he’d done anymore. Her kiss was the absolution he needed, though he didn’t understand why. 

Betty was almost devouring his mouth, kissing him with such sweet desperation that it made him slide into a delirious state of passion. Her hair was up in a low ponytail, and he gently pulled the band away, letting his fingers rake through her golden hair. 

They pulled away for a moment and their eyes locked. Jughead was still overwhelmed by Betty’s statement and couldn’t see how she could still see anything good in him. Their gazes spoke more than a thousand words. He already had his answer, but he still needed to know. 

“How?” he whispered, his voice hoarse from his overwhelming emotions of disbelief and unconditional love for her. “How could you not hate me?” he finally managed to ask, his fingers still skimming the contours of her face in adoration. 

“How could I ever hate you when you saved me?” she replied truthfully. “You were the only person who brought justice to me. You were the only one that believed in me and cared about me. You’re my savior. I think I never would have been able to live while he was still out on the streets… possibly hurting other women,” she admitted. “The memory of what he did to me would always haunt me because there was the possibility of it happening again. It’s all gone now. He can’t come back,” Betty whispered, tears in her eyes and graciousness in her voice. She was so truthful and real that it made Jughead’s soul shatter. She placed her palm over his heart before he thought she couldn’t surprise him more. 

“Show me,” she whispered. “Show me how it should feel, Jug.” 

In an instant, he kissed her thoroughly, opening the zipper of her dress. He could feel her shiver against his fingertips as soon as they collided with her exposed, smooth skin.   
Jughead shoved her golden curls aside, reaching her neck with his lips and placing small kisses along her alabaster skin. 

“I don’t know how I deserve you, Betty, but I do know that I will thank God every day for the fortune of our love,” he murmured against her skin. She stepped back, her eyes not leaving his. Her pupils were a dark mixture of desire and shyness. 

Jughead’s eyes were fixed on hers, mirroring her want, when she slowly slid her dress from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. 

She was an actual angel covered in a marine blue lace bra and matching panties. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

“God,” he breathed, making her blush. “You’re beautiful. So fucking beautiful.” Jughead took a step forward and captured her face in his palms again, still shocked that this was really happening. 

The words that he desperately wanted to say lay on the back of his tongue, but he didn’t want to ruin their moment and take her decision away from her like they had when they kissed for the first time. Just as he was about to say something, she laid her hand on his cheek and leaned forwards to kiss him softly, giving him the nonverbal permission he was silently waiting for. 

He raked his fingers along her spine while she kissed him leisurely. She took every shred of worry away from him with every swipe of her tongue and the soothing combing of her fingers through his hair. She was successfully banishing the memories of that night, replacing them with something remarkably beautiful. 

Betty pushed Jughead’s jacket from his shoulders, then broke their kiss to help him get out of his shirt. When it was gone, she grazed her finger over his Celtic cross tattoo, making his muscles flex under her tender touch. 

Just as she was about to open his pants, Jughead laid his hand softly over hers. She looked up at him. He didn’t see any sadness in her eyes, only mutual understanding. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. Their eyes met again. 

“I trust you… and I want to,” she whispered. “I might not know what to do… but I do want you, Jughead.” 

He could burst into tears and fall to his knees right in front of her at that. It wasn’t because she wanted him… but because she trusted him. After all he’d done - killing a man that every night - she still trusted him. It was fascinating how he could shift from feeling numb to being completely overwhelmed by his emotions. 

She continued what she was about to do, popping the button on his pants and sliding the zipper down. After helping him push his pants down, Betty suddenly blushed when she took his nearly naked body in, his boxers tented. Jughead could see that she was suddenly shocked and maybe even scared.   
She continued what she was about to do and opened his pants. He undressed the pants quickly and she 

“We can stop at any time, you know that, aye?” he clarified softly. She only blushed even more. 

“I know. It’s not that,” she said quietly. “I just realized that I have never seen you this naked before… and… you’re beautiful…” 

Jughead couldn’t help but smile at her shy confession, joining their lips again. He deepened the kiss this time, devouring her mouth with his. When she slung her arms around his neck, he slid his hands to the backs of her thighs, lifting her up. She took his hint, swinging her legs around his waist and crossing them at her ankles. 

They never broke their kiss while he carried Betty to their bedroom, laying her down like she was the most fragile and precious thing he’d ever had in his arms. Their eyes met as he raked his hands up her arms, leaving goosebumps on the places his warm palms collided with her skin. She took his hand and placed it over her breast. 

“Touch me…” 

Jughead’s eyes darkened instantly as he began to graze his thumb over her already erect nipples. She hummed in satisfaction and Jughead couldn’t hide the small smile on his lips. 

“I missed this,” she said. “I missed your touch.” 

“I’m going to touch and worship every inch of your body if you’ll let me,” he rasped against her lips, catching a small sigh and feeling his cock twitch at the thought of touching her everywhere. “I want to see you, Betts. Can I take this off?” he asked softly, tracing the straps of her bra with his fingers. She nodded, sitting up and opening the clasp. She slowly took off her bra, breathing heavily and waiting for his reaction. 

Jughead couldn’t breathe for a second. The immensity of her trust hit him at full force. He was the first man who had seen her naked - in a nonsexual and sexual context - and this was the first time she exposed herself willingly to him, allowing him to touch her… He would never take that trust for granted… and besides that, holy shit, her breasts were just beautiful. 

He forced himself to look away from her breasts and to not stare at her perfection for hours like a creep and scare her. He simply leaned forward to kiss her leisurely as they sank back into the pillows subconsciously. Their kiss became heated and her hands were suddenly everywhere, pressing herself against him like she needed to be joined with him. 

His hand wandered to her breast and kneaded softly, then he replaced his hand with his hot mouth. He suckled thoroughly on her perky nipple, eliciting sweet sounds out of her for the first time since he’d originally heard them. He didn’t know how much he’d missed them until now. 

“Oh my God. I forgot how good this felt,” she nearly moaned. Encouraged by her reaction and subconsciously grinding hips, Jughead let his hand wander upwards. 

“I want to make you feel so good Betty,” he whispered. 

“Show me,” she sighed back. “Show me how it feels.” His fingers played with border of her panties.

“I love you. Tell me if anything doesn’t feel good, aye?” Jughead whispered, waiting for her to nod. When she gave the signal, he let his hand trace further towards her heated center. When he grazed her folds and could feel how wet she was, a lustful groan escaped his lips. “Holy shit, Betty. You’re soaked.” She blushed immediately. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. He’d forgotten how innocent she was for a second. He kissed her softly, still grazing his fingertips along her folds. 

“Never apologize for how I make you feel… I love that I can do this to you.” 

Jughead watched as her eyes clouded with desire, and then as they closed in pleasure. He played with the material of her panties again, waiting for permission to take them off. She knew what he wanted to do and just nodded. He wouldn’t want to drag her out of her increasing state of pleasure with his question, but he still needed her unambiguous consent. 

He kissed her again, getting lost in it and the sensual way her tongue entwined with his… but somehow managed to slide her panties down slowly. When his hands came back to the place she craved them most, she moaned, half in surprise and half in pleasure. 

He pressed his forehead against hers in need of another physical connection to be able to restrain himself. This was what he had always dreamed of, not under these circumstances, but it was one of the most beautiful memories of his life. 

Jughead had slept with women - sure - but the last time he had done so was over a year ago, and before he found his path with God. He didn’t lie to Betty when he said that he wouldn’t do sex before marriage (technically that was a lie because - now), but Jughead had decided that there wouldn’t be anyone else besides Betty. it was either her or nobody… so why not bend the rules a bit and make his way into the Garden of Eden a little earlier, right after he’d finished with his purgatory, he thought. 

When he began to circle her clit, she startled a bit at the new sensation, but her confused look quickly turned into an intoxicating kaleidoscope of emotions… love, lust, trust, relief. That mixture hit him right through his heart. He could feel tears forming behind his eyes. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” he whispered over her lips. 

“Yes,” she sighed into his mouth. That right there almost killed him. It made his heart ache with happiness and pain at the same time. She had nearly cried it out, filling it with thankfulness and disbelief. 

He applied more pressure then, wanting nothing more than to make her feel good and show her their full potential of how beautiful and wholesome intimacy could be. 

“This is how it’s supposed to feel, Betts,” he whispered in her ear. “And this is only the beginning.” When he felt her relax and adjust to the overwhelming feeling of lust and the intimacy of him touching her, he slowly inserted a finger inside her molten warmth. He could feel her tight walls clench around his finger. 

“Jug!” she whimpered, her hips bucking against his hand and grasping onto his biceps for stability. 

“You feel so amazing, Betty. Let me see how I make you feel,” he encouraged. “Don’t be ashamed of anything.” He circled her clit, adding another finger. 

Jughead quickly found the motion she liked best and continued in that rhythm, rubbing her in slow, tight circles while stimulating her g-spot in a hooking motion with his fingers. 

The more she became overwhelmed by the delirious feeling of passion, the more she couldn’t contain her emotion. The waves of lust carried with her and it was so beautiful to watch. Alluring moans mixed with cries of relief, creating a cathartic melody. He could see it. He could see her letting go of the haunting ghosts of the past… it was vanishing through their love and carnality. Jughead kissed her tears away and felt her walls clench more and more around his fingers, ready to fall for the first time. 

“Jug… oh God,” she moaned desperately. Her hips were literally fucking his fingers, her walls clenching and pulsating around hin in an impetuous grip. Somehow, she couldn’t let herself fall even though she was a writhing mess under him. Jughead laid his forehead on hers to bring her back to her senses, a safety net for her first freefall into ecstasy. 

“Fuck, look how beautiful you are,” he rasped. “You’re close, Betts, I can feel it. Let go, babe. I’ve got you. Come for me.” He pinched her clit and squeezed her nipple lightly to push her over the edge. He then witnessed the magic of her first climax. Her face was completely lost in lust. His name fell from her lips gracefully in her euphoria. 

Jughead caught her lustful cries with his own lips, walking her through the waves of her climax slowly. She was soon panting and laughing as soon as the shattering jolts of her orgasm receded. Jughead only kissed her fervently. Her ecstatic love was so contagious that he couldn’t help but smule against her lips. 

Truth be told… he could’ve come then and there, just by sharing this unforgettable moment with her and seeing her so enchanted… it would have been more than enough for him, though he would definitely need a cold shower in that case. 

“You alright, baby?” He asked, stroking her cheeks, still wet from her tears. 

“Yeah. Thank you,” she said breathlessly.

How could she even thank me for things like this? Jughead thought. A murder, an orgasm. If he were honest with himself, his motives weren’t out of altruism, they were egotistical. A bittersweet double morality lingered within those two actions. That was why he was even more astonished and grateful for her reaction. 

Her hand came up to his cheek, pulling him out of his mind. 

“You're crying,” Betty whispered. 

He took her palm in his hand and kissed it tenderly, showing his deference for her.

“No, Betts... thank you,” he whispered hoarsely, fighting with his emotions. “I don’t deserve you or your mercy and love… but you still give it to me. You’re so gracious.” 

There was the crack in his thick wall. Betty was the only person he could let his guard down with completely, exposing himself entirely to her. He should be scared, but it felt sheltering. 

“You saved me in so many ways, and you didn’t even know,” she said. Jughead squeezed his eyes shut to suppress an overwhelming flood of emotion. “Every coin has two sides, Jug. Nick was an evil man and he deserved to die. You saved not only me, but many more people from potentially being hurt by him. He was an evil man. You’re a man who seeks justice and the truth.” She stopped to kiss the tattoo on his forefinger in awe. “I know who you are, Jug… and God knows it too.” 

Jughead burst into tears right then and there for the second time during this life-changing evening… and there she was, embracing his darkness with kindness and love and without fear. 

“I love you so much, Betty,” he declared huskily.

“I love you too,” she replied, kissing him. Soon, the glimpse of love turned into an inferno of carnality. Desperation and redemption was only the gasoline. Jughead soaked up every one of her moans and touches like holy water, the deliverance from his sins. His blood rushed through his veins and awakened the urge to become one with Betty. 

“Jug,” she moaned in need, grinding her hips against his hard length. He groaned in frustration that they were still separated from each other. In a bold move, she snuck her small hand into his boxers and stroked him innocently. Her forest green eyes silently asked him if she was doing it right. He inhaled sharply when he felt the pleasurable sensation of her hand stroking in a tentative, yet cautious, rhythm. 

“Fuck, Betts, please...” He said erratically and grabbed her hand to stop her.

“I want you, Jug,” she said, looking up at him. “All of you.” Instead of answering immediately, he kissed her thoroughly and laid her back into the pillows. He reached between her legs, feeling that she was still wet. He then silently thanked God for the long durability dates on condoms. Jughead circled her clit again, shoving his boxers down with his other hand. 

When Betty’s eyes widened in fright, Jughead caressed her cheek. 

“Do you want to stop?” He asked her.

“No. It's just...” She paused a moment to search for the right word. “Huge.”

Jughead had to suppress a laugh at that extremely flattering and endearing comment.

“Thank you,” he replied with a smug smile, continuing to stimulate her clit. He sat up and rolled the condom over his length.

When he was ready, Jughead hovered over her and positioned himself in front of her entrance, nudging her folds and spreading her molten juices over her clit and core.

“It might hurt, but I'll be as gentle as possible, aye?” Jughead whispered and caressed her face gently.

“Okay,” she replied, her green irises filled with love and trust. He kissed her passionately and she wrapped her legs around him instinctively.

Jughead slowly sank into her, feeling her hymen against the tip of his cock. After another assuring look at her, he slid as slow as he could into her. 

She hissed in pain and stiffened. Her hot walls were pulsating around him, gripping against the intruder and adjusting.

The moment he was encased in her, it was like all of the air in his lungs had been stolen from him. She was literally breathtaking and consuming. It was so much better than he’d ever imagined. He rested his forehead against hers, trying to desperately stay still until she was ready. 

“You okay?” Jughead asked delicately.

“Yes. Can you just stay like this for a moment?” Betty asked.

A tear leaked out from the corner of her eye and he kissed it away. He would stay like this for an eternity if he had to. He hated to see her in pain. Although he had to admit that a primal sense of pride filled his chest because he had the privilege to be her first and because she trusted him enough. 

Jughead tried to keep his breath steady. Not moving inside of her was a harder challenge than he thought. Her tight walls massaged him alluringly, teasing him to move in and out of her warmth... But what had he expected after over a year of celibacy and his dream coming true?

When he finally felt her relax around him and her nails weren’t digging into his shoulders anymore, he had to admit that he enjoyed that sort of sweet pain. They stayed like that for another moment. 

“It’s okay, Jug,” he heard her say quietly. “Move.” He let out a deep groan of relief as he began to slide in and out of her slowly. 

“Holy shit. You feel so amazing Betts.” Jughead moaned, attacking her neck with small, sloppy kisses as he continued. 

She relaxed more and more around him with every thrust into her. 

After a few thrusts, the pain subsided with pleasure again and his hand wandered between their joined bodies to intensify the lustful feeling. 

As soon as his fingers connected with her clit, Betty moaned against his mouth, hungrily devouring him now with her lips, tongue, and teeth. Their bodies soon found a sensual rhythm together, moving in perfect sync, creative a holistic symbiosis of their bodies, souls and spirits. Two people became one, not knowing where one of them ended and the other began. They were fused together.

“Jug… please,” she whispered into his ear. He could feel her pussy tighten around him. 

Jughead felt his climax building up as well… he needed her to come, he thought desperately. His thrusts became more relentless. 

“Betty, please come for me. I can’t last much longer,” he begged, trying to compose himself while circling and pinching her clit. 

His mouth slid to her nipple capturing it and sucking on it with the same persistence. The multiple stimulation was exactly was she needed to obey his sweet demand. She clenched around with a guttural moan. The contractions of her walls were so beguiling that she took him with her as she jumped into oblivion.

They swallowed each other moans with eager kisses, riding their orgasms in the deliriousness of perfect bliss.

They just laid entwined completely rejoiced by the embrace of each other’s saviors. Here they were delivered from all evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies I want to see if something's about this chapter I am not approving murder! This story plays with the lot of of morality double standards and conflicts. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who left the comment on the last chapter or was liking it! I appreciate your support. 
> 
> A massive thank you to my amazing beta @riverdalenerdlol you're are the best! Anyways I was very very answer and insecure about this chapter and I would love to know what you think?
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	11. My soul thirsteth for thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of everything.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not not approve murderer.

Archangels

 

Chapter 11

 

My soul thirsteth for thee

 

Jughead woke up the next morning, confused for a moment by the warmth and smoothness beside him and in his palms before the memories of the previous night came back. It was truly a night he would never forget. It had been a rollercoaster of emotions and the day had quickly shifted from one of his worst ones to one of his best. It was haunting transformed into salvation. His purgatory to his Garden of Eden. He still couldn’t believe that it had actually happened, but the petite, naked frame tangled around him proved that his memories weren’t hallucinations. 

 

Jughead could watch Betty for hours, peacefully asleep as she was. She looked like an angel… No, she actually  _ was _ one, he thought with a smile. 

 

Betty shifted and stirred slightly. 

 

“Jug?” She murmured. Jughead caressed her arm and brushed a kiss to her shoulder. 

 

“Good morning, my angel,” he said softly. She smiled at him. “How did you sleep?” 

 

“Great… how about you?” she asked, biting her lip and holding it between her teeth. 

 

“I was kind of afraid to wake up because I thought last night might have been a dream,” he admitted, rolling Betty on her back. As he hovered above her, Jughead traced the contours of her face as a reminder that she was really made of flesh and bone, and not a sweet illusion. She blushed when her naked breasts dragged along his bare chest. 

 

An important question lay on Jughead’s tongue, but he didn’t want to ruin the serenity of the morning. He had enjoyed every moment of the previous night, but he couldn’t ignore fearing that it had been a rushed decision or a selfish act on his side. 

 

“What is it?” she asked softly. 

 

“Do you regret what we did yesterday?” he asked quietly. She simply raised her hand and cupped his cheek in her palm. 

 

“No,” she replied softly. “It was amazing.” Jughead smiled in relief. “Do  _ you _ regret it?” she asked shyly. Jughead’s eyes widened in shock. 

 

“God, no,” he said. “Why the hell would you think that? It was the best sex I’ve ever had,” he added earnestly, though he could see that she didn’t believe him. 

 

“You’re such a liar,” she said, blushing. 

 

“No I’m not. Betts, last night was beyond amazing. I loved it,” he said. Betty giggled. 

 

“You’re such a sap,” Betty said, slinging her arms around his neck. 

 

“No, really, I would never regret sleeping with you. God, being inside you, Betts?... I’ve never experienced something so phenomenal in my entire life…” Skin brushed against skin, not leaving them unaffected. Betty’s eyes changed. Returned was the desirous glimpse in her eyes from the previous night. 

 

“I haven’t either,” Betty whispered. Jughead’s heart skipped a beat at her words. He knew he had to talk with her about the other things that happened the night before, but his soul craved for her closeness, so he decided to stay a little longer in their bubble of love and sensuality until he let merciless reality burst it. 

 

Jughead leaned down and kissed Betty… beginning the first note of the second sonata of their love. 

 

Betty quickly deepened their kiss, diving her tongue into his mouth. She found his, stroking it leisurely with hers. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. Jughead felt himself harden again. Although he was engulfed in a fog of pleasure, a small shred of common sense made him slow down.

 

“Betty, we don’t have to have sex again…” he told her.  

 

“Do you not want to?” she asked, a glimpse of confusion lingering in her eyes.

 

“No. I do want to… Just the thought of being inside you again… of making you come again… is making me hard,” he told her hoarsely, letting her feel him against her leg. Betty blushed and Jughead continued. “But that’s not what counts here. I want you to know that I still have no expectations about what we do together. You do what you want to do, it’s all on your own terms, okay? I don’t want to take your choice away from you, just to make it clear. I love you and I don’t care what pace we take this.”

 

“Okay,” she said with a smile. Betty shifted a little, and they saw a small blood stain on the sheets. 

 

“One moment, I’ll be right back,” Jughead said, hopping out of bed and running into the bathroom. He wanted to take care of her after. He came back with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. 

 

“Jug, you don’t have to do that. I can take a shower,” she complained. 

 

“Let me do this, babe. Besides that, I would love to stay in bed a little longer with you.” Jughead removed the covers from her gently beginning to wash her gently. Betty blushed a little, but let Jughead do it. 

 

Jughead couldn’t help it when the memory of the hospital shower appeared in his mind. This was different - even if it contained a lot of trust too. This time it was an act of commitment out of love. Through it all, Jughead watched her face to make sure she was okay and that she wasn’t overwhelmed. She only seemed a little embarrassed because they were shamelessly naked in front of each other like Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. 

 

When he’d finished, Jughead crawled back into their bed again, snuggling next to Betty. 

 

“I love you, Juggie,” she whispered. Jughead only kissed her temple and raked his fingers through her hair. He suddenly felt fresh tears burning in his eyes as several memories and emotions hit him at the same time. 

 

“I’m a murderer, Betty,” he admitted weakly. “I killed someone and I didn’t feel bad about it… why aren’t you scared of me?” he asked brokenly. Betty looked up at him.

 

“Okay, so you killed someone,” Betty whispered. “And he was a very, very bad person… and maybe I know that you wouldn’t hurt me or hurt anyone else because you’re such a good person… but doesn’t God do this sometimes? Doesn’t he send someone to rid the world of evil? Isn’t there some sort of fate?” 

 

Jughead knew that as she said those words, Betty wasn’t making fun of his faith. She meant what she said, Jughead thought, looking at her now with glassy eyes. 

 

“Do you really believe that or are you just saying it to try and make me feel better?” Jughead asked, a small chuckle escaping. There was a moment of silence for Betty before she responded. 

 

“After everything that happened to me… to us, really… I do,” she replied. “I mean, think about it, Jug. If I didn’t have an abusive father, then you wouldn’t have found me crying outside my trailer with a black eye so long ago. Would we have become friends?... If the--” Betty had to pause for a moment before she could say it out loud. “--If the attempted rape didn’t happen, would you have ever declared your feelings to me? Would I have ever kissed you? Probably not. We would still be pining over each other, thinking that we weren’t worthy of each other like love-sick puppies,” she added, giggling. “Maybe it was all destiny… a God-given path.” 

 

Jughead couldn’t believe his luck. This woman was truly not from this world. She was a walking angel on earth. There she was, not judging him at all and even finding a way to justify his means. Hell no, he didn’t deserve Betty Cooper, Jughead thought, flabbergasted. 

 

“God, I love you so much,” Jughead rasped, kissing her. Betty deepened the kiss once again, delving her tongue into his mouth, alluring him with a sensual, thorough rhythm. 

 

How could he resist her when she did this? Did he even want to? Hell no. He needed her like an obsessed man needed holy water to heal. 

 

Jughead hovered above her again, sheltering her with his body. It still felt like a dream. Betty Cooper was naked below him. Her breasts and radiating sex were pushed against his skin, making him shiver. He trailed kisses down her slender neck, feeling a wave of pride when he felt her fast, thudding pulse under his lips. His hand travelled to her breasts. The fit into his palms like they belonged there. He had enjoyed last night, too, but he had been way too overwhelmed by his emotions to really adore Betty’s body and the way she moved against him. It felt like a dream, but he was more in the present this time, surrounded by her magnificent body and her actions. It was clear that this was his reality, and he suddenly felt more alive than ever. 

 

“Jug,” she sighed against his lips when he resurfaced to kiss her. Betty took his hand in hers and guided him between her legs. Jughead almost lost it then and there, his length fully hard again and twitching at her thigh. 

 

“Jesus, do you have any idea what you do to me?” he asked, groaning into her neck. Betty shook her head innocently, but her sassy smile told him that she knew exactly what she was doing. 

 

Jughead still felt a little bad about sharing this sort of intimacy with her. He didn’t want her to feel like a casual fuck or something. His Christian brain and soul rebelled against her thinking such thoughts… but he didn’t want to deny them both this sort of pleasure, either. 

 

Jughead started to graze along her folds slightly, letting her arousal coat his fingers. 

 

“You know that you’re everything to me, aye? That what we’re doing and what we’re sharing means everything to me?” Betty only nodded, reaching gently for his free hand. She gently kissed his ring finger. 

 

“I’m yours, Jug. My heart and soul were yours already… but now my body is too,” she declared. His eyes turned glassy, his fingers beginning to circle her clit leisurely. “Make love to me, Jug,” she sighed in his ear. 

 

Jughead applied more pressure and inserted a finger inside her softly.

 

“God, I love how you make me feel,” Betty moaned.

 

“Me too,” he whispered back. Jughead could get addicted to the sight of Betty in pleasure. Seeing her discover nirvana was simply beautiful. It would only be so much better this time, when she knew how good it would feel, completely open to the pleasure and without fear of the memories in the back of her head. Jughead wanted to show her how good pleasure could be in every way. A sudden urge to taste her overwhelmed him. 

 

“I want to kiss you, Betty,” he said huskily. She tilted her head up, showing him she wanted to kiss him too. A devilish smirk appeared on his face when he shook his head. “Here,” he clarified, cupping her heat tentatively. 

 

“Oh,” she breathed, blushing. “Nobody’s ever done that before. You don’t have to-- I mean, you don’t need to--” she began to ramble, but Jughead kissed her softly and hushed her. 

 

“I want to taste you, love,” Jughead whispered. “You trust me, aye?” 

 

“More than anyone,” Betty replied. 

 

“Let me do this for you, please. If you don’t like it, we can stop at any time,” Jughead assured her, caressing her cheek. 

 

“Okay,” she said, biting her lip nervously. 

 

Jughead leaned in to kiss her again, claiming her tongue with his. He teased her leisurely in unison with his fingers circling her clit. When he felt Betty relax, Jughead began his journey but didn’t stop caressing her molten pussy. Jughead bit lightly into her neck, making her eyes close in pleasure. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, baby. Every fucking inch of you. I can’t stop looking at you,” he told her softly. “Trust me, I am going to make you feel so good that you’ll never want to leave this bed again.” He heard Betty’s breath hitch, a new wave of arousal washing over her (and his fingers). 

 

“I think you might have already done that,” she panted. He only chuckled and nibbled on the delicate flesh of her breast now, teasing her perky nipples with his tongue. When he finally captured her nipple, she let out a moan that made his cock stir in anticipation. 

 

Jughead couldn’t wait any longer, so he started his road downward with his free hands and lips. He caressed the side of her ribcage, causing her to shiver under his fingers. He kissed and licked his way down her stomach, making her muscles flex under his teasing lips. When his mouth was near the place she wanted him most, he gently pulled his hand away from her heated core, suppressing the urge to lick his fingers and get a taste of her… but he didn’t want to scare her. 

 

She whimpered at the loss of his hand. 

 

“Juggie… no… please,” she pleaded, whimpering. 

 

“Shhh… I’m here,” he whispered against her thigh. He swung her legs over his shoulders, spreading her legs open gently. When he was met with her core, he had to suppress an urge to sink his mouth into it and devour it like a starved man. Fuck, he never thought he would have such a sexual desire again - in fact - he had never felt something like this before. His whole body was buzzing with want. His cock was already painfully hard. His mouth was dry with his thirst for her. 

 

Jughead leaned down and traced his lips along her inner thighs first, gently placing his palms on them to hold her in place and soothe her nerves. When he blew on her clit lightly, she startled a little and sighed delightfully. A few thick drops of arousal leaked from her hot entrance. 

 

_ Jesus Christ, have mercy. How am I supposed to survive this fucking sweet pussy? I’m going to die at the first lick. What a sweet torture, _ he thought, licking his lips at his lecherous thoughts. He finally leaned down and licked her folds lightly with the tip of his tongue. 

 

“Holy shit,” Betty moaned. Her hips jolted forward as his tongue touched her core for the very first time. Jughead held her hips in place gently, encouraged by her reaction. He attached his lips to her throbbing clit, swirling his tongue around in slow circles. 

 

“Oh my God, Jug,” she moaned. Jughead hummed in satisfaction against her skin, making Betty whimper. He licked and sucked on her tentatively, trying various techniques to discover what drove her wild. Jughead enjoyed this way too much, especially the way she was pulsating and coating his tongue and the sounds she made for him. Fuck, this was his very own heaven. He never wanted to leave this place.

 

When her breathing became more erratic and her moans became louder, Jughead became bolder, delving his tongue between her folds, devouring her like she was his final meat. His hunger was fueled by her actions, which weren’t lewd but organic. It was all accompanied by her angelic sighs that escaped her mouth with every tentative stroke of his tongue. It sounded like a divine glory. 

 

Her hands came down to his hair, her fingers crawling into his dark curls. She pulled almost painfully, but it felt good. 

 

“God, Jug… don’t stop,” she moaned as her hips bucked towards his face. Betty’s orgasm was starting to build up. He could feel it in the way her clit and folds throbbed against his lips and tongue. 

 

“Trust me, baby, I won’t stop until you come all over my fucking tongue and fingers,” he rasped, adding a finger to her core. When he noticed how smooth he could slip a finger inside her, he added a second, starting to work her slowly. He slid his fingers in and out of her in a hooking motion, feeling her tighten more and more around his fingers. 

 

“Jug, please… I--” Betty pleaded in a whimper. Jughead couldn’t stop looking at her. The sight of Betty was too enchanting, but he craved to feel her on his tongue when she came. 

 

“I know, love. I’ve got you. Just let go and come for me. Come around my tongue,” he demanded softly, latching his lips around her clit, sucking and circling her swollen bundle of nerves in a relentless pace. It was almost as if his life depended on making her come as fast and hard as she could. Her screams of passion made his cock even harder, if that was possible. He knew she was almost there. He desperately wanted her to come. Usually he would tap her clit, but he didn’t want that now. She was still exploring this state of passion. He didn’t want to scare her or push her over a boundary, so he just grazed his teeth along her clit and sucked harder. 

 

Betty came with a loud, guttural moan. Jughead’s name fell from her lips as it happened, her molten juices coating his tongue like sweet honey. He caught every drop. As he walked her through it, she began to regain the ability to breathe normally. Jughead looked up at her, never more grateful to have heard her pleading cries. 

 

“Jug?” she asked, her eyes still clouded as he hovered above her again. “I need to feel you,” she said. Jughead knew what she meant by it, but he wanted her to say  it.

 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Jughead rasped in her ear.

 

“I want to feel you inside me,” she replied in such a bewitching mixture of shyness and nervousness that it almost killed Jughead. He quickly reached for a condom and rolled it over his length. 

 

 Their eyes met in a silent commitment of trust and love as he aligned with her entrance. He kissed her, devoted, and entered her as tender as possible, knowing this was still new for her and she needed to adjust.

 

Holy heaven, she was so fucking tight, he thought and groaned in pleasure into her neck, nibbling and sucking the skin gently. It took a lot of effort to remain still and not pound into her warmth instantly. 

 

She moaned and smiled at him in surprise: “It didn't hurt.” 

 

“If you do it right, it mostly just hurts the first time,” he said, cupping her cheek and smiling at her. Betty wrapped her legs around him, making Jughead slide deeper inside of her. They moaned together, feeling united. 

 

“I love the feeling of you inside me. It's like I feel finally complete,” she admitted pulling him even closer to her.

 

“Me too, love,” Jughead said, beginning to move slowly. Her head fell back against the pillow with every slow thrust.

 

“Fuck, does it always feel so good, Jug?” Betty moaned.

 

“Just with you,” he replied, emphasizing his declaration with a searing kiss.

 

It wasn't a cocky statement, it was the truth. He’d never felt like this before. He felt in complete unity with her. Like a coalescence of the three echelons of being. A unison of body, spirit and soul, forming a synergy he never thought could exist.

 

“You feel so good, Betts, look how perfect we fit. Can you feel it?” He asked as his thrusts became more determined.

 

“Yes,” She moaned biting into his shoulder as he changed his angle and just hit her walls and g-spot with every longing thrust.

 

“How do you want me Betts?” he asked her, grabbing her thighs. He moved slowly, but determined in  and out of her... “Like this?” Then he quickened his pace, watching for any sign of pain but instead, her features were biased with pure lust. He grinned devilishly, celebrating his victory by marking her neck with his hungry mouth biting in her delicate flesh. “Or like this?”

 

“Like this.” She moaned, muffling her cries of pleasure into the crook of his neck. “Faster, Jug. Please. Don't stop,” She begged him, her impatient hips meeting his relentless thrusts.

 

He felt himself beginning to reach his peak. It was a delirious feeling he was still not used to. He definitely needed to work on that to prolong their pleasure.

 

“Baby, I’m close. I need you to come,” He panted out. Jughead laid his forehead against hers and intertwined their hands to gain some self control, but her pulsating walls pulling on him were just too alluring. 

 

“Touch me,” he whispered.

 

_ Jesus Christ, _ he thought, able to come right then and there by her response. Jughead found her clit and rubbed it furiously, hoping not to hurt her. He just needed her there. There was no chance that  he would come without her.

 

But she still couldn't find her release.

 

“Please, Jug,” she nearly cried. She was just as desperate as he was. 

 

“Do you trust me, babe?” Jughead whispered against her lips. She could only nod. Jughead slapped her clit lightly. 

 

Then she finally clenched around him, moaning ecstatically into his mouth. He muffled his moans of release as he spilled into the condom just a second later.

 

They laid just there, mesmerized and overwhelmed by their climaxes.

 

“Are you alright?” Jughead asked.

 

“Yes. Thank you,” Betty breathed.

 

“Betts. You don't have to thank me.” Jughead said.

 

“Yes I do Juggie....You saved me so many times. You showed me love and pleasure... patience... when my soul was tortured and damaged. You fought for me and brought justice when nobody else did,” She said with tears in her eyes, still out of breath. 

 

“I love you and I am not going to let you think that you're not worthy of my love. What you did… You did it for me... for Riverdale... you’re not a murderer, Jug. You're my Archangel,” Betty said fiercely, capturing his face between her hands.

 

How on earth did he deserve her? He could have asked that question to himself a thousand times without finding an answer. He didn’t think he would ever figure it out.  

 

Jughead caressed her face in complete adoration, still cocooned by her sheltering heat. He looked at her and two souls met, seeing all the joy and sorrow in each other’s eyes. 

 

He never wanted to leave her. He wanted to cherish her his whole life. He wanted to dedicate his life to her, to be her shelter as she was his. Suddenly it became clearer than ever and before he could stop himself, he whispered earnestly:

 

“Marry me.”

 

He gulped as he realized what he had just asked, but he meant it.

 

She gasped and her eyes widened, tears forming. 

 

He looked at her, fearing the worst, exposing his entire soul to her while he waited for her to say something, anything. 

 

“Jug...” She started. 

 

But then they got interrupted by a loud bang at the door of the trailer. They startled together. 

 

“Wait here,” he said. Jughead slid out of her, got up, disposed of the condom, and pulled his boxers on quickly. 

 

“Open the door, mate. It's me, Tommy.” Jughead exhaled in relief, opening the door.

 

Tommy Shelby stumbled into Jughead’s trailer with a half-empty bottle of gin in his hand.

 

“Jug, I found him. I found the bastard who killed grace.... or I am pretty sure he was the one who gave the order to kill her!” Tommy said with a maniac look in his eyes, waving his gin bottle furiously. Jughead stopped him before he could fall.

 

“Easy Tommy, easy. Who?” Instead of answering, he explained further in the same maniac manner. 

 

“And I'm pretty sure that he has to do something with the fact that the cops dropped Betty's case.” 

Jughead's whole body stiffened immediately in alert and his eyes darkened. 

 

Before he could ask again, Tommy said: “Hiram Lodge, The fucking king of the Italian mob!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Sorry for the little delay. Urgh timezones sucks.
> 
> At first I want to thank everyone for the support of the last chapter. I was really scared. because it is quite a challenge for me to deal with such heavy themes and to handle this moral grey area.
> 
> thank you thank you thank you.
> 
> Another huge thank you to my very lovely beta @riverdalenerdlol. you're the best and i love you!
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter. your thoughts are always really important to me.
> 
> You can also reach out to me on tumblr and ask me anything : LeandraDeRaven
> 
> enjoy and sending love to you!


	12. Charity suffereth long and is kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything
> 
> Disclaimer: i am not approving murder
> 
> Unbetaed chapter until next week. Then my beta is going to edit it but I didn't want you guys too wait that long, so I hope you don't mind the spelling and grammar errors for now
> 
> Update: Now Beta ed

Archangel

Chapter 12

Charity suffereth long and is kind

After a brief moment of shock and Tommy almost stumbling over him, Jughead could finally react and was able to prevent Tommy from falling.

“Tommy... come and sit. Then I need you to start from the beginning. Just give me this too, mate, aye?” Jughead glanced towards his bedroom, checking to see if Betty was okay. She was getting dressed. Jughead ran over and closed the door swiftly to give her privacy before reaching for the half-empty bottle of gin from Tommy’s hand. “And where’s my brother? Wasn’t he supposed to be with you?” Jughead asked. “You left together.” 

“He’s just grabbing Pop’s,” Tommy replied simply. “Jug. I figured it all out. It’s Hiram. He’s behind the drug dealing. He’s giving the orders. It’s the drug lab on the Southside that Nick and the Ghoulies are in charge of. That’s why the police dropped Betty’s case.” 

Jughead wanted Tommy to stop because he didn’t want Betty to flip out, but he already knew she’d been listening. 

“How couldn’t I have come to that conclusion?” Betty piped in, seating herself in Jughead’s lap. “It’s pretty obvious.” Jughead looked at her and brushed a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear. He silently checked to make sure she was okay and she nodded. His body immediately relaxed. There she was; his adorable, smart Nancy Drew. Her eyes twinkled, ready to solve the mystery. 

“Hiram was probably offering the police money to drop the charges against Nick,” Tommy explained further.

“That makes sense, but how does that fit with your wife's murderer?” Betty asked then.

“My wife wasn't the target. The shooter pointed at her, aye. But she wasn't the target... I was,” Tommy revealed. “Hiram is Luca Changretta’s cousin. I killed Changretta because he killed my brother, John. Hiram and Luca were very close... like brothers even, according to my research,” Tommy said. His eyes were filled with such a murderous rage that it made chills run through Jughead’s spine. He wasn’t scared of Tommy. He only shivered because he had seen a reflection of himself in Tommy’s rage. He knew the madness all too well: the desperate need for revenge and justice for a loved one… He knew how far that hunger could take someone, he thought. 

Tommy and Jughead looked at each other, Jughead well aware of what sort of request would leave Tommy’s mouth in the next few seconds. Tommy’s excruciating sorrow was suffocating him, not leaving him any other option to find restitution. 

“Tom...” Jughead began.

“I need to kill him, Jug,” Tommy said. When Jughead didn't respond, he added: “Will you help me?”

“Tommy...” Jughead began, but Tommy lost it.

“No, Jug. Don’t even say that you wouldn’t do that when you were in this same situation last night! As I remember, you did it for your pretty lass and she isn’t even dead,” Tommy scoffed. 

Jughead could feel rage rising in his chest. He understood Tommy’s gried, he really did… and he was right… but he would not let him drag Betty into it. Jughead gestured to Betty to stand up from his lap and she gave him a nervous glance, silently telling him to take it easy. 

“You better watch it, Tommy,” Jughead warned. “I have sympathy for you, but don’t cross a line here.”

“Cross the line?” Tommy scoffed, his eyes ice cold now. Jughead stepped in front of Betty to shield her. He glanced at her, wanting her to leave… but she stayed. “Cross the line, Jughead?” His eyes were dark and challenging. “Cross the fucking line?!” Tommy growled, slamming his fist on the table aggressively. 

“MY FUCKING WIFE TOOK A BULLET MEANT FOR ME!” Tommy screamed. “Don’t act like you’re so different from me! We’re carved from the same wood! We’re former gang leaders, trying to pretend like we’re someone we’re not… but who are we, Jug? You were just the lucky one of the two of us. You were just fucking lucky. Five minutes later and your beloved would be as dead as mine! A meal for worms and rotting six feet in the ground!” Tommy hissed with piercing eyes and a livid voice. 

With that, Jughead snapped. He rushed forward, tossing the table out of the way, and grabbed Tommy forcefully. 

“Jug! No!” Betty yelped, trying to pull Jughead back… but it was no use. He was breathing heavily, buzzing with rage. He desperately wanted to control himself because he didn’t want to lose his head in front of Betty. 

Their two lost souls challenged each other, feeling their past and pain flashing by in those moments. There were images they couldn’t stop from reappearing, layers that they couldn’t hide because they’d shared them with each other. It was a strange form of mutual understanding, but a frustrating realization at the same time. 

“Jug, he’s grieving… He didn’t mean what he said,” Betty told Jughead, touching his arm softly. 

Of course Betty had sympathy for Tommy Shelby even though Tommy mentioned her name and death in the same sentence, he thought. Jughead’s eyes were still ice cold and his words were so bitter it surprised him. 

“No, Betty. He meant every fucking word he said.”

The next moment, Sweet Pea entered the room. He saw the tension between the two men and it looked as if Tommy was about to escalate again. 

“What the hell!?” He asked, rushing over to keep Tommy back. “What’s wrong with the both of you?! You’re fucking idiots! No one needs this now,” Sweet Pea said in annoyance. 

“Sober up, Tommy, and then we can talk again,” Jughead stated, still breathing heavily. With one last push, Jughead let go of Tommy’s coat and raked his hands through his hair, inhaling deeply to compose himself again. 

“Think about it, Jughead,” Tommy Shelby said, pointing at him, then stumbled outside. The door slammed behind him before Jughead breathed deeply and raked a hand across his face in frustration. Betty cupped his cheek and made him look down at her. 

“Are you alright, Juggie?” she asked. He only nodded briefly, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. 

“Don’t worry about me, okay? I’m sorry for what Tommy said.” Betty shook her head. 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault, and I’m not mad at Tommy either… he’s lost his wife.”

All of Jughead’s prior anger and rage went up in smoke when he met Betty’s caring, understanding eyes. After a moment of admiring her, he said: “Betty Cooper, you’re too good for this forsaken town… and that’s why I love you.” They kissed softly. “Is it alright if I go outside for a bit and take a smoke with Pea? It always clears my head.”

“You don’t have to ask, Jug,” she replied. “Go ahead. I’ll take care of lunch in the meantime…” she smiled at him and then Jughead kissed her cheek before going for a smoke with his brother. 

*

Outside, near the trailer...

This morning has been a fucking mess,” Jughead exhaled deeply, lighting a cigarette. As he said the words, his thoughts wandered to the other messy situation, the one that came before Tommy Shelby’s hammered outburst… 

What the hell have I done? he asked himself. He couldn’t believe that he had asked such an important question after he’d slept with her and confessed that he murdered Nick. Really well done, Jones, he thought to himself as he smoked with Sweet Pea.

“Jug, what’s wrong?” Sweet Pea asked, breaking his brother’s concentration. “You can’t fool me. How did she take it? Did you tell her about Nick?” 

Well that’s something I can’t wrap my head around, he thought. 

“She took it well... extremely well. I don’t understand how she forgives me so easily...” Jughead replied, exhaling the cigarette smoke.

“It's because she loves you, brother. It’s that simple and easy,” Sweet Pea added. Jughead chuckled, wondering when his brother had become such a smart ass. Sweet Pea only watched him intently, knowing there was more than just that. “There’s something else bothering you… what is it?” Sweet Pea pushed further. 

“Betty and I slept together last night,” he admitted. “And then this morning, I asked her to marry me… but drunken Tommy stumbled in and dropped a bomb before she even had the chance to answer,” Jughead blurted out. 

“I knew it! I knew from the moment I came back from Pop’s that you two had sex,” Sweet Pea said. “I could see it written all over your I just had sex face… though I’m a little shocked. Your good christian soul fell for the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden… and you ended up defiling your secret love and temptation, Betty Cooper,” he added with a wide grin, taking a drag from his cigarette when Jughead did. 

“Fuck you, brother,” Jughead replied, grinning. 

“She’ll give you an answer, Jughead,” Sweet Pea continued. “You should probably clear the air and explain that it didn’t just slip out… that you meant it,” he encouraged. “You did, aye? You meant it?” 

“Of course I did, you idiot!” Jughead scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

“Then just talk to her now that Tommy’s gone. Watch a movie with her… relax… and just talk to her honestly,” Sweet Pea advised. 

“But what if she says no?” Jughead inquired anxiously. 

“Jesus, brother. Why are you so stupid sometimes?” Sweet Pea asked. “That woman loves you. A blind man could see that,” his brother told him, looking at Jughead as if he’d lost his mind. 

Jughead could only hope that his brother was right. 

*

Meanwhile... in the trailer...

Betty was making lunch while Jughead took a smoke with Sweet Pea… but she couldn’t quite concentrate. Her mind was reeling. The funny part was that she wasn’t even worried about the fact that Jughead and Tommy could be stepping onto a dark, dangerous path. She wasn’t worried, because truth be told, she would do the same if she was in Jughead’s situation… or even Tommy’s. Her view of Riverdale had changed after what happened to her. Maybe it wasn’t right to think about it that way, but she knew that Riverdale had been changed by the evil present in the town… and she knew that needed to change. 

But, no. She wasn’t worried about the danger they were getting themselves into. 

Jughead said marry me, she thought… but maybe she misheard him? Or maybe he didn’t mean it. Maybe it was just a promise, not like an actual engagement. 

“Shit. Fuck,” she hissed when she accidentally cut her finger. 

“Betty? What happened?” Jughead asked only a second later as he came back inside and was immediately next to her. 

“I was just clumsy and cut my finger,” she replied. Jughead turned on the kitchen faucet. 

“Let me help you, baby,” he said softly, reaching for her hand and putting her finger under running water. Betty winced. 

“Sorry, that’s bound to happen,” he replied. “I’ll get a band-aid.” He left only for a second before he was back. “And once again, I’m patching you up,” he added with a smile. 

“My stitches are supposed to be removed tomorrow, by the way,” she said. “Are you going to come with me? I think it’s going to be a little weird for me to be there again…”

“Of course. You don’t have to ask me such things,” Jughead stated, kissing her knuckles once he’d covered her cut. “Do you need help with that?” Jughead asked, gesturing towards the vegetables. 

“Yes… The steak is already in the oven. I was just about to make salad,” Betty explained. 

“Who needs a salad when you have steak?” Jughead asked with a grin. 

“You’re going to die someday because you don’t get enough vitamins,” she chuckled. Jughead just looked at her, smiled, and started helping her. 

*

They sat on the couch and snuggled after lunch. They wanted to watch a movie so they agreed on Dead Poets Society - one of Betty and Jughead’s favorite movies. They ended up cuddled up together in a blanket, enjoying the closeness. 

Jughead raked his fingers through Betty’s hair. It was a soothing thing - not just for her - because it helped him to put his thoughts in order. Betty was his compass because she kept him on the right track. She was his sanity… so he wanted to talk about the proposal so badly. He wanted to tell her so many things, but he didn’t even know where to start. Everything was just so overwhelming, but he had never been so sure about anything else. He wanted to marry her, but how would he put his emotions into coherent, understandable words?

“Jug?” Betty asked quietly.

“Hmm?” 

“Did you ask me to marry you because you slept with me?” Betty asked. The sadness in her voice told him that she thought those were his intentions with his proposal. Jughead was so taken aback by her assumption that he couldn’t answer. Tears twinkled in her eyes and he broke. 

“I know that I am a weird christian, but how could you even think that?” he rasped, caressing her face. He looked into her eyes with all of the love he felt for her. She laughed softly at his statement and blinked her tears away. He still didn’t know how he was going to express his feelings, but he had to try, at least. Betty deserved that. “I might suck at saying this right now, but I want you to hear me out, aye?” Jughead began. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. 

“The circumstances of when I popped the question weren’t the best. You may think it was guilt or even some rushed decision in my post-coital bliss… but it wasn’t. My mind was sharper and clearer than it has ever been before when I formed that question…” Jughead felt tears behind his eyes and a thick lump in his throat… but he forced himself to continue. 

“Jug…” she whispered, but he said: “Babe. Let me finish.”

“Loving you is consuming. Because of you I realized I have never loved before. I chose to change my life because I wanted to be a good man. I didn't want to lie to myself. I want to live a life in truth.” He paused for a moment, then continued. “As consuming my love for you is… I have also never felt something so truthful.” 

Tears escaped her eyes but he kissed them away.

“The truth is, I love you so much that I can't even put it into comprehensible words. Maybe that's why I said it the way I said it. I know that I want to marry you. Today. Tomorrow. In a year. I don’t care… but all I know is that I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you,” Jughead declared hoarsely, sure that he was crying too. He waited patiently for her answer, his heart pounding furiously against his chest. 

Betty took his face between her hands, caressing his cheeks with such adoration that he couldn’t help but to let his tears fall. 

“Jughead Jones,” she finally began, her voice shaking with emotion. Her eyes became glassy, evident tears of love were swirling in her green irises. “How could I not want to marry such a wonderful man who has given me the love and justice I’ve never had before,” she started, her voice quivering. “I love you and I don’t care about how you proposed. All I care about is that you mean it. That is all that matters to me… that you love and trust me as much as I do you… You shelter my delicate heart as much as I protect yours, and I will gladly be yours forever.”

Jughead needed a moment to completely process Betty’s words… but even then he couldn’t believe that she said what she did, so he couldn’t help but to ask for reassurance. 

“So is that a yes?” he asked, his voice filled with hope. “You want to be my wife?” 

“Of course I want to be your wife,” she replied with a radiant smile, tears of joy glistening in her eyes. 

They were both consumed with glee as Jughead kissed Betty - his future wife. It was a kiss full of unspoken promises. Those of love, passion, trust, and commitment, no matter what the future held for them. They would always have each other and their unconditional love. 

Jughead knew then that he would show her his love every minute of his life like it was a creed to live by. And that night would be no exception…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is!
> 
> Thank you to all the responses on the last chapter it really made my day,! I love to hear your thoughts always!
> 
> This chapter is unbetaed and will be edited in a week because my Beta who lovely @riverdalenerdlol is unavailable for a week. So I apologize for every spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes because i am not a native speaker .
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts about this chapter. Your thoughts are always really important to me 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	13. In the midst of the paths of judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> Grey area of morality
> 
> I do not approve Murder
> 
> Unbetaed for now
> 
> Update: Now Beta-ed

Archangels 

Chapter 13

In the midst of the paths of judgment 

As soon as they kissed, Jughead’s body felt like it was on fire. He was so thrilled and he kissed Betty with such enthusiasm that she fell back against the couch with a giggle. 

“You really said yes,” Jughead said, not believing what he heard just seconds ago. “You really said yes.” 

“Yes.” She kissed him. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” She emphasized every word with a kiss, starting to take off his shirt. Jughead stopped her. 

“Betts, what are you doing?” he asked. 

“Unbuttoning my soon-to-be-husband’s shirt,” she said, her eyes twinkling and her smile beaming. 

Oh, how he loved hearing that. It was music to his ears. 

“Baby, you might be sore,” Jughead said softly. 

“I don’t care. I just want to be close to you,” Betty pleaded softly. “Feel you… I mean, you just proposed to me, Jug.” 

Jughead watched her, tracing her face with his fingers. Betty settled on the hem of his shirt, then pushed it over his head. She looked at him then, raking her eyes and fingertips over him, mesmerized. He always shivered when she stopped at his celtic cross tattoo, his brand. He’d gotten that when he decided to change his life for the better. 

“You're beautiful,” she whispered, looking back into his eyes. Jughead smiled shyly, leaning in to kiss her leisurely. Before he knew what was happening, Betty surprised him by pushing herself up and straddling his lap. Jughead smiled against her lips. 

“A little impatient, aren’t we?” he whispered. Jughead felt Betty’s entire body flush instantly. She tried to get up from his lap. “Hey…” He stopped her gently, pulling her back down. “I didn’t mean it in any sort of bad way…” he said, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder. “Actually… it was sexy,” Jughead admitted. His eyes darkened at his own statement and she smiled, biting her lip. 

Sometimes it slipped his mind at how innocent Betty was because being around her was just so natural. Sometimes he felt like he would corrupt her, but for heaven’s sake, how could he resist her sweet temptations? She was grinding on him without even knowing it and made her even sexier. He looked up at her and saw that she was holding her bottom lip between her teeth and smiling triumphantly. 

“Besides that…” he continued in a low voice. “I can do this much easier.” Jughead reached behind her, sliding the zipper of her dress down. Betty shivered under his fingertips. He loved how responsive she was to him. She cupped his face in her hand. 

“I love you, Jug,” Betty breathed, kissing him tenderly. Her tongue dove into his mouth and she hummed in delight when she felt Jughead’s tongue. “God, I had dreamed of what it would be like kissing you,” she whispered, her head snapping back to speak to him. “But this feels so much better.” 

“What?” he asked, stopping her as she was about to go back in. “You dreamed about me?”

“Yeah, I did,” Betty purred in his ear. “But the reality is much better.” His eyes were as dark as midnight and he knew it. 

“Tell me, Betts… did I only kiss you in your dreams?” Jughead asked. 

“Yes,” she admitted. “But I always wanted more.” A small groan escaped from Jughead’s throat when he heard Betty’s confession. He shoved her dress from her shoulders and placed small, soft kisses on her shoulders and chest. 

Betty’s hands moved to his hair, tugging on his dark locks gently. Jughead loved it when she did that. That was one of her ticks that told him she was starting to lose herself in want. 

“Have you dreamed about me?” she asked innocently, evidently trying to keep her thoughts organized and failing. Jughead wasn’t sure if he should tell her the truth. Any dreams about her definitely included more than just kissing… it involved so much more. 

“You have no idea, Betts,” he told her. “I dream about you every fucking day,” Jughead rasped against her neck, biting into her delicate skin lightly. She gasped, jumping a little, but he held her tightly. Jughead soothed the mark with his tongue feeling Betty’s pulse under her skin. 

“Believe me, Betty… Mine are nowhere as innocent as yours,” Jughead said with a devilish grin. 

“Show me,” Betty whispered.

Jughead felt his cock twitch in his pants. He would love to show her all of it, but he still didn't feel good about it.

“Jug?” She looked at him, sensing his inner struggle. “I’m going to be your wife, Juggie. I’m yours. If you ever start to cross a line, I'll let you know. I might not know much about sex, but I want to explore it with you because I trust you and I love you,” she promised him. Jughead was only able to gaze at her. 

“How in holy heaven do I deserve you, Betty?” he asked, cupping her cheek and slamming his lips into hers. Jughead slid his hands under her thighs, gripping her solidly. He stood up with her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Her lips didn’t remove themselves from his until he pulled away to speak. 

“God, I love when you do that,” he groaned. “Let’s go to bed.” He started making his way towards the bedroom. 

“Jug, please tell me that we are not going to sleep in there,” she said, worried that she wouldn’t get what she craved. Jughead laughed sinfully. 

“No, definitely not,” he replied hoarsely. “Definitely not. I have better plans with you than just sleeping, baby.” Jughead kicked the bedroom door open, marching over to the bed with Betty in his arms, and laid her on the bed. He let her sink into the pillows as he positioned himself over her. 

Jughead could feel the air shifting between them. Their previous playful manner had been replaced with pure lust at some point. Remembering that Betty said she would marry him and her tentative request a few seconds ago elicited a possessiveness in him that he’d never felt before. Jughead wanted to show her every sinful thought he’d ever dreamt or thought about her. 

Her small plea had truly brought a hunger out of him that only Betty could sate. Looking down at her, he watched her bite her lip in anticipation. Jughead kissed her, sucking on her lips until he pulled it from between her teeth. 

“You drive me crazy when you do that,” he whispered. She blushed and smiled. “If you knew every dream I’ve had about you from the past two months, you wouldn’t be able to stop blushing. 

“Tell me,” she demanded softly, her eyes clouded with desire. “I want to know.” He smirked, deciding to indulge her. 

“They usually started as innocently as yours… just a sweet kiss,” he stated, leaning down to demonstrate it. “But the more time I’ve spent with you, the more I fell in love you, and I knew I couldn’t have you… I mean, you deserved a good man and I was a former gang leader… you deserved so much better. I pined in solitude… but the more I tried to deny my feelings… the more sensual the dreams became. You were like a forbidden fruit.” Betty blushed at his words. “Then, yiu changed in front of me for the first time and I took care of your bruises… How badly I wanted to kiss every bruise and make your pain and painful memories away.” 

“Jug,” Betty whispered, her voice laced with emotion and her eyes glassy from fresh tears. Jughead cupped her face and felt his love for her consume his body. 

“That’s what I dreamed about most often… kissing and worshipping every inch of your body,” he told her hoarsely. “I would trace my fingers and lips along your silky skin like it was a painting I needed to brand in my mind, wishing and wishing that it would come true.” He started emphasizing his words with his actions, and caused Betty to wiggle under him, trying to get out of her dress. 

“It’s become real, Juggie,” she purred. It was only then that Jughead realized he was truly in heaven, Betty’s slender body writhing under him, tempting him. If it was a test, he would fail gladly and sin. 

“Aye, and the reality is so much better,” he said, kissing her passionately. Jughead’s hands wandered to Betty’s lacy panties, which were already covered in her juices. Jughead closed his eyes to compose himself for a moment. The fact that he always had this effect on her without even touching her set something free inside of him. It was primal, even, and the fact that she was becoming his wife only reinforced and amplified that feeling. 

 

“What else did you dream about?” Betty purred, her hips searching for friction against him. 

“I dreamed about touching you everywhere.” He caressed her lightly over her panties.

“I never thought it would be like this,” Betty sighed, her head falling back into the pillow.

“Like what?” Jughead asked, not letting his eyes leave from her face. He loved the way she looked when she was lost in pleasure. It mesmerized him, and it was a picture he never wanted to erase from his mind. 

“Like I can't get enough of it. I love it when you touch me,” Betty said innocently.

“Fuck, babe, do you have any idea what you do to me when say things like that?” Jughead asked hoarsely. She shook her head. Her doe eyes, now fully dilated and darkened by lust, asked him silently for the answer to his question.

He grabbed her hand gently, constantly looking for any sign of unease because he didn't want to push her. He was still careful, her trauma always lingering in the back of his head. Jughead wouldn't want to jeopardize her trust in him with any bold move… But she didn't hesitate, her meadow green were still darkened by lust, when Jughead slowly guided her hand to the evidence of his arousal. A triumphant twinkle flashed in her eyes and he leaned down to her ear. 

“Can you feel that? Can you feel how hard I am for you babe?” he whispered hoarsely, placing kisses on her neck Betty, in return, rubbed him over his pants as she watched his face. Jughead had to close his eyes at the delicate, good feeling. When he felt her hand move to his zipper, slowly pulling it down, his eyes snapped open. 

“Betts, you don't have to...” Jughead protested.

“Please… I want to… I want to touch you...” She pleaded. “I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel. I know I’m not that experienced, but I’m a fast learner,” she said. Jughead could see the impending tears behind her eyes. He was confused for a second because she was so riled up, but then he understood why. She really thought he stopped her because he thought that she couldn't pleasure him.

Jughead hovered over her and took her face tenderly between his hands, gently forcing her to look at him. 

“Baby, your hands wrapped around me?... God, that would be heaven on earth and a dream come true,” he declared. 

“Then why?...” she asked, confused. 

Alright... no matter if it might seemed weird, he just had to tell her this. They were always open and communicative. Their vulnerability and openness actually brought them together.

“Because my head says that I don’t deserve this… and I don’t want to pressure you,” he said softly. “It may sound weird, but this intimacy… sharing it with you… it’s so special for me and I think it is for you too, and because of that I would never take any of it for granted. It’s not that I want you to do what you were about to do… trust me, I definitely do want you to. You felt the evidence only moments ago, and I don’t care that you’re inexperienced… it actually makes me a bit prideful, and I don’t care that I might need to teach you how… I just… I don’t know… I just care about you so much--” Jughead stopped abruptly when he heard Betty giggle. He smiled. “Well great… I’ve made a complete fool of myself in front of you and you probably think I’m even more of a weirdo than you already did.” 

“No, Jug, I don’t think you’re a weirdo,” she assured him. “You were just rambling and it was very cute.” Jughead blushed at that but Betty didn’t stop. “I understand your values and I appreciate them. I know you would never take us for granted… you’re the only person I feel safe and worthy with. I just… Jug, you give me so much. You let me feel so much,” she said. Her eyes became watery as she continued. “The moment I thought… When I thought that Nick would… um…” Betty swallowed and Jughead could see that she was fighting against tears. He had the urge to tell her that she didn’t have to speak about that terrible day… but something in her eyes told him that she needed to tell him this. “I panicked when I thought he was going to do it. I just thought please, God, I don’t want my first experience to be like this…” she admitted. “I’d had it pictured out so clearly before then… I daydreamed about it and I hoped every day that maybe you would be my first… my first in everything.”

Jughead was so overwhelmed by her statement that he felt as if he could cry too… and he realized that that was the first time she’d told him how she felt during that fateful night. It really hit him. 

“I am, Betty,” Jughead answered hoarsely, tears in his eyes. “I’m your first.”

“Every time we have sex or just do stuff… it becomes more and more apparent that this is truly my reality, and my past becomes blurry,” she whispered. “Sleeping with you… and knowing that you’re going to be my husband… and that you’ll be the only one… it’s healing me in ways you can’t even imagine. I just want to be with you, Jug. I want to share all of this with you. You’re not pressuring me at all… I just… I want to… I just want you,” Betty finished, her fingers fumbling at the zipper of his pants. 

Jughead pushed Betty’s hand away, taking hold of the zipper himself and sliding it down. He sat back on his knees and Betty followed him, their foreheads resting against each other as they processed the confessions they made moments ago. Jughead could see that she was nervous, but still keen to try as her small fingers sneaked between their bodies. 

“Tell me if I hurt you, okay?” she whispered, beginning to stroke him delicately. Jughead smiled wryly. 

“I don’t think that’s possible, baby,” he whispered shakily. “Take me in your hands and stroke up and down… use the precum as a lubricant,” he instructed her raspily. Jughead exhaled in pleasure when Betty’s hand began to move, laying his forehead against hers. 

“Does that feel good?” she asked in a whisper. From her it was an earnest question, not a rhetorical one. She wasn’t trying to be seductive, but God, it was sexy. 

“So good,” Jughead replied. “So fucking good.” He could bet that if he opened his eyes, he’d see her studying his reaction, wanting nothing more than to make him feel good.   
“So good. So fucking good.” Jughead answered.

“Do you want me to do it like this?...” She stroked him slowly with a good amount of pressure. “Or like this?” she purred innocently, varying her technique and beginning to stroke him faster. 

“Fuck,” Jughead groaned in approval. “Aye, like this.” 

“You’re getting harder and harder in my hand,” Betty said. Jughead knew she was stating a fact, rather than making a seductive comment, but holy heaven have mercy, he could spill at that. 

“Jesus, Betty, don’t say things like that or I’ll come on your hand,” Jughead moaned. 

“Then come,” Betty stated. “Unless you want to come inside me again.” 

“Jesus, Betts… How is it possible to be so innocent and seductive at the same time?” he whined. “You’re going to be the death of me,” Jughead said, his eyes dark as he switched from kneeling to sitting. He was hard as a rock now, but he needed to touch her desperately, so he leaned closer and tugged her bottom lip into his mouth. “I want to come inside you, Betts,” he whispered. “I want to be wrapped up in your warm, tight pussy.” Jughead watched her closely because he didn’t want to scare her with his vulgar language… but what he saw was Betty blushing. That spurred him on. “But for that… I need you naked.” Jughead began unclasping her bra while he nibbled tentatively at her neck. 

Betty quickly took off her bra, slamming her lips to his. 

Alright, I definitely haven’t crossed a line, he thought, feeling a jolt of arousal rushing through his body and pulsing right through his throbbing dick. Betty devoured his lips with such a hunger that it made her head spin. Her hips ground against him. 

“I need you, Juggie,” she whimpered, not stopping her motions against him. Jughead slid her panties down and could already feel her radiating heat against his pelvis. Jughead stroked her folds softly, feeling her clit throbbing against his fingertips. He was still concerned that she would be sore, but his cock begged to be buried inside her. 

“Baby, if anything hurts, I need you to tell me, aye?”

Betty nodded against his neck, clinging to him desperately, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Jughead wondered for a second what had caused her change of manner, but he still felt the same need to be physically connected with her, to consume and internalize her presence and spirit. Maybe it was because they could be vulnerable around each other without judgement or because Betty had agreed to marry him, to be his… he didn’t know, but that didn’t matter. She was sitting on his lap, rubbing herself against him subconsciously. She was almost dry humping him without even knowing it. God, her carnal innocence never failed to drive him wild. 

Jughead was suddenly possessed with the idea of corrupting her innocece, of showing her another position. Remembering that he would be the only one she would ever experience this with only made that idea look even better than it did before. Her doubts were suddenly gone and her lustful wants were winning. 

“Do you know what else I dreamed about?” he asked in a whisper. She shook her head. “You riding me… sitting on me… taking me like you want to … slow or fast,” he told her, lust-clouded eyes. 

“Riding you?” she asked, blushing. 

“Aye,” Jughead replied, waiting on Betty to make the first move. 

“Can you show me how?” she asked, a little embarrassed, though her curiosity outweighed it. Jughead grinned devilishly, kissing Betty sensually and silently promising all things erotic. 

“Your wish is my demand, love,” Jughead whispered against her lips. “I’ll gladly be your teacher.” He pulled her against him and their lips found each other once more. 

Jughead loved holding Betty in his arms because it made him truly feel like her was able to keep her safe. Their love-making sessions gave him the utter feeling of truth and security, far from evil and past events in Riverdale. It was far from the path of eternal judgment they were about to go down. They could simply be themselves, soulmates that thrived in a mutual mindset that no one else could truly understand. In these simple moments of intimacy, they just basked in each other’s presence, and Jughead wanted nothing more than to discover the fields of pleasure in all of its carnal sacredness. With every swipe of their tongues, they were pulled further into the swirl of lust and need of escape. Jughead’s cock twitched against her inner thigh as she rubbed herself along his length. 

“Shit, Betty, you’re already so fucking wet,” Jughead said huskily. 

“It’s because of you,” she admitted. “You always make me feel like this, like I need you… like I need to be connected with you. You make me feel alive and carefree, safe… No one else has ever made me feel this way before, Juggie.” 

“Me too, Betts,” Jughead replied, taking her face between his palms, smiling at her. “Sometimes I wonder how you can’t see how hopelessly in love with you I am. Everything is different with you… and I don’t feel worthy sometimes… But you’re holding my heart in your hands without even knowing it. I’m yours and I will be forever. I would never be able to love o  
r marry anyone but you,” he declared, meaning every word. 

His destiny had been written and it spelled out Betty Cooper quite clearly. They gazed each other for a moment in silence, but it spoke more than words ever could. 

“I love you, Jughead,” she whispered after a few seconds. 

“God, I love you too,” he said, suddenly more aware of her body shoved against his rock hard dick. 

“I want you, Jughead… God, please, I need you,” she pleaded, on the edge of tears. 

“Look at me, baby,” Jughead ordered softly, seeing the torment in her eyes. 

“Please,” Betty breathed, tears forming in her eyes. 

Jughead didn’t know why she was so emotional. Maybe the ghosts of her past came back suddenly. Maybe it was all too intense. If he were honest with himself, he could burst into tears instantly because he’d never felt something so strong and overwhelming as his love for Betty. Jughead simply laid his forehead against hers. 

“I love you so much, Juggie,” she whimpered, fisting the fabric of his shirt in her fist… It was almost like she was afraid he’d leave her any second, attacking his mouth with kisses. 

“Shh, baby… It’s okay… I’m right here… We’re here… I’m here, baby…” Jughead whispered. A slight cry of relief escaped her mouth. Jughead’s heart ached for her. He knew how overwhelming love could be, but he didn’t know that she felt the exact same way. 

At first he thought that it was just the aftermath of her attempted rape, but he realized that this was going much deeper. Betty was practically abused during her teenage years. She’d always tried to please her mother and - after she left - her father. Betty was always trying to be someone else to please people and avoid the hits. She’d always controlled her anger and pain… she could never comprehend that she could be broken and loved at the same time. 

But now she could do both - they both could. They’d been vulnerable with each other, showing the shattered pieces of their souls willingly, consumed by the love for one another. It was the sort of emotion neither of them had ever felt. They were simply broken souls that could commit themselves to and love each other. They’d woven a safety net no one else ever could. 

“I know, baby… I’m right here. I’ve got you. And I want you to feel me tonight, love… all of me, aye?” Jughead said, trying to calm her. Betty just nodded. 

“I need you, Jug,” she pleaded again. Jughead had never put a condom on so quickly as he did then after taking one from beside him on the nightstand. 

“Raise your hips, baby,” he ordered softly. She obeyed instantly. Jughead aligned himself, feeling her juices dripping on him as he nudged her folds. As if she knew what to do, Betty sank down on him. Jughead groaned, feeling her walls stretch and adjust to him. Her jaw dropped and her eyelids fluttered as she let herself be consumed by the feeling. 

It took all of Jughead’s strength to keep his eyes open as he became engulfed by her. He didn’t want to miss the look of pure lust and desire on her face, her eyes clouded and her features distorted with pleasure. 

“Oh, God,” she moaned into his mouth, letting her head fall on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked gently. 

“Yeah,” she breathed. “I just love how you feel inside me.” God, when she said things like that he could come on the spot, especially because he knew it was an honest, innocent statement. 

“Me too, Betty. God, can you feel how your walls are wrapped around me? You feel so amazing, baby,” he whispered. “Now I want you to ride me… Just concentrate on my cock and do what makes you feel good. Lift your hips… roll them…. take me as hard or slow as your want. I’m all yours,” he instructed in her ear, rolling his hips to encourage her. Betty began slowly and shyly. Every time she raised her hips up the slightest amount, it was accompanied by a moan that made him twitch inside her. 

“Aye, baby, just like that… Do you like it? Do you like riding me?” Jughead asked, mesmerized by the vision in front of him. He loved seeing her unravel slowly and he loved being able to discover this path with her. He felt very privileged as he guided her movements slowly without taking control from her. 

“Yes,” she whined. “Do you like it? Was this in one of your dreams?” Fuck, this woman would be the death of him. How could a question out of curiosity sound so sexy? 

“You have no idea, babe… this is so much better than in my dreams,” he replied hoarsely between their panting. Betty’s happy, triumphant smile made his heart swell. 

“I need more, Juggie,” she panted, rolling her hips in need, still too shy to let herself go completely and ride him into oblivion. 

“Then take more of me, love. Ride me as fast as you want. You’re in control now, baby,” he told her, thrusting upward at a faster pace to encourage her to be a little bolder. 

“Fuck. Oh my--” Betty muffled her moans as she bit into his shoulder. Jughead loved it, the sharp pain, the feeling of being marked as hers. 

Jughead sneaked his hand between their joined bodies, finding her center and circling lightly. Betty’s hips bucked up at the additional sensation and her head fell back in pleasure with a deep moan. Her hips became attuned to the rhythm, and she was led only led by her lust and thirst for pleasure. She left herself cave in front of him and Jughead’s hadn’t ever seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. Betty was relieved, moving her body like her soul wanted to. Jughead simply embraced her with his large palms, keeping them inside their physical safety net, ready to fall together, his palms spread on her back like angel wings. 

“There it is, baby… look at you. You’re so beautiful riding me into oblivion. Come on, baby… I can feel that you’re close. I am too. Let go for me, love… I’ve got you.” 

“Jug… I… oh fuck.” She let out a guttural moan and her entire body clenched around him for dear life, wrenching hi, out until there were no drops left as they found their peak together. They didn’t know where one soul ended and the other began. They could feel each other’s breaths and heartbeats on their skin… it was transcendent. Their souls combined in a way that they never thought would be possible. They knew that they were destined to be together. It was a feeling that had manifested deep in their core and was now stronger than ever, they taught as they came down from their high. 

*

 

A few minutes later....

They laid together in silence, Jughead drawing lazy patterns on her exposed back. 

“Are you thinking about Tommy?” She asked suddenly. Jughead only nodded. He didn’t want to ruin the mood by discuss another murder with her. For God’s sake, they just became engaged… but then she surprised him. 

“I think you should help Tommy,” she said calmly. He looked at Betty as if he hadn’t heard it correctly. Sure, he’d considered it, but the fact that Betty was actually encouraging him caught Jughead off guard. “Riverdale has been tainted with evil and it needs to stop. If the police won’t do their job correctly, then we should do it. Tommy deserves as much justice as me and any other innocent victim, Betty declared. 

Usually, Jughead would be worried about how Betty was encouraging him to go further down this murderous path of righteousness… but somehow, he wasn’t worried. It felt right… like a calling. 

“You really think I should do it?” Jughead asked. Betty nodded again. 

“I know what you think about that… how could I love a murderer?” Betty began rhetorically. That was - in fact - what he’d been thinking. “But you aren’t… you’re Riverdale’s hand of justice. You would never kill innocent people. Hiram is evil. He destroys the lives of people without batting an eyelid. He’s destroying the Southside little by little. He took your childhood home - the drive in - to build a drug empire. He sells drugs to minors… how is he any good? He probably killed the wife of a very decent man, who is now lost in his grief. Trust me, I would do the same if someone killed you. I would kill that person in cold blood,” Betty finished. 

Jughead didn’t know what to say. He was so blessed to be with this woman who could clearly see who he is and was. She knew that she saw the darkness in Riverdale and knew there was no other way out. Betty kissed his fingers as he traced her ring finger in adoration. He still couldn’t believe that she said yes when he popped the question. 

“I’m sorry that I haven’t gotten an engagement ring yet,” Jughead said, brushing his lips along the place where her ring would be. 

“You can tattoo me one,” Betty said. Jughead cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering if she was joking. 

“Are you serious?” he asked. Betty looked at him with her serene green eyes, no sign of uncertainty lingered in them. 

“I’m dead serious,” Betty replied, a bright smile enlightening her features. Jughead smiled back at her, hopping out of their bed. He opened a drawer, taking all of the items out that he needed to. Betty sat up.

“Let’s go over here,” he instructed, gesturing towards the small table in the bedroom they rarely used. Betty followed him, wrapped in a blanket, sitting across from him in a small armchair.   
Betty sat up and he instructed: “lets go over here” and gestured towards the small table in the bedroom they rarely used. “I’ll get some gloves and towels… are you really sure about this?” Jughead asked again. 

“Yes. I’m sure, Juggie. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” she replied. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. He didn’t see any sign of hesitation in her eyes. 

“Okay,” he said, going in to the bathroom. When he came back with everything he needed, Jughead took a seat across from her, placing her hand on the towel. He chuckled. “Won’t it be weird if you have a wedding band when you have another one tatooed on your other hand?” 

“Maybe… but I don’t care what other people think,” she replied honestly. Jughead smiled at her, their gazes meeting again. He could see that she wanted to say more, but she was scared. 

“What is it? Are you having doubts?” Jughead asked softly. 

“No, no. Not at all. I was just thinking…” she began but shook her head and waved it off. 

“What? You can tell me anything. You know that, right?” Jughead encouraged her softly. 

“Nah, it’s ridiculous,” she said with a dreamy smile, blushing. 

“Nothing you say could ever be ridiculous,” Jughead said, caressing the back of her hand. She took a breath then let it out before speaking. 

“What if we get married right now?” Betty asked looking at him anxiously. Jughead was completely astonished. He didn’t know what to say. 

“Betty…” Jughead began, still searching for the right words to phrase what he was feeling. She blinked once. 

“Just forget it, Jug…” she rambled. 

“Betty, look at me,” he pleaded with a hoarse voice, his vulnerability on full display. “Do you mean it? Do you really want to marry me tonight?” His question was just a quiet whisper. He couldn’t believe his ears. He stood up and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. “With everything going on right now? What if the police find Nick’s body? What if they find Hiram’s body if we actually kill him?” Jughead asked her, afraid of her response. 

“It wouldn’t change the fact that I love you. Besides that, I don’t think what you did or are about to do is wrong. This city needs its own vigilantes. We can’t count on the police,” Betty declared. 

“So you want to be my wife now… like tonight?” he asked again, still not believing this was happening. 

“Yes,” Betty breathed. Jughead laughed euphorically, unable to think about anything but marrying his beautiful Betty. “No courthouse is open now - it’s the middle of the night… but we could tattoo the rings and go tomorrow,” Betty said, smiling at him. 

“Or… we could handfast,” he replied, a smile still plastered on his face as he got the idea. Jughead ran into their bedroom and rifled through their drawers - as naked as the Lord created him - and found Betty’s red scarf. When Betty gave him a confused and amused look, he explained further. “It’s an old Celtic tradition. The Irish and Scottish Christians kept it and called this tradition a legal form of marriage before God. It lasts for a year and a day. After that, we have to go to a priest and tie the knot.”

“So it’s like a wedding and a sharing of vows just between the two of us?” she asked. 

“Aye, exactly!” he said with a smile. 

“Let's do it,” Betty said. It was then that Jughead realized he was naked… and his face turned as red as a tomato. 

“Well maybe I should put some clothes on for our wedding,” he mumbled, embarrassed. “Or at least, some underwear.” They both laughed at that as Jughead slipped on a pair of black boxers. When he was through, he stepped closer to her. 

“We’re really doing this?” Betty asked. She was only wrapped in a blanket as she stood in front of him, but Jughead couldn’t care less. They could get married naked and he wouldn’t care. He’d only put on boxers to make Betty more comfortable. Jughead brought Betty’s knuckles to his lips. 

“Aye, we’re really doing this,” he whispered, grabbing the red scarf again. “There’s usually a witness who conducts the ceremony but I guess we can make an exception now and only speak the vows.” Their eyes met and they remained silent for a prominent moment, taking in the situation and its meaning. They were about to bind their souls for eternity - or at the least, a year and a day - until death were to tear them apart. 

As they stood there, Jughead looked for any signs of doubt in Betty’s emerald eyes, but there was nothing but love. He took her left hand in his and laid the red scarf on their hands. It was supposed to be a symbol of their united blood. Usually, they would have to cut their hands, but because Betty had a history of self-harming behavior, Jughead skipped that part. 

“Betty, I think that the first time I ever laid eyes on you… I was a goner. I knew that if there was someone in my life that I’d marry, it would be someone as beautiful and kind-hearted as you. I felt an instant connection with you, not only because I had the urge to protect you. SOmething just literally drew me towards you and I had no other choice. The more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you… and I think my destiny with you was already written in the stars,” he gushed. “I’m beyond grateful to stand here before you tonight and become your husband.” Before he continued with the script, Jughead tied their hands together. “Across the years I will walk with you in deep green forests, on shores of sand. And when our time on earth is through, in heaven, too, you will have my hand.”   
He searched for any signs of doubt in Betty's emerald eyes but there was nothing but love. 

After a brief moment of silence Betty began to speak, tears twinkling in her eyes like tiny diamonds. 

“Jug, I don’t know where I would be without you,” she began. “Maybe dead… maybe lost, suffocated with pain… but thanks to you, I found my best friend, my savior, my soulmate, my greatest love… and now you’re becoming my husband. You saved my life so many times without knowing it, and I couldn’t be more grateful to become the wife of such a gracious man, who has never wanted anything in return for the things he has given me so selflessly.” Betty looked in his eyes as she finished her vows, then continued on to the traditional vows. “Across the years I will walk with you in deep green forests, on shores of sand. And when our time on earth is through, in heaven, too, you will have my hand.” 

After pushing back his tears, Jughead said the final vows. 

"I, Jughead Jones, take thee, Betty Cooper, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee myself to you." 

Their eyes didn’t leave each other… but now it was Betty’s turn. 

"I, Betty Cooper take thee, Jughead Jones, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee myself to you."

Almost immediately, Jughead stepped forward, taking Betty in his arms, and kissed her thoroughly. Betty grabbed back at him, solidifying her hands on his bare shoulders. Separating, they smiled and laughed softly. 

“We’re married,” she whispered against his lips. 

“We are,” he said back. “Now let’s get our rings--” Before they could sit again, they ere interrupted by a loud knock on the door. 

“Jughead, it’s me. Open the door,” Tommy Shelby yelled from the side entrance. 

“I really like him, but he has the worst timing ever,” he groaned. When Jughead opened the door, he didn’t expect to see Tommy accompanied by Sweet Pea… especially with the blood on Sweet Pea’s face. 

"Pea, what the fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies because of the delay the last time for Detours to happiness i thought grace you with another chapter of Archangels! SO 2 Updates today!
> 
> This chapter is unbetaed by now and will be edited by my beta later. Then I refresh it! I hope you don't mind. She is quite occupied now by her new amazing life and just need a little time to adjust! But I love her for all the hard work she was and will be doing for me in the future ! @riverdalenerdlol
> 
> Please let me know what you think your thoughts are very important to me!
> 
> You can always reach out to me on Tumblr if you have any questions or just want to chat: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sending love


	14. in righteousness shalt thou judge thy neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and moral grey area

Archangels 

Chapter 14

in righteousness shalt thou judge thy neighbours

“Pea!” Jughead shouted, running towards his brother to support him on his other side. “What the hell happened?” he asked, not caring that he was only dressed in boxers. 

“It was the Ghoulies. Malachi is really pissed that Nick disappeared and now they’re blaming Betty and the police for it,” Tommy explained as Jughead noticed he also had a wound on his head and he smelled like a whiskey bottle. Betty, also not caring that she was only wrapped in a blanket, rushed towards them to help. Tommy tried to help Jughead carry Sweet Pea inside, but he was only dragging them down. 

“Come here, Tommy, let me take care of that gash on your forehead,” Betty said, leading him into the kitchen. “Wait right here, I’ll be right back,” she told Tommy. Jughead sighed in relief. It wasn’t that he was jealous or anything, he just didn’t trust Tommy in his apparent drunk state and he didn’t want Betty to be uncomfortable with anything Tommy could say with a loose tongue. 

“I’m sorry, Jug, we didn’t want to disturb you,” Sweet Pea said, making Jughead’s head whip around to meet his brother’s eyes. “What?... Wait… Why do you have Betty’s red scarf around your hand?” he asked. “Oh, fuck no. Please don’t tell me we interrupted you two while you were being kinky,” he added, half disgusted, half smug. Jughead rolled his eyes, but before he could respond, Sweet Pea spoke up again, shoving Jughead’s shoulder. “You bloody bastard! Those are handfast knots! Holy shit, you got fucking married!” Sweet Pea let his eyes rake over Jughead and grinned even more. “And you got married half-naked. You’ve been pining for her for three years and now you can’t even wait two minutes to put some clothes on.” 

“I have on boxers,” Jughead defended himself. “But shut up, I need to take care of your wound. 

*

“Congratulations, Betty,” Tommy said as Betty was cleaning him up. Something in his eyes made her feel sad. She felt sympathy for Tommy and she could clearly see his anguish and sorrow displayed by bitterness and having been drowned in gin or whiskey. 

“Thank you,” she replied softly, smiling. 

“He’s doing it right, you know. Don’t get caught up in caution when love exists,” Tommy said with such a sadness that it brought tears to Betty’s eyes. “It wasn’t my intention to make you sad on your wedding day,” Tommy added, raising his hand to her cheek in a friendly manner. “Don’t listen to my rambling. I’m just an old man: dead and broken.” Before she could respond, Tommy stood up with the intention to leave. “Anyways… I won’t bother you anymore. This is your wedding night, and I ought to go take care of myself now.”

“But Tommy, your head’s wounded,” Betty complained. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Tommy stated. “I’ve gotten head wounds before.” Betty threw a concerned look to Jughead, who was by Tommy’s side in less than a second, having understood Betty’s worry. 

“Woah, lad. I’ll take you home and take care of your head,” Jughead butted in. “It looks pretty bad and you’re way too drunk,” he added, swinging Tommy’s arm over his shoulder. “Betts, take care of Sweet Pea,” Jughead tossed over his shoulder as he left. 

“That sounds very ambiguous!” Sweet Pea called back. 

“Shut up, Pea! Stop embarrassing my wife!” Jughead demanding just before the trailer door slammed. 

My wife, Betty thought with a smile on her face. She decided that she really liked the sound of that. 

*

Betty did as Jughead had instructed her. She cleaned up Sweet Pea’s wounds, patched them up, and gave him painkillers. 

“How do you feel?” Betty asked Sweet Pea when she was done. 

“Sore, but okay. Those bastards really got me, but luckily, they only hit me,” Sweet Pea said. “They were just pissed about you and the charges. They don’t think Nick is dead, they think he disappeared because of you and the police, even after they dropped the charges against Nick.” Betty could feel guilt rise in her chest, but tried to suppress it. 

“I guess Tommy was right about his assumption: the Ghoulies are Hiram’s puppets. Now that the leader puppet is dead - or disappeared as they believe - everything is falling apart and it’s causing chaos and rage,” Betty explained. 

“You’re right… and smart as always, Betty… But I don’t really want to talk about that right now,” Sweet Pea said. “I’d rather talk about the fact that you two got married without me - and in addition to that - practically naked. Just so you know, I’m wounded,” he added, a smile plastered on his face. Betty’s cheeks turned crimson. 

“You would probably think it seemed rushed, but seriously, nothing in my life has ever felt more right,” she said, a dreamy smile on her lips. 

“You two are great for each other,” he told her. “I’m happy that my broody brother finally found his lass and soulmate, but I’m really disappointed in him.” Betty looked at him, confused, but Sweet Pea just grinned. “An honorable man always gets his lady a ring.” 

“Oh, we were actually planning on tattooing our rings, but… Tommy knocked on the door,” Betty said. 

“That man has the worst timing in the world,” Sweet Pea said. “But I could totally help with your tattoos… unless you plan on doing Jug’s.” 

“Well… I would love to try. He could teach me. He’s a great teacher,” she said before she could stop herself, blushing immediately at the implication. 

“He is, huh?” Sweet Pea asked, grinning knowingly. Betty blushed even more, but tried to ignore her embarrassment. 

“But if I’m too shaky or nervous, I’d want you to be the one to jump in.” Sweet Pea smiled widely at that. 

“It would be my pleasure, Betty Jones. That’s what brothers-in-law are there for, aye.” 

Betty just smiled at him thankfully and she couldn’t help but think about how much she liked being part of the Jones family… about how she liked being a Jones. 

*

Meanwhile in Tommy's trailer...

“Alright, bud. Here we are,” Jughead stated, sitting Tommy into a chair. “You’re gonna sit here while I get the stuff to help you and patch you up.” Tommy’s face remained expressionless, but his eyes were cold and spat daggers. He tried to stand up, but Jughead pushed him back into the chair. 

“You’re going to listen to me now, aye?” Jughead asked. No response. “I know you’re in pain, mate, but you need to get your shit together, Tommy. Especially in front of Betty. If you want me to help you, I need you to stop with this bullshit,” he added, gesturing towards the empty bottles of alcohol littered around the trailer. 

“If we’re going to do this, if we’re really going to go this route, I’m going to need you sharp, Tommy, aye?” Jughead said fiercely, determined to get him back to his senses. 

“So that means I can count on you?” Tommy asked, not truly believing him. 

“You and Riverdale deserve justice, and I know you would do the same for me if the tables were turned. Hell, you already have with Nick.”

And then, Tommy Shelby did something Jughead never thought he would do. Tommy stood up, pulled Jughead into a tight hug and… cried? Jughead was confused because this was very uncommon for Thomas Shelby, but he figured that the love and loss of a soulmate could change everything, so Jughead just held him and didn’t say a word. 

Moments passed in silence and in empathy and mutual understanding. Jughead couldn’t fully comprehend the full weight of Tommy’s grief because he didn’t have that sort of experience. He’d never lost his wife - and he hopefully never would - but he knew how the fear of losing his soulmate feels like. Alone, it was devastating enough. He couldn’t imagine how it felt for Tommy. 

“You’re a good man, Jughead Jones,” Tommy said after he composed himself and patted Jughead’s shoulder. 

“No, I’m a murderer,” Jughead answered dryly. 

“We’re vigilantes,” Tommy corrected him. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Jughead muttered. “Come on, mate. Take a seat and I’ll patch you up,” Jughead ordered again. This time, Tommy listened. 

*

Back in the Jones trailer...

When he entered his home, Sweet Pea and Betty were sitting on the couch, watching TV and laughing. He glanced towards them and saw that they were watching My Fair Lady and smiled. 

“With what kind of magic spell did you bewitch my brother with so that he agreed to watch My Fair Lady with you?” Jughead chuckled. She stood up cheerfully, waving her red scarf and catching him with it. She slid it down to the small of his back, pulling him towards her. 

Jughead immediately felt intoxicated with happiness, gone was the sad and depressing moment with Tommy just minutes ago. Jughead loved seeing Betty like this, happy and smiling. He loved seeing his family like this… and he loved that Betty was a part of it now. The movie started playing a song and Jughead’s lips curled upwards.

“The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain,” she began to sing. Jughead couldn't help but grin widely as she began to dance with him.

“Again!” Sweet Pea cheered. 

“The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain. The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain,” Betty sang and twirled around with Jughead.

“I think she's got it. I think she's got it,” Jughead sang gleefully. Sweet Pea grabbed Betty’s red scarf, beginning to dance the torero around them. They all began to laugh. Jughead leaned forward, grabbing Betty’s face, and kissed Betty soundly. Sweet Pea cheered at them. They pulled away, smiling, just before Jughead looked down at Betty’s hand. 

“We still need rings,” he gasped. 

“Yes, you do. I was very disappointed. An honorable Irish man should always get his lady a ring,” Sweet Pea piped in. 

“You’re bloody right, Pea,” Jughead replied, smiling at Betty. “Are you still up for the tattoo rings?”

“Of course,” she reassured him, a huge smile spreading across her face. 

“Then let’s do it, aye?” Jughead replied, sitting Betty at the table that they had been seated at only an hour before. The tattoo items laid there, waiting to be used. 

“You'll have to teach me, Jug,” Betty said. 

“You want to tattoo my ring?” Jughead asked, surprised.

“Of course… I mean, it’s personal. It means something to me,” Betty said. “If we were doing regular rings, I’d still be slipping it over your finger, right?” Jughead looked at Betty, overwhelmed with his utter love for her. 

“Aye, you’re right.” Jughead put on a pair of gloves and took a seat. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, then began to explain as he sketched the rings. “I was thinking about a B and J entwined like a double infinity symbol and kind of like a Celtic love knot… What do you think?” He saw a brief sense of anxiety slip through her eyes. 

“I love it, but I doubt that I can do such precise work,” she replied sadly. “It’s permanent. I don’t want to screw it up… maybe Pea should do it.”

“We could say our ring vows while we do it so it’s like you’re slipping my ring on,” Jughead suggested softly. “It’s still personal.” Betty smiled softly at that. 

“That sounds great,” she replied.

“It would be an honor for me to do this for the both of you, brother,” Sweet Pea said, patting Jughead’s shoulder. He exhaled, starting the tattoo gun. After a long, reassuring look, Jughead started. It was very powerful for the both of them to be inking themselves. They could feel it in every fiber of their bones. Jughead wasn’t scared at all. In fact, he was the happiest man walking on the damn earth. When he drew the outlines, he watched Betty from time to time because he didn’t want to hurt her. 

“Tell me if it's too much. I can stop for a little bit,” Jughead said softly.

“It's fine. I’ve felt pain that was way worse than this,” she said, her voice laced with a hint of bitterness. Jughead’s heart wrenched at her statement, especially because he knew she was right.

“I promise you that I will do everything to shelter you from pain,” he whispered honestly and started to speak his ring vows. "I, Jughead Jones, take you, Betty Cooper, to be my wedded wife, and I do promise and covenant before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful husband, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

They’d already said their ring vows during their private handfasting ceremony, but nonetheless - even if it was the same words - it felt different, more symbolic. He saw tears in Betty’s eyes and he was pretty sure that he had some too as he drew the lines of their initials. He shivered. He could see it now, marked in black ink. She was his wife. Fuck, he still couldn’t believe it. He was fascinated. 

“Done,” Jughead said, taking a look at his work. Betty did the same. 

“It’s beautiful, Jug,” she gasped. “It’s so small and beautiful.” 

“You have beautiful fingers, so it had to be a beautiful ring,” he added. “I’ll clean it with soap and water and then I’ll get lotion and foil so it can heal properly… and then we can do mine.” Betty nodded and let him have his way with her tattoo. After Jughead covered up her tattoo with foil, Sweet Pea prepped himself to tattoo Jughead. When Sweet Pea started, Betty held Jughead’s free hand, locking eyes with him. Her eyes were glassy and filled with love. 

“I, Betty Cooper, take you, Jughead Jones, to be my wedded husband, and I do promise and covenant before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful wife, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." Betty finished with her vows at the same time that Sweet Pea finished with the tattoo. He grinned from ear to ear. 

“Since I’m your witness and I could be cruel and do the after care before I let you kiss, but I’m not that cruel. I see those longing eyes of yours so…” He began with a mischievous smile, waiting a second. Betty and Jughead rolled their eyes in annoyance. 

“Pea, come on,” Jughead scoffed impatiently. Sweet Pea exhaled dramatically. 

As the only witness and twin brother of the husband - and although I am the only witness - I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” Sweet Pea finished. 

“Finally,” Jughead groaned huskily, pulling his wife closer and kissing her with a smile on his face. 

*

The next day at the hospital... 

Jughead went with Betty to her appointment at the hospital, just like he promised he would. He could see she was nervous, so he tried desperately to keep any demons away. 

“Hey love. It's okay,” he whispered and took her hands in his, sensing her nerves. Jughead smiled proudly as she uncurled her fingers without help and let him straighten them.

“I know. This place just makes me uncomfortable,” she admitted weakly. Jughead kissed her forehead. Dr. Conner came in before he could respond. 

“Hello, Miss Cooper. How are you doing?” he greeted.

“Actually it's Mrs. Jones now,” she corrected him with a bright smile.

“Really? Congratulations to you both,” Dr. Conner said. “Unless your brother is the lucky one.” 

“Jesus, no,” Betty said so quickly and shocked that it caused Jughead to chuckle in amusement.

“Let’s get your stitches out then,” Dr. Conner said as she laid down on the hospital bed. “This looks really good. Really good after care, Mrs. Jones,” Dr. Conner stated, beginning to take out the stitches gently.

“My husband deserves all the credit for that,” she said with a bright smile.

“I don't care if there are other patients, my daughter needs help now,” Jughead heard a man with an Italian accent yelling around the hospital.

“Sir, you’ll get help as soon as we have time for her, but she’s not an emergency case,” the nurse replied. The man cursed in what Jughead assumed was Italian. Seconds later, the curtains that were supposed to shield Betty from observers were ripped open. 

“You’re a doctor. My daughter needs help,” the Italian barked at Dr. Conner. The man looked familiar to Jughead. He’d seen him before, but he couldn’t put his finger on who it was. 

“Sir, could you please respect the privacy of this patient and close the curtains?” Dr. Conner asked, irritated. 

“I don’t think you know who you’re talking to!” the man barked again. “I’m Hiram Lodge and my daughter needs help right now!” 

Jughead felt his blood boil as Betty’s hand stiffened in his. A cold shiver ran through his bones as he realized he was face to face with the man he needed to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, here it is is the next chapter thank you you for all the comments and likes on the last chapter it made my day!
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta @Riverdalenerdlol you are a gem!
> 
> Please let me know what you think about the new chapter. Your thoughts are always important to me!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	15. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbour's wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt comfort
> 
> Moral grey area

Archangels

Chapter 15

Thou shalt not covet thy neighbour's wife

 

He didn't say anything, he just watched the man before him, grinning at them sardonically and presenting them glimpses of his evilness.

Betty noticed the connection as well and squeezed Jughead's hand.

“First, I take care of this lady, Mr. Lodge then I take care of your daughter,” Dr. Conner repeated again.

“Have you not listened to me Doctor? I'm Hiram Lodge. I practically own this town here,” Hiram answered.

Jughead watched him disgustingly. This is the disease – maybe even a sin - that almost every high society northsider seemed to have. Pride. But pride comes before a fall, they say right? Jughead thought.

Pride and envy. The pestilence of Riverdale. Hovering over their houses, infesting everyone. Riverdale was forsaken and it seemed that the man in front of Jughead was the germ of evilness. Riverdale's very own puppeteer.

Dr. Connor was one of the good people. He has known that since the very first moment they have met. The eyes are the mirrors to our soul they say and it's true, you can see the purity of people's souls in their eyes. You can see if they are genuine people.

“Well, maybe you own the city Mr. Lodge. But gladly I own this hospital so would you please wait until it is your time to be treated,” he said and just confirmed Jughead's assumption with his statement.

“Daddy stop threatening people...” A woman's voice called with a scoff.

As Jughead and Betty saw who it was, they froze. Jughead grabbed Betty's hand and whispered in her ear, “It's okay babe. I'm here,” and instinctively tried to shield her from the eyes of the Lodge family.

Veronica seem to recognize Jughead but remained silent. She even looked remorseful.

“Mija, I just want the best for you,” Hiram said.

“I know. But the doctor is right. There are others who need the help more urgently than me. So come, sit with me and entertain me while we're waiting. I am feeling better anyway,” she pleaded with doe eyes.

“As you wish, Mija,” Hiram obliged and before they went to their waiting place, he stated, “Doctor, I hope you'll see us after this patient.” 

Dr. Connor didn't let himself be provoked and just nodded in agreement.

When the intruders were finally gone, Dr. Connor apologized. “I'm sorry about the invasion of your privacy Mrs. Jones.” 

Betty grinned from ear to ear and answered, “It's alright. It's not your fault.”

Jughead couldn't help, but tease, “Why are you smiling, lass?” He asked with a smug grin playing on his lips.

She giggled at that and answered sassily, “I just love the sound of that.”

Jughead grinned even more and was also happy to distracted her whilst Dr. Connor removed her stitches. “Is that so, Mrs. Jones?” Betty smiled wider.

“Awww love is such a great thing. I am really happy for two, aaand that’s the last stitch," Dr. Connor exclaimed triumphantly. “All the stitches are gone and it's a very delicate scar. I did my best to make it as invisible as possible.” He explained.

“Thank you, Dr. Connor, for everything.” Betty replied.

“My pleasure. In no time, the irritation from the stitches should also be gone,” Dr. Connor added.

“Thank you, doctor,” she said. Jughead thanked him too and then Betty got dressed and they headed back home.

“Hey, maybe we should stop by Tommy's trailer. We haven't seen him since last night,” Jughead suggested. 

He was really worried about Tommy, especially since he knew that he was drowning his grief in gin or whiskey. That thought alone concerned Jughead.

“Didn't you want to spend some time with your brother?” Betty asked.

“Aye, but I'm so worried about Tommy. I know that he is grieving but I'm worried that he is going to fall deeper and deeper into this dark place and won't be able to come back from it," he exhaled deeply and raked his hand through his hair. 

“It's just- I can relate so much to him,” he grabbed her hand in a sudden need to touch her and continued, “Bloody Christ, if I were in his shoes, if I would've lost you. Hell, I would turn into a bitter drunk ass and never let go of that numbing elixir. Possibly end up drinking myself to death,” Jughead declared earnestly. It was true, more than he wanted to admit. He would be lost without her. Betty's eyes became watery at his words.

Why in God's name am I not able to control my emotions lately? Jesus, the last thing I wanted was to upset her... Jughead thought, wanting to kick himself for it.

“Jug, how about I go check on Tommy for you? I can handle him, he trusts me. You should spend time with your brother,” She suggested.

He wasn't sure. He didn't want her to have to deal with drunken Tommy Shelby. But on the other hand, they were both Tommy's friends. He knew that Betty could help Tommy. He had seen this already a couple of times and he didn't want to be too overprotective. So he agreed after a brief moment of consideration.

“But be careful Betts. I don't want him to hurt you,” He pleaded.

She nodded, got in the car and he drove them home. 

*

30 minutes later at Tommy's trailer...

“Hey Tommy, I thought I'd check on you. We haven't seen you all day which is very uncommon lately,” Betty greeted when she entered the trailer.

“Betty my dear, it's such a pleasure to see you," He said, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Tommy was drunk, Betty could smell it from afar and that's why this formal hand kiss was making her slightly uncomfortable.

But she stayed.

“Tommy, are you drinking again?” She asked softly. She knew she was walking on thin ice but she just desperately wanted to help Tommy.

“You know... just a little... to get through the day. Besides that... this gin is far too good to be wasted... Do you want some?...” Tommy offered.

“No thanks, ” Betty declined.

“Here, take a seat, Betts,” Tommy gestured to the sofa and rushed towards it, but lost his balance. Betty caught him but they both fell onto the couch.

She was in a half sitting position, Tommy's arms on each side of her head as she giggled.

There was a moment of silence. 

Betty palmed his cheek. She never had seen eyes so full of sorrow. She felt so much compassion for Tommy Shelby that it hurt her. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. Hell, if she lost Jughead, she would be a case for the asylum, that's for sure. This man in front of her tried desperately to hold himself together at all costs. For his friends, maybe even for his dead wife, but he just couldn't. It was too much and Betty could see that; Tommy Shelby was suffocating under his pain.

He was chuckling as he stabilized himself when their eyes met, his blue eyes so full of sorrow. Before she knew it, she palmed his cheek again and said, “I'm worried about you Tommy.”

He smiled sadly down at her and raised his hand to her cheek. “You remind me so much of Grace. You have the same passionate heart. The same beauty. Maybe you are Grace,” He rasped desperately as his eyes became blank and lost.

Before she got the chance to pull away, Tommy's lips were on hers. She was frozen, shocked. She wanted to back up and politely decline. Say that she was a married woman and that she loved Jughead. 

But instead, she just felt his strong breath on her lips and his weight. The features of her broken friend Tommy Shelby, quickly changed into haunting memories of Nick. Her chest tightened and her heart raced.

She tried to shove her hands against Tommy's chest, but her body was paralyzed.

“Get off!” She managed to press out, not having realized that hot tears were streaming down her cheeks. Tommy seemed to come to his senses and back up immediately.

“Oh my God, Betty. I am so sorry,” Tommy gasped. Pure guilt was clouded his eyes. Betty sat on the corner of the couch, holding her knees up to her chest.

When Betty felt his hand on her shoulder, she startled and shouted, “Don't touch me!” 

Tommy flinched and said, “God, Betty, I’m an idiot. I don't know what has gotten into me. For a brief second I really thought you were Grace. Please believe me when I say that I have so much respect for both Jughead and you. I wouldn't do that. You're Jughead's wife and my friend... I never meant to hurt you,” Tommy said brokenly. 

“I know,” she whispered. 

A long moment passed and then he whispered, his voice laced with utter grief, “I'm a dead man, Betty. I am a shell of myself. I am drinking my ass off, because I can't get the fucking image of her getting shot out of my head. I just miss her.”

“I know,” Betty whispered, more moments in silence passing. They watched each in complete sympathy and understanding, though they didn't dare to touch or hug.

“It's okay, Tommy. I understand and I forgive you,” Betty gave him his absolution.

“Jughead will kill me,” He said earnestly.

“No he won't. He won't be mad that you kissed me, because he knows with what kind of demons you are fighting right now... but he would be livid if he knew that you triggered me,” She looked at him for a long moment and said, “That's why we won't tell him.”

She hoped she was doing the right thing.

Betty couldn't go home in her current state, Jughead would notice that there was something wrong in a second. She was still shaken up and it took her so much effort to leave her hands open and to not slip back into her unhealthy coping mechanisms.

“Can I stay here a little bit longer until I get myself together?” She asked and saw the guilt flicker in Tommy's eyes, but she didn't know how she could phrase her current emotional state differently.

His eyes fell to her hand and he asked, “I can hold them, if you want?” She hesitated for a moment and as if he could read her thoughts, he added sincerely, “I won't touch you. I promise. I am just helping you with your hand.”

Betty looked at and just saw remorse and kindness in his lost eyes so she said quietly, “Okay.”

Tommy sat in front of her, careful to not make any sudden movements.

He grabbed her hands softly, watching her reactions.

Betty somehow felt bad about making him feel so guilty. Even though she knew she shouldn't

The small apology was slipping from her tongue before she could stop it, “Sorry... I know you weren't yourself... I can see that... it just triggered me...”

“Betty, I should be the one apologizing over and over again. To you AND to Jughead. I am the asshole, I crossed the line here. I kissed my friend's wife. I triggered you. I've hurt you. I am the one to blame here, don't you dare blame yourself for one second. You hear me?” Tommy argued softly.

“You thought I was Grace,” She defended his behavior.

“That doesn't matter. I hurt the people I care about. There were times I wouldn't have given a damn shit about it but my life changed. I changed. And the old me cost me my wife's life. So I won't jeopardize a friendship to people who actually care about me on my shitty old behavior and pride."

“We really care about you Tommy. Especially Jughead. We will get through this together, but you need to let us help you Tommy,” She said softly and without judgment.

She looked at him and God, Jughead was so right. He really was like her husband himself. The torturing self hatred. The unforgiving. Always mortifying themselves for their past.

“I know. Though I don't deserve your help,” Tommy answered.

Betty rolled her eyes at that comment and said, “You're really like Jughead.” 

Tommy chuckled at that and then Betty said determinedly but still soft, “This...drinking problem has to end Tommy.”

He nodded, but said, “I don't know if I can Betty...” 

“You have to try. Do you hear me?!” Betty said a bit louder.

“I'll try,” He promised.

“Thank you.” She answered, looking at her hands and added, “For this too.” 

“You're welcome. Beautiful ring by the way. Did Jughead tattoo it?” He asked, curiously observing the details of the art piece. Betty simply nodded and Tommy said honestly, “I am really happy for you two.”

“Thank you,” Betty said, smiling.

“How are you feeling?" Tommy asked after a while.

“I'm fine again. I probably should go home,” Betty said and stood up from the couch.

She eyed the whiskey and gin bottles thoughtfully. 

Betty really wanted to help him, as much as Jughead wanted to help this twin soul.

Tommy noticed her gawking and quickly grabbed to bottles and said, “Take them as a first step from me trying,” He said, smiling wryly.

She gifted him a radiant smile as she took them and said, “How about you eat breakfast with us tomorrow?”

He smiled back at her and answered, “I'd love that.”

“Everything will be fine. You just have to trust us,” Betty said encouragingly as she hugged him goodbye.

“That's the problem Betty. I usually don't trust anyone... “ He answered bitterly. When their gazes met he added, "But maybe I could trust Jughead and you...aye?”

“Aye, Tommy. See you tomorrow,” Betty said and went back to her beloved husband.

*

Back in Jughead's trailer... 

When Betty came in, Jughead stood up and greeted her.

“Hey, baby. How was it? How is Tommy?” Jughead asked.

She exhaled deeply before answering, “He's fine, still grieving and drinking, but fine.”

“Hey Jug, I am going to see Toni, give you two some privacy since Tommy and I cock-blocked your wedding night,” Sweet Pea said and winked at them, causing Betty immediately to blush.

“Do you want a tea or something, you look exhausted,” Jughead asked once Sweet Pea was gone.

“That would be nice,” Betty answered and sat on the couch.

Jughead made his wife some tea and handed it to her before sitting next to her.

“So how is he doing?” Jughead asked again.

“Like I said, not so well. He is devastated, and I can't blame him. He lost his wife cruelly and he has no one here besides us. But he said he would quit drinking. He gave me a bottle of gin and whiskey as a sign of trying,” Betty said with glassy eyes.

She kinda seemed far away as he watched her closely, but he guessed it's because Tommy's mental state affected her just as much as him.

So he shoved the concerns aside and told her, “I know. I know how hard it is, not the loss, but to start over. I think I couldn't have done it without the support system I've had. You and Pea," He paused for a while as his mind slipped to memories of his past life as a leader. He tried to search for the right words before he continued to explain, “Being in a gang and being their leader... it changes you... they become your family, your first priority and you start to see things in a more ambiguous way. That morality isn't just simply black and white. You do what's best for your gang member and your family. This life defines you after a while. When you decide to break away, because you don't like the person you've become and you don't want to come others their lives... It'll break you... slowly," He paused for a while again and just thought how grateful he has been to actually have this support system-- a reason to live.

“Tommy had a reason to change – pretty much the same as I had and gladly still have – Love. Now that this was ripped apart from him, why should he not fall into his old patterns? Patterns he has known for years,” Jughead said quietly.

“But he wants to stay?” Betty probed then.

“He does, for his wife I guess. Because he wants to do better, maybe to honor Grace. I see the struggle in him. I can see the inner fight and the demons, because I know them. That's why it nearly kills me to see him this way. If I didn't have you as my lovely wife or even back then just as my best friend, I would be just as lost as him.

He thought about the night he'd almost lost her. Tommy was brutal constant reminder that this could be them within the blink of an eye...

“I love you Betty,” He said as he cupped her cheek, feeling his emotions brew on the surface, ready to erupt with no mercy.

“Jug...” Her eyes as glassy as his, displaying the same storm of emotions like a colorful forest, all shades of green. 

She knew exactly how he felt right now because she could see it in his eyes. Betty caressed his cheek tenderly and leaned in to kiss him.

He erupted as soon as he felt her lips. Her love. Her closeness. All his emotions came to the surface, flooding him with a force he couldn't control anymore.

Jughead palmed her face and deepened the kiss. When their tongues tangled together, he hummed in delight at its taste. God he couldn't get enough of her. The need to feel her almost unbearable now. He searched for the hem of her shirt and she nodded, giving her permission. Her shirt was off within a blink of an eye and he took a moment to rake his eyes over her.

“God, you're so beautiful. I can't believe that you are my wife,” He whispered hoarsely, before attaching his lips onto hers in a searing kiss.

Betty loved kissing Jughead and she wanted nothing more than to be close to him. But as guilt rose in her chest, and with it old memories, she knew she couldn't.

She felt bad, though she shouldn't have, because she hadn't done anything wrong.

She just wished she could tell him. But she didn't want to destroy the friendship – the bond – between Jughead and Tommy... She couldn't do that to both of them. Betty fell onto the couch with Jughead hovering her.

“God I love you so much, Betts,” he said between sloppy kisses to her lips. Under other circumstances, she would dwell on his passion for her – but now – all she could feel was guilt and – oh God forbid – haunting memories. Woken up by her constant guilt and the current events with Tommy Shelby. 

Betty didn't want to be reminded of these things, she didn't want to go back to this dark place. She'd been past this. But the guilt that was constantly lingering in the back of her mind, brought it to the surface again. Maybe it was because she felt ashamed for being such a bad wife and lying to him in their first days of marriage. This shame, brought the other shame back, the one she was feeling back than. The shame of being touched by someone she didn't want too. Her head was spiraling 

“Jug... Jug...” She tried to say and felt tears in her eyes.

He stopped, looking at her. When he saw that she had tears in her eyes, he asked her concernedly, “Hey what's wrong love?”

Fuck! She thought.

“Nothing... Can we just go slow, please?” Betty asked, biting her lip nervously.

“Oh my God... I am such an insensitive idiot. I am sorry,” Jughead said and kissed her forehead.

Jughead felt like an idiot. He knew that he still needed to be careful around her, and maybe all the talking about gang leaders and previous lives, brought memories back. He could kick himself.

“Betts, we don't have to do anything... Ever, if you're not up for it,” He declared and tilted her chin so she could meet his eyes.

He could see that she felt bad about it and repeated, “I'm serious, Betts. You can always tell me. Fuck, I have no problem with just cuddling with you and then falling asleep with you in my arms,” This declaration brought even more tears into her eyes.

Jughead just cupped her face and kissed her. Then he said, "Come on, let's go to bed. The day has been exhausting for you.”

Betty just nodded smilingly and followed him to their bedroom. 

“Oh, Tommy is coming for breakfast tomorrow, I thought it would be a nice idea,” She said before she got settled in his secure arms.

His wife fell asleep within seconds, but Jughead couldn't ignore the feeling that something might have happened... That something was wrong, he just had no clue what it could be... Maybe Tommy could tell him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies here it is this chapter is really Tommy Shelby centric but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Thank you to my boss amazing betas @mieteve-minijoma and @riverdalenerdlol U two are the best! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Thank you for all the lovely comments and likes the story has gotten.
> 
> If you want to ask me anything about the story or just chat : LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	16. Hatred stirreth up strifes but love covereth all sins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy angst
> 
> suicidal thought
> 
> hurt comfort

Archangels

 

Chapter 16

 

Hatred stirreth up strifes but love covereth all sins.   
  


Tommy came by the next morning and was actually sober. Jughead thought happily. He didn't know if his pep talk worked or Betty's. But somehow he knew that he had to give Betty the credit for it.

 

They smiled and laughed. Tommy declared how happy he was for them and that they should always cherish their soulmates.

 

“You will also getting your second soulmate.” Betty said encouragingly.

 

“I doubt that Betty, but thank you dear.” Tommy said and smiled. 

 

Maybe his friend would get on the right path again. Jughead thought relieved.

 

When they were done, Betty stood up to wash the dishes and Tommy asked if he could help, rushing to her.

 

Betty startled when Tommy lost his balance in his rush and grabbed her on instinct to keep himself from falling.

 

Jughead saw this and knew from her body language that she was uncomfortable.  _ Something is definitely wrong, _ He thought, his worry only getting worse when he saw the panic in her eyes.

 

Tommy noticed her shocked expression and instantly apologized like a maniac.

 

“Oh my god Betty, I am sorry. I am such an idiot.” Tommy said frantically. Jughead got suspicious but didn't say anything.

 

“Tommy, stop it. Nothing happened.” She tried to wave it off.

 

“I scared you, I saw it.” Tommy argued.

 

“It's ok....” Betty responded, clearly avoiding Jughead's gaze.

 

_ No... something's definitely not right here. _ Jughead thought skeptically.

 

“No it's not! I triggered you again.” Tommy said with a remorseful voice.

 

_ Triggered you?  _ Jughead's mind went blank. His chest began to tighten.

 

“Wait, what did you say? Triggered you? Betty, what is he talking about.” Jughead asked his wife point blank, his eyes not leaving hers, softly demanding answers.

 

When she didn't answer he asked again, his voice still soft, “Betty, what did he mean by that, how did he trigger you?”

 

He saw the impending tears in her eyes and got really scared.

 

“Baby...” He began and captured her face in his hands. “You can tell me everything, you know that, aye?”

 

“Tell him Betty. It's alright.” Tommy encouraged her.

 

“Tommy... um...” She started and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

 

“When I went to Tommy yesterday, he was drunk. He fell... um... we fell somehow onto the couch...." She pressed out. Jughead didn't know what was about to come out of her mouth, but he was sure that Tommy wouldn't hurt Betty.  _ Right? _ He thought anxiously.

 

“He thought I was Grace and kissed me...” She said as a strangled sub  escaped her.

 

Jughead needed a moment to process her information. Then, he put the pieces together.

 

“Tommy triggered you with that...?” He said more to himself than to her.

 

She just nodded. 

 

“Jughead... I am deeply sorry...” Tommy piped in.

 

Jughead backed up a little and raked his hand through his hair, to control himself.

 

The truth was, he wasn't mad, neither at Betty nor at Tommy. He understood Tommy. He wasn't himself in the moment. He didn't know that it was Betty. His grief and delusions tricked him.

 

He wasn't mad because of the kiss. It just hurt him that she was scared to tell him.

 

“I know Tommy...I am not mad.” Jughead said and felt tears burn behind his eyes.

 

“Um Tommy, could you please... I want to talk to my wife.” Jughead asked then, he just needed to talk to her. He didn't care how vulnerable he looked in front of his wife, but Tommy Shelby was not meant to see it, thought Jughead.

 

Betty looked at him, her eyes still filled with regret.

 

He wiped her tears away with his thumb, trying to soothe her and to show her that he was not mad, he was just hurt.

 

As the door was closed, she said, “Jug, I am so sorry.” The tears were falling and falling.

 

“Shh, Betts. I am not mad. It's not your fault. I am not mad. I just wish that you would've told me.”

 

“I know... I know...  But, I was just so scared.” Betty admitted

 

Her statement left a sting in his heart.

 

“Are you scared of me Betts?” He asked, his voice raspy. He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice nor the tears which were pooling in his eyes, ready to spill out.

 

“I could never hurt you Betts.” He added, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

 

“I know. I don't know why I was scared. It was stupid. I just know how...” She searched for words. “Aggressive you and Tommy can be towards one another.”

 

“Baby, I would never do something to Tommy. Yeah well I almost hit him once, but we're Irish men. We have tempers . But I would never hurt him really, maybe I would punch him but that's all.” He said with a chuckle.  But then it hit him,  _ She thought he would kill him. _

 

_ “ _ Betty...” He just breathed in disbelieve.

 

He could say:  _ I'm not a murderer, but well, that's obviously not true... but he couldn't let this path go, he promised Tommy and sort of himself.  _

 

His head was spiraling now... He didn't know how to think or what to say. Betty shouldn't be scared of him. His wife shouldn't be scared of him. She deserved better and he should have known that this would come...

 

“Jug...” She cupped his cheek and he flinched like he was burned.

 

He couldn't think straight, he might combust any minute from all the feelings he had inside himself.

 

“I'll better go now.” Jughead said flatly.

 

“Jug. No.” She grabbed arm, “Don't go please I am sorry.” Betty pleaded.

 

“Don't you understand Betty you're not the problem, I am." He paused, swallowed and caressed her cheeks taking her features in. The same features which always grounded him and he replied with a broken voice, “I don't want you to be scared of  me... I need a minute outside...” 

  
  


“No Jug, please. I am not scared of you. Please stay.” Betty pleaded again. “Talk to me.” She whispered, her voice now as broken as his.

 

“I'll be right back, just five minutes okay?” He said and looked into her meadow green eyes as they begged him to stay because she was afraid he wouldn't come back.

 

Jughead didn't speak anymore, his throat was sore and tightened from emotions. He knew he should stay, he knew it. He knew they should talk it out but he couldn't have a rational conversation with her right now. He was too consumed by guilt, shame and self hatred. He needed to clear his head first.

 

“I'll come back. Aye? You're my wife.” He said fiercely and kissed her forehead. Their eyes met once again and then he left.

 

*

 

As soon as he was gone, Betty burst out into tears. She hated that he made himself responsible for all of this. God she wasn't scared of him. How could she? He was the only human being in this god forsaken world whom she trusted unconditionally. She hated that he couldn't see that.

 

“Fuck,” She cursed and paced to the room like a maniac, open and closing her palms all over again to get control over her coping mechanism. He didn't have to deal with that too now, he felt guilty enough.

 

She wanted to run after him so badly but she knew he needed the space... So she just sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, crying silently and hoping she would not lose her husband because of her stupidity...

  
  
  


*

 

 Meanwhile outside... at the sunny side trailer park...

 

It was so wrong to leave, he knew that. But she didn't deserve to deal with him in this state right, he needed to clear his head. He was still way too overwhelmed.

 

He paced along the trailer with a lit cigarette between his lips and didn't even noticed Sweet Pea calling him:

 

“Hey Jug.” His twin called.

 

When he saw that Jughead wasn't responding, Sweet Pea rushed to him.

 

“Hey Brother, what's wrong?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“Nothing.” Jughead just waved it off.

 

“That's fucking bullshit, Jughead. I know you, we're twins for fucks sake! I can read you like an open book. So what is wrong?” Sweet pea pried.

 

“Fine. You're not going to give me any peace anyway. Tommy kissed Betty while he was drunk, because  he was too caught up in his grief and thought she was his dead wife... Betty got triggered and didn't tell me about it because she was scared. That's the short version at least.” Jughead told him between drags on his cigarette.

 

“Mother fucking Christ...”  Sweet Pea breathed and added, “And now you are pissed at Tommy?”

 

“No I am actually not... I understand him. I mean I can definitely see the similarities of Grace and Betty, at least when it comes to the looks. So aye, I understand his grief.

 

“So what's the problem then.” Sweet Pea said.

 

“Betty hasn't told me and I thought she trusted me enough to know that she could tell me anything. But then I saw it Pea, I saw it in her eyes. She was scared that I could do something to Tommy. She was scared of me!” He empathized the last words.

 

“Jug...  What do you think now in your dark and gloomy brain? That she is afraid that you could hurt her or Tommy? I don't think that's the case here. For Christ sake, she slept with you after you KILLED her rapist and then she told you to help Tommy to kill Hiram. Trust me, she is not scared of you. I think she trusts you more than anyone else and has proven it more than once to you. The problem is way simpler I think...”

 

“Oh aye. Well what?” Jughead asked him, slightly pissed.

 

“Jug... She loves you deeply... She is a married woman now, another man – your friend  - kissed her. She was afraid of hurting you and hurting your friendship with Tommy. I think she also didn't want you to be worried.... She also wouldn't want you to blame yourself .”  Sweet Pea.

 

Jughead exhaled deeply and thought maybe Sweet Pea was right?

 

“I still think that she deserves more... I mean, what do I have to offer to her, besides this whole mess?” Jughead said sadly.

 

“Jesus Jug. I can't listen to this doom and gloom shit.” Sweet Pea scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

He turned Jughead around so he was facing his brother.

 

“She loves you. She married you in the middle of the night Jug, only dressed in a blanket. She told you to be there when she had a rape kit done. She thinks that she deserves you and it's her decision to make not yours, Jug. That's all that matters and, by the way, I think you two are made for each other.” Sweet Pea finished his speech.

 

“Where is she anyway?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

He face grimaced guilty before he answered: “I kinda rushed out to clear my head.” 

 

Sweet Pea was looking at him, like he was out of his mind .

 

“So you left her after she told you that Tommy kissed her?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“Basically and after I told her that I didn't want her to be scared of me.” Jughead told him.

 

“And you left...” Sweet Pea said.

 

“It's not like that... I said that she's my wife and that I would come back.” Jughead answered.

 

“Jug, who's the smart one out of us? Well obviously me right now, but let me tell you one thing. I don't fucking care how much you self doubt yourself right now: you have a wife, a person who love's you. Something good. Don't destroy this for God's sake! Fuck that, I am not going to let you destroy this,” Sweet Pea said, shaking him a little. 

 

Jughead wanted to punch him so badly... or at least call him off.  But deep inside he knew his brother was right.

 

“You're married now. You don't just run when it gets hard, like a coward. It's not only your shit anymore, it's hers too. You're going to go back and talk things out. Because that's what you do in a marriage. You talk things out like adults and you fight for your love.” Sweet Pea demanded and when Jughead hesitated, Sweet Pea yelled, “Go!”

 

So he did.

 

*

 

_ Back in the trailer... _

 

When he came in Betty was sitting on the couch...

 

“Hey...” Jughead said softly and Betty wanted to stand up, but he gestured to stay and took a seat beside her.

 

“I'm sorry...” Betty whispered 

 

“No. Betty. No. Please don't apologize, you haven't anything wrong. Tommy kissed you, not the other way around. You should've told me, aye. It hurts me that you didn't tell me, but I understand it. You have seen a side of me that is reckless...unpredictable... I'm a murderous  and I can't deny, nor feel bad about it. But as hypocrite and ambiguous as it sounds, I would never hurt you or anyone who is a good person... more so my friend.” Jughead answered sincerely.

 

He looked into her eyes, searching, but there wasn't any judgment for what he could ask for absolution.

 

“I have never been scared of you Jug, and I never will be. I don't know why I hadn't told you yet Jug, maybe because even if I knew that it wasn't my fault I felt like it... and then I felt bad for being triggered. It's like I can't take care of myself. Every time I try to do something on my own, it ends in a fucking mess. I try to expose the Ghoulies: I almost get raped and would have died if you hadn't found me. I try to help a friend of ours and... Well that ends in a mess too. Maybe I am not a good wife for you?” Betty said, crying.

 

Jughead took her face between his hands and said fiercely, “Betty, no. Do you hear me? No. I am not letting you blame yourself for any of this, alright? It's not your fault that some scum gang leader decided to rape you. It's not your fault that he stabbed you or that Tommy kissed you... Do you hear me? I don't care that I have to protect you sometimes. I don't fucking care how messy you are, to phrase it with your own words. But in my opinion, you're not a mess. You're the strongest person I've ever known. You're not blaming your mother for leaving you. You've survived the abusing attack of your drunken father. You became my friend, regardless of what I did in the past. You've become my wife and trusted me enough to show me parts of yourself no one has ever seen. You're strong Betty. I am here for you and also to protect you, okay? I am your husband for better or worse, alright?” He declared and brushed the pads of his thumbs along her damp cheeks.

 

"I shouldn't have left you like this... I just... I want us to work so badly... and thinking that you could be scared of me... shit... I couldn't bear it.” He said, his voice laced with emotions.

 

“Shh. It's okay Jug. I guess we're both learning and new to this... new to being in love and being married.” Betty said. 

 

He smiled at her and said, “My lovely, wise wife. Has more true words ever been spoken? Let's start with actually communicating, okay.” 

 

“Okay.” She said softly and he closed the gap between their lips, kissing longingly.

 

He dwelt in the moment of sweetness and unity, before he parted from her. 

 

Jughead leaned his forehead onto hers and brushed his nose along hers, “As much as I want to continue kissing you like that. I should go to Tommy and talk to him.” He whispered and brushed a loose curl behind her ear.

 

“Yeah probably.” Betty answered. “I'll go into the mall, while you are there.” Betty added.

 

“Okay... but be safe.” Jughead said and was nervous about letting her go alone. Betty sensed that and calmed him, “I'll ask Toni if she'll come with me.”

 

He felt bad for being so overbearing, but he was just so scared after all the latest events. Jughead grabbed her hand and kissed it: “Thank you.” 

 

“It's okay. You're worried. I understand that. Now, go see Tommy.” She encouraged him.

 

He kissed her forehead and said, “I love you. See you later.” and went to Tommy...

 

*

 

_ At Tommy's trailer... _

 

“Tommy it's me...” Jughead called while he wondered why the door was opened.

 

Then he saw him, sitting against the wall, drunk-- and a gun in his hand.

 

Jughead was hyper alert and walked slowly towards Tommy. He crouched beside him, now realizing that Tommy was crying.

 

_ Was he trying to kill himself? _ Jughead thought in panic, but knew that he couldn't lose it now.

 

“Hey Lad.” Jughead began still searching for words to get through him and more importantly, get Tommy to hand his gun over him.

 

Before Jughead could speak, Tommy confirmed Jughead's assumptions, “I am such a coward Jug. How is it possible that I can butcher other people without the blink of an eye, but I can't point the fucking gun to my head and pull the bloody trigger? It'll be all over then...  You wouldn't have trouble in love life... I would see Grace.”

 

“Tommy... You don't give us trouble. Everything is fine between me and Betty. You aren't a coward, Tommy. You are brave. Choosing life over death is brave. Grace wouldn't want this Tommy. “

 

Tommy scoffed bitterly and said, “I am only trouble in life. I only bring misery. “

 

“That's not true. You bring Justice. To me. To Grace. To Riverdale. I know you maybe don't know why this is happening right now. But you will, trust me. Betty and I saw Hiram yesterday and he's evil. He's evil... Tommy, do you want Justice for Grace?” Jughead asked him trying to pull the gun out of his hand slowly.

 

“You can't do that when you're dead Tommy. You can't look Hiram in the eye, telling him what he has ripped apart from you, and send him to Hell where he belongs to. You handed me the gun when I wanted revenge for Betty's pain. I'll hand you the gun I promise you. But in order you have to live Tommy.”

 

Jughead waited for him to answer and pulled the gun away.

 

“I shouldn't have kissed your wife. There is no excuse that I did, but I swear I really thought she was Grace. I never would kiss a married woman. Even more when it's the wife of a dear friend. That's dishonorable.” Tommy apologized.

 

Jughead squeezed his shoulder in sympathy and said: “I forgive you Tommy. Just don't do it again. You really have to get your drinking problem under control. Like I said, we can't plan Hiram's downfall and Riverdale's saving when you're like this. Besides that, I don't want Betty to get to see you like this again. I am clear?” 

 

Tommy nodded and Jughead added, “Tommy, I know this poison of the devil well. I know that it is easier...  numbing the pain. But trust me, this isn't helping in the long run. You have friends. We are willing to help. But you have to try.” Jughead said determinedly.

 

“That's what Betty said to me.”  Tommy said with a smile.

 

Jughead couldn't help but smile. 

 

“Jug, would you stay here until the evening? Maybe we could start to plan Hiram's downfall or maybe just... drink coffee.”

 

“Sure, let me just text Betty so she won't worry...”

 

*

 

_ Later... in the evening, in Jughead's trailer...   _

 

Jughead was exhausted. He just wanted to lay down and cuddle with his wife...

 

“Hey you're back,” Betty chirped and walked towards him. She was dressed in a long dark green silky powdering gown and her curls fell loosely over her shoulders.

 

“Were you showering babe? How was shopping with Toni?” He asked.

 

She grinned and her eyes twinkled mischievously.

 

“Shopping was great. I have a surprise for you.” Betty said and blushed a little.

 

“A surprise? Did you buy me burgers.” Jughead asked with a grin.

 

Betty just smiled sassily and answered in a very alluring tone, “No. But I am hoping that this is better than burgers.” And shoved her silk robe from her shoulders.

 

Jughead swallowed... hard... well suddenly he wasn't exhausted anymore and this surprise was definitely better than burgers... He thought.

 

Right in front of him stood his wife, like an allegory of innocent temptation, dressed in white lingerie, Stockings and a garter...     

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies here it is this chapter is a really heavy chapter but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Thank you to my boss amazing betas @mieteve-minijoma and @riverdalenerdlol U two are the best! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Thank you for all the lovely comments and likes the story got.
> 
> If you want to ask me anything about the story or just chat : LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	17. They two shall be one flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and fluff.

Archangels 

Chapter 17 

They two shall be one flesh 

Jughead swallowed hard and had to blink twice to be sure that he wasn’t hallucinating as his wife stood before him like a tempting angel in the finest lingerie he'd ever seen. 

His eyes roamed freely over her body, unable to stop himself as he took in her beauty. Her long legs were covered in white stockings held by a white garter belt. Matching lace panties, translucent enough to feed his imagination and fantasies while still being classy and elegant, covered her sex. 

His eyes wandered further up to her scar, slightly hidden but still visible through the translucent material. He was suddenly filled with overwhelming gratitude that she exposed herself like this in front of him while showing him the painful reminder of her most vulnerable moment, without fear of judgement or ridicule. 

The white lace corset she wore was beautiful and fit her like a second skin, cupping her gorgeous breasts perfectly. 

_ God, what on Earth did I do to deserve this goddess?  _ He asked himself silently, not sure if he could form any coherent words at the moment, that's how stunned he was. When he finally met her eyes, they were an emerald green mixture of desire and insecurity, her nerves becoming apparent. 

“I must be hallucinating. There is an angel in front of me." He said hoarsely, walking slowly towards her while still devouring her with his eyes. Like a hunter to his prey... or more so his relic. 

“So, you like it? “ She asked shyly, biting her bottom lip. 

“Aye, I do.” He answered simply with a cocky grin, “So, you went shopping to buy lingerie to seduce your husband?” 

She avoided his gaze for a second and rambled shyly, “I thought since we haven't had a proper wedding night, I could surprise you.” 

Betty was damn right. They - or more she - deserved a proper wedding night, a night where they could jump into their own sacred, safe bubble. A night where they could just worship each other, seeking energy from each others presence. 

_ Just being protected by our love in all it's purity and carnality. Far from murders, grief, injustice and depression; celebrating their holy union like they should have days before.  _ Jughead thought, coming even closer to his wife. 

 

He cupped her face and said, “You're right, my love. And a proper husband should change that,” he said as he connected their lips with a searing kiss. Suddenly, multiple memories flashed through his mind. Memories where she laid injured in the lane. Memories of her hurt and frightened in the hospital. It could have ended so much worse. 

God was gracious and gave him another chance, a chance for love. A moment later and he would be drowning in despair. Choosing the way of the coward and pulling the trigger to end his misery instead of living without her. 

This realization elicited an unbearable need to feel her, to be close to her and to breathe her in because she was truly his breath of life. She was his little glimpse of heavenly light, banishing his darkness, even though the choirs in his head screamed that he didn't deserve this, something so divine and pure and good, but yet he stood here devouring and consuming her sublime presence like an antidote. His hands traced along her skin, praising every inch of it because he knew that he was a lucky bastard. A lucky bastard that was there at the right place at the right time. He held his second chance in his arms and he would never let her go. 

He didn't even know how long they'd been kissing, but he didn't care. Betty broke the kiss, needing air, confusion and worry were reflecting in her eyes. 

“I'm sorry, I got carried away,” He apologized and caressed her face with his fingertips in utter devotion. 

“No, it's okay. Juggie...what's wrong? And be truthful, I can see it. I can see the demons haunting you again. What happened?” She asked softly, tracing her thumbs along his cheeks. 

He wanted to tell her - and he would - but not now. Now he just wanted to be with her and graciously cherish every moment of their closeness. He cupped her face and kissed her with the same tenderness. 

“I just love you so much,” He answered softly, hoping she would just drop it. 

She was still confused but sensed that he didn't want to talk about it so she just came closer, raking her hands through his curls, grounding him and making the noises in his head disappear. 

“I love you too,” She whispered and kissed him. Their kiss deepened very fast and she leaned onto him like she wanted to drowned by his presence and taste. Claiming his mouth with such desperation that it even scared him a little. 

He broke the kiss and stepped behind her, taking her heavenly vision in completely. Then he stepped forward, brushing her hair aside to place a trail of kisses onto her neckline. Jughead could feel her shiver against his lips and see her small happy smirk from the corner of his eyes. 

“Let's not rush, aye? We have the entire night ahead of us, hopefully without any interruptions,” 

Jughead murmured into her neck. 

“Let me show you how a proper wedding night should be,” He whispered further and shoved her bra strap from her shoulder. Her head fell back and onto his shoulder as she closed her eyes, humming in anticipation of what was about to come. 

Jughead traced his hand along her exposed skin, like she was a sculpture whose flawlessness he needed to admire. 

"You're so beautiful, Betty. I never thought we would stand here, you seducing me while looking like an innocent angel covered in pure temptation. I never thought I could call you my wife, I still don't know how I deserve you or why you chose to trust me but I promise you, I am never going to take it for granted. I am going to cherish that trust until the last day of my fucking life. I am going to be a good husband and I am going to protect you, aye?” He declared, his voice raspy and thick with emotions. 

The whole experience with Tommy brought so much to the surface. Witnessing his loss and despair, it was so overwhelming that he almost couldn't bear it. The urge to hold his beloved and to protect her at all costs was consuming him. 

She turned around in his arms and laid her forehead against his, her lips finding his and her kiss so soothing that he could cry in relief. 

She slowly undressed him, unbuttoning his shirt without breaking his gaze. Her eyes full of reassurance and love, like every part of his being carved especially for her. Not just now and not just physical. It was transcendent. Like two souls that are in fact just one and shall coalesce to one flesh within their sacred unity fueled by their carnality and want. He leaned into that kiss. Feasted onto the light she filled him with. 

He found her velvety tongue and moved with her, stroking it in all serenity. As often as she said that he would be her savior, she was his too.  _ Maybe even more than the other way around _ , thought Jughead. 

“Take me to bed, Jug.” She whispered the sweet plea against his lips. Jughead smirked mischievously, letting his hands fall to her thighs. 

She got the hint and swung her legs around his waist, her smile causing his heart to burst. It was a smile of joy, anticipation, and desire, an enchanting combination that made his heart rejoice as well. 

He turned them around so her back was facing the bed now and let themselves slowly sink into their bed. Her silky golden curls spread over the pillow, framing her face like a radiant light. 

“Jug?" She spoke up then, her eyes suddenly a little scared. 

“Hmm?” He murmured. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Betty asked quietly. 

“No, I never was,” He assured and added, “I don't want you to think about that anymore, aye? Concentrate on me, on how I make you feel.” 

She kissed him fervently instead of answering. Slowly her kisses became impatient and her body started writhing under him. 

“Jug... I want you,” She whispered as he just grinned into her neck. 

“Not so greedy, Mrs. Jones,” he teased. “You want a proper wedding night? You'll get one and a newlywed husband should always begin with the garter. It's tradition, aye?” 

He let his hands trail over her as if she were a script to write on, his fingertips a quill perpetuating his gospel, her skin the paper of his very own bible. The tender drawings eliciting the most sublime orison of devotion. When his hand arrived at her garter he slid it down tormentingly slow, eyes fixed on hers as his fingers skimmed feather-like along her skin and making her quiver. Her responsiveness to his touch inebriated his blood with desire. 

Jughead threw the gather negligently to the floor as his hands made their way back upwards. However, when they were near her belly, she stiffened. He knew exactly why so he just leaned down, placing his lips gently over the visible evidence of her trauma. 

“It's so ugly,” Betty whispered. 

“No, it's not. It's a sign of your bravery, of what you survived. You should see it as that. I see it that way. You're beautiful,” He whispered against her skin, placing a few more kisses on her scar and belly before trailing his hands downwards, to the heated place that was aching for him. She spread her legs under his touch like a blossoming flower. 

Jughead skimmed his fingers along the lacy material over her slit. When he felt that the thin lace was already drenched with her juices, he couldn't help but groan. 

“Jesus, Betts, you're going to be the death of me,” He rasped and slowly pulled her panties down, probably as eager as she was to take them off. 

Her breath quickened and she sighed, “Jug, I need you to touch me.” 

“Where? Tell me.” He demanded softly, eyes darkened by lust and mischievously twinkling. Jughead didn't want to pressure or scare her, but he also wanted her to become comfortable with her own sexuality. That she'd be comfortable to voice what she wanted. 

“Come on Jug, don't be a tease,” Betty pleaded with a frustrated whimper. 

“Just tell me and your wish will be granted, my love,” Jughead encouraged her tentatively. Then her hand moved down, Jughead following her movements and felt his pants tightened when it reached its destination. 

She didn't tell him – possibly because she didn't want to swear or sound weird – but she showed him, 

cupping her sex seductively yet innocently with her palm. A light blush covered her body and face because of her shyness, but her green doe eyes were clouded and dilated by lust. 

A cocky smirk appeared on Jughead's face right before he leaned in for a kiss, obeying his wife's orders immediately. He spread her hot juices all over her clit and core. Circling her clit in small circles. 

“Jug... I need more...” She waited a bit in hopes that he would understand what she meant – and of course he did – but he wanted her to tell him. He attacked her slender neck with kisses again, biting softly on her delicate skin. 

She was so responsive. Even that small tease made her coat his fingers with a new wave of arousal. Her reactions definitely didn’t leave him unaffected, the fabric of his dark jeans suddenly becoming unbearable. 

“Tell me, baby... tell me what you want,” He pleaded as he licked her pulse point, feeling it thud against his tongue while still circling her clit fervently to keep her in her delirious state in hopes to encourage her to be bolder. 

He looked up at her and smiled when he saw her blushing face. His wife was so insanely innocent, in the most alluring way possible. 

Jughead brushed a curl behind her ear and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth before he rasped hoarsely, “It's okay to tell me baby. We're married. Husband and wife. And I want to know how I can please my wife properly,” he stated as he traced his fingers along her silk slit, teasing her even more. 

“I want your fingers inside of me,” She whispered with such pent up frustration that he couldn't help but chuckle. 

“That wasn't so hard, was it?” Jughead asked with a cocky grin and slid one finger inside her warmth, immediately followed by another. 

Jughead got a deep throaty moan as an answer, opening his pants with his free hand because he couldn't stand the restrained feeling on his hard cock. Her hips bucked against his pleasuring fingers, silently demanding more. 

“Oh my God, I missed this,” She sighed causing him to smile at that. 

“It's been two days, baby,” Jughead stated softly. 

“I don't care. I could do this every day,” Betty said between erratic. 

“I know baby, me too. Lift your back up a little. As much as appreciate this sexy wedding night lingerie, I want you naked,” Jughead demanded hoarsely as he felt her tighten around his fingers. She did as he told her and undressed her corset quickly. 

“Fuck. I just love your breasts... look how perfectly they fit into my palm,” He whispered huskily and cupped one of them with his hand. He quickened the pace of his fingers, stimulating 

her just like he knew she liked it the most. 

It was always beautiful to see her flourish every single time but the more often they had sex the more she opened up, letting it just overwhelm her, letting her instincts -and him- take the lead. He loved it, especially seeing that she loved every bit of it as well. 

“I want you naked too, Jug,” She pleaded. He’d never taken his pants and boxers off so quickly. He just wanted to feel his skin on hers. 

“Jug, please, I'm close...” She whimpered breathlessly. 

“Not yet, love, hold on. I want to feel everything when you come. I want to be inside you, baby,” Jughead stated in a lust-filled voice. 

He didn't know where this sudden possessiveness to be inside of her came from, usually he could control his primal needs. But this wasn't just a primal need. It was more than that... and it was all consuming. It was an utter need to be one with her. To feel every bit of her with every part of his being. 

He didn't want any space between them.  _ They two shall be one flesh. Wasn't that how God demanded it _ ? He thought as he slipped his fingers out of her warmth, which lead to her instantly whimpering in protest. 

He reached into the nightstand beside them to get a condom and frowned when he realized that there were none inside. 

“Fuck. I'll kill Sweet Pea. I'll fucking kill him,” Jughead cursed. 

“What... What is it?” Betty asked as her eyes widened. 

“Sweet Pea took the fucking condoms.” Jughead answered utterly pissed. 

“Shit,” Betty breathed, still eager to feel him inside of her. 

“When Tommy isn't our cock blocker, my dear brother is. Fucking brilliant,” Jughead hissed through gritted teeth. 

“We could do it without?” She suggested then. 

His head snapped back to her in a second. “What? Betty you could get pregnant,” He said flabbergasted. 

“I know that Jug,” Betty said a little annoyed. Jughead couldn't say a word. He didn't even know if he understood her right. He must have remained silent for a moment too long, because suddenly her eyes were filled with a look of embarrassment and hurt. 

“Betty...” He just breathed. 

“You know what, just forget it. Just forget that I said it," She said with a pressed voice as she made her way to stand up, but he stopped her. 

“Betty, wait we promised each other to talk about those things,” He began, gently pushing her back down and seeing that she was fighting against her tears. “You just caught me off guard... Do really want kids with me?” He asked, his voice a mixture of surprise and fright. 

“Well, yes... someday, of course. It was rushed and I wasn't thinking when I blurted it out but, yeah,” She admitted and Jughead felt his heart jump. 

He didn’t have the best role model as a father nor had she. But maybe they could do better than that. There was also still the fear of being caught for his crimes. But somehow, this was the last thing he thought about at the moment. 

“But we don't have to. I just thought.... we're married and young... isn't this what matters in a marriage? One of the matters, at least. Isn't this what God wants?” Betty rambled further. 

He captured her face between his palms. His eyes filled with all kinds of emotions, a stormy ocean only she was able to calm. Until this very moment he hadn't known how much he actually was yearning for this. Not in general, but with her. Somehow, he knew it since the moment he saw Tommy and Grace at Pops, but didn't realize it back then. 

She was nervous and scared when their eyes locked, “Baby, I don't care what God wants, I care what you want.”

“I would love to have your child. Maybe not so soon... but I don't know, maybe it's a sign. It doesn't feel wrong. It feels right, more than right...” Betty said and Jughead still could only stare into her beautiful green eyes. 

Jughead suddenly lost the ability to speak, so he just leaned forward and kissed her, putting all the devotion and answers he had for her into it. They sank back into the pillows and were instantly back into their previous delirious state of wantonness. 

Her hands slid into his hair, massaging his scalp and pulling him closer to her. It seemed like Betty felt the same urge for closeness, like he did. They were two entwined bodies just wanting to get lost in each other, with no barrier at all. Their bodies and souls more vulnerable than they ever were before. 

Jughead reached down between their bodies to touch her again. She was still wet, but he hadn't forgotten about his plan, to get her to the brink and make her come twice while he was inside of her. So he started circling her clit again and pumping his fingers inside of her thoroughly, completely aware of every feeling it elicited out of him and of her. 

He swallowed every angelic sigh and moan from her lips, coalesced them with his own groans of anticipation, creating their own ode of love. He felt every flutter around his fingers, every new wave of arousal which was coating his skillful fingers. She reached down and began to stroke him. 

“Are you close babe?” He asked, now fully hard again. 

“Yes...oh my God...so close...” Betty moaned and writhed in need under him. 

“Hey baby, look at me,” He told her as he removed his fingers and aligned his throbbing cock with her pulsating pussy. 

Their eyes met and as always, he saw every inch of her. Every feeling for him, every horror she'd been through, the trust and love she felt for him. But also the certainty of her decision.  _ Her eyes were as open as his, like an open window to their souls _ , he thought in awe. She wanted this new step in their marriage as much as he did. Even if the Terror of Riverdale was still haunting them, it just felt like it was meant to be and they wanted it. 

As if she could read his thoughts, she raised her hand and caressed his cheek. His night blue eyes piercing into hers, asking for assurance as he nudged her entrance, already shivering at the sensation of her wet folds touching his sensitive cock without anything between them. 

Suddenly he stiffened, “I am clean, Betty. Oh my God I am such an idiot. I should have told you beforehand.” He panicked.  _ How on earth could I forgot to tell her this? Jesus what kind of man am I? _ __

“Shh... Jug you already did. Don't you remember? Over a year ago. When you planned to change your path and got those tattoos?" She explained and traced dreamily over his tattooed forefinger. “You told me that you got tested... that you were clean and that you saw that as a sign of graciousness. You also told me that you didn't want to sleep with anyone else unless she became your wife,” Betty said with teary eyes, realizing that this was exactly what happened. 

A bright smile appeared all over his face. She was right and this was exactly how it was. He saved himself for the woman he'd married and loved for years. He wasn't a virgin, but he changed his point of view about sex and now, in that very moment, he knew he was exactly where he wanted to be... where he promised himself to be: in the arms of the woman he loved with his entire heart. All the previous concerns about corrupting her vanished. This wasn't sinful, this was just as it had to be. 

“...and so it happened,” He whispered with watery eyes, “You really want this?” 

“Aye. Aye, I do,” She answered and couldn't help but grin when she imitated his accent. He took her hand from his cheek and kissed it, before he intertwined their hand and placed them beside her head. 

“I love you, Betty,” He whispered and slid slowly into her. He groaned at the feeling. He knew it would be good... and different... it was always great, but this... was beyond amazing. 

Jughead felt every bit of her, her pussy fitting his cock like a second glove. Like the surrounding parts 

of a missing puzzle piece. 

She closed her eyes in pleasure and moaned, “Oh fuck, this feels so good, like you belong to me.” 

This sentence seemed to awaken his carnal possessive side again. His eyes darkened immediately as he pushed into her, slow but determined. 

“Aye, you’re mine... as much as I am yours. Can you feel how perfect my cock fits inside you, like it belongs there and nowhere else? It's like we were made for each other,” He declared, her moans accompanying each of his thrusts like music to his ears. 

“I am yours Jug. Oh my God... I think I'm already coming,” Betty almost whined and tried to suppress it. 

“It’s alright, love. I wanted that. I wanted you to come twice. Let go, baby,” he encouraged, quickening his pace. Truth be told, he was close too. All too alluring was the feeling of her tight, wet warmth around him, capturing him like the greatest shelter he never wanted to leave. He just hoped that he could elicit her second right after the first one. He brought his hand between their bodies and found her throbbing clit. 

Jughead rubbed her in tight circles, alternating between rubbing and pinching in synergy with his demanding thrusts. 

“Come around me, Betts. I want to feel every bit of it, just like you will feel everything of me, aye,” Jughead demanded. 

Betty panted and moaned, “What about you? I want to come with you. Oh fuck, I can't, Jug...” He tapped her clit and she whined against his mouth. 

“I know you want to come, baby. I am going to come right after. Let me see it, Betts. I need to feel it,” With that he kissed her and tapped her clit. Then she came, her moans loud and uncovered. It was beautiful, pure lust. 

“Oh yes, Jug...” She moaned as her pussy clenched around him. 

“Jesus Betty-- I can feel it. Everything. Fuck." His pounding was becoming relentless, trying to keep her there while he chased his own release. In fact-- her convulsions didn't stop as well as her moans. He didn't know if it was a really long orgasm or he really did make her come multiple times. But honestly, he didn't care... all he cared about was that she was there with him. That they reached their high together and the tentative feeling of the sensual grips of her enchanting cunt. 

“Come with me, Jug, tell me what to do,” She asked him. 

“Do you trust me?” Jughead asked choppily. 

“Yes.” She just answered shortly and with that he flipped them over. She moaned loudly when he sunk even deeper into her, filling her to the hilt. 

“Shit,” Betty moaned loudly, losing her balance and falling onto him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked a little concerned. 

“More than okay.” Betty stated, stabilized herself and began to move. 

“You like this, huh?” Jughead rasped, leaning forward and guiding her a bit. 

“Yes.” She breathed into his neck and began to roll her hips in a figure eight motion. 

It was beautiful to watch how natural it was for her. She just followed what made her feel good. He could feel her flutter around him with every sink of her hips. 

“Jug, I want you to come for me. Do you need me to ride you faster?" 

“Fuck Betty. Say that again. Tell me how my cock feels inside you,” Jughead pleaded and emphasized his plea with determined thrusts. 

“It's like you filling me completely... I don't know where you begin and I end, like we are one,” She declared between pants. 

Seriously, if he did not know it better, he would believe he might be in heaven with this angelic view in front of him, exposing herself in all her purity. Consummating their marriage like the words of the Holy Bible: _They two shall be one flesh_ is written in there and that's exactly what they were. They were one, forming a symbiosis in an act of physical reunion. There was nothing salacious, nor sinful. Quite the opposite. It was kind of a celestial experience, cathartic or even ethereal. 

Two bonding souls become one. 

He sat up a bit and embraced her with his arms, before he whispered, “I want you to come, Betty. Can you feel how hard I am for you? Can you feel it? My dick is begging to come inside you. So ride me as hard as you want and come for me, so that I can follow. Aye?” he pressed her onto him and pounded into her with no mercy. The lecherous sounds that were escaping her bringing him more and more towards ecstasy. 

“Betty, please. Come on, baby, let go. I can feel that your close. You right there, just like me...” Jughead encouraged her with a hoarse, lust filled voice. He grabbed a full amount of the soft flesh of her butt and pressed her onto him, rolling his hips, so his cock was perfectly hitting her g spot, brushing it while his pelvic bone stroked her clit simultaneously. 

“Oh my God, oh my God,” She moaned against his neck and dug her nails into his shoulders, definitely leaving marks. He took one nipple into his eager mouth and the triple stimulation was the last push she needed to fall with him into their very own nirvana of ecstasy. He followed her right on the spot, spilling all of himself into her, feeling their juices mix inside her warm shelter as they rode their orgasms out in a serene rhythm. Their breaths were coalesced as they kissed thoroughly, humming delightfully as they sighed their names into each others mouths. 

When they came down and their breaths steadied, Betty whispered, “God, I love you so much Jug.” 

“I love you too,” Jughead whispered back. 

Two souls sat there tangled around one another, finding some peace and comfort in each others closeness. The craziness and evilness of Riverdale seemed far away from them-- at least for one night. 

But there really is no rest for the wicked, not in a wicked town like Riverdale... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you for every comment the last chapter received it made my day and me very happy as always!  
> I am sorry for the delay, life has gotten a little busy last week! But you can always check my tumblr for PSA's if a chapter will update later:) @LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Please let me know what you think on this one too, your opinion means the world to me;) 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing supportive betas! I love you very very much for everything you do @mieteve-minijoma and @riverdalenerdlol
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr and ask me anything feel free to reach out to me for questions or just to chat! @LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	18. Have mercy upon me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor character deaths
> 
> Angst
> 
> Religious references
> 
> Smut

Archangels 

Chapter 18

Archangels

Have mercy upon me 

Betty woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile. The last few days had been an emotional roller coaster. 

She never thought that marriage –or love in general– could be this consuming.

In the past, especially after her mother died and she was left to the mercy of her father, she felt numb. She never understood why God let her abusive father beat her or why she was never enough for her father.

But in the long run all the misery made sense: it led her to Jughead. A soulmate with whom she could be imperfect without being judged. A partner that felt just right. Everything felt just right. 

She watched Jughead sleep and thought about yesterday's events. The massiveness of emotion she felt towards him were so overwhelming that it brought tears to her eyes.

Maybe they were too young and the moment wasn't perfect, but nothing is ever perfect. It was at that very moment that she made the decision to have a child with him. It felt right before, it still did.

“Hey babe," he rasped, his voice a deep baritone. Betty startled a bit, not expecting him to be awake.

Jughead caressed her arm gently and smiled, “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he watched her for a moment and couldn't decypher her expression, “Hey, what's wrong? Are you regretting yesterday?” 

“No... not at all. I think I might never have been so sure of something and that scared me,” she admitted and looked at him, afraid he didn't understand her. But all she saw in his sky blue eyes was sympathy and genuine interest to understand her.

“Aye, what are you scared, love?” He simply asked.

“This feeling is so intense but feels so right. Like the missing puzzle piece I'd always been searching for is finally found. But... what if I lose you? Then there will be all that darkness in my life again. All the hiding, like before...” Betty said, her voice breaking and betraying her last words.

“You'll never lose me. You're right, we don't know what's coming next. There could be a possibility that I'll get caught someday but even then, you'll never lose me. I'm your husband and I take this shit pretty serious. I am not going to jeopardize it by being clumsy or reckless – well at least when it comes to the aftercare. Murdering someone is pretty reckless,” he said, trying to assure her.

Suddenly there was a cloud of fear shadowing the crystal blue of his eyes. “Betts... you're still on board with me helping Tommy to kill Hiram, aye? If you're not I'll drop it,” Jughead asked her then.

To her surprise she was, without any kind of doubts and that thought scared her too.  
“Yes, I am. My thoughts about this city and about taking justice into our own hands hasn't changed. But I am still scared that something could happen to you,” She declared, pausing for a moment before asking, “Are we bad people Jug? For deciding who deserves to live and who doesn't?”

*

Jughead stayed silent for a moment, the thought having crossed his mind several times. Unfortunately, he hadn't found the right answer yet. He just knew that it felt right, like some sort of calling for God. So he gave her the only answer he could offer her, “I think we aren't bad people. We're doing the right thing. As you said it before, Tommy deserves justice and Riverdale is a wicked town. The evilness is spreading over Riverdale like poison ivy, controlling our houses –Northside and Southside alike– hovering over all citizens. Threatening them. Even the one source of justice we could've counted on was captured in their poisoning tendrils. This town isn't giving us another choice. Whether we do something about it to save the innocent or if we are just supposed to be bystanders. Frankly, I'll be damned to become one. So no, I don't think we are evil, but at the end of the day, only God knows and decides who is good and who is evil. We can't do that, we aren't all mighty. We are just doing what we think is right.”

He waited for her to process his words. “You know, I've been thinking about God a lot,” She admitted.

He hovered over her and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He would never force Betty into believing, but he had to admit that he was happy that she seemed to find some comfort in it.

“What exactly?” He asked, clearly interested.

“How can you be so sure... of God's presence? I mean I think there is one. After everything that happened and how it brought us together... that can't be just a coincidence, right?” She asked.

No, he definitely didn't think it was a coincidence, but he let her speak first.

“But if there is a God, why is there so much evil and misery in this world? Why does God not just prevent all this?”

“It's still pretty hard for me to fully understand God's work. But I think that he gave us a free will for a reason. Because he believed in us, his children. He trusted us to carry the responsibility for our lives and this world. He trusted that we are able to make the right choices. Some people don't yes, but that's not God's fault. It is the fault of those who actively have chosen to behave evilly, ignoring God's teachings. But God always sees what is in your heart, the best of you. He sees if your soul is good or evil.” Jughead explained softly and laid his hand over her heart to emphasize his words.

She laid her hand over his and said, “That actually kind of makes sense...” Jughead smiled at that, “But how can you be so sure, Jug? I mean, you can't see him and there isn't any real proof...” She asked. 

This wasn't a question to make fun or insult him. He knew she wouldn't do that and he could also hear it. It was a genuine question. She didn't understand it and was searching for answers.

He didn't want to seem like a missionary. He never wanted to be that. People had to find their own way to God. But, it seemed like his wife was really searching for God and seeking for answers.

“There is evidence. There is his son, Jesus Christ. He truly existed. He did teach and all those teaching is what formed Christianity. People who saw his miracles wrote that down. Sure, you can say that is not exact proof because it was over 2000 years ago, but I think there is proof in it." He said a little too enthusiastically, Betty chuckling in response. “In every miracle that happen -and they happen- now and then, Betts. The proof shows in every altruistic, genuine human beings. In their acts of kindness, mercy and graciousness. This is God. This is when I see him. When I feel his presence. I even felt him the night..." He swallowed and wasn't sure if he should tell her this part. He didn't want to open old wounds, but she deserved to know. She deserved to know how it felt the night she was attacked.

“Even the night I was attacked?” She encouraged him to go on.

“I was worried when I hadn't heard from you, but I waved it off. Then somehow subconsciously I wanted to go home, I initiated us going home, I wanted to take a detour to get to Sunnyside trailer park quicker.... I... I... I.. can't even say why I wanted to take that detour. There was no logical reason. I wasn't in a hurry.. I wasn't gee-eyed.” When he saw her questioning look, he realized that he drifted into irish slang. 

“Gee-eyed means drunk. Sorry, the Irish slang slips out when my emotions start to overwhelm me,” Jughead clarified.

“I like your accent and when your slang appears. It's sexy.” She said to him and he couldn't help but grin smugly, before he leaned down and kissed her softly.

“Don't distract me, love. This is important. I need to tell you this..." He looked at her for a moment, not sure if she still wanted to hear what he had to say or it was to painful. But then she nodded and he knew he could continue. He took her hand and spoke, “But I had this feeling... this strong need to go home and take a detour to get home even quicker... and then there you were.” He finished with a hoarse voice.

Betty's eyes became glassy as Jughead took her face between his hands. He hadn't even realized it before, but of course this was also one of God's miracles. Jughead thought and felt his eyes got teary as well.

“Even on that horrible night of misery, God turned it into a miracle. Because you weren't supposed to die. Then afterwards, one tiny miracle happened after another. First, you survived. Second, you moved in with me away from your abusive father. Third, you kissed me and confessed that you loved me and so did I. Then, we slept together. You trusted me enough to show you how it really should feel. In addition to that, you said yes when I asked you to marry me, then actually married me. And now to make this series of miracles wholesome, you told me that you want a child with me. Betty, our lives turned for the better. Even in this time of misery... In this dark town of evil. God gave us so many miracles. He gave us...us...and the right path to go down.” He finished. She smiled and started to cry. But they were happy tears. He could see in her eyes that she saw it that way now, too. He hadn't planned to convince her but if his explanation sounded reasonable for her, was able to give her some comfort and maybe even some peace, then he was more than happy.

“You're right, maybe you just have to... I don't know trust.” Betty said then.

“Aye. Exactly... exactly.” He repeated hoarsely.

Sometimes he could watch Betty's face for hours and just admire her beauty.

“What?” Betty asked and blushed under his intense gaze.

“Nothing... you're just beautiful.” He stated softly and then she blushed even more.

He chuckled, caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. They were naked the entire time, but as soon as his body brushed against hers, he got hyper aware of that fact again. 

The kiss quickly heated and he could feel himself getting hard again. Sometimes he really felt bad for his primal needs but his wife was just too enchanting. Her little hums of delight, how her hands were getting impatient, eager to touch and pull him even closer, her heated skin colliding with his. Then, as if she had sensed his slight feeling of guilt, she backed up. 

“I should probably go get a shower. I haven't taken one since we had sex yesterday.” She blushed and wanted to say more but was too shy...

So Jughead just suggested softly, “I could join you if you want?” 

She turned crimson red as if he had caught her and asked, “Is it even possible in the shower.” 

Her innocence was to too endearing... Jughead thought.

He grinned and answered, “Well... I think we both fit perfectly in the shower.” 

She clapped his arm and said, “Jug you know what I mean...”

His grin turned into a smug one as he leaned down and whispered into her ear, “You mean if I can fuck my wife in the shower?” He was still a bit unsure about swearing in a sexual context, but her shiver told him that she liked it so he went on.

“It's a little bit slippy in there, but there are positions which make it easier... I could take you from behind." He placed kisses along her long neck as she whispered, “Can we try?” In the most persuasive whisper he'd ever heard.

“My inquisitive wife. Of course we can.” He said with a smirk on his lips, before he kissed her.

When she got up, he noticed her slight expression of discomfort.

“Hey love, are you in pain?” Jughead asked and heaved himself up from the bed on one elbow.

“No. It's just...I am just a little bit sore." She confessed a little bit embarrassed.

“Baby... you should have told me.” He said, guilt lingering in his voice as he followed her out of bed.

“I wasn't to rough, was I?” He asked then.

“No... no Juggie. Last night was wonderful.” Betty reassured him, palming his cheek.

“I should have kept that in mind, that you're still not used to it. I'm sorry...” He pulled her her palm from his cheek and kissed it.

“We don't have to have sex. I am perfectly fine with just washing your hair, indulging you and enjoying the hot water with you, you know?” He told her.

“I know Juggie. But I think I might just take a quick shower alone... you're too tempting.” She stated and let her eyes slowly rake over his exposed body, turned around and walked away like a tempting snake... dropping the blanket which surrounded her and waving her hips seductively as she made her way to the shower.

His eyes darkened as he watched her. He knew what she was doing, but he wouldn't fall for the forbidden fruit... At least not this time. He thought with a mischievous smirk and got dressed...

*

Around midnight at their trailer...

Betty and Jughead were asleep when they were woken up from very annoying bangs on the trailer entrance.

“Bloody Christ. I like this man but seriously, if this becomes a regular thing, I am going to lock him in his fucking trailer." Jughead got out of the bed with Betty. Gladly, they weren't naked this time and were dressed in their sleepwear.

The knocks got louder and Jughead called, “I'm coming.”

But when he opened the door, he wasn't confronted by their usual intruder Tommy Shelby...

"Hello Jughead!”

Jughead froze as he saw the face in front of him.

His mind blanked for one second as he faced Nick's brother, Malachai. One moment later he had just one priority: To protect Betty.

“Betty, run!” He called quickly and punched Malachai. 

Luckily, Betty was smart enough to know exactly where she was supposed to run. To their bedroom where there was a window which led outside. 

“Go and get that bitch!” Malachai yelled and some other Ghoulies punched Jughead and went for Betty. The Ghoulies grabbed her seconds before she could escape out of the window. 

“You little bitch, such a wildcat. This time were not going to leave you. You started this fucking mess Serpent slut.” One sleazy Ghoulie said.

“I swear to God, I am going to kill you if you touch her.” Jughead hissed as Malachai pointed a gun at Jughead's skull.

"If my brother would have ended what he started, it would have been easier for us all. I don't know what you've done with my brother but I decided to finish what he started. But, lucky for you, this time you're going to watch" Malachi spat with a sinister grin.

Betty's eyes widened in horror as Jughead's face distorted with pure rage. "No no no!" Betty screamed and fought for dear life.

"You fucking bastards, Jughead growled.

"Ah ah ah, if you make any damn move without my orders my friends here will blow that pretty little head off Blondie," Malachi warned as one of Malachi's puppies pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Betty.

Jughead froze instantly and lifted up his hands in defense. Malachi just grinned and ordered, "Tie her."

Jughead saw Betty sheer horror in her eyes. He was trapped. He knew that any bold move could put their lives on the line. 

“No! No! Get off of me bastards.” Betty screamed and fought.

Jughead didn't know what to do. His knife and gun were in the bedroom. He brought one when the whole mess started. It was laying in his drawer for self defense but he couldn't get either of them now without putting Betty or himself in danger. So he did the only thing he thought he could do, he begged. He begged for mercy. To Malachai... to anybody who was in the trailer... to God, who might be the only savior in this situation.

“Please, I know we had our differences... but please leave her out of this. I'll do anything you want... just let her go.” Jughead pleaded. His whole body was shaking from fear. Not for himself, but for the love of his life. 

She didn't deserve this. She was innocent and the kindest person he'd ever known. When it comes to him, well, that was an entirely different story. He was a sinner... back then and now. He deserved to be judged and punished for the crimes and sins he had committed in the past or even nowadays. But not Betty. That wasn't fair and he believed in a God who was fair and just. So he prayed in silence, saying the same desperate pleas he gave Malachai, to the only father he had left right now.  
Malachai answered him with the most sardonic laughter he'd ever heard.

“Oh, Jones. It is much more than our past differences. You pissed off a much bigger threat than me. The Boss is very angry. We don't have any evidence, but we think that you caused all this mess. So, we thought we'd give you a massage you won't soon forget." He explained, his eyes piercing sinisterly into Jughead's. 

“But, maybe I will show mercy to your young lady. But you have to do exactly what I am telling you." Malachai told him, playing dangerously with his knife in front of Jughead. 

Jughead just nodded.

“No! No, Jughead! Don't listen to him, he'll trick you!” Betty screamed, still fighting against her ties.

“Kurtz, gag that bitch. I can't listen to her whining anymore.” Malachai ordered. When Kurtz gagged Betty violently, Jughead jumped forward, “Leave her alone, you bastard.”

“If I were you Jones, I wouldn't do that. Or do you want me to order Kurtz to shoot a pretty bullet into her head?”

Jugheads eyes flashed, but gladly Malachai didn't notice. That was God's mercy rising like two archangels upon the evil. Jughead put on an act in order to distract Malachai. He just hoped that Kurtz and the others were too distracted with yawning after his wife. Which filled him with rage and disgust.

“Okay, Malachai. What do you want me to do?” Jughead asked calmly, but still acting afraid enough that he wouldn't get suspicious that something seemed odd.

"Take a seat. Take a seat Jones and enjoy the show. Because I figured that the best punishment for you is if we hurt your girl,” Malachai clarified with a grin.

Jughead boiled inside. His nostrils flared from rage, but he composed himself, because it was the only way to survive. 

“You think you're gonna get out of this, Mal? Maybe here, aye. Maybe here in Riverdale, where you team up with the Devil, you can. But there will be a time, where you will stand in front of another court. A court with a Judge who doesn't let himself be blackmailed. He is fair and forgiving, but also merciless if you haven't felt any remorse for your sins. Trust me Mal, your last Judgement will come. It will arise upon you with all its archangels as his witnesses and executioners. It will come sooner than you expected and God will see what's in thy heart.” Jughead spoke slowly and let the apocalypse unfold behind them. 

Jughead made short eye contact with Betty but she was a smart lass anyway. Smarter than him often. She stayed in the victim role as soon as she knew what was going on. Though it wasn't hard to do so, because she still was scared and so was he. When he knew everything was as it's supposed to be for the moment. He spoke the familiar words of the Holy Bible, much to Malachai's confusion. Jughead spoke them loud and firm and was just glad that the other two Ghoulies were still distracted, "And shepherds we shall be. For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris, et Fili, et Spiritus Sancti."

“AMEN,” The voices of the three Archangels resonated like a choir of retribution. 

BANG BANG

Sweet Pea shot Malachai while Tommy shot the other two Ghoulies from the same place.

Betty screamed because their life less bodies fell onto her. 

After the sinners were executed with a deadly headshot, all three of them ran to Betty.

“I'm here, Betty. I'm here.” Jughead called.

Jughead shoved the dead bodies away from his beloved, pulling the gag out while Tommy shoved the dead bodies out from her view. Sweet Pea cut her ropes with a knife. 

As soon as she was freed Jughead embraced her in his arms, trying to shield her from the cruelty around them. Sweet Pea knelt beside her to shield her from the view as well, a worried expression covering his features, simultaneously with his twin brother.

Betty was heavy breathing and shaking.

“They're dead. They're dead. Oh my God.” Betty breathed, sobbing into his chest.

 

“Aye... “ He breathed and kissed the crown of her head. “Aye, they are. You're safe baby.” He reassured her. Jughead himself was overwhelmed and needed a moment to process what just had happened, but he knew that he couldn't lose it right now. His wife needed him.

“Hey brother, how about we take care of this mess here? She probably needs a shower...” Sweet Pea suggestested and gestured non verbally at her blood covered face.

Jughead just nodded and whispered to Betty, “Betts... I'll take care of you now. Okay. Can I carry you?

No answer. He watched her. She had fallen into a catatonic state. No movements, no expression. If he didn't feel her heartbeat against his chest, he'd be worried she was dead.

Jughead exchanged one last worried glance with Tommy and Sweet Pea before he took the situation in his hands and carried his wife into the shower.

When they arrived at the shower he put her down her feet gently. Still holding her the whole time until her physical instincts kicked in and she managed to stand on her own. Her body may have worked, but her mind was still miles away.

He desperately wanted to help her, wanted to pull her out of this dark place she'd gotten trapped in. Jughead felt tears burning behind his eyes as he watched Betty in this state. It pained him, but he blinked them away and pulled himself together.

“Baby, I am going to take your clothes off now okay?” Jughead informed her gently and began to undress her. 

This situation reminded of the first time he helped her to shower. But this time was way worse. This time her trauma was clearly visible. It stuck to her clothes like dark pestilence and was written all over her features. He shed her clothes off -fabric by fabric-, alert and slow to not scare her.

She didn't even blink as he undressed her. He was fucking scared. He knew that this could happen after a traumatic event, but seeing Betty this hollow destroyed him.

When he was done with undressing his wife, he did the same with his clothes and stepped into the shower. He grabbed the sponge and the shower gel, before he started the shower, testing the temperature, before he led them under the water spray.

Betty blinked as the water collided with her skin. Her eyes came to life, but that expression was as painful for him as the previous hollowness. She seemed lost and desperate, her eyes begging him silently to help.

“You're going to be alright Betts... I got you... like I always do." He cupped her cheek, not caring about the blood on it.

“I am going to wash your body and then your hair, aye?” He waited for an answer, but she wasn't able to speak nor nod, but she did blink and he took that as her sign of permission.

He slowly washed the blood off her body and let the water wash away their sins. With every gentle caress and every drop of the water, he tried to vanish the memories and prayed for God's mercy to cleanse their souls.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard her voice. It was barely a whisper, “I thought they would kill you, Jug. I thought they would kill you after they would have been done with me. I thought they would kill you" She repeated over and over again in a broken voice.

Her lips started to quiver and her features became distorted with fear and despair.

“But they didn't. We're here. Your safe baby. God saved us baby. God gave them what they deserve... they can't harm us anymore...” He said and caressed her wet hair.

She nodded in understanding and laid her forehead onto his, still nodding.

Jughead caressed her face tenderly and rasped: “I'm here, Betts,” letting his emotions finally show through.

Betty caressed his face too now, it was like she had to remind herself of his features and presence. As she needed the touch to prove that he was still alive.

They looked at each other for a long moment and then she kissed him almost forcefully.

She delved her tongue into his mouth and claimed him. Jughead was caught off guard but seconds later, the adrenaline rushed through his veins too. He was torn between giving in and following his need to be connected with her or to listen to the voice of reason in the back of his mind n, telling him that this was not a good idea. 

He didn't want to reject her, but he didn't want to take advantage of her.  
His mind went back to their very first time. It was practically the same situation, but yet so different. There was the same voice of reason as was back then, but he had learned from his mistakes and if she needed him to help her to forget or just to feel herself again, he will.

But his worried mind was stronger, so he parted his lips from her, their breaths still mingling as he whispered, “Betty...” 

Before he could continue, she pleaded, “Please, Jug. Please don't reject me... Please...” 

Her pleas became desperate whimpers, pleads of salvation.

His gentle palms cupped her face in an attempt to calm her mind. Trying to deliver her from from all the darkness that surrounded her as he hushed her: “ Shh, Shh. Baby I am not rejecting you... as long as I live... I won't do that again. I promise. Okay? I promise." She nodded frankly and begged him again, “Please Jug.” 

“Tell me what to do Betts. What do you need?” He asked her then. 

He already knew. Her pleas of despair couldn't be misinterpreted. But he just needed her to say it out loud.

“I need you Juggie. Please. I need to feel you.” Betty whimpered frantically, like someone would chase her.

“Okay babe, okay.” He kissed her over and over again. Hoping that every single one would be a cure for her haunting memories.

When he felt her melting against his body and thought that he could get through her sorrow clouded mind, he spoke softly, “I want you to calm down, love. We're here. We're alive. No one, not even the devil himself, can tear us apart.” 

“I just love you so much, Jug.” She whispered as she was placing tiny kisses over his shoulders.

She raised her head and their eyes met: dark forest green and stormy ocean blue irises transformed into a peaceful meadow of green and calm heavenly blue. Suddenly fully aware of their presence and the mercy they had been granted by the holy Lord. A mercy they would always be grateful for.

Jughead felt every shiver under his fingertips and every delightful sigh of surrender upon his mouth. The cold air creating drops of water on their skin, looking like tiny tears from above. The freshly evolving goosebumps on their silky skin. But the heat or their passion are keeping them warm.

Jughead's hands traveled along her body, down her spine, making her quiver in anticipation. 

“I love how responsive you are to my touch. I want you to tell me when it hurts okay. I know that you're sore.”

“I promise.” She answered and leaned in to kiss him. As soon as he allowed to let his guard down, he felt every impact of his wife's touch. Now he was as overwhelmed as Betty was by the almost unbearable need to feel her and to unite with her.

His hand slipped down between their consumptive bodies. Diving his fingers into her already molten heat.

“Jug. I don't need..” She moaned over his eager mouth, stopping him with her delicate hand.

He looked at her and then her long fingers wandered to his already fully hardened length. 

When her delicate hand wrapped around him, gently stroking him and whispering: “I want you inside me Juggie. I want you to take me, make me feel that I am yours and no one can take me away from you.” 

He twitched in her hand and groaned into her neck, “Jesus Christ... I won't last long if you keep talking to me like that.”

“It's okay Juggie, I just want to feel you.” Betty whispered and suddenly his eyes darkened with lust. Feeling the familiar possession consuming him again.

“Hook your leg around my waist baby.” He ordered hoarsely and she obeyed immediately.

“You're mine.” He rasped as he sunk slowly into her. It wasn't a dominant statement, even if it sounded it. It was more of a promise.

Both of them moaned as soon as their bodies united, still not used to the wholesome feeling without a barrier between them. Betty seemed just as sensitive as he was. 

Her walls already clenching around him, begging him to give her the oblivious release she so desperately needed after this cruel day.

Usually, Jughead would drag their reunions out because he didn't want her to feel used or didn't want it to seem like an act of pure wantonness. Because it was always more. 

But this wasn't what she needed. What both needed. They needed a physical reminder that they were still alive. Flesh and bone. Vital. So he gave her just that and pounded into her relentlessly. Both fueled by the primal, yet carnal sounds of their bodies clashing against one another.

“Jug...” She whimpered and panted.

“Aye, baby. I know. Just come for me. Let it all go. You're mine. No one can take you away from me. Not the Ghoulies. Not Tommy. Not the police. Not even God could tear us apart. You're mine and I am yours.” He emphasized every hoarse words with a hard thrust, bringing her closer and closer to the celestial place Of delirious oblivion. 

When he spoke his last words, it was like it were words of salvation, because as soon as their were spoken both of them found their ecstatic release.

The previous haunting events where just a blurry remembrance. For a moment they were just them. Just lust and love as the merciful climax numbed their minds and memories...

*

A couple of hours later…

They were all home and in Betty and Jughead's bedroom, including Sweet Pea and Tommy Shelby. None of them wanted to be alone and couldn't find any sleep, the nights events still hanging upon them.

"Do you think they're gonna find out?" Jughead asked concerned, mostly because his brother got involved this time, but also because he didn't want to leave Bett

"Nah, I highly doubt that. They haven't found the body of Nick and with the three of them we were way more precise this time." Tommy explained. Jughead furrowed an eyebrow at that but didn't ask him to elaborate because he didn't want to traumatize Betty even more. At least not tonight. Jughead thought.

'How did you even know when to shoot?" Betty asked them, curious.

Everyone grinned at once, despite the seriousness of the situation and answered, "The Boondock Saints. It's a movie, haven't you watched it?"

"We just forgot to rope!" Sweet Pea added and they all got into it even more, including Betty.

"I have seen that scene before!" Betty pointed out and Jughead smiled at the beloved in his arms, kissing her temple.

Who would have thought that even in such dark times, there would be glimpses of happiness. Maybe God will see their righteous behaviour and the good in their hearts. Jughead thought as they laughed and just enjoyed the small moment of levity, which was all too rare these days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies
> 
> I know it's been awhile but my laptop was broken and now I'm back on track! This chapter is very action-packed and religious and contains Oslo many Easter eggs:) gib mir ein autogramm I hope you like them!
> 
> The message thank you to my betas @mieteve-minijoma and @riverdalenerdlol you are the best;
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Your thoughts are really important to me.
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	19. Depart from evil and do good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst  
> .  
> Bible references
> 
> I do not approve murder
> 
> Fluff

Archangels

Chapter 19

Depart from evil and do good

“Hey babe, I'm back,” Jughead greeted, stepping inside the trailer. “Look what I found in the trailer park. Poor thing was lost and mewling in the darkness of the night.” Jughead stated and opened his coat.

“Oh my gosh... a little kitten.” Betty gasped when she saw what was underneath his coat and stroked the ginger colored soft fur of the cat.

“I couldn't just let her stay there and I thought you would enjoy the company.” Jughead explained himself with a smile

“Come here, little kitten.” Betty said and Jughead couldn't help but smile.

“You look so tiny and under fed, but we'll pep you up. How about we name you little princess, huh?” She talked to the kitten in a cutesy voice. It was adorable to watch, Jughead thought.

“What about... Caramel?” Betty suggested and the kitten mewled in approval.

“She likes it and it suits her.” Jughead said then, stroking the purring cat.

“We don't have any cat food, but I'm going to prepare some chicken for her. It's healthier anyway.” Betty said, letting Caramel walk on the floor. Betty was about to head into the kitchen when someone knocked on the door.

“It's alright, I'll get it. It's probably my beloved brother, who has just forgotten his keys again.” Jughead called.

“Sheriff Keller.” Jughead said surprised and his heart stopped. 

This is it... I'm fucked... Jughead thought.

“Jughead Jones, you are under arrest for the cold blooded murder of Nicholas Gonzales,” Sheriff Keller said, the sound of a bowl shattering in the kitchen drawing Jug's attention.

“What?! No, you can't do this!” Betty yelled and ran to the front door.

“Betty...” Jughead began and his eyes tried to tell her the rest of the sentence, "Don't say anything, we'll figure it out. Go and get Sweet Pea and Tommy.”

“You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future.” Sheriff Keller spoke as he cuffed Jughead. 

“I love you, it's going to fine, Betts,” he said before the police took him to the car.

Betty and Jughead's eyes met for a second in a non-verbal declaration of love. Judging by the look on her face, his smart wife knew exactly what to do...

*

As soon as they were gone, she closed the door and tried to focus, speaking out loud, “Alright, alright. Don't lose your head, Betty." 

And don't relapse into your fucking destructive coping mechanism! She thought frustratingly and tried to keep them open violently.

“Okay, first I need to call Tommy. He and Sweet Pea will know what to do.” She murmured and reached for her phone. She dialed her brother in law first.

“Hey Betty.” Once she heard Sweet Pea's voice on the other line, she lost all her composure...

“They took him, Pea! They took Jug and I don't know what to do...” She cried desperately, an excruciating sob escaped her lungs.

“What?! What do you mean they took him? Betty, please calm down, okay? We'll be there in 5 minutes. Where are you, Betty?”

“Home.” She managed to croak out.

“Stay where you are, aye? We'll be right there. Promise me Betty...” Sweet Pea pleaded and hung up.

*

It felt like she waited an eternity. Her mind spiraled and she couldn't stop it. This was her fault. If Nick hadn’t tried to rape her... If she would have been more careful, this wouldn't have happened. She needed to fix this, she had to... Her thoughts continued to spiral into despair while she swayed herself forth and back like a child in an attempt to calm herself.

*

Flashback...

Betty had her suspicions for a couple of days, but she wanted to be absolutely sure before she told her husband the good - somewhat overwhelming - news. 

So, she took the opportunity when she knew she'd be alone while Jughead was at out with Sweet Pea and Tommy that afternoon. She was nervous. She wished Jughead was here in this particular moment, but she didn't want to get his hopes up high only to disappoint him if the test would turn out negative. So she decided to take the test alone.

She was late – two weeks, to be exact – and usually she was never late, but she knew it could be due to stress, although things had seemingly gone back to normal within the last week. She shook her head nervously and thought about her current task: she just needed to pee on that stick and then she would have her answer. 

When she was ready, she quietly went to the restroom, taking the test, and waited for the results. Betty couldn't stand still. She paced from one side of the bathroom to the other.

After two minutes, she looked at her pregnancy test and her heart jumped when she saw the results.

“Oh my God. I'm pregnant...” She whispered in awe, laying her palm over her still flat abdomen and letting the tears of joy overwhelm her.

Suddenly, there was no worry. Just pure happiness and she couldn't wait to share the incredible news with her beloved husband

\--End of flashback--

 

*

She didn't know how long she sat on the floor but she jumped when she suddenly felt soft hands over hers.

“Betts, we're here. Can you hear me?” She heard Tommy's voice asking her quietly.

“Look at me Betty, please...” Tommy asked softly and caressed her cheek to wipe her tears.

“Tommy...” She whispered, her voice breaking. His eyes were full of empathy, knowing her despair all too well.

“They took him... they took him...I don't know what to do...” She pressed out, a sob interrupting her sentence.

“It's my fault. It's all because of me.” She cried, wrapping her arms around herself, subconsciously protecting their unborn child.

“No Betty. Betty, stop it right there. None of this is your fault, aye? I'll not allow you to believe that. The people of this goddamn town are doing what they want. What happened to you - and to my wife - just made it easier for us to realize that something has to be done. That we cannot be bystanders anymore...” Tommy explained, trying to soothe the broken woman in front of him.

“What do I do? I can't do this... I can't do this on my own, Tommy!” Betty cried out.

“You won't! We're here, Betts. We'll figure something out.” Sweet Pea said and crouched beside her. He held some bandages and disinfectant in his hands. She looked down at her hands and realized that they were curled up.

“I'm sorry.” She whispered weakly.

“Don't worry, we'll take care of it.” Sweet Pea said and gently took her hand.

“I'm pregnant, Pea.” She blurted suddenly out, still half in a daze.

Sweet Pea and Tommy froze.

“Betty...” Both whispered in Awe.

“Does my brother know?” Sweet Pea asked.

“No. I took the test this morning... I wanted to be sure before I told him. Then he came home with this cute little kitten and I never got to-” Betty gasped, looking around frantically, “Oh my God! I completely forgot about Caramel. Where is she?” 

They all searched the area before Tommy spoke up with a smile, “There she is. She probably got scared and hid under the couch."

“I know this isn't the best time but congratulations, Betts. I am happy for you, both of you. But I need you to hear me on this: this is just one more reason for you to calm down, my sister in law. We are going to take care of your hands first and then we'll figure out what to do, aye?” Sweet Pea tried to calm her as he took care of her hands.

“We have to get him out of there, Pea...” She pleaded.

“Oh bloody hell, we will. I will not rest until we get him out of there.” Sweet Pea assured her and Tommy added, “And neither will I.” 

Suddenly Sweet Pea’s phone rang and everybody froze...

*

Meanwhile at the police department...

Despite the fact that he got arrested for murder he only had one thing in mind-- his wife.

He knew that she struggled with panic attacks. He needed to know if she was alright. He needed to make sure that she wasn't alone right now.

“I have the right for one ten minute call, Sheriff. After that you can interrogate and intimidate me as much as you please.” Jughead informed him angrily and the Sheriff obeyed reluctantly.

“You have ten minutes, Jones.” The Sheriff said, guiding Jughead to the phone and uncuffing him before he left him alone for his phone call.

“Pea? Pea, it's me, Jughead.” Jughead said when Pea finally picked up

“Jug? Thank god. Are you alright?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Aye. Aye, I am. This is nothing new to us, I was arrested more than a couple of times when I lead the Serpents, brother.” Jughead answered and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

“Hello, I'm your twin, of course I know.” Sweet Pea answered with a chuckle.

“Look, before we get into details, is Betty with you? “ Jughead asked, concerned about her mental state.

“Aye. We're home with her. She's fine... considering the circumstances.” Sweet Pea told him.

“Hand her the phone. I need to speak to her.” Jughead ordered.

“Jug?” He heard her voice tremble on the other line.

Although he could hear that she was scared, her voice had an immense soothing effect on him. She always grounded him, always has been his anchor.

“Hey babe. I want you to listen to me, aye? We will get through this. We will figure something out. You're smart... Tommy is smart.... and well Sweet Pea is smart too... I think. I need you to listen to them and tell them when you're not feeling well, okay? They'll know what to do... Pea does, he will take care of you..” Jughead said softly.

“I promise I'll tell them Jug and I promise we'll get you out of there.” Betty assured him.

“I know, love. If anyone can do it, then it's you three. I love you, babe. Can I speak to Pea again?” Jughead asked and felt bad that he couldn't speak to her any longer, but he just had a short time frame.

“I love you.” She said and handed the phone back to Sweet Pea.

“Pea, put me on speaker. Tommy needs to hear that too.” Jughead said firmly. He heard the echo from the other line and knew he was in speaker. 

“Tommy, I don't think they have any evidence. I think Sheriff Keller is being black mailed. Probably by Hiram and the Ghoulies. You need to find out if I'm right...” Jughead explained to them. 

“Aye. We'll figure something out. Jug.” They both said at once.

“2 minutes, Mr. Jones.” Jughead heard Sheriff Keller calling from behind.

“Alright you heard him. Brother, I need to talk to you for a few minutes.” Jughead asked and Sweet was on the phone within a second.

“Pea. I know you already doing this, but I need you to look after her. I know that she can take care of herself – that's not it – but I just... If I worry about her I can't think clearly. She did have a panic attack, didn't she?” He asked worried.

“Aye, but don't worry Jug we'll take care of her.” Sweet Pea assured 

“Time's up.” Sheriff Keller yelled.

“Pea, I have to hang up. Love ya, brother,” Jughead said his goodbye and hung up.

*

“We need to convince the Sheriff that he doesn't have to be afraid of the Ghoulies or Hiram.” Betty said, searching for a way to get Jug out. 

“He will never admit that he is being blackmailed...” Tommy argued.

“Well, what if we bring him to that? Force him to admit it?” Betty asked.

“Betty, I don't think it's a good idea to threaten the Sheriff.” Tommy told her.

“I didn't say anything about threatening him. I said convincing him...” Betty corrected Tommy.

*

Betty tried to go to bed but couldn't fall asleep. She missed him and felt alone in their huge bed. Then she saw his bible, picking it up and putting it in her lap. She wanted to learn more about God and why her husband held fast to this kind of stuff anyway, so why not start now? 

As soon as she opened it, she was in awe. There were little notes in the margins that he'd put there. She didn't know if they were for him or maybe even for her... But that didn't matter... she felt closer... connected to her husband while reading those sacred words... It filled her with a strange calmness and some sort of trust.

She absorbed the words. It gave her comfort. One of the Verses didn't left her. It stuck in her brain as it was trying to tell her something...

ROMANS 3:5

“But if our unrighteousness command the righteousness of God, what shall we say? Is God unrighteous who taketh vengeance?” 

Suddenly, Betty had some sort of epiphany.

I will free my husband. She thought, closing the bible and brushing her lips against it - which was weird, but somehow natural. She laid her palm over her still flat belly and smiled when Caramel hopped onto the bed. The kitty laid herself down to rest on the other side of the bed.

“Keeping the bed warm for Jughead, right? I'm sorry I haven't given you much attention today, little one... but it'll be better tomorrow.” She whispered as she nuzzled the kitten.

Betty laid her palm back onto her belly and whispered, “Please, Lord. Give me the power and the right words to bring my husband home. I need him... we need him.” She pleaded, praying that God would hear her words.

She fell asleep with tears in her eyes, missing her husband desperately. She put her faith in an invisible power, which was now more present than it ever was before... and it gave her something she hadn't felt for a while, if ever: Hope. 

She just hoped and prayed that God would have mercy and be gracious...

*

The next day at the police station...

Jughead sat in the interrogation room and felt trapped. No matter what kind of evidence they had, it would prove the opposite.

“Mr. Jones, Nick Gonzales had been missing for almost two months before we found his body on the banks of the Sweetwater River. The body was wrapped in trashbags and while we unfortunately couldn't find any fingerprints - neither on the body nor the murder weapon - but let's be honest, Mr. Jones. Just the motives alone are massive. Best friend – and now husband as I have heard – of the woman who pressed charges against Mr. Gonzales due attempted rape. Case dropped due to the lack of evidence against her attacker. Then suddenly, two days later, Mr. Gonzales disappeared.

“Maybe he felt guilty? I don't know anything about his disappearance. I haven't seen him but now I'm the suspect here because he tried to rape and kill my wife? How is this a system of justice?” Jughead said calmly but determined.

“Exactly! You wanted justice for your wife!" Sheriff Keller stated firmly.

“I remained silent. I am just as trapped in this system as my wife was. Hell, there is no system in fact. You are as much a victim of it as we are. Tell me, what are the Ghoulies threatening you with? Or is it an even bigger monster, huh?” Jughead saw fright flicker in Keller's eyes as he spoke. 

“No one is threatening me, Jones. I am just doing my job here.” Keller answered a little more aggressively than he wanted to.

“I will remain silent. I have the right to an attorney. Or do the Ghoulies not allow that, either?” Jughead challenged him.

Something different glimpsed up in Tom Keller's eyes. Guilt? Maybe... Jughead couldn't put his finger on it but he believed that his suspicions were right, at least.

“Fine, Mr. Jones. We will postpone this until we get an attorney for you." Sheriff Keller stated.

Jughead needed to hide his smirk... This wasn't a win... but at least it was time and maybe even a crack in his facade... Jughead thought as the guard took him back into his interrogation cell.

*

A few hours later... 

She stood in front of the police station and inhaled deeply.

When she entered it she went straight to Sheriff Keller's office.

“Mrs. Jones. What can I do for you? You don't have an appointment.” Keller stated.

“We don't, but I was hoping that I could talk to you for a second.” Betty answered and much to her surprise the Sheriff sighed and nodded.

She sat down and began to speak, “Why exactly was my husband arrested? What kind of evidence do you have against him, exactly?

By the look of him she could tell that he had none, just like she thought.

“You know that you have no right to arrest my husband without evidence.” Betty informed him.

“He is highly suspect in this crime, Mrs. Jones.” Sheriff Keller answered.

“Because of what? Because he was the only one that helped me? The only one that stopped to help me after I was almost raped and murdered? Is that how we thank courage today, Sheriff? Punishing people who are willing to depart from evil and do good, despite what kind of problems that it may cause us? “ 

She saw something shift inside him, so she continued, “Mr. Keller think about it. What if it had been your wife – who sadly passed away two years ago – who had been in my position? What if it was her and not me? She would have been attacked, almost raped, stabbed and then just left there in the street to die. Wouldn't you want justice?” Betty asked and her eyes bored into his.

Memories hit her and she let them come through the surface. It was for a good cause, so Mr. Keller could see the pain she went through.

Her eyes became glassy as she spoke further, her voice raspy from emotions, “I laid there and begged them to let me go. I can still see them, still feel them. Their rotten, warm breath as they spoke to me. Kissing me. Touching me where no one had ever touched me before. I was a virgin... and this was my very first experience with sexuality... and then when I finally could save myself from their grabby hands... t-they stabbed me... people saw that-t... people heard me! They heard me screaming for help and did nothing! If Jughead hadn't found me, I'd be dead right now. Now, the one man who did the right thing in this situation has been framed for a murder without any evidence to prove it... How can you allow this to happen with a clean conscious?” She finished and waited for Sheriff Keller's answer. He just stared at her, guilt clouding his eyes.

“I'm sorry... Mrs. Jones... I really am. But I don't think I can help you here. My hands are tied on this.” Sheriff Keller said. Betty could see that he was truly sorry but she was still angry.

“Why? Why if there is no evidence? What do they have against you...” Betty asked after a small pause, she would be damned if she would let this go. She wouldn’t give up so easily.

“Sheriff Keller... I know you. I know you are a good person. You always want to do the right thing. That's why you became the Sheriff of Riverdale in the first place-- at least that's what you told my mother back then, when she wrote an article for the Register. I can still see it. I can still see this person in you still. No matter what they are threatening you – we'll find a way to protect you – it can't be so bad that you would willingly stand by evil. This town Sheriff Keller... This town is evil... But it's just because we let it. We can still decide what side we'll choose... We always can. It is never too late... and wouldn't it be nice to actually change something? To show them that we will not accept this anymore? That Riverdale will be a safe town again?” Betty explained enthusiastically.

“Think about the next generation of Riverdale... think about your son." She added as she saw his walls slowly breaking down.

… and with that she cracked him...

“That's just it, Mrs. Jones. It's my son. They know my son. Know that he is often on the streets of the Southside... umm... having secret dates...” He broke down and began to explain with a shaky voice.

He looked paranoid towards the door and then whispered, “They said if I don't help them take you both down and keep their drug business safe, they'll kill him. They know where they can find him....”

Betty suddenly felt sympathy for the Sheriff. The fear of losing his own child must be suffocating and making him agree to do things which are not right but necessary... Betty thought and laid her palm over her belly.

She would also do everything it takes to keep her child safe. She reached for his hand and said, “I understand your fear, Sheriff. But this is not the solution. We have to do something. We have to end this. As I said, it's never too late to change. To choose the righteous path..."

“But if our unrighteousness command the righteousness of God, what shall we say? Is God unrighteous who taketh vengeance?” She quoted then.

The Sheriff cocked an eyebrow in surprise, “Romans 3.5”

Betty just nodded and said, “It's your choice, Sheriff Keller. Don't you want this to end? I assure you, we'll keep your son safe and we'll keeping Riverdale safe. We can end this. But in order to do that, you need to depart from evil and do good. You need to let my husband go.” She said pleadingly and determined.

She saw his inner fight and added, “Just think about it. You don't have to rush your decision. Just know that you and your son are safe.”

Then she stood and said her goodbyes. Before she left the office she turned around for one last time and said, “There is only one judge we should care about...”

“Who?” The Sheriff asked confused.

Betty smiled and answered: “Our Lord.” and left.

*

Later at home in the evening... 

“Come on Caramel, we'll make you something delicious to eat. Yum.” Betty stated and walked to the kitchen.

She could have bought some simple cat food from the grocery store but she decided that she could use a distraction and wanted to do something good for her little kitten after she wasn't home all day...

She bought chicken and duck and also beef kidneys. She prepared them with all precision and when she was done and handed it to Caramel, the little kitten got really excited and appreciated Betty’s effort.

Betty turned around when she heard the lock of the front door click and froze at the sight in front of her.

There he stood.

“Jughead!” She whispered in disbelief and it took her a second to gain her abilities to move back. But then she just jumped into his arms.

They slammed against each other, their lips clashed together. Letting all the despair of the last 24 hours out as soon as their lips collided, transforming slowly into sweet deliverance. 

She suddenly felt something hard hit her butt, but she didn't care as he slammed her against the kitchen counter.

“It worked???” She asked breathlessly and laughed happily.

“Aye. Aye it did. He just came up to me, opened the cell and said, 'I am finally choosing the right path. You're free to go...' And when I just looked at him confused, he clarified, 'You have an extraordinary wife. Full of fierceness and passion. Don't screw it up, Mr. Jones. Pure and good people are rare in this wicked town.' and then he let me leave in peace." Jughead said euphorically. 

His ice blue eyes piercing into hers as he added, “You did this... You brought me back to you. You saved me...” He rasped and traced his fingers along her sharp jawline admiringly.

“We're supposed to be together... and now we're even stevens," She said with a smile. Jughead smiled back and asked, “How did you even do this.”

“With the help of your bible... The help of the Lord. Truth... and a little psychological manipulation.” She admitted with a mischievous grin.

Jughead shook his head in disbelief and awe.

He shoved a loose curl behind her ear and whispered, “Does it sound weird if I say that it's sexy?”

She giggled and he kissed again thoroughly.

Then he lifted her up again and she asked, “What are you doing...”

“Taking my wife to bed to celebrate our reunion... I am not going to fuck you on the kitchen counter, though it's tempting..." He answered and kissed her neck hungrily, while he carried her to their bed room.

The daze of bliss receded slowly as she suddenly remembered that there was something he needed to know first.

“Jug...” She tried.

“Hmm?...” He just murmured and didn't stop torturing her neck

It was really hard to not be enchanted by his persuasive kisses, but somehow she managed to not surrender. At least not yet... She added in her mind.

“Juggie, put me down.” Betty ordered sincerely.

Her husband was on alert within a second and put her down immediately.

“Sorry... What is it, babe?” He asked, his eyes full of concern.

“I need to tell you something... I haven't told you sooner because I wanted to be sure... then I wanted to tell you... but then you got arrested....” She rambled, suddenly getting a bit anxious.

“Betts, what is it? You're scaring me a bit...” Jughead answered, his eyes looking at her expectantly.

“It is scary... indeed... But your doing this with me... so I am not scared...” She said and he looked even more confused.

Their eyes locked for a second and then she said, tears shimmering in her eyes.

“Juggie... I'm pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you for every comment the last chapter received it made my day and me very happy as always!
> 
> Please let me know what you think on this one too, your opinion means the world to me;) 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing supportive betas! I love you very very much for everything you do @mieteve-minijoma and @riverdalenerdlol
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr and ask me anything feel free to reach out to me for questions or just to chat!
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	20. Thou shalt have joy and gladness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff
> 
> Bible references

Archangels

Chapter 20

Thou shalt have joy and gladness

“Juggie... I’m pregnant...” He heard her whisper, slight fear flickering in her eyes.

He was completely awestruck for a few seconds. Not only had she saved him, she’d now also blessed him with a miracle. In moments like this he always wondered how on earth he deserved such graciousness. He hadn’t been a good man in his past - maybe not even now - and yet, God decided to deliver him from his sins and granted him such a moment of joy, blessed him with such a joyful life. As long he shared his life with Betty, it was more than he could ever ask for.

“Say something, Juggie. I'm sorry if I made you angry. I know it was a stupid idea to get pregnant at a time like this... I didn't think it would happen so fast... I screwed up, I'm sorry," she rambled as her eyes teared up. 

Her frightened rambling brought Jughead out of his blissful daze...

“Shh... shh...shh.” He stepped forward and captured her face softly with his palms, his eyes never leaving hers.

“I'm sorry.” She whispered.

He shook his head, his voice hoarse with emotion as he said, “Don't you dare... Don't you dare say that you're sorry," he gulped hard to swallow the thick lump that formed in his throat. He was scared that his voice would break when he finally spoke again, “Betty, you didn't screw up... this... this is our miracle." The tearful, happy laugh that escaped her lips made his heart rejoice. Jughead wiped her tears away and whispered, “Only God could find the right words to describe what I am feeling now.” He laid his forehead onto hers and smiled.

He didn't care that his tears were falling freely mixing with hers. They didn't even notice them at first, there were no warning signs. No heavy feelings in their chests or need to ask for redemption. Just the purity of joy and gratefulness. The gratefulness of God's salvation and graciousness.

His cause and destiny became even more apparent. His wife and his child should live in a town that is safe, one that has a good moral compass and wasn't tainted with evilness.

“I love you.” Jughead rasped and caressed her beautiful features, every gentle stroke of his fingers a single declaration of his devotion for her.

When they finally kissed, it was only them in the moment. Their feelings. Their joy and gratefulness....

He smiled into her kiss trying to savor every sensation. “I love you,” he whispered against her lips. He didn't know how often he repeated this declaration, but it would never be enough anyway.

“Jug... Please, take me to bed. I missed you... all of you.”

They hadn't been together since the night with the Ghoulies and he missed her too.

Instead of answering, he just pulled her pink long sleeve shirt over her head, her eyes twinkling eagerly he unveiled the dark pink bra she had on. Every time he undressed her, he couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

He paused momentarily, unsure what to do. Of course he wanted to have sex with his wife after he thought he might never see her again but he also could never stop that small voice of reason in his head.

“Betts... It's been a while since we...we don't have to...” Jughead assured her.

She just took his face between her hands.

“Jug... I love you for being so cautious and noble. That's why I trust you and I would never do anything I didn't want to... Yes, it's been a while and yet you were the one who put me back together - like you always do. Hell, you even did it while you were in prison, don't think I didn't know that you asked Pea to watch out for me –” She began but he interrupted her.

“I'm sorry. I know that you can take care of yourself... It's just... I just needed to be sure that you were okay." 

“I know and you were right. I wasn't... but I needed to be strong for us. The thought that I may never get to see you again... to hold you... to kiss you, it almost killed me, Jug. I think that God was able to give me the strength to survive this... Now that I have you again, I just want to be with my husband.” She said and he hadn't even realized that she had led him backwards to their bed until his calves hit the bed frame.

Suddenly, she grinned and shoved him so he fell onto the bed. She followed him immediately, straddling him with such a hunger in her eyes that it made his cock twitch.

“...and you definitely have too many clothes on.” She stated and he obeyed in an instant, pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor.

“That's better." She purred appreciatively and roamed her hands over his chest and stomach, making his muscles flex under her tickling fingertips.

She leaned down and kissed him softly, before she whispered against his lips, “I wanna try something... I want to make you feel good with my mouth – like you did for me. Show me how I can make you feel good.” 

His eyes darkened as he looked at her and answered, “Jesus, Betts. I want you so bad I'm not going to last long and I want to come inside you baby.” 

“I'll make you hard again... Please, let me do this for you.” Betty pleaded.

Fuck... I must be in heaven if my gorgeous wife is practically begging to give me a blow job... He thought and couldn't stop the small groan that escaped his lips.

“How can I deny such a plea from my wife.” He agreed hoarsely as she let her hand wander downwards. She opened his black pants and he helped her to get him out of them.

She giggled as they shimmied them down and bit her lip as soon as she saw how ready he was for her. She stroked him gently over his boxers and stated fascinatedly, “You're already hard and I haven't touched you yet. “ 

Jughead grinned smugly and answered, “Seems like we're both very attracted to one another. Let me guess... your panties are also already wet. Because as much as it aroused you to be touched by me, it arouses you to touch me just as much.” She didn't say anything, just smiled and looked down. By the way her cheeks blushed, he knew he was right.

She shoved his boxers down and couldn't get her eyes off him. When she started to lick her lips salaciously, he almost lost it. He wanted nothing more than to flip her over and worship her wet core, only dripping for him. But this was her time to explore even if he didn't need it. He would have never asked for it but he was more than willing to be her teacher in their sexual journey. It filled him with pride to see that he had the same effect on her as she had on him. Not long ago the tables were turned. His mouth watered at the sight of her molten heat in from him, craving to put his mouth on her... just as she was now craving his throbbing cock.

He hissed in pleasure when she started to pump him tenderly.

“Tell me what to do, Jug." She asked wantonly.

This question implied such an innocence but contained such a tentativeness that it drove Jughead crazy. He could see the insecurity in her eyes.

“Take me in your mouth, slide up and down. Lick it, suck it. Slowly at first. Do whatever you want, whatever you find natural. You will notice what makes me feel good.” She nodded and with that, she took him into her mouth

“Holy shit. This feels better than I ever could imagine.” He gasped and twitched in her mouth.

He didn't even need to tell her how to do it. She seemed to be a natural. She varied her techniques and tried some longer than others. As soon as she found out what he liked the most she became a little bolder and quickened her pace.

“Jesus. This feels amazing, babe. You're doing so great.” Jughead praised choppily.

He felt himself growing harder and harder. He was afraid to lose his control, because the hot lips and tongue of his sweet wife were just too sublime. It took all his willpower not pound into her beguiling mouth like a madman. Jughead felt his balls tighten and knew he was close.

“Betts, I'm close. You need to stop, baby.” He managed to say and gladly she listened.

“Did you not like it?” She asked afraid. He just grinned and flipped her over without warning.

“Are you kidding me!? Of course I liked it. But I didn't want to come like this. I want to come while I am buried inside you. “ He whispered huskily in her ear. Luckily, her new bra had an opening in the front so he took this to his advantage and opened it in one swift motion while he joined their lips in a passionate kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as soon as he cupped her breast. “God I thought I would never feel that again.” She moaned relieved, it sounded like a thankful sob. Far gone was the previous playfulness and back was the heavy consciousness of what they had been through and how lucky they were to actually be reunited again. 

“I told you that not even prison could tear me away from you... and my child. You're my wife and I made a promise... a promise to stay by your side until I die. I intend to keep that promise! As you said, God wants us to be together cause were good for each other. We’re each other’s anchors.” Told her huskily and kissed his way down her body. 

When he reached her belly, he stopped for a moment to collect himself. 

“I am so happy Betty..." He said hoarsely, placing small kisses all over her stomach. 

“I know you're scared. We both haven't had the best role models as parents. But I promise you that we can do this. I will be the father our child deserves. This is our miracle baby. This is the fruit of our love. Parts of me and parts of you will develop into a tiny individual masterpiece. Our masterpiece. This life and this child is all I ever wanted without even knowing it.” He spoke further as he slowly took her jean skirt and her matching lace panties off. His voice still hoarse from his overwhelming feelings.

Her hands raked through his hair as he felt a small sob wreck through her body, the vibration of it tingling his skin and making him quiver.

“I love you, Jug. I love you so much.” She said all over again.

“I love you too. So much, baby... shhh... I know, baby.” He murmured and tried to soothe her. He knew how she felt. He felt it too. The crashing wave of relief. The great amount of emotions. If he wasn't able to strongly control himself , he would burst into tears right on the spot. He moved further and further downward. Suddenly, led by the urge to make her feel good. To marvel at her beauty and the little treasure that only were reserved for him. That only he got to see and hear.

“No... no, Jug. Please... I want you...” Betty pleaded.

“Shh… Just relax, baby... I just want to make you feel good. Just like you did before, aye? You're gonna get my cock soon enough, love. I just want to cherish you a bit, okay? Please?”

“Okay." She breathed and her hips trembled when his mouth hit her sensitive flesh.

He didn't want to tease her or anything. He just wanted to worship her, to soak in every taste and sigh. To feel every bit of it. He just wanted her to feel good. He wanted her to forget all the anguish and despair and just focus on the joy they should feel after being reunited again. For being granted with a child. Even for being able to live a life full of tiny miracles. Being able to make a change in Riverdale even.

He tried to put all that thankfulness into every caress of his lips, every gentle lick of his tongue and every tender suction of his mouth. He created his very own carnal prayer of thanks to his wife and the Lord. Her little sighs filling the room. With every lick, he felt her relax more. Her previous despair and tension transformed into a soothing, floating bliss. 

Her sighs became moans as the pleasure carried her higher and higher.

“Jug. Please... I'm close.” Betty pleaded. She wanted to reach her ecstasy with him together. She needed that. He could hear that in her voice. 

He did too. He needed that so damned much.

He just hovered above her, locking eyes with her. Two souls met in a non-verbal conversation, exactly knowing what their counterpart needed. 

He laid his forehead onto hers and wiped the pad of his thumbs along her damp cheeks because she had cried silently and didn't even notice it. Jughead was always aware of how precious the life that he was now granted with was. The last few days made it even clearer. His wife would burn the whole city if she would have to. She would be the Armageddon and the Apocalypse, riding right into the midst of sinners to bring them their final judgment. She would always save him... always believe in him... always love him... and the same went for him. 

When Jughead kissed her thoroughly, putting all his consciousness and promises into the kiss. If they hadn't had their wedding night, tonight it would be. Tonight felt like the silent sacred commitment, a bonding between two souls. We've become a symbiosys, Jughead thought as he slid into her tormentingly slow. Instantly being engulfed by her warm shelter and her tentative pulsation.

“Fuck.” He groaned and his body trembled at the amount of feeling that wrecked through his body- physically and emotionally- right now. Her lips caught his in a soothing kiss. Soothing and heightening their senses and emotions at once.

“Oh God, Jug. This is...” she tried to describe what she felt but got interrupted by a long and deep cry of pleasure. 

“It's okay, baby. Just let it all out baby. I am here.” He slipped his hand under her back and turned them around. She moaned at the change of position because it allowed to fill her and merge with her even more .

“Do you want me to ride you?” She asked him confused. 

Even if the hoarse request made his cock twitch inside her radiating warmth. He hadn’t changed their position because of that.

“No... not unless you want to... I just want you to be as close as possible to you. I want to hold you when we come. I want to embrace you and just simply thrive with you. I want to feel everything when we fall together...” He rasped into her ear and she just whimpered in response as his slow and determined thrust seemed to hit her g-spot perfectly.

She clung onto him with everything she had. He could feel her desperate want to let go... to let all the despair go, but she couldn't.

“Just feel me. Just let me fuck you, and you feel me. Let it all go, baby. The despair. The anger. The fear. The anguish. Let the good things in. The things our future holds and even now in our present. Our love. Our child. A better life. You, me and our little. Everything will work out like we deserve." He whispered his calming praise. A praise he truly believed in, with his entire heart and he emphasized his words with every determined thrust. Each one letting the past events subside by the delirious blur of pleasure and a euphoric dream for the future. 

She was crying. He noticed it by the way her cries of pleasure sounded and were slightly choked. Tears of desperation transformed into tears of salvation. He might have even cried himself, he didn't know and didn't care. All he cared about was in his arms right now. He held her tight and yet as tender as he could, giving her the protection she needed. 

With every cry from her, he felt her more relaxed against him... moving more organically. Their bodies moving in complete synergy as he felt her tighten more and more around him.

“Aye... that's my girl. Just let go. Feel my cock stroke your walls... getting you higher and higher with each thrust."

“Jug!” She cried out his name and her head fell back in ecstasy.

“Yeah, baby. Fall with me.” He ordered and grabbed her hips, pressing them against him as he buried himself inside her to the hilt, brushing his pelvic bone skillfully against her vulva and clit.

He was almost there too but there was no way he would reach his climax first. He thought to himself.  
Jughead leaned his head down and captured one of her perky nipples into his hot mouth. Sucking and nibbling on it.

“Fuck. Oh my God, Jug.” She let out a guttural moan and clenched around him so violently that it hurt. The persuasive pull was pushing Jug with her over the edge, wrenching him out until there was no drop left in him.

She laughed against his neck when she slowly came back from her high and asked, “So, you're happy about the news?”

He laughed too and said, “I guess I proved that, aye. I am very happy baby." He flipped them over again and slipped gently out of her.

“I should get a shower, but I don't want to leave you... and I am suddenly so tired,” she stated sleepily. 

“You can shower tomorrow. I don't mind. It's natural anyway. Just lay here with me and we'll talk until you fall asleep.” He suggested and he kissed the crown of her head as she snuggled onto him.

After a while Betty spoke, “We need to help Sheriff Keller, Jug... The Ghoulies are threatening him with the life of his son. Well, I don't know if it's them or even Hiram maybe."

“I knew it.” Jughead stated. 

“They know that his son is gay and always sneaking to the southside for secret dates. I understand his behavior, Jug. It was not right, but I understand it. If someone were to threaten our child, I would do anything to keep him or her safe."

Jughead laid his palm over Betty's which was resting over her stomach and asked, “What do you suggest?”

“Maybe we could give his son shelter for awhile... at least until we figure out what to do.” Betty suggested.

“Betty, I love you for your selflessness, but I will not invite another cock blocker into our home. Sweet Pea and our very own disturber Tommy Shelby are already enough... But I could totally ask Tommy if he could give the sheriff's son a home for a bit.” He gave her another solution.

She smiled at his idea and kissed him.

“That sounds great, Mr. Jones.” Betty answered and heard a mewl.

Both looked towards the direction the sound was coming from and saw Caramel, looking at them with great doll eyes.

Jughead laughed out loud and said, “I think we just disturbed the little kitten with our little NC-17 show...” 

He hopped out of the bed and took Caramel to lay down with them.

“She looks healthier,” Jughead stated as he curled up to Betty's side again with Caramel in his arms.

“She's a great eater.” Betty said.

Caramel climbed between them and settled on top of their nestled legs.

Both smiled and Jughead spoke, “I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you took the test. How long were you already suspicious?”

“A couple of days... I was so nervous...” She admitted.

“Betty... I promise you, you are not alone in this. We are going to do this together. I'll protect you no matter what.” Jughead declared and pecked her lips.

“This town has to change. For the sake of our children... All the children of Riverdale... Maybe we could get the Sheriff on our side...” Betty spoke.

“You mean... to take Hiram and the Ghoulies down?” He asked.

“Yes! I think I made it clear that something had to change and... I think deep inside Sheriff Keller knows what we've already done and silently approves of it. Every good person is seeking justice.” Betty explained and Jughead smiled.

Maybe his wife was right. Maybe they should get Sheriff Keller on their side. It wouldn't hurt to have an institution of justice in their corner...

Jughead train of thought got interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Both of them sat up, fully alert...

“Who's there...” Betty asked then.

“It's Sheriff Keller...” The person outside spoke and Betty's eyes widened.

“Are you here to arrest my husband again?” Betty asked them as Jughead noticed her nervously twitching hands.

He took them and whispered, “Everything is fine, love.” and brought her hands to his lips, before he stood up, put on his boxers and opened the trailer door.

“I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you.” The Sheriff apologized, soaking wet from the downpour of rain outside.

“It's alright, Sheriff Keller. Come in. You're going to get sick.” Jughead offered.

The Sheriff followed thankfully and said: “I want to help you. I know what you've done and I think I know what you're about to do... and I want to help you.”

Well if this wasn't a sign of God, I don't know what is... Jughead thought awestruck as he closed the trailer door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is the next chapter sooner than expected it just came out of my brain like holy water:) thank you for every comment the last chapter received and kudos and bookmark. To see every single one of them make my day brigther.
> 
> Huge thank you to my amazing Betas @mieteve-minijioma and @riverdalenerdlol You girls are the best!
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter your thoughts are always very important to me especially because my stories are always dealing with rough topics!
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	21. Let all things be done decently and in order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and a little bit angst
> 
> Boondock Saints Easter eggs
> 
> Kinda a filler chapter because needed to settle the things for the third act and the third act climax, but I hope you like it.

Archangels

 

Chapter 21

 

Let all things be done decently and in order

 

“Sheriff Keller, would you like to have a seat?" Jughead suggested, offering Sheriff Keller a chair.

 

When the Sheriff sat down he asked calmly, “Did something happen that lead you to come to this conclusion?” 

 

Jughead was clearly worried about Sheriff Keller. He seemed lost and desperate but he was still the sheriff...

 

“You and your wife actually. Look Jughead, I know what you have done and I saw the pattern. As a police officer, I shouldn't approve of murder, but these people are evil and won't hesitate for one moment to murder for their advantage. This has to change. I don't want to live in fear anymore... I want my son and Riverdale to be safe... Truth be told - as a citizen of Riverdale - I highly appreciate what you're doing. I want to be a part of it."

 

Jughead inspected the Sheriff carefully, not sure how much of his words were the truth or just a trap. He wasn't sure how much he could expose himself... If this was a trap, he might end up in prison again and that couldn't happen. He had a wife and an unborn child to take care of.

 

He looked to his wife and saw in her forest green eyes that she believed Sheriff Keller...

 

So he just decided to trust his instincts and his wife, asking, “If we give you the chance to help us, what would your help look like exactly?”

 

“I am - or rather, I was - in constant contact with the Ghoulies and Hiram Lodge. I know where they sell their drugs and when they are alone...” Sheriff Keller began and Jughead stayed silent. 

 

Then Sheriff added, “...and I know that Hiram Lodge is planning to run for Mayor. His last speech in public before the final election will be in 3 months...”

 

Jughead and Betty froze....

 

_ This would be the perfect opportunity... Also... Tommy would love this _ . Jughead thought, looking to his wife and seeing by the twinkle in her eyes that she thought the same.

 

“That's actually quite good information, Sheriff.” Jughead said with a smile and made a prominent pause before he spoke further. “Alright, I am choosing to trust you... We need every piece of information you can get us. About his campaign and about the Ghoulies and his connects to them.” Jughead told the Sheriff, who nodded eagerly.

 

“Sure, anything you need. This... this just needs to stop. I need my son to be safe.” He answered, afraid.

 

Jughead laid his hand on Sheriff Keller's shoulder to show him sympathy.

 

“It's Jughead, Sheriff Keller. Don't worry, I give my word to keep your son safe. I'll speak to Mr. Shelby, maybe you and your son or just your son could stay there for now. Just to be safe.” Jughead offered kindly.

 

“Please, call me Tom. Mr. Shelby? Isn't he the new gentleman in town who’s wife got shot in Pops?” Sheriff Keller asked.

 

“Yes Tom, that's Mr. Shelby. I'll talk to him first thing in the morning.” Jughead declared.

 

"Thank you, Jughead. Thank you so so much and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you...” He said before looking to Betty to add, “Both of you.”

 

“Sometimes we do the wrong things but can strive to be better... I understand that and I forgive you.” Betty just said kindly and Jughead couldn't help but smile at her proudly.

 

“Tom... You have my number. Don't hesitate to call me if something happens before tomorrow morning.” Jughead told him and Tom gave him his private mobile phone number.

 

“I'll call you as soon as I have spoken to Tommy-- uh, Mr. Shelby.” Jughead clarified as he saw Tom's confused expression.

 

“Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. I really appreciate your help. I wish you a goodnight and sorry if I've bothered you.”

 

“No not at all...” Jughead said and immediately thought,  _ well that was a bad lie...  _

 

“...and so do we.” he added then and walked him to their trailer door.

 

*

 

Her husband closed the door and looked at her. Mistrust and fear were still lingering in his eyes as he asked her what she thought.

 

She understood his worries, she really did. If this were a trap then Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Tommy would end up in prison. But for some reason, she really believed him. She stepped forward to Jughead and embraced his waist.

 

“Do you believe him?” Jughead asked

 

“Yes. Yes, I do. “ She answered as sternly as possible and raked fingers through his raven hair to calm him. “If I'd have been in his situation, I would have done the same - without a blink of an eye - because all that would've mattered to me was the safety of my child.” She said and palmed her belly.

 

Jughead exhaled deeply and rested his forehead onto hers. “I know, same goes for me... but... I just don't want to be apart from you ever again.”

 

“You don't have to...” she started but then stopped as a sudden urge to vomit overwhelmed her… “Fuck, I’m sorry.” She whimpered and rushed to the bathroom.

 

_ I made it, _ she thought as she emptied her stomach contents into the toilet.

 

“Betts… Betts, are you alright?” Jughead asked and rushed in beside her.

 

He grabbed her hair, holding it out of her face as she whined, “Jug, no. Oh my God. I don't want you to see me like this, it's gross.”

 

“Shh, it's not gross. In sickness and in health, remember? Besides, I am not entirely innocent. You can blame me as much for this as yourself so of course I am helping my wife.” Jughead hushed her.

 

Before she could even respond to him another wave of squeamishness overcame her. Jughead rubbed her back and murmured soothing words to her. 

 

Then she heard a mewl.

 

“Caramel is either worried or she just  _ really _ likes to observe.” He stated with a chuckle.

 

Caramel stood up on two paws and lurked over the toilet.

 

“Aye, I think she worried.” Jughead said and she knew he was smiling as he held Betty’ hair back.

 

“Or she just thinks... Yum, there's something coming out of her mouth...” Betty said sarcastically and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth.

 

Jughead had to laugh at that. She flushed the toilet when she was done, turned around and leaned against it.

 

“Better?” Her husband asked her, his eyes filled with concern and love.

 

“Yeah. Thank you and... I'm sorry.” Betty said quietly.

 

“Bloody Christ, can you please stop apologizing for this miracle you blessed me with? You carry our child, I am going to be here for every step no matter how hard it gets.

 

Then suddenly she started crying.

 

“God, what is wrong with me?” Betty whined.

 

“You're pregnant.” Jughead simply answered with such pride in his voice that it made her cry even harder. Jughead leaned forward to brush his lips against her forehead and rasped, “Come on, I'll take you to bed.”

 

She wanted to protest but was too weak.

 

“I love you, Jug.” She murmured and closed her eyes. Jughead's arms were so comforting that she had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

*

 

_ The next morning... _

 

“Have you lost your marbles, Jug? Are you completely out of your mind? The Sheriff, really? How do you know we can trust him? Fuck, we're so screwed!” Tommy stated shockingly.

 

“No, we're not Tommy. Think about it. It is actually some sort of God's gift that we have the police now in our corner.... It means immunity. Look, I was scared too but Betty and I think that he's telling the truth. They threatened the life of his son, Tommy. If you'd been in his shoes, you would have done the same. Now, Tom Keller has come to his senses. He knows that we are the better protection for him and his son. He knows that we are the right path for Riverdale's safety.” Jughead explained.

 

“I do know about such decisions, Jug. I would have done the same if my family were in danger back then... or even now... if you three were ever in danger - Sweet Pea my good fella included - of course." Tommy explained before he added, “But what if the Ghoulies - of even Hiram himself - threatens him even more or makes a better deal to protect him?” 

  
  


“That's why I need you to give both of them shelter, so he feels safe and in no need to get into another deal with Hiram or the Ghoulies.” Jughead repeated.

 

Tommy thought for a moment and then answered, “Alright, I'll do it. Tell them they can come this evening... I just need to tidy up the trailer a bit and make some space for them.” 

 

Jughead and Betty grinned widely and then hugged Tommy. Jughead looked at him and said, “You are literally a lifesaver, Tommy. Go get to your place, tidy up, and then come back because we need to start planning Hiram's last day on earth... And I think we have the perfect opportunity."

 

“Consider me intrigued. See you, Jug.” Tommy said goodbye and left the Jones trailer.

 

When Tommy was gone, Jughead just mumbled, “I hope it was the right decision...”

 

His wife came up to him and hugged him. He instantly felt calmer and leaned into her. He exhaled deeply and brushed his lips against the top of her head.

 

“God, what would I do without you? I would probably lose my mind.” Jughead whispered softly in her hair.

 

Betty giggled and kissed him softly. She cupped his cheek and said, “Have some trust, Jug. Trust in our Lord, he'll protect us.” 

 

Jughead chuckled at that and asked, “Not that I am complaining but since when have you become religious?”

 

Her eyes clouded immediately and he watched her, concerned as she answered, “Since they took you, when you went to jail that night. I've read your bible since...” She admitted embarrassed and blushed.  “To feel close to you and to get some answers I needed so desperately.” She finished.

 

Jughead's heart broke a little bit even if he loved the fact that she was able to find comfort in such a hard time.

 

“Why don't I help you prepare lunch and you tell me about it? I would love to hear your thoughts.” Jughead suggested and gave her a peck on the tip of her nose.

 

Betty smiled and nodded.

 

_ * _

 

_ Later, in the evening... _

 

They gathered all together – Jughead, Betty, Tommy and Sweet Pea – so Jughead and Betty could tell them what they knew.

 

“Over my dead body this fucking bastard wants to run for mayor. Jug, if we let this happen, Riverdale will become a living purgatory without any moral compass. We need to stop this.” Tommy said furiously.

 

“I know, Tommy, and we will. This election is actually the perfect opportunity to get to him and kill him. In his last speech of his election.” Jughead explained slowly and rested his hand on Tommy's shoulder to calm him.

 

“This is brilliant, nobody will be suspicious and he'll not have much security in the town hall during the speech.” Tommy stated euphorically.

 

“But wait! What about all the civilians? They can't get hurt, they are innocent!” Betty piped in.

 

“Of course they won't get hurt. That's why we need to plan and plot this out wisely, consider every little detail. We may need to have back up...."

 

“Jug, you don't want to ask the Serpents, do you?” Sweet Pea asked a little shocked.

 

“I hate to say this but if it's necessary than yes.” Jughead answered.

 

Betty laid her hand over his and intertwined their fingers together. She didn't say anything but her soothing touch was enough for now.

 

“I could ask some of my brothers and a friend of my for help... Alfie Solomon.” Tommy offered.

 

“That would be great, but are you up for this? I don't know how you and your family ended things.” Jughead asked.

 

“It wouldn't be the most delightful reuniting, but I am willing to do whatever it takes. And Jug, I am sorry to say this, but by the way you look right now, I truly think that my family is the better option. Even if it is a choice between a rock and a hard place.” Tommy answered gently.

 

Tommy and Jughead exchanged gazes of sympathy and mutual understanding before Jughead answered, “I think we could use every hand we can get... Let me think about it some more. I also need to figure out where your family will be staying. They can't stay at your place now, nor at ours.”

 

“Of course, just let me know when you have decided what to do.” Tommy answered and Jughead nodded.

 

“So, how are we going to solve the problem with the citizens of Riverdale being potential collateral damage?” Betty asked again.

 

“Honestly, I don't know yet. But I promise that no innocents will get hurt.” Jug assured her and raised her hand to his lips for a kiss.

 

“We can fly in, like angels...” Sweet Pea suggested.

 

“Seriously, Pea?” Jughead asked and rolled his eyes in annoyance

 

“No no, I really mean it, brother. I'm almost sure there is some secret air duct above town hall. If we use that then we could surprise him from above. But we will definitely need a lot of rope for this act of retribution.” Sweet Pea defended himself with a mischievous smile.

 

Jughead just shook his head but smiled.

 

“You and your fucking rope.” He said with a grin causing his brother to grin even more.

 

“Trust me, you're going to thank me, brother.” Sweet Pea answered and both chuckled.

 

“What is it with the rope?” His wife asked, confused and curious at once.

 

“We definitely should watch The Boondock Saints sometime soon.” He said and kissed her forehead. “No, but seriously fellas. I have to think about all this, aye?” Jughead told them.

 

They just nodded and said their goodbyes. Tommy headed home and Sweet Pea went to Toni's to give them some privacy as a married couple.

 

There was still very much they needed to figure out. Rather, there was still something he needed to decide.  _ Better get to it _ , he thought as Tommy and his brother left the trailer.

 

*

 

_ Later at night... _

 

Jughead couldn't find any rest and peace. He was tossing and turning and couldn't stop thinking about the Serpents and the things he had done in his life as a gang leader.

 

Would this beautiful woman still be beside him if she had met him back then, had they both been old enough to fall in love?

 

It would be useful for their cause to get the Serpent's back for help in the background but he was so scared. He was so scared of losing everything he had ever loved by facing his demons. He didn't want to cross this path again, he thought sadly.

 

“Hey, baby...” Betty dragged him out of his thoughts with her concerned, sleep-laced voice.

 

“Sorry, love. I didn't want to wake you.” Jughead apologized.

 

“It's okay, Juggie. What's wrong? Are you thinking about your family? The Serpents?"

 

“You, this child, Sweet Pea, and maybe even Tommy are my family. Not the Serpents.” He answered a little bit too snappy. “Sorry...” He apologized immediately and kissed her. She cupped his cheek and forced him gently to look at her.

 

“Juggie... I know we are... and we always will be...” Betty assured. “Look, even if you hadn't told me everything you have done in the past then I can't imagine that it's worse than the things we're doing now.” Betty told him.

 

“I have hurt innocent people, Betts. All just to not get exposed by them.” He declared with tears and shame in his eyes, afraid of how she would see him. But there was just love and sympathy in his wife's eyes as they stared back at him.

 

“You have chosen another path and you're living it now... You arose as a better and different person. Don't blame yourself like this. Have mercy upon yourself, Jug...” Betty told him softly.

 

Jughead pulled his wife closer. She really was his anchor, always calming him and clearing his thoughts.

 

“I am just scared that if I let them come back into my life, I'll lose this path again...” He admitted, his voice hoarse from emotions.

 

“No. You're strong. You won't, I know that. I know  **you** .” She answered determinedly.

 

He just looked at her for half an eternity, again not believing what a lucky bastard he was to get such a kindhearted, beautiful, and remarkable woman to be his wife.

 

“God, I love you so so much, Betty.” Jughead just whispered in awe and kissed her thoroughly.

 

He brushed a loose curl behind her ear and said softly, “Go back to sleep, baby. You're tired and it's the middle of the night.”

 

“Love you.” She murmured and rested her head on his chest.

 

“I love you too.” He told her but she didn't hear it because the tiredness had already overwhelmed her.

 

He might not have a solution right now, but he had a plan. Hiram's Armageddon and the rise of Riverdale...

 

Jughead looked at his wife and immediately knew she would always bring him back when he was lost...

 

He closed his eyes and finally found some sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> Here it is. This is a short chapter to set the setting for the third act and third act climax, but I hope you still like it?
> 
> I was also considering to bring the peaky blinders (At least some characters in) and Alfie Solomon for the last quarter of the story? What do u think? Of course as a 2019 version.
> 
> Thank you for every comment/kudos/bookmark this story has gotten so far. Your support made my day!
> 
> A huge thank to my lovely power betas @Mieteve-minijoma and @Riverdalenerdlol you are literal life savers. Love you two gems.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts
> 
> Enjoy and sending love:*


	22. Gather my saints together unto me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and smut

Archangels

Chapter 22

Gather my saints together unto me

A week later they decided that Tommy should call some of his family members and his old friend Alfie Solomon.

Unfortunately his family - or rather, one of his brothers - didn't seem to like Tommy's idea. Jughead learned this when he overheard Tommy's phone call.

“Yes, Arthur. I fucking know that I left. I’m sorry... I had a wife. I wanted to keep her safe... Look, I am not asking for us to be a great big family again. I am just asking for help. This man deserves to die, brother. He took the life of my wife and has hurt many innocent and kind people over here. Couldn't we just lay down our feud and anger for that matter?” Tommy asked and it was visible how hard it was for him to not lose his temper.

“Alright, that's great, Arthur. Thank you, brother.” Tommy said and hung up

“What did they say?” Jughead asked.

“Besides the 8 minutes of swearing in a 10 minutes phone call, that they are coming. We could expect them in a week. My brother Arthur, my aunt's son Michael, my aunt Polly and my sister Ada are coming. I would've asked if my youngest Finn and his friend could come too – because the more helpers we can get, the better – but we still have to figure out where they are going to sleep.” Tommy answered.

“I could order rooms in the Five Seasons.” Jughead suggested.

Tommy nodded and offered, “I'll pay half of it, of course.”

“I'm still considering whether to call the Serpents....” Jughead stated.

“Only do it if you're feeling comfortable about it.” Tommy said sympathetically.

“Well... I guess that's never going to be the case.” Jughead said sarcastically.

“Well, I think we have enough helping hands then. “ Tommy assured and Jughead nodded thankful.

“I am going to call Alfie and check on Sheriff Keller and his son. I'll stop by again tomorrow."

“Bye Tommy, and thank you for everything...” Jughead answered remorseful because he felt guilty for putting his family issues first instead of their plan and destiny.

“No, Jughead. Thank YOU for helping me kill this fucking bastard.” Tommy answered kindly and left the Jones trailer.

“Hey...” The soft voice of his wife filled the thick air. “It's okay. You don't have to feel bad about it.” Betty said and caressed the back of his hand. 

As soon as he felt her physical contact, he let his guard down. It was freeing but frightening every single time. That his emotions were just sputtering out and he could just be vulnerable in front of her

His hands began to shake underneath hers as he said, “Yes, I do. This man needs my support, not the other way around. He lost his wife and wants justice. What kind of man and friend am I, for God's sake... I am weak... I am a coward.” Jughead said hoarsely.

“No. No, you're not Jug. Your father has hurt you. Your father forced you to live a life you never wanted. You turned your life completely around. You're strong and brave. You stood up for yourself. You chose to change for the better and fight against your haunting ghosts of the past.” Betty declared.

“It was years ago, Betty! Why am I not strong enough to face them? Shouldn't I be?” Jughead asked and felt rage rise in his chest. Rage for himself.

Now he stood and paced to the room. 

“What if I am just lying to myself? What if this whole 'I am a different person' shit is just me lying to myself? What if I am just as evil and reckless as I was before? What if I am just fooling myself?” He said, raking his hands through his hair desperately.

Betty jumped up and walked to him. She took his face between her hands and forced him to look at her, “Stop it, Jug. You are not fooling yourself. This. Is. You. What do you feel in your heart now? Since you developed this new lifestyle and values? Does it feel right or wrong?” She asked him calmly.

“It feels right. I believe these things. I've changed.” Jughead said and it was true. He felt it with all his heart and soul. 

“You did, Jug. Even though you had a difficult past because you were forced to follow your father's legacy, you were never evil.”

There she stood: his wife, his anchor, trying to convince him that his family didn't define him and that he was a good man.

“You told me all those great things with such passion, Jug. That wasn't a lie. I know you... I know who you are. I know who I am married to... and you know it too. They can't change that. They can't break you. You are strong.” Betty told him, caressing his face with her palms.

He just looked at her and couldn't verbalize just how much he loved her. He just rested his forehead onto hers, breathing heavily in an attempt to restrain his temper.

“I love you, Jughead. No matter what your decision will be... I will always love you and believe in you.” Betty said earnestly.

That was it. He couldn't hold his emotions anymore. He kissed her with such a fierce passion that he was afraid to scare her, but she dedicated herself completely to him. 

Jughead lifted her up and carried her to their bed. Their tongues found each other, swiping against each other to soothe the despair. Before he lowered them down, she parted from the kiss and looked at him...

“Jug...” She whispered asking a silent question.

“I need you, baby. God, I am so sorry that I got so riled up,” He said apologetically because the last thing he wanted was to trigger her with his rushed and fervent demeanor.

“Shh... It's okay, Jug. It's you. You won't hurt me. I know that.” She calmed him.

He just smiled and lowered them finally onto their bed. She leaned forward and kissed his neck, before she tentatively whispered into his ear, “I've missed you. I've missed touching you.” 

It was true over the last week they hadn't had much time to be intimate. Jughead thought of touching her and he already shivered in anticipation, knowing that this was about to change.

But before he was able to response he got distracted by the tender palm of his beloved stroking his already hard cock over his pants.

He hissed in pleasure and took his shirt off quickly. Betty was as eager as he was, ripping her clothes off. Both couldn't get undressed fast enough.

Even though Jughead couldn't wait to finally have sex with his wife again, he couldn't help but wonder what her intentions were.

She seem to sense his hesitation – because they could read each other like open books – and said, “I want you Jug and I don't want you to hold back, okay? You were always helping me when my soul felt shattered, now I am helping you, alright?” Betty told him softly and instead of answering, he just kissed her thoroughly.

Her statement seemed to bust all his repressed need and want for her and his hands started to have their own lives. He couldn't stop touching and kissing, it was like a possession. She was the holy water he needed so desperately. His clearance and sanity.

This was the place where he truly belonged. This was the life where he belonged. The life and place where he could be the best version of himself... And even though she might not feel as forsaken as he felt now, he knew that she was feeling the same connection and the same need.

“Jug. I want you. “ Betty whimpered when she was able to catch a breath. Jug shoved his hand quickly into her underwear, finding her throbbing clit. 

Fuck, I need to control myself I can't just shove her panties down and fuck her senseless even though his cock and soul is begging for it. Jughead reminded himself. When he was about to take his hand out of her she stopped him.

“No Jug it's okay.” She said softly and shoved her panties down, followed by his boxers. She took the decision from him, because she knew that he needed it.

“It's okay. I love you. Just take me.” Betty just said and kissed him gently.

He couldn't deny it anymore. He really needed her physically and the fact that she knew that and - considering her past - offered him to just take what he needed so badly, just increased the need and want for her.

Jughead aligned with her entrance. His was so broken that he could barely speak. But right the second before he entered her, he croaked out. “I love you, Betty.”

The moment he entered her he was engulfed by her soothing warmth, sheltering embrace, and all the tension passed away. He wasn't consumed with self hatred anymore. She brought him back, just like she always did. 

“I missed you having you inside of me.” She breathed against his lips and bucked her hips forward to encourage him to move.

Their moans coalesced, every stroking slide grounded him more and more... Chased his ghosts and fears away, opened his heart and mind for who he really was right now; A husband who was madly in love and wanted to be the best version of himself. A man who wants to do the right thing.

The love of his life was looking up at him – eyes glassy from impending tears – as if he were the greatest person in the world. 

He didn't understand why, but he would do anything to stay here and be that person for her. Jughead cupped her cheek and kissed her.

Then before - he could react - she flipped him over and was sitting on top of him.

She moaned because of the new position, but spoke then slowly and alluringly. “This is your life now. You changed your life for good and look with what you've been granted. God wouldn't have granted us with this if we didn't deserve it.”

Jesus Christ, this woman. He didn't know if she said it because she believed it, because he still didn't know how serious she was about her newest interest in Christianity, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she completely acknowledged his inner torment and tried to drag him out of this dark place with the two things that always helped him to clear his mind: his connection to God and his connection to her.

“This your life now, Jug. Me. This baby. You being the best husband I could ever imagine. They can't harm you anymore. You're strong and you'll always have me.”

He leaned up and wanted to take control, but she pushed him gently back into the pillow and rasped, “Let me take care of you Jug, like you did, so many times. Just lay back and feel me. Tell me how you want me to ride you." She purred then and began to roll her hips in a figure eight motion.

Not that he was complaining, but he couldn't believe his eyes right now. He was proud and surprised at once. His very shy and innocent wife sitting above him and riding him with such a confidence that he could come right on the spot.

His hands fall to her hips, not because she was doing it wrong or he wanted to guide her, no. He just wanted to be united with her, in every sense of meaning, not just physically.

“Betts... aye, just like that... you feel so good.” He assured her with a low groan and sat up a bit. She looked confused until he just embraced her with his arms. 

“Please, I just need to feel you. I just need to hold you while you are fucking me.” He whispered brokenly.

She didn't say anything just leaned into him and kissed him, raking her hands calmly through his hair.

The rhythm of their tongues and hips were in perfect synergy. A cathartic teeter. Skin on skin, heart to heart. The fusion with her grinding him more than anything else ever could. Her moans got louder and her movements more impatient.

“It's alright, baby. I am close too... come for me." He said hoarsely 

He felt like himself again and he let her feel it. Even if he was in a delirious state of pleasure, his mind couldn't be clearer.

So he concentrated on her, was conscious of every inch he touched her or she touched him. She looked at him and smiled. His heart swelled at her sight. She was on the edge of her climax and yet her first concern was putting his shattered soul back together. 

He smiled back and kissed her leisurely and caught all the moans which fell from her tongue after every determined but serene thrust.

Jughead suddenly flipped her over. She gasped in surprise and asked, “Do you not want...”

He kissed her softly and murmured, “You brought me back. Now it's my turn to take care of you. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'll always be fine with you... Now just let go and feel my cock."

Jughead intertwined one hand with hers and let the other sneak between her legs. He realized then that she still had her bra on. He felt bad for a second, because he felt like he hadn't worshiped like she would have deserved, but his guilt vanished away when he found her pulsating clit.

She tightened as soon as he touched her sensitive nub. 

“Jug...” She moaned.

He circled her clit in a relentless pace. He felt himself getting closer and closer towards his release. 

“Fuck, Betts." He groaned in pleasure when he increased his pace, desperately wanting her to reach her peak. Her face was magnificent. Her pre-coital face was one of the most miraculous things he'd ever seen. Oh who the hell was he lying to? All her facial expressions during all stages of pleasure were mesmerizing and simply beautiful.

“Jug, please...” She whimpered.

Jughead pinched her clit and tapped it mercilessly and sucked over her nipple over the thin lacy fabric.

A feral scream echoed through the air as she reached her final release and mixed with his passionate groan.

“Fuck!” Jughead groaned as she pulled him over the edge, milking him out to the last drop.

They both rode out their orgasms in all serenity. Enjoying the waves of the aftermath while just holding onto each other.

She breathed into his neck. It sounded like a happy laugh and he couldn't help but join in.

“God. I fucking love you, so much.” Jughead told her huskily and brushed a curl out of her face.

She cupped his cheeks and he automatically leaned into her touch.

“I love you too.” Betty answered.

“Thank you.” He said softly and truly meant it.

“I hate to see you torturing yourself, Jug. You are a good person and yes, you have made your mistakes just like I have, but you've learned from it. Don't give your past so much power over you.” She softly said, caressing his cheek.

“So, you think I should call them?” Jughead asked.

“That's your decision to make not mine, but if you think that you might fall back because you're not strong enough, that's simply not true. And I will be here to remind you of that.” Betty encouraged him.

In a moment of calm and clarity he remembered their lovemaking session and he asked, “Betts... You're okay, right?”

“Jug... even if you fuck me against the wall, I wouldn't get triggered because it's you and I trust you like no one else.” Betty answered.

Jughead kissed her forehead, slid out of her, and settled beside her.

Betty was right, Jughead thought. If he won't try, he'll never know... And he could always send them back home. 

He has to confront his past ghosts to defeat them. He had to trust his transformed self, his belief in God and himself...

*

One week later...

Jughead was nervous, he hasn't seen the Serpents or his father for years. There were a lot of unspoken things between them. His father might still be mad at him. When he called his father, it didn't go well either – same sort like it was with time. But at least they are willing to come and help, aye? Jughead thought.

God works in mysterious ways. thought Jughead as he walked outside to light himself a smoke. As it was fate, all of their helpers came at once, arriving to be God's last judgment.

All saints gathering together upon God's plan. The cleansing of Riverdale. There they were: The twelve disciples walking towards their messiah, waiting for him to lead them into a better world. 

A shiver of awe rushed through Jughead’s veins and he just hoped that none of them would betray him like Judas....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is the next chapter! It's a short one i hope you like it anyway. It's still kind of a filler chapter. But in the next chapter the big third act starts finally.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who left a comment on the last chapter you made my day thanks for everyone who gave a kudos
> 
> I also want to thank my Betas for being so incredible.
> 
> @mieteve-minijoma and @Riverdalenerdlol
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	23. For if ye forgive men their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major trigger warnings for:
> 
> Childhoodtrauma
> 
> repression ( suppressed memories)
> 
> underage sexual assault
> 
> coercion that the character doesn’t realize

Archangels

 

Chapter 23

 

For if ye forgive men their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you

 

The prodigal sons were standing in front of their father for the first time in years. They should be happy to see him, but they weren't. They felt anything else – fear, anger, sadness, even some kind of wrath – but no happiness... the memory of their past life, forced into a life full of crime and sins. They were born with that heavy burden and legacy.

 

“I never thought I would be here again... My lost sons calling their father to do their dirty work for them.” FP stated with a sardonic grin.

 

Jughead locked eyes with his father and could instantly see the hurt behind them, hidden behind his long played gang leader attitude.

 

“No, dad. In fact, we are going to do all the dirty work.” Sweet Pea spat. “But unlike you, we won't kill innocent people.” 

 

FP laughed at that and answered with a shaking head: “Oh, Sweet Pea, don't act all high and mighty. Murder is murder, you two are no better than me. Did my dear son Jughead tell you that?”

 

“Enough, Dad! It was our decision to leave the Serpents. Speaking for me, I can say that I never regret that decision. Can we please lay down our grudges for this one project?”

 

FP scoffed but his eyes softened after a moment. Jughead followed his gaze and knew why: his wife.

 

“Hello, Mr. Jones. It's so nice to meet you again.” Betty greeted.

 

“Betty, my pleasure... and you’ve clearly blossomed. What are doing here?” He said, raking his eyes upon her frame. Jughead put an around her protectively.

 

“Actually, Dad, she is my wife. We're married.” Jughead stated proudly, pulling Betty closer to him.

 

“I am impressed, son. Does she know about our little plan?” FP asked, judging her with one look – or let's say rather disrespecting his son with his act.

 

“Yes. I suggested it. Mr. Jones.” Betty answered and before Jughead could stop her, she told FP: “I know that look, Mr. Jones. Do not underestimate or misjudge me… and furthermore, pay your sons – my husband - more respect. I will not allow you to treat them poorly, regardless if you are their father or not.” Her eyes didn't leave any space for another word.

 

“Follow me into the living room. The others already gathered there.” Betty gestured. Jughead and Sweet couldn't hide their proud grins even if they wanted to.

 

Oh lord, the next few days would be really interesting... Jughead and Sweet Pea thought, while they made their way into the living room.

 

*

 

It was so delightful to see Tommy smiling like that. It seemed like Tommy's reunion went a lot better than her husband and brother in law’s. Tommy and Arthur still seemed a little tense, but Alfie seemed to handle the situation just fine. He was the perfect Switzerland. 

 

Arthur didn’t seem like a bad person – a little bit impulsive, she would say – but not a bad person,

Betty thought with a smile on curling onto her lips.

 

The Joneses – Jughead, Betty and Sweet Pea – sat beside Tommy. 

 

“So now that the 12 diciples have gathered with their Messiah, how we going to start the Armageddon of... what was the name of this small town again? Riverdale – The town with pep?” Alfie – Tommy’s friend – asked. 

 

“It's going to be an ambush at his last election speech for mayor. There is a lot of preparation to do beforehand. That's where you come into the picture. You are all our accomplices. Everything has to go like we plan it here. We can not accept any deviations, not in our plan itself or in our time timetable. We have just one shot.”

 

“Alright so how are we gonna do this?” FP asked, surrounded by other members of the Serpents.

 

“The Hiram’s speech will be in the great town hall of Riverdale. Sweet Pea, Tommy and I will sneak through the air duct. We have to prepare everything beforehand. It would be best to have someone in the inner circle. “ Jughead began.

 

“How about Sheriff Keller.” Tommy suggested.

 

“A copper???” Alfie called in disbelief. “The gallons of gin you've drinken must have destroyed your brain cells.”

 

“Calm down Alfie. He is actually under our protection. We could ask him to go undercover.” Tommy stated to Jughead.

 

“I don't know. I don't want to put him in danger,” Jughead said, unsure.

 

“We could talk to him.” Tommy said and Jug nodded.

 

“I could talk to him.” Betty offered. “I just need to know what you are planning.”

 

“Maybe Keller could give organize a job as a caterer at the event or just someone that have to be there earlier... or the entire time to check if everything is in order.” Tommy suggested.

 

Betty instantly saw the change in demeanor before Jughead answered. 

 

“No, no, are you out of your mind? You know that Hiram works with the Ghoulies. How could you even suggest that?!” Jughead asked him offended.

 

“Juggie, it’s okay. I can do this. The Ghoulies are all dead. Or, at least the ones that matter in that case.” Betty tried to calm him.

 

“Betty... I just don't want something happen to you....” Jughead said softly and put his palm over her belly.

 

“Don't worry. I'll be careful...and Sheriff Keller could look after me.” Betty told him.

 

“Okay, we can ask him.” Jughead agreed.

 

*

 

When they were done for today and Tommy's family headed to the Five Seasons.

 

“See you tomorrow, fellas!” Jughead said goodbye to them.

 

Then the Serpents were about to go. 

 

“Congratulations, son. Hopefully you'll be a better father than I was.” FP said and Jughead saw for the first time some kind of remorse in his eyes.

His father was about to leave to his trailer, when Jughead called: “Hey, Dad! How about you eat breakfast with me and Betty. Sweet Pea is meeting up with Toni, but it would be nice for Betty to get to know you.”

 

The wry, thankful smile of his father made Jughead's heart ache.

 

“I would love to. Alright, son. I will leave you alone now. Have a nice evening.” FP said and winked at his son.

 

“Bye, dad, see you tomorrow.” Jughead repeated his goodbye and closed the trailer door.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled deeply, but he felt the soothing arms of his wife, shielding from every bad feeling which might could overwhelm him. Jughead relaxed within her embrace and he didn't even know that the tension was attacking his entire body, until finally could let all the tension go.

 

“I'm proud of you.” She whispered.

 

“I’m still mad. He forced me and my brother into a life we didn't want in the slightest, but on the other hand he's our father... maybe he was just as forced into this life as we were. Shouldn't we be forgiving? I mean who am I to judge my father?” Jughead whispered. It was more a monologue than a dialogue, but also a request for answers... addressed to his wife... to God? To himself? He didn't know.

 

“It's alright if you want to forgive him... it doesn't mean that you forget what he's done… Sweet Pea will it understand too... and who knows... maybe this whole path of just thing didn't just happened because we were meant to be together and meant to lead Riverdale on the right path. Maybe it also had to happen to heal old wounds.” Betty said to him.

 

He was silent for a moment let her words sink in. than he just leaned into her embrace and spoke hoarsely: “I love you Betty.” Jughead turned around within her arms and captured her face between his palms to join their lips in a tender kiss.

 

When he broke from the kiss. He looked at his wife for a moment. She looked tired and exhausted.

 

“Hey, is everything alright? It's been a tough day. Come on let’s go to bed. I could rub your feet.” Jughead suggested softly.

 

“I'm just pregnant, Jug. That's all.” She stated with a smile.

 

“Maybe we should go see a doctor just to make sure if everything is alright.” Jughead said softly.

 

Fear flickered in her eyes as soon as he suggested it.

 

“Betts, what is it?” Jughead asked.

 

“It's ridiculous but I’m scared Jug.” Betty admitted. 

 

“I know, babe. But we're in this together remember.” Jughead tried to soothe her.

 

“It's not the pregnancy I am scared of. I am scared to be examined. The last time... was... was when… God, I am so pathetic. I am sorry Jug.” Betty apologized as tears welled up in her eyes.

 

“No. There's nothing to be sorry for. I should’ve come to that conclusion. What if I asked Doctor Conner if he could make an exception and perform the exam. You trust him, right? I would be with you the entire time. Would you feel more comfortable then?”

 

She nodded and murmured: “Yes I would. I am sorry Jug. I don't want to be a burden. Especially now...” 

 

“Hey stop it, right now. You were never a burden nor will you ever be. I don't care that we are on God's mission right now, playing the archangels and hangmen of Riverdale. You and this baby will always be my number one priority.” Jughead stated and kissed her forehead.

 

When their gazes met, Jughead was confronted with so much thankfulness that it made his heart swell.

 

Seconds later, her lips were devouring his and her hands were raking through his hair. Jughead sensed the same desperation as he had before… He didn't know where it was coming from, but it didn't matter. The fact was she needed him just as he needed her so often... but she was too afraid to ask.

 

It was fascinating that only they could calm each other – or more so showing that they were vulnerable in the first place – they even didn't realize it until the moment they were letting their guards down before each other. They realized within a blink of an eye, that it was exactly what they needed. The nurture and closeness of each other was the cure for their troubled souls. It almost became an addiction – in the best way possible. 

 

He captured her face – trying to provide physical shelter – as he returned the kiss with the same consuming fierceness.

 

When he felt the hard wooden frame hitting his calves he rasped against her lips.

 

“This time it's my turn to take care of you.”  He turned them around and let them fall slowly into their sheets.

 

She was still quite riled up, fumbling at his shirt as there was no second she wanted to waste. Jughead helped her by undressing himself as quickly as he could. Jughead got a little scared, to be honest. He was scared that the suggestion of the exam might bring old memories back. In her eyes lingered a despair he hadn't seen in a while... he wanted to ask her what was wrong but he he didn't want it to make worse.

 

“It's okay, I’m here. I’m here.” He rasped as she clung to him for dear life; devouring his mouth almost violently. Through the delirious rush of passion he heard her desperate breathy whispers, repeating love declarations between yearning kisses. 

 

He didn't even notice when she took off her own shirt. It all happened at once. Jughead just suddenly felt her peaked nipples brush against his bare chest. 

 

Jughead didn't want to bring that topic up, he really didn't want to. She was doing so great. But in order to react correctly, he had to...

 

“Baby... baby... hey...slow down for a sec.” Jughead murmured against her lips. 

 

As soon as he looked into her eyes he know that he had chosen the wrong phrasing…  _ Shit... _ Jughead just thought. When she was about to crawl out of their bed, he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

 

“It's okay. I shouldn't have...” She started but bit her lip to prevent herself from crying.

 

“It's not that I don't want to. I do... But Betty... I can sense that something is wrong... so just talk to me.” Jughead pleaded, caressing her knuckles.

 

“I just need you. I never question what you need. I am just there.” Betty said and he could see that she was immensely pissed.

 

He had to admit that she was also right.

 

“Fair point. But I am still worried about you. Betty it's not that I am rejecting you. I just want I to know what's wrong?” Jughead asked softly.

 

“What's wrong is, I thought I was past it. But no, guess what? I am not. You suggest that we go to the OB/GYN, to check the baby - Like normal responsible parents would do – but instead  I am a minefield of trigger warnings.” Betty said and he could see that she was angry at herself.

 

“It is okay. To have – let’s call it relapses – You've suffered a massive trauma and just because you are able to be intimate with me, it doesn't mean that you can’t get triggered from time to time.”

 

“But I hate that. I just want to be healed. I don't want to live in fear that whatever I might do, my trauma waits around the next corner. You know what's the worst is? I could have prevented this. I could have listened to you.” Betty told him and couldn't stop the angry tears from falling.

 

“Betty... I understand that it fucking sucks. But don't you dare blame yourself for it, not for one second.” Jughead answered and was now beside her. He kissed the crown of her head. “They had a choice  Like everyone always have the choice to be a good person or a bad person. A sinner or no sinner. They chose to do that, not you.” He explained softly.

 

“I knew how dangerous it was, but I did it anyway.” Betty murmured.

 

“It's because you are always seeking justice and you’re always trying to do the right thing,” Jughead told her and added: “Don't be too hard on yourself, forgiveness is the first step to healing.” 

 

She smiled at that and said: “Wise words, Mr. Jones. So why don't you start and try to forgive your father.”

 

“Ouch... that hurt.” He said chuckling, kissing the crown of her head. “You're right, maybe I should forgive him. Maybe he regrets the things he did to Pea and I.”

 

“Inviting him for breakfast is a great first step.” Betty said. “I'm sorry about earlier.” She whispered.

 

“Don't be it's okay. I also heard what you said about you gave me what I needed without questioning it. Which is definitely true and I am sorry I haven't done the same for you.” Jughead apologized.

 

“It's okay. I don't even know what I wanted. I just wanted the memories gone. And I don't know... I really want you. But I guess it's not a good time right now,” she said and traced her fingers along his arm.

 

“No, it might be not be.” Jughead answered. 

 

“Let’s behave and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be another day.” She snuggled closer to him.

 

“Aye, indeed.” Jughead said.

 

“I should probably get a shirt.” She murmured tiredly.

 

“I don't mind. Just go to sleep, Betts.” He said, looked down at her, and saw that she was already fast asleep.

 

He just smiled and whispered: “I love you Betts.” 

 

Jughead just wanted her to feel comfortable and safe. He was glad that they had communicated their feelings and fears and he would never stop trying to support and understand her.

 

Jughead would call Dr. Conner tomorrow and not leave her side during the appointment when they meet their baby for the first time, he thought when he undressed himself and cuddled his wife while she slept.

 

*

 

_ The next morning during breakfast... _

 

Her husband was nervous... She tried to calm him, but it just worked him up more than less.

 

“It's going to be fine.” Betty said.

 

“It's going to escalate. I know that.” Jughead murmured frantically.

 

“Why?” Betty asked softly.

 

“I don't it's just a feeling. Luckily, Sweet Pea isn't here. It seemed like he is way more pissed at him that I am. But he has always been very protective of me. Even at the time when it was decided who would carry on the Serpent legacy.” Jughead explained with a smile.

 

Betty was glad that Jughead opened up. She knew things about his life as the oldest son of the Serpent King, of his life in the gang when he was older, but she hadn't known much about his childhood.

 

She covered his hand with hers to encourage him to continue.

 

“Until that moment there always had been some sort of rivalry between me and Pea. But at some point he made he his peace with it and was just my twin brother who was always was trying to protect me. Now the tables are turned... but when it comes to my father, it might never change.” Jughead told her.

 

“You two were always there for each other.” Betty assured, smiling.

 

“Aye. Aye we were. In fact, he encouraged me to cut the ties completely. He saw how much I hated being a Serpent. He wanted to step in for me but I said that in that case I wouldn't do it. So he did it too...” Jughead spoke further. “He never left my side... and even if he's not the smartest ass, he had always been my voice of reason.” Jughead said with a nostalgic twinkle in his eyes.

 

A knock on the door interrupted his nostalgic family memories.

 

Betty stood up and opened it: “Hello FP, breakfast is just ready. I hope you like scrambled eggs with bacon and beans.” Betty greeted and let him in.

 

“Sounds delicious.” FP answered with a smile.

 

“Hey dad!” Jughead greeted. “Come and take a seat.” 

 

“You want some coffee Mr. Jones?” 

 

“Aye. Oh and it's FP, Betty, since you are my daughter in law and I am going to be a grandfather.” Betty stiffened a bit and FP just said: “I figured  it out yesterday. You're glowing, Betty. Trust me, I know that glow. I have been there before.”

 

She relaxed immediately and answered: “Thank you Mr. Jones... um FP.”

 

“As I remembered it correctly. You moved here shortly before I left, right?” FP asked then curiously.

 

“That's right. We became best friends shortly after that.” Betty declared.

 

“Huh. You know, I have to admit that I was quite impressed yesterday when I heard that you actually encourage this plan.” FP said.

 

There it was again, that observing and judging look as he raked his eyes upon her. She didn't know if  it was because he sexualized her – which would be disgusting - or because he wanted to protect his son. But regardless, she decided to tell him the truth.  

 

“This city is evil. Always was. It never had the right guidance. This has to change. There are innocent people here who deserve a good and safe life. I was a victim myself as well as Mr. Shelby. I got almost raped and stabbed by the Ghoulies. I wouldn't be here if Jug and Sweet Pea hadn’t found me.” She explained, not leaving FP's gaze.

 

But before either of them could say something the door of the trailer swung open and Sweet Pea ran in.

 

“Why is dad here for breakfast?” Sweet Pea asked. is face was livid.

 

“Pea, it’s just breakfast. Come on, take a seat with us.” Jughead tried to calm him.

 

“I don't want you to be alone with him.” Sweet Pea spat.

 

“Well, now that you’re here, Pea, that's not the case anymore... besides, that I think Jughead is a grown as man, who can handle himself alone. He is planning the downfall of a kingpin,” Betty defended.

 

Sweet Pea was livid. Betty had never seen him like that... and it was like there was something going on between them nobody knew, not even Jughead.

 

“Guys, please. Can we please just sit here and talk. Maybe we should talk about business then.” 

 

“As you wish, son.” FP just stated as Sweet Pea stared daggers into him.

 

“Sheriff Keller called me and said that he has new information. Hiram has found a new gang for his drug business, They are called the Gargoyles.” Jughead said.

 

“Who is their leader?”

 

“Apparently somebody called Penny Peabody. The name is strangely familiar to me. But I don't know why.”

 

The next things happened very fast: 

 

Sweet Pea's expression changed in a blink of an eye into a horrified one.

 

“Penny Peabody? I know her.” FP stated.

 

“Dad. Shut your mouth. Now.” Sweet Pea said through gritted teeth.

 

“What you've known her, You've stayed when I had to do Serpent business.”

 

“I don't understand. I know her? Penny?” Jughead asked confused and his leg began to twitch.

 

“Dad. I said stop. Shut YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!” Sweet Pea repeated.

 

“I don't understand your fucking problem, Pea.” FP stated and Sweet Pea flashed up from the chair and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

 

“What my fucking problem is? You knew it the whole time. You knew what she was doing and you did nothing.” Sweet Pea dragged his father into the kitchen and looked like he was about to kill him. Betty would have stopped him and intervened, but then she noticed her husbands pale and lost face.

 

“Jug. Jug. What's wrong?” 

 

“I remember her now. She was always really nice to me. Saying that I was a pretty boy and that only I could play with that girl because I am the Serpent King.” Betty heard fragments from the kitchen... as she led his husband into their bedroom. 

 

She was terrified what she was about to find out. What they had done to her husband. Sweet Pea clearly didn't want his brother to remember. She wanted to prevent it, but it seemed too late.

 

“Don't you think I remembered what she had done to us. What she'll forced us to do... or mostly Jughead because he was the prettier one of us. Gladly he did forget. But I fucking didn't...and don't act like you didn't know, what kind of kind buisness she had.” Sweet Pea  whispered ragefully:

 

“I tried to protect him, but I couldn't.” 

 

“Why do you think I banned her to Greendale and curved out her tattoo.” FP yelled.

 

“After half a year Dad. She screwed us up.” Sweet Pea.

 

“There was this dim light” Jughead murmured.

 

Betty could slowly get the pieces together from what she heard from the kitchen and Jugheads mumbles.

 

And then it kicked in. It kicked in without mercy and destroyed him.

 

“She made me touch her. She made me touch the girl.” His eyes were full of shock and she couldn't the tears anymore. Then Jughead suddenly grabbed the trash and emptied his stomach into it.

 

“She had sworn to me that she left you two out of it as I banned her. Otherwise I would have killed her.” She heard FP shout.

 

Hot tears were streaming over Betty's face now. 

 

Horrible things happened to the love of her life. Things he repressed all those years. How can someone do that to a kid? How can a father let that happen?

 

Betty wanted to help him but didn't know how. She wanted to give him comfort but didn't know if she could touch him.

 

“I am disgusting. “ Jughead spat.

 

“No. No you’re not. You were a child. She did horrible things to you.” Betty said softly trying to cup his cheek.

 

“No. Betty I am not the victim here.” Jughead said slapping her hand from his cheek.

 

“Yes, yes you are Jug. You are as much a victim as I was. It wasn't our fault. It was them.” She tried to get through his head.

 

“No, Betty. No. Betty. I wasn't a dumb kid. I should have known. I am no better than them.” Jughead said his voice filled with wrath.

 

“That's not true, Jug!”  She cried now and cupped his face. “That's not true. We were victims.” Betty whispered and tried to lean in but he backed up like he was burned and looked like she was crazy, his entire body still shaking.

 

“I love you, Jug.” Betty said, the look in his eyes breaking her.

 

“You can't.” He answered with a frantic expression. “You can't love me. You can't be married to me.” He said his eyes adamant and full of hate for himself. Before she could answer, he pushed her hands away, stood up, and ran. 

 

“Jug! Jug! No wait please!” Betty called and ran after him. Then she saw Sweet Pea beating the shit out of FP. She needed to stop Pea otherwise he would kill his father.

 

Betty was trapped and didn't know what to do. She had the feeling that Armageddon had already begun and she couldn't stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely buggies! I know I know It's been ages. But life was very stressful the last days! And i decided to take a twist within the story. In order to do that. I stretch it into 5 more chaps. But i think it is an interesting twist due to the grey moral area and a character explanation for Jug and Sweet Pea. i know this is a rough topic and i won't be any graphic. But please let me now what you think!
> 
> Massive thank you to my betas: @Riverdalenerdlol and @MIETEVE-MINIJOMA
> 
> Also my life is back to normal now. So I'll be updating regularly again! Thank you for those who have stick around and were more than patient.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think


	24. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> Childhood abuse
> 
> sexual coercion
> 
> repressed traumatic memories 
> 
> lots of angst but everything is going to be fine

Archangels 

 

Chapter 24

 

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow

 

It all happened far too fast. Betty didn't know what to do, so she acted on instinct and dragged Sweet Pea away from his father before he could beat FP to death.

 

“Stop, Pea. This doesn't change anything. Stop it! You don't want to kill your father!” Betty screamed as she tried to drag him away and finally succeeded.

 

“Oh that's where you’re wrong, Betts,” Sweet Pea just answered furiously.

 

“I said stop it. Your brother is traumatized and just left. I'll go and find him but you two need to fucking behave. The last thing Jughead needs to deal with would be his dead father, killed by his brother. So fucking behave right now, while I go and  search for Jughead,” Betty said angrily losing her composer.

 

“But...” Sweet Pea tried  to intervene, but Betty cut him off.

 

“No buts. Take care of your father's wound and don't kill each other while I search for your brother,” she just said, unable to take any more of it. She left the trailer to search for her beloved husband.

 

*

 

Betty followed her instinct and walked straight to Tommy Shelby’s doorstep. When the door opened immediately, she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding until now.

 

“Thank God, I was about to call you,” Tommy greeted her, relieved, and let her in.

 

“So he’s really here?” Betty asked and stormed into the trailer. When she saw her husband her heart shattered into a thousand pieces. “Jug,” She breathed. He didn’t react either because he hadn’t heard her or because he was so frozen that he couldn’t respond.

 

“I found him in the exact same position outside. It's a miracle that I managed to get him here. He keeps murmuring something about a little girl and that he is a rapist… What the hell happened to him, Betts?” Tommy asked concerned and confused as he looked at his dear pal.

 

“I'll explain it later,” She assured Tommy while she knelt beside her husband. “Jug,” She said softly, gently placing her hand on top of his gently, but he startled immediately. “It's okay, it's me,” She whispered softly cupping his face between her hands.

 

The look in his eyes almost killed her. All the guilt, the disbelief that she was still there to pick him up.

 

“I'm here and I am not going anywhere,” She whispered. Jughead shook his head violently. When he tried to pull himself out of her grip she only held him tighter.

 

“No. You’re not listening to me.” He kept trying to fight her. “No! I am not letting you push me away for something you aren't responsible for. I won't let you take the blame for this,” Betty said determined, resting her forehead onto his.

 

“I’m no better than Nick,” He said and stood up abruptly. “I am fucking worse! It was a little girl!” Jughead yelled.

 

“You were a child too, Jug. It was sexual coercion. You didn't know what you were doing. For god's sake, she is the evil one not you.  If you believe that I will let you blame yourself for this, you’re fucking wrong here. You didn’t let me blame myself, and I won’t let you blame yourself,” Betty said now, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

Tommy was discrete enough to give them privacy and she was very grateful for it because she wasn't able to compose herself anymore.

 

“I can't be a father, Betts. What if I hurt our child? I can't be married to you,” Jughead said again.

 

“Jughead, that’s bullshit. Don't you think I know the man I married? You can't just back off - for better or worse remember? You made a vow just like I did.” She said resiliently, feeling herself get angry.

 

“Well I am obviously not the man you thought you married, so you are not obligated to those vows anymore,” Jughead said adamantly.

 

His words hurt. Even if she knew where these words were coming from, they hurt. Betty couldn't ignore the sharp sting in her heart that his words were causing. He was confused - he didn’t know himself anymore. 

 

“You're free to go,” He added then. His eyes still as hard as steel.

 

She swallowed her pain and pride because she knew that there was no place for it.

 

“I know you don’t mean what you’re saying. I will go back to our trailer. I’ll talk to Tommy to keep an eye on you. Take your time. Come back when you're ready. I'll be there when you need me and I am not going to leave,” Betty said with teary eyes. Jughead just looked at her silently. He didn't say a word, pushing her away with his self hatred.

 

Betty needed to give him space. She knew that she had to leave right now - even if her entire being screamed to stay, she knew that she should leave.

 

“Alright I'll be at home when you need me. I love you.” She said her goodbye, leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Jughead remained silent, but Betty hadn’t really expected him to respond so she went and knocked on Tommy’s door. He told her to come in, so she did so. 

 

“Hey. How is he? What happened?” Tommy asked concerned and offered her a seat. Betty knew she couldn’t have a mental breakdown, so she focused on her breathing. 

 

“Not good. Um... um can you keep an eye on him for me?... He just needs...He just needs time Tommy.” She cracked and failed immensely in hiding her pain in front of Tommy. Seconds later she was pulled into Tommy's arms. “I can't cry. Not here. Not now. Not after what happened.” Betty still closed her eyes and welcomed Tommy's comfort for a brief moment. Tommy's hands raked through her hair comfortingly. 

 

“Tell me what happened, Betts. Maybe I can help, just like you two helped me.” Betty exhaled deeply but didn’t leave Tommy’s embrace.

 

“You may already know that Hiram is working with a new gang to sell his drugs.” Tommy nodded. 

 

“Jughead told me before breakfast. The Gargoyles, right?” Betty nodded into his shoulder and just continued like she was on autopilot.

 

“This new gang - who is working with and for Hiram - has a leader named Penny Peabody. Sweet Pea and FP knew her; Jughead did too, but he repressed the memory.”

 

“Why?” Tommy asked further.

 

“Apparently she had a secret underground child porn business and she forced Jughead into it when he was a small boy.” Betty explained, realizing that her entire body was trembling.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Tommy just breathed.

 

“He didn't remember any of it, until today. Sweet Pea almost killed FP after the bomb was dropped. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Sweet Pea yet. But I just made sure they didn't kill each other and then I went straight up to you looking for Jughead, but I'll definitely talk to him,” she added. “He was a small kid, he didn't know what he was doing, it was sexual coercion. Now I don't know what I am supposed to do or how I can help him. I think the fact that I was an attempted rape victim doesn't make it any easier either…” Betty continued. Tommy was speechless for a few seconds. 

 

“He’s going to come to the conclusion that this whole mess wasn't his fault. He's going to understand that he isn't the rapist, but the victim... just as you were.”

 

“I know, Tommy... and I told him that. But now he's just dwelling in guilt and practically throwing into my face that our marriage didn't mean anything and that I should leave him....”  Betty croaked out the last words and fought against her impending tears once more.

 

“Shh... Shh … Shh...” Tommy murmured against her cheek to calm her emotions. “He didn't mean it, Betts. He's traumatized and disgusted by himself. He already had trouble feeling worthy enough for you beforehand. This has made it a thousand times worse. PTSD and guilt is a fucking bitch, let me tell you that. I struggle with it too. Not because of the same reasons as Jughead, but I know those demons very well, Betty,” He told her and pushed her back to look at her. “I won't let those demons tear you two apart. He loves you more than anything. He needs a reminder that his trauma doesn't change that, and most importantly, that he is still the same person and not Satan in flesh and bone.” 

 

“I don't want to lose him. He is the father of my child and the love of my life,” Betty admitted softly, fresh tears betraying her. 

 

“I know. Sweet Pea and I won't let that happen, I promise,” Tommy reassured and kissed her forehead gently. “Go home and talk to Pea. I'll talk to Jug.” Tommy offered.

 

“Thank you, Tommy, I am really glad that you are our friend,” Betty said. 

 

“Well I can say the same thing about you and Jug,” Tommy replied. “Come, I'll walk you outside.”

 

Jughead was still sitting where he was before and was refusing to look at her. 

 

All Betty wanted was to go to him and plead him to not give up on himself and them. All she wanted was to go to, pull him into her arms and just kiss his pain and anger away, but she couldn't. So she just looked at him and said: “I'll be at home when you need me and you're ready...”

 

“I don't know when that might be,” Jughead just said without looking at her.

 

“I'll wait forever if I have to. Because that's what I vowed. I love you,” Betty said. Her husband just looked at her. She might have even seen an apology glimpsing in his eyes - even if he tried to look stern - but maybe she was just hoping to see it because she wanted to see it. His rejection just hurt too much.

 

“Okay…” She just said and nodded. Betty blinked a few times to prevent her eyes from burning and crying... it was the last thing Jughead needed right now. She felt Tommy's hand on her lower back right before she was about to leave.

 

“Call me if you need anything,” Tommy offered softly.

 

“Same goes for him and you. Tommy, he is my everything,” she told him. Tommy just nodded and opened the door for her. After a last look at them both, Betty left the trailer.

 

*

 

_ Back in Betty and Jughead's trailer... _

 

When she came back, she saw Sweet Pea sitting in the living room drinking a glass of whiskey.

 

“Is FP gone?” Betty asked.

 

“Aye. Aye he is. He's also alive if that's what you are asking next,” Sweet Pea answered cynically.

 

“Pea, seriously, what was I supposed to do? You would  have killed him,” Betty argued and threw her hands up in the air.

 

“Well guess what, Betty? He would have deserved that and I wouldn't mind at all if he were to rot under the ground,” Sweet Pea said bitterly and emptied the whiskey glass in one gulp.

 

“I know that, Pea. I know that he would deserve it, but it wouldn't make anything better. It would just add more trauma and reasons for Jughead to hate himself. Your brother refuses to be the victim in anything,” Betty said with a hint of bitterness in her voice now, taking a seat beside him on the couch.

 

“How is he? Why isn't he back here?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“He’s not good. He blames himself and is full of self hatred right now. He’s pushing everyone away who's trying to help him. He even told me that I am free to divorce him because I didn't know what kind of man I was marrying,” Betty said. Sweet Pea couldn't help but look shocked.

 

“Betty... I am so sorry,” he replied.

 

“He is just confused and hurt,” She cracked out. She tried to hold herself  together, but couldn't anymore. It hurt too much. 

 

“Come here, Betts,” Sweet Pea said softly and pulled her into a tight hug. “It's alright. Everything is going to be alright, Betts. You know how my brother is. You know how much he's stuck in his head sometimes. What happened to him was terrible Betts. I don’t know how much he remembers now, but it was terrible. I haven't seen it every time, because sometimes I just waited until it was over,” Sweet Pea told her.

 

“Sweet Pea, you were a kid too. You didn't know what to do,” Betty told him because she could hear the guilt and remorse in Sweet Pea’s voice. 

 

“We were eight when Penny got out of town and it all ended. That was also when I realized that Jughead had buried all his memories and I tried to keep it that way. I even forbid my father to talk about it and I became very protective. It was also the reason I left the Serpents with him. I was so scared that it would come to the surface when he was forced to be the Serpent King. Forced to threat people and to torture them. I was more than willing to support him in his decision to cut ties with our father and to stay with him here in Riverdale. Dad was pissed as hell and left back to Dublin with the other Serpents except Toni.” Sweet Pea explained.

 

“It's awful and cruel. How can a human being be like that? Do something like that?” Betty asked and started to cry again. “I don't care if my marriage is on the rocks right now. All I care about is my husband. I hate to see him in emotional pain. I hate to see that he blames himself for something that he absolutely had no choice in. He is as much a victim as I am.” 

 

“I know. Just give him time, Betts. He will come back to you. You're the best thing that ever happened to him. I won't allow Penny Peabody to destroy it - and him – almost two decades later,” Sweet Pea declared and gave her a comforting kiss on her forehead.

 

He cleared his throat and said: “I should go check on my brother... probably talk some sense into him.” 

 

“No, Pea. Don't be too harsh. He is traumatized. He needs our support.” Betty answered.

 

“I know, Betts, don't worry.” Sweet Pea reassured her.

 

Caramel hopped into her lap, sensing Betty’s sadness. She let herself smile at the intuitive cat. When Betty looked up, Sweet Pea was already gone...

  
  


*

  
  


_ Meanwhile in Tommy Shelby's trailer... _

 

Tommy Shelby just went to the bathroom for one moment after he said goodbye to Betty. He wanted to compose himself before he faced his highly traumatized friend. His time to collect himself got cut short as he heard some loud, weird rumbling noises from the living room. Tommy was confused for a second, but then reacted instantly and ran into the living room.

 

There he found Jughead, searching for something like a maniac.

 

“For fucking bloody Christ. Why don’t you have any liquor here?” He growled in frustration and smashed everything that was in the drawer aggressively on the floor. “Every fucking lad in the  Southside has alcohol in their trailer,” Jughead stated even more frustrated and started to violate the other drawers and the fridge. “Not even a fucking beer!? How is this possible.”

 

_ Because you and Betty told to stay fucking sober mate,  _ Tommy just thought to himself while he watched his friend turn into a hulk.

 

“I need to get these pictures out of my head....” Jughead just mumbled over and over again.

 

Tommy slowly approached Jughead. He didn't want to scare him by any sudden moments and risk a broken jaw, but he definitely needed to help him.

 

He knew this state of despair... Even though this was quite different. He knew about when repressed memories exploded through the surface, bombarding you with traumatic pictures that are simply too much to bear and are suffocating you silently. Tommy just wanted to help his mate just as Jughead helped him back then.

 

It happened all in the blink of an eye. Tommy had forgotten that in one of his drawer was one of his guns.

 

“Woah ,Jug...” He shouted and jumped towards him within a second. He twisted Jughead arm onto his back holding him in a tight grip against his chest.

 

“Let go of me!” Jughead shouted and fought furiously Against Tommy's grip. Tommy felt Jughead loosen up a bit but what was coming after that was even more heartbreaking… “I just want them to be gone. I just want them gone. I don't want to be this person. Just let me do it, Tommy.” Jughead whined and pleaded.

 

“Not over my dead body, pal. I won't let you destroy the future you have ahead of yourself,” Tommy said determinedly in his ear.

 

“There is nothing for my future Tommy. I am crazy. A rapist. A criminal. Please just let me end this misery,” Jughead begged, trying to free his hand from Tommy's iron grip.

 

“That's bullshit, mate. There is a future. A bright one actually. You have a beautiful wife who loves you deeply. A brother who loves you deeply. Friends who care about you,” Tommy spoke further. He wouldn’t give up, until he would get through his haunted mind. 

 

“You're still the same person Jug. The person we all love. You were a kid, mate. A fucking kid. You weren't a perpetrator, you were a victim,” Tommy spoke slowly.

 

“No. No. No. I could have said no,” Jughead whined. 

 

“You were a child, Jug. They made you do it,” Tommy whispered and tightened his grip around Jughead's wrist.

 

_ Come on mate, let the gun fall. _ Tommy just thought desperately. 

 

“I should have known that it was bad,” Jughead said, a little weaker now.

 

“How, mate? You were five or six. Nobody knows anything about sexuality when you’re that young. The adults who were supposed to take care of you, who were supposed to protect you, took advantage  of your innocence. You are an innocent, Jug,” Tommy spoke clearly and with sympathy in his voice.

 

This speech seem to evoke something in Jughead because he leaned more into Tommy's embrace and stopped fighting. 

 

Tommy took the opportunity and tried to open Jughead's fingers. The gun fell to the ground and as soon as the shattering sound echoed through the room. Jughead collapsed in Tommy's arms, slowly sliding to the ground with Tommy. He gave up. He didn't fight anymore. Jughead didn't say anything. But Tommy didn't care. He just gave him the comfort he needed. 

 

“I was innocent. I was innocent.” Jughead repeated over and over again like a child telling his parents that he didn't do anything bad. 

 

So Tommy gave him the sort of comfort he needed. Tommy stroked his hair, reassuring him that he was innocent.

 

After a while of complete silence, Jughead came back to his senses again and whispered: “How can she not hate me... I hate myself.” 

 

“Because she loves you. She knows what is true. She knows  _ you _ ,” Tommy said to him.

 

“I don't deserve her,” Jughead whispered, wiping the dampness off  his face.

 

“That’s bullshit, Jug!” Tommy said as kindly and sincerely as he could. Their vulnerable moment was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

 

“Who is it?” Tommy asked.

 

“It's Pea. Can I come in?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

Tommy looked at Jughead questioningly and his pal nodded in agreement.

 

“The door isn't locked. Just come in,” Tommy called loudly.

  
  


*

 

Sweet Pea walked and didn't know in the slightest what was awaiting him on the other side of the door. Truth be told, he expected the worst.

 

When he saw Jughead wrapped in Tommy's arms he approached them slowly. Sweet Pea crouched down, when he reached his destination. He looked into his brother's eyes that contained a kaleidoscope of emotions. Confusion, pain, vulnerability, guilt and anger. He didn’t know what to say in such a situation.

 

He hadn't thought that this conversation would ever come. He was supposed to protect his brother from those destroying memories and he’d failed. Sweet Pea had absolutely no idea how he was going to start this conversation. 

 

“Hey, brother.”

 

“Hey,” Jughead replied, looking up. Sweet Pea couldn't handle the guilt in his brother's eyes.

 

“I am sorry, Jug.” He said and fought against his impending tears.

 

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me anything? Especially after what happened to Betty?” Sweet Pea was taken aback. He was expecting anything, but not that.

 

“I wanted to protect you. You are my brother and I love you,” Sweet Pea defended himself and couldn't deny that he was his by Jughead's accusations.

 

“How could you let me marry Betty? How could you do this to her, after what she's been through?” Jughead asked Sweet Pea now. He rose from the ground and started pacing furiously through the room.

 

Against all common sense, Sweet Pea felt rage rise inside his chest. He felt bad because he knew he wasn't supposed to feel that way and he wanted to give his brother all the freedom he needed. He should feel whatever he wanted to feel right now, but Jughead's words hurt. They felt like daggers stabbing his heart. 

 

He was just as young as Jughead and didn't know what to do. He just wanted to protect him, to shield him from any further hurt. And with Betty. Betty was the best thing that ever happened to Jughead. Sweet Pea had known that since his brother laid eyes on her for the first time.

 

She healed him, without even knowing it. She  was there for him – pretty much from the very first moment of Jughead's transformation – since Jughead had decided to shed his snake skin and lean on God and his son – since was her greatest ally ever since. How could Sweet Pea not approve of such a human being in his brother's life?

 

Truth be told, Sweet Pea caught himself about to forget about what happened... it was just a constant companion in the back of his mind, which let him jump in alert when it's needed... Sweet Pea thought back. Jughead's repeated question dragged out of his memories.

 

“How could you do this?”

 

“Jug, I know that you're mad and you're allowed to be, but you have to believe that I tried to act in your best interests,” Sweet Pea explained. 

 

“You should have told me. Now I have to hurt Betty and get a divorce.” Jughead stated.

 

“What?!” Tommy Shelby and Sweet Pea asked at once. 

 

“Cut that bullshit, Jug! No one is getting divorced. I'd rather be dead than let this happen, same goes for Tommy!” Sweet Pea shouted.

 

“I am a mess, Pea. I am a fucking rapist. I can't do this to her. I can't trap her in my damaged life anymore...” Jughead stated.

 

Tommy and Sweet Pea really had to compose themselves, and suppress a annoyed scoff: “So what?! She is damaged too and you helped her through it. She will do the same for you.” 

 

“It's not the same, Pea, don't you get it!” Jughead shouted.

 

“It is, Jug. It fucking is. You were as much forced in this sexual situation as she was.” Sweet Pea told him and then he lost it as some memories forced themselves back into his consciousness.

 

“You didn't want to, but Penny persuaded you two. You cried. I did too because I couldn't get into that damn locked room. I broke my toes that day. You didn't want it, trust me. You just didn't want anything to happen to that girl.” Sweet Pea remembered and cried now. He didn't know when he cried the last time – but now – he did. “I remember it. I do. You cried and said no, but then she whispered something in your ear. I don't know what it was, but you were a kid,” Sweet Pea told him.

 

“We were fucking kids, Jug,” He repeated and stepped forward to him.

 

Tommy Shelby already left the room, as soon as Jughead had stood up from his lap, to give them their much needed alone time as coping brothers. “We were kids, brother. You're not a rapist,” Sweep Pea rasped.

 

“How do I fix this?” Jughead asked vulnerably. It was a question Sweet Pea sadly couldn't answer.

 

“I don't know. But what I do know, Jug, is that you have a beloved wife, who is willing to fight with you as well as I am...and Tommy. She loves you, Jug. Don't throw that away. For better or worse. Don't push her away. Let her help you, just like you helped her.... you love her, aye?” Sweet Pea answered and asked then.

 

At that, Jughead just looked at him as if Sweet Pea might have just lost his mind.

 

“Of course I do... More than anything,” Jughead answered sincerely.

 

“Then talk to her. You will get through this.” Sweet Pea encouraged his brother.

 

“You're right. I just really hurt her with my statement.” Jughead said remorsefully.

 

“I am not going to lie... you did... but she knows why you did it and understands it,” Sweet Pea explained.

 

“Go home, Jug. Go to your rock. I'll ask Tommy if I can stay here to give you two some privacy,” Sweet Pea ordered softly.

 

Jughead just nodded and said: “Say thank you to Tommy...” A brief moment passed between them before Jughead added: “I love you, brother.” 

 

“I love you, too.” 

  
  
  
  


*

 

_ At Jughead's and Betty's trailer... _

 

He screwed up, he screwed up  very badly, and he knew it... Jughead hurt Betty. He hurt the woman he always loved the most – besides his brother of course, but he just wasn't himself. 

 

Jughead took one last drag of his cigarette, before he put it out and entered the trailer.

 

“Jug? Are you there?” Betty called immediately from their bedroom.

 

“Aye. I am. Don't stand up. I’m coming,” Jughead answered.

 

When he entered the bedroom, Betty was laying in bed reading the bible.

 

She closed it, stepped out of the bed and walked towards him.

 

He wasn't that he was ready to be touched by her, that he was ready for her kindness... and to his surprise she didn't touch him.

 

“I was worried about you...” She just said, but her eyes were speaking volumes.

 

All the hurt and confusion reflected in their eyes and none of them was able to ease it.

 

A long moment passed before Jughead finally answered: “I know and I am sorry... I'm sorry for everything.”

 

Tears were dwelling up in his eyes he looked at her.

 

“It's--”

 

“No, Betty, please don't say that it's okay, because it's not. I hurt you and I am sorry,” He interrupted her and said honestly.

 

Jughead could see that she was on the verge of crying and - in fact - he was too because all he wanted to do is hold her. But he was too scared...

 

His eyes wandered to the Bible she was holding in her hand. It all made sense now. Why he seeked comfort in such a righteous religion which praised the the sacredness of marriage and love and disguised the compulsion towards the flesh.

 

“What were you reading?” He asked with a small smile.

 

“Verses about marriage and love,” She admitted quietly and he could see that she felt bad for bringing this topic up.

 

Her eyes got glassy again and then she couldn't help, but asked quietly with a broken voice and shaken hands.

 

“I know it's not a place to cry right now or to bring this topic up. But my entire heart aches, when I think about it. Do you really want a divorce.” She asked, obviously afraid of his response.

 

“No, of course I didn't want to,” He said and as soon as he said those she couldn't hold it together anymore. 

 

She desperately wanted to hold him as the first sob escaped her mouth. She covered it with her palm trying to suffocate them. Betty knees began to buckle and she got helf onto the bedpost.

 

“I am so sorry...I am so so sorry... “ She said between yelps and hiccups.

 

Jughead heart wrenched. He wanted to comfort her so badly... after a second, he thought: 

 

_Fuck it. If I get triggered we'll deal with it,_ he thought and rushed to his crying wife to pull her into his arms.

 

He felt himself tense up for one moment and she felt it too, because she instantly protested: “You don't need to...”

 

“Shh it's okay...it's okay...” He just whispered, though he honestly didn't know if it was referring to her or to himself.

 

He just let her cry for a moment and felt himself relax in her embrace, the longer he was holding her.

 

When she calmed down he heard her whisper: 

 

“I love you Jug.” 

 

“I love you too. I just don't know how to fix this. How to fix me,” he said brokenly.

 

Betty looked up to him and said: “We will get through this. Let me help you. You don't have to go through this alone. I was a mess too back then, remember? But you stayed. And hell I am going to do the same,” Betty declared.

 

Jughead just looked and for her brief moment the hurt and memories were just gone. So he took a glimpse of hope and kissed her. It was just a small, innocent kiss. But it contained all his love, apologies and fears.

 

Just when he thought the memories wouldn't chase him - at least for this one moment-  they did. They flashed through his head like lightning bolts and he couldn't help but back up in disgust. 

 

“I'm sorry. I can't.” He just said.

 

Betty didn't seem hurt by it. Her emerald eyes were just filled with love and compassion.

 

She leaned her forehead against his and whispered: “It's alright. I’ll wait years if I have to... Love is patient, Jughead Jones.”

 

He smiled at that and suggested: “We should go to bed, it has been a long day.” She just nodded and when they laid in bed, they didn't touch each other but they were facing each other, knowing that they were there for each other.

 

Jughead didn't know how he laid there without speaking, but then he couldn't help as his thoughts slipped from his tongue: “I didn't want this anymore... all the murder... but I need to do something before I can quit this.” He began.

 

“What?” Betty whispered.

 

He rested his forehead against Betty and closed his eyes, before he spoke:

 

 “Vengeance is mine, I will repay, says the Lord.”

 

After a second he added: 

 

“I need to kill Penny Peabody.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my buggies!
> 
> First of all, i am so so sorry for the delay. but i published my first book, more details due this regards on my tumblr page. 
> 
> But now i am finally back on the fanfiction track, dealing two things at once but i looove the drill.
> 
> This chapter is heavy and very emotional, but i hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you to my powerpuff betas @Riverdalenerdlol and @mieteve-minijoma
> 
> please let me know what you think. your comment always are delighting my day! I am happy to be back:)
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	25. Without shedding blood is no remission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood Trauma
> 
> Mentions of sexual coercion and about
> 
> Self harm
> 
> Angst
> 
> Fluff

Archangels

Chapter 25

Without shedding of blood is no remission. 

Betty woke up in the middle of the night and realized that her husband wasn't next to her. It was not very uncommon within the past few days but something told her that she should stand up.

She looked for him but he wasn't in the living room...

“Jug?” She called.

No answer.

Fear began to rise within her as she searched for him in the kitchen.

Nothing. 

Then she remembered that Sweet Pea wasn't there tonight and headed towards his room.

She knocked. No answer. 

Betty knew her husband needed his space, but she was just worried.

So she opened the door. 

He was kneeling in front of the bed and praying, but it seemed more intense than usual. He waved himself back and forth and she heard his intense murmurs. 

She stepped closer just to see if he was alright and thankfully – or unfortunately – he didn't notice her.

She watched him for a moment and felt her heart clench more by every second that passed. He rested his forehead on his folded hands, praying and pleading in agony. They were words she had read a couple of times in the Bible. 

But the most heart wrenching was that it wasn't just a prayer. It was a desperate plea for forgiveness, his contrition and penance for sins he didn't even commit. And she was sure God saw it... God had to see it because she knew that her husband was nothing but good, just, and gracious. 

On instinct, she knelt beside him and folded her hands in prayer to join him. Praying with the same desperation as he did but pleading for different things.

She thought if it was just a despondent trial to get closer to her husband because she felt him slipping away further and further. There was nothing that could stop it. It wasn't blasphemy, it was honest. She felt tremendous and generous pain for her husband and plead for his healing. 

She prayed that God would give her the power and ability to show him what she could see in him, and what she was sure God saw in him too. It was a silent moment of communion and somehow even comforting. Betty heard the words fall from Jughead's lips and couldn't help as tears fell down her cheeks, because every word contained so much despair and pain. 

Her tears fell onto the pure white blanket, moistening it with compassion and empathy. 

Then she noticed the red beside the rather invisible ones.

She looked up and saw that Jughead was far too gone within his prayer. 

“O my God, I cry unto thee with the prodigal: Father, I have sinned against heaven, and before thee, and am no more worthy to be called thy son. But now, O God, give me true sorrow of heart for my many sins whereby I have grieved thee and enable me to make a full confession to thy priest, that I may receive perfect remission of them, through thine infinite goodness. O God, I am very sorry that I have sinned against thee who art so good. Forgive me for Jesus' sake, and I will try to sin no more.

O God, I love thee with my whole heart and above all things and am heartily sorry that I have offended thee. May I never offend thee any more. Oh, may I love thee without ceasing, and make it my delight to do in all things thy most holy will. Amen.”

 

He murmured over and over again, kissing every pearl of his rosary. Betty reached for him and tried to stop him gently, but it didn't work.

“Jug. Please stop hurting yourself.” She pleaded and tried to grab his hands.

At that, he clenched the rosary, even more, waved himself forth and back while murmuring his penance and shaking his head frantically.

"O God, I am very sorry that I have sinned against thee who art so good. Forgive me for Jesus' sake, and I will try to sin no more. O God, I am very sorry that I have sinned against thee who art so good. Forgive me for Jesus' sake, and I will try to sin no more."

“Jug. Jug stop, please. Please. You're bleeding.” She begged him, desperately trying but couldn't stop the tears from falling. 

They mixed with his own on his folded hands.

“He forgives and he loves you. He loves you.” She whispered and thought, just like I do.

Jughead finally looked up at her, his eyes vulnerable, reflecting the pain and sorrow of his cracked soul, presenting itself in front of her, waiting for punishment and abandons. 

“Please Jug, let me help you.” She asked him and noticed that a couple of drops of blood had also fallen onto his bare feet.

Jughead just shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

Betty didn't listen and took his hand in his. But instead of opening them first, she brought them to her lips and placed tiny kisses onto them, praising her devotion and forgiveness to him.

“I don't deserve you,” Jughead whispered quietly, slowly coming to his senses again.

“Yes, you do. Let me help you, Jug. Please.” She asked again and waited for his answer, a brief moment passing.

Tears were still shining in his ocean blue eyes when he finally spoke his permission and surrendered.

Betty stood up and went into the bathroom.

*

He didn't deserve her in the slightest, but he was seeking her comfort and solace like a thirsty man so he just gave in.

She came back with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth.

“Can I?” She asked softly and he nodded.

She untangled the rosary carefully from his hand and placed it delicately onto the bed like it could break any minute. Betty smiled at him and wet the cloth before she began to open his hand.

“I always love when you take care of my hands. It is something special that I only let you do it. I'll only let you see this side of me, no one else ever will. The moment when you touched them it was like you instantly helped me to bear my pain. You helped me to carry it. It was the only balm that helped and you knew what inner torment I was facing and haven't judged me once for it." She spoke slowly, her voice thick from emotions. “Let me carry your pain too, Jug. I would never judge you for it.” She said as she washed his wounds.

He looked at her for a moment and couldn't find enough words for how full his heart was for her.

So he just reached out for cheek and whispered hoarsely, “I love you, Betty. You are my light in this dark place. You always were, but now all I see is darkness.” 

“I will always be here, Jug. Your pain is my pain. Your joy is my joy. We're one. One soul, one flesh.” She opened her palms and showed him her scars. Some of them were fresh, that much Jughead recognized and immediately felt guilty. She grabbed his palms and brought them to her lips before she continued to speak.

“One heart.” She finished and laid his hand gently over her beating heart and laid her hand gently over his.

"I'll be with you and not leave you no matter how dark it gets. I can handle the darkness and I can wait until you open your heart and see the light. We will wait for you and we stick together."

He didn't know if she meant her and her child or her and God, but either way, her words were his alleviation of suffering.

“You are the only reason that allowed me to believe that God has not forsaken me. If he had, you wouldn't be here and be the only solace I search for. I know I don't deserve you, but I just need you.” He spoke and reached for her hand. 

He opened it just like she did before and kissed the inside of her palm.

“I am so sorry, Betts. I'll be better. I promise.” Jughead apologized.

“I know Juggie, don't apologize for how you feel,” she whispered, her eyes filled with love for him. Her eyes were always a source he sought truth and comfort from. Looking into them always guided him back to sanity.

“No, I need to. This isn't the life I imagined for us. This isn't the life you signed up for. I should be there for you, but all I can do right now is lose my mind.” He cracked out and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent fresh tears from falling.

She took the washcloth again and suddenly began to wash his feet.

“Betts...” He said and tried to stop her.

It was a funny coincidence that the blood on his hands and feet were identically placed like the stigmata of Jesus. Or is this just another way for the Devil to mess with my head? Jughead thought.

“Shh. It's okay, Jug. Let me do this.” She whispered. This gesture contained much more than just to clean his stains of blood. 

It was an act of dedication and devotion. She washed his pain away with the most tender touch he'd ever experienced. Like Mary washed Jesus' worries away, to ease his soul and to confirm her dedication, her trust in his words. Like Mary, it was an act of comfort and surrender. Surrender to their marriage, to him. An act of trust. Trust in their love and her followed words just proven her actions, 

“You're wrong, Jug. I know what I signed up for. Marriage isn't just the bright side, it's the dark times too. For better or worse. What kind of wife would I be if I just gave up when it got hard? Hell, I can hardly breathe without you... You are a part of me and you always will be. If the tables were reversed - which they have been before - you wouldn't let me push you away. I won't let this happen, I won't let you push me away."

She cupped his cheek and added, “I love you, Jughead.”

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “I think that I am falling apart, Betty. All I want is to be with you... to be the husband that you deserve. But I can't. All I can think about is what I did and that I am actually no better than Nick. If I were another person, I would have killed myself. How can you forgive me when I can't forgive myself, Betts?” He asked as she came up to him and laid her forehead onto his.

“You were a kid, Jug. Penny deserves to rot in a grave for what she did to you and that little girl. If any man were to come up to you and tell you your story, you would forgive him, within a blink of an eye. You would see clearly who the true villain was. You would do everything to convince him that it was not his fault. That he was a child and people who were supposed to protect him, took advantage of his innocence and robbed it. That they were the ones who needed to be punished and rot in fucking hell.” Betty said fiercely.

He looked into her eyes and just fell apart. It was like the brick of punishment and resentment crashed within one second and left him in a dust cloud of hurt and childlike confusion.

“Why did she do it? How can anyone do this? I didn't want it.” He cracked out and then just cried. He cried like a little child - the little boy he was back then - sinking further and further into Betty's lap. Seeking for her sheltering tenderness, she raked her hands through his hair and rocked him back and forth soothingly.

“I’m here, Jug. I'll hold you and I won't let go. I'll protect you.” She whispered. She was now crying too. 

She placed small kisses onto the crown of his head and mitigated every convulsion of his body as he sobbed excruciatingly. She murmured soothing and loving words to him. She even prayed for him, because she knew how much comfort it brought him.

After a while, there were no tears left and his head just laid exhausted within her lap.

He was too exhausted to leave his eyes open, to alluring was this place of peace and security. So he just let the exhaustion win and let himself be cocooned within her presence, which would always be his remedy. Before he knew it, he fell into a much-needed sleep.

 

*

Betty didn't know just how long she sat there, stroking her husband's, comforting him while he finally found some peaceful rest and ease for his troubled soul. She would sit here for hours if she had to... 

Her chest got heavy when she remembered the vision of her husband moments ago. She would do her best to help him. To protect him and to show him that he was loved, no matter how much time he needed to heal. 

She closed her eyes for a moment. She was tired, but she wouldn't dare wake him up. So she just closed her eyes and rested her neck onto the bed frame, just to ease the burning in her eyes and the tension of her neck for a bit.

But then the tiredness overwhelmed her too.

*

Jughead woke up because of a meowl beside him. A little paw tipped his head lightly.

Caramel! He completely forgot that the kitten existed. He felt like a terrible person.

After a couple of seconds of reorientation, he remembered where he was laying. He looked up and saw his wife asleep, her head resting seemingly uncomfortable on the bed.

His heart swelled. Why didn't she just wake him? But then he remembered his break down. How his wife was there for him - his personal safe haven. He remembered her tender caress and soothing words being the salubrious solace his soul called for.

Jughead was anything but fair to her within the last few days. He treated her like shit and abandoned her because all he could feel was this consuming self-hatred. Betty confronted him with nothing but sheer love. There was no anger or disappointment, just compassion and empathy.

Her soft act of devotion just was the tip of the iceberg. He longed so desperately for her comfort but didn't allow himself to accept it. On one hand because it was his form of self-castigation, on the other hand because he didn't want to get triggered and hurt her even more by his rejection...

God, he loved her so much, he thought as he looked up to her. This had to end. He had to get out of his head and fight for them. Fight his fucking demons and his tormenting memories.

Jughead stood up as carefully as possible to not wake her.

He succeeded and took her gently into his arms to lift her up and carried her to their bed.

“Juggie.” She murmured as he carried her.

“Shh. Go back to sleep, my love.” He just whispered and laid her gently into their bed.

He just put the blanket over her and she murmured half asleep, “I'll be always here, Jug. Just stay,” as a tear slipped through her eyelashes.

Jughead felt guilty, guilty that he hurt her so much. He didn't know if he would be the same person ever again, but the least he could do was to let her in and to fight for them.

He kissed her forehead and settled beside her. It was the first time since his trauma hit him that he slept so close to his wife. Betty instantly snuggled into his embrace. Jughead closed his eyes and concentrated on the good and familiar feeling of holding his beloved wife in his arms, hoping that the memories wouldn't come... and gladly, they didn't. He exhaled deeply in relief and relished the feeling of closeness. Jughead kissed her temple, caressed her face gently and declared hoarsely. 

“I'll come back to you. I promise.” With that, he closed his eyes and prayed for God's help and support before tiredness overwhelmed him and he drifted into a restless sleep.

*

The next morning... 

Betty woke up and felt familiar arms around her frame. She felt her chest tighten suddenly and just thought, You can't just cry now, Betty. You just can't. She started heavily breathing to suppress her upcoming tears. She was just so happy to feel his closeness again and that he actually decided to be here right now. She just couldn't stop it, she suppressed a sob and covered her mouth with her palm.

“Hey, Betts, hey.... what is it?” Jughead asked then.

She just shook his head to wave him off because she didn't want to worry him or make him feel even more guilty than he already did. Jughead just pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Then she couldn't hold it anymore and just let her tears fall.

“I'm so sorry, Betts.” Jughead kissed her face, while he was wiping her tears away.

“No, Jug. Don't you dare say you're sorry. You are dealing with a major trauma, you have every right to be like you are. It's just that, I've missed this and my pregnancy hormones weren't making the situation any easier.” She answered and spoke then.“The hardest thing within the last few days was that I felt so helpless. I just saw your pain and I just couldn't ease it."

He looked at her, still caressing her cheek and answered earnestly, "You did and you did it the entire time. Without you, or the thought of you, I might be dead already. You're the only thing that's holding me together."

Her heart skipped a beat at his confession.

"Back then it was the same for me – well, not the same because it obviously isn't, but I think you get what I mean - all I wanted to be is normal again because that's what you deserved. All I wanted to do was to kiss you and to not darken our moments with those haunting experiences, but I just couldn't... and you just gave me the time I needed. I get your torment, at least that part of it... and I just want to let you know that I won't be mad or feel rejected if you get triggered, Jug.” Betty declared.

She raked her hand through his hair and he just laid his forehead onto hers, his eyes speaking a silent thank you.

Then he laid his palm on her belly and asked, “You still didn't go to the doctor, did you?”

“No, I didn't want to go there alone. I’m still scared... I could've asked Pea or Tommy, but that didn't seem right nor would it have felt right. This experience doesn't belong to them, it belongs to us. Besides that, no one gets me like you do. I don't have to hide my fright from you and vice versa.” She said and brushed a curl out of her face.

They looked into each other again silently longing for more closeness but both were too afraid to take the next step.

But Jughead leaned forward and just kissed her. 

She simply relished in the moment for a bit, because she missed it so much. Betty didn't deepen the kiss, though she wanted nothing more than that. She was more surprised when he deepened it and couldn't help smile into their kiss. She rejoiced in that feeling and bathed in it as long as he'd let her; welcoming everything he was willing to give and nothing more. Betty sighed at the sweet smoothness of his tongue and captured his face with her palms. He deepened the kiss even more and became more fervent, which Betty didn't mind in the slightest.

A small whimper escaped her lips, which she instantly regretted as her husband parted from her lips. She opened her eyes and saw that he was squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. He laid his forehead onto hers and just rasped, “I'm sorry.”

Betty just smiled and cupped his cheek before she answered, “It's alright. We came further than the last time.” 

He smiled wryly and murmured, “I love you, Betty.”

“I love you too.” She answered but bit her bottom lip nervously.

 

*

Jughead watched her and could see that something was clearly bothering her.

“Babe, what is it? You can tell me if I’ve hurt you,” Jughead said softly

Her eyes widened immediately.

“What no... Oh my God, Jug, no. That kiss was wonderful and so much more than I expected. I didn't expect anything."

He smiled at that and leaned into her touch.

“It's just... You didn't just kiss me because you thought you had to, did you?” She asked then.

His look must have been one of the dumbest looks ever because she started to laugh.

“Betty... God. I know I am a literal mess right now, but how can you even think that for a second? Alright... But, of course I want to kiss you. Every time. That hasn't changed and never will. I still remember it clearly and that's what makes me go crazy every time. Because I want it. I want you. It's just I don't want to have these pictures in my head.” He explained 

Betty smiled up at him and massaged his scalp. He traced her jawline with his fingers and whispered, “I just need time.”

"That's all I needed to know.” Betty answered happily and he pecked her lips softly.

“Hey, what would you think if I asked Doctor Connor for an appointment today?” 

“You would really go with me?” She asked him.

“Of course, love. I'm your husband, until death tears us apart.” He answered with a smug smile.

“I think we could do that, Juggie,” Betty answered happily with teary eyes.

Jughead kissed her forehead and thought to himself.

He would fight until he's the husband she deserves again and God could forgive him since and maybe... just maybe, his wife could help him to forgive himself too and could find some peace after his last kill...

 

*

Later at the appointment...

 

“Hey, there is my favorite couple. How are you today? When your husband called I just had to get a time window for you two.” Dr. Connor greeted with a smile and closed the door to the room.

“Thank you, Dr. Connor. We appreciate it very much. We know that this usually isn't your medical field.” Betty said nervously.

“We are all learning everything, so it is no big deal for me. I work in the ER. Trust me I have come across plenty of pregnant women so no worries. You're safe and in good hands here." He said and smiled at her.

“Do you know which week you are in?” Dr. Connor asked.

“Not exactly, but I could approach the sixth week,” Betty answered.

Dr. Connor smiled at that and stated, “Excellent! So there might even be a chance that we could hear the heartbeat today.” 

Jughead caressed her hair because he could see that she was nervous even though she smiled happily at him after Dr. Connor's announcement.

“That would be awesome.” Jughead just answered and kissed his wife's forehead.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and patiently waited for the doctor's next move.

“Can you slide the hem of your underwear down just a little so I have more access with the ultrasound machine and we'll be able to get better results?” Doctor Connor asked kindly and she just nodded and did what she was asked to.

“I'm here.” He murmured so quietly that only she could hear it.

“It's ridiculous, I'm sorry. I am not even naked.” She whispered back.

“It's not. Memories haunt you in the most ridiculous moments.” He said and she just brought their entwined hand to her lips and kissed them.

Dr. Connor warned her that it could be cold, but she startled anyway at the sensation.

“Sorry, Mrs. Jones.” He apologized and both smiled at the sound of the name.

After a couple of seconds, Dr. Connor announced, “There it is. Your little miracle. He or she seems to be really active today.

Jughead and Betty's eyes were glued on the monitor. They were awestruck. In all this misery. There it was god's glimpse of hope. Their ray of light. 

Jughead felt tears prick in his eyes as he rasped, “This is our child, Betts! Fuck! Look at it, Betts. We made them.” 

Betty just nodded happily and couldn't stop crying. Jughead placed tiny kisses all over her face.

“I have never seen such happy parents. Congratulations. Everything seems fine so far, let's see if we can catch a heartbeat.” He suggested smilingly and seconds later the thuds of vigor were echoing through the room and they both lost it completely.

Especially Jughead.

He couldn't stop the tears, though he tried to compose himself.

“How about I give you two some privacy and just get you a little picture of this ultrasound you could take home.” Dr. Connor offered politely and left the examination room.

“Betty, you make me so happy,” Jughead whispered and he truly was. There were no worries whether he would be a good father after what he had been through. He was just utterly happy. 

Maybe this path was just another task of God to make them stronger, to ascend their relationship to the next stage, far from freshly need, filled with much more devotion and gratefulness.

Jughead looked to his wife, who was just as joyful as he was and for the first time after his devastation, he truly believed that he could get better with his wife right by his side.

*

In the evening in their trailer... 

“Let me see the ultrasound picture again. I can't believe that I am going to be an uncle. I am going to spoil that kid rotten.” Sweet Pea grinned. Betty and Jughead rolled their eyes but smiled.

Sweet Pea's eyes widened when he inspected the ultrasound picture again.

“Oh my God. It's a boy, there's a tiny dick.”

“Pea. Come on, that can't be possible.” Betty stating laughingly, sitting on Jughead's lap. 

“No, seriously I am not acting the maggot with ya, Betts. Brother, look at this.” Sweet Pea said euphorically, showed the picture to Jughead and took a sip of his Guinness.

“Acting the maggot? What does that mean?” Betty asked Jughead curiously.

"It means 'not fooling around'," he explained to her and took a sip of his pint. When he took a closer look at the place Sweet Pea was pointing at, he almost choked on his beer and spilled it all over.

“Oh, brother...” He shook his head, smiled smugly and hit Pea playfully with the ultrasound picture “That's an arm. You never could find your head with both hands."

They laughed and Pea said, “Anyway my nephew is going to be a pretty kid...” He paused and smiled cockily before he added, “With you as a mother, Betts.”

“I love you too, Pea. But that's a fair point." Jughead said and brushed a loose curl behind her ear. Their cheerfulness got interrupted by a knock.

Betty stood up and said, “That's probably Tommy. We should stop drinking.”

Jughead and Pea nodded, stood up and brought the bottles to the kitchen. It was Tommy, but he brought his brothers and Alfie.

“Hey, I didn't expect all of you guys.” She greeted them.

“I would love it if this was to be just a meeting with congratulations but I have to disappoint you, M'lady.” Betty looked confused over to Tommy. 

“This is a fucking emergency gathering.” Arthur piped in.

“What is going on?" Jughead and Pea asked now.

“Hiram's speech has been moved up. It is in two days.” Tommy declared and their heart stopped for a moment. 

The last Judgment – their last act as the Archangels of Riverdale – would come sooner than they had thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here I am with another chapter this story is slowly wrapping app only three chapters left (this included) I love the story and my heart aches to have to say goodbye to it slowly!
> 
> Thank you for every comment and like the last chapter has gotten it made my day! Another thank you to my Betas @riverdalenerdlol and @mieteve-minijoma. I love you you very very much and now I stop rambling,!
> 
> As always let me know what you think your thoughts are really important to me especially when a story is tackling with such rough topics!
> 
> You can always reach out to me on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending love and Enjoy


	26. 'Ye see then how that by works a man is justified, and not by faith only'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PTSD
> 
> Angst
> 
> kind of a filler chapter before the final showdown

Archangels

 

Chapter 26

 

**_'Ye see then how that by works a man is justified, and not by faith only'_ **

  
  


There they were - the angels of justice - ready to raise their swords sooner than expected.

 

They discussed the preparations and every detail with Sheriff Keller. He still didn't like the idea of using Betty as their spy, but it was their best shot to get something and look suspicious in the inner circle. 

 

He also avoided thinking that his wife might meet Penny. She was evil and he just hoped Betty wouldn't meet her. Also that Penny wouldn't make the connection because she thought all of the Serpents went back to Dublin.

 

But he still had a bad feeling.

 

“The Peakys and Alfie will be amongst the crowd, so when the three of us are coming through the upper wall, they'll lead the civilians outside. Maybe after or before Hiram's execution. So Jughead, you will be alone with Penny," Jughead nodded at his brother's word.

 

“Alright. Now, we just have to wait until tomorrow.” Tommy said to all of them.

 

Jughead nodded and they started to head home.

 

“You okay?” Betty asked him and squeezed his hand. 

 

“No, I'm worried-- worried about you. I mean, it's dangerous for you to be there alone with Hiram and Penny. I mean, fuck. They are evil, Betty.” Jughead pointed out and looked at her, worried. 

 

“I'm going to be careful, Jug.” She tried to calm him.

 

“That's what you said the last time.” It slipped out of his tongue and he instantly apologized, “I'm sorry. That wasn't fair.”

 

“But it was a fair point... It is the last time we will do this, Jughead. We have to do this. For Tommy's sake and now even for your own. For Riverdale.” 

 

He exhaled deeply and raked his hands through his hair. He felt his tremors coming back. First in his right leg, then in his right hand. _Oh no..._ _I don't want to be catapulted backward. I'm doing so well... Betty and I have made so much progress over the last two days_. He thought desperately, which only made it worse cause he pressured himself... But he didn't want to hurt Betty's feelings by a PTSD relapse.

 

So he decided to do what he always did. 

 

“Jug...” Betty said softly and laid a hand on his knee.

 

He stood up as she touched him and just managed to mumble “I need to go for a smoke...”

 

“Jug... Please...” She cracked out and caught his hand before he got the chance to run out of the trailer.

 

“Please... Don't push me away....” Betty pleaded, knowing that she was on the verge of crying. 

 

His shaking got worse. He doesn't want her to see him like this. She didn’t deserve this. She deserved someone who could care for her, not the other way around.

 

“Betty, please… I can't...” He whispered, but the fact was that he wanted to. He wanted it so bad. He just wanted to get lost in her presence. But he couldn't grant himself that kind of shelter...  _ Or could he? _ Jughead's thoughts were spiraling while his brain was constantly fighting against his memories, tainting his love for his wife.

 

“I can handle it. I know it's not me.” She whispered and he could hear that she was crying. 

 

Somehow he stopped moving. Too strong was the urge for her wholesome comfort. He breathed raggedly and he squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to fight anymore. 

 

He felt her walking a step closer without seeing it. He felt her radiating soothing energy surrounding his soul like a safety net of balm. 

 

Now she stood behind him. There was no distance between them, though she was still avoiding touching him.

 

“I can handle it. I washed your bloody hands just like you washed somebody's brain off of me. We have seen each other at our most vulnerable moments..." She murmured behind him.

 

“We know best how to comfort each other in our darkest times. We seek each other's comfort in those moments. I know you do... and I am not afraid of this side of you...” She whispered further, now stepping so close to him that he could feel her body. 

 

He realized that she didn't let go of his hand the entire time...

 

“Betty...”

 

Her lips were brushing his neck softly. He wouldn't have even noticed it at other times, but now he leaned into like it was an anointment.

 

“It's okay. I can handle it.” She whispered all over and placed tiny kisses over his shirt onto his shoulder blades as she spoke to him. “If you need your space then I'll leave instantly, but don't run from me because you think I can't handle this side of you... because I can.”

 

His breathing quickened and his grip around her hand tightened.

 

“Breathe baby. Let the pictures in, but you have the power to let them go again. They have no power over you, Juggie. It was your past.” Betty continued.

 

“Please... Betts...” He just pleaded. It was barely a whisper and he didn't even for what he was pleading for... salvation.... help... comfort? He didn't know. But what he did know that her plea contained her.

 

Before he could form this into coherent words, she already asked, “Do you want me to give you space?”

 

His eyes snapped open as sheer fear consumed him. He turned around so quickly that she almost lost her balance, but he caught her by her waist.

 

“Please... stay... don't leave me.” He almost begged her and his eyes pierced into her, full of fear and need for her. She raised her palm, slowly as not to not scare him, and laid her forehead onto his while she palmed his cheek.

 

“Of course. Where else should I go? Where else should I be, if not here? Shit, Jug. This doesn't scare me. I know who you are.” She said hoarsely, tears gathering in her eyes and threatening to fall down. Then she saw that their hands were joined exactly in a way that their rings just merged together. She brought it to her lips and kissed the tattooed skin.

 

“Until death do us part, remember? You're stuck with me, Jones, infinitely.” Betty said and he couldn't help but smile. Tears of relief were streaming down his cheeks and he hadn't even noticed them until Betty wiped them away.

 

“I am so afraid I'll lose you,” Jughead admitted in a whisper.

 

“You won't. Not because of this.” Betty reassured him.

 

“I'm scared that I am not strong enough to do it. I'm scared to face her, Betty.” He spoke quietly.

 

“You are strong. You know what's right. You know what you need in order to heal. You know what this town needs. She has no power over you. You can do this....” Betty encouraged him.

 

“What if it's never going to be like it was... what if I never...” He didn't finish the sentence, but by the look from Betty, he knew that she got what he was referring to.

 

“Our relationship is so much more than a fleshly union, it never was only that and you know that. Of course, it is great but it doesn't matter to me. I don't care when we have sex again - or if we never have sex again. However, I am sure that we will get to this point someday. Did it matter to you when the tables were turned?” She asked him.

 

“No of course not!” Jughead pointed out instantly.

 

“You see. Then why would it to me then? You, silly boy, have to stop being so hard on yourself. Believe in God, in me, and in us. We are strong and we aren't going anywhere.” Betty said with a smile.

 

“Thank you.” He answered huskily and closed the gap between their lips. He kissed her far too seldom because he was still afraid to get triggered, but man did he miss kissing his wife. 

 

He missed everything about it. Her little sigh as soon as their lips connected. The sweet and familiar feeling of its softness. He missed the feeling of how she melted against him. How she surrendered to him within the kiss. Not just now but always. A sign of trust and devotion. 

 

Even though he didn't want to end this kiss and maybe even wanted to push himself a little bit more. He didn't. He didn't want to ruin this sensual, healing kiss and the bliss of the moment with triggers of his childhood trauma... So he just parted their lips slowly and hoped she would understand.

 

Instead of an expression she just smiled happily at him... Happy for so little he could give her right now... That fact made his heart swell and he hugged her tightly. 

 

She rested her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. He let his fingers rake through her hair soothingly and kissed the crown of her head.

 

“I love you, Betty. Please promise me you'll be careful tomorrow.” He whispered into her hair now.

 

“I love you, Jughead, and I promise. I have a responsibility for two now... or no actually three... Because I don't want to be apart from you.” She said smiling.

 

He chuckled at that and answered. "Speaking of that, you are probably tired and we should get some sleep.”

 

She yawned at that and said, “You're right. The next two days are going to be long...”

 

_ Yes they will Jughead _ , he thought but ignored the oppressive feeling tightening his chest...

 

*

 

_ The next day in the town hall... _

 

Betty Sheriff Keller played their roles perfectly. As soon as Tom told Hiram about Betty and the Peaky's. Hiram was just as keen as they thought he would be. Hiram couldn't get Riverdale under his control quickly enough. So he appreciated the offer of help instantly and took the opportunity on the silver plate to really make his final election speech happen in two days.

 

Perfect. Betty – the second half of the brain of the Judgment Day mission  - was now on the inside and could observe and investigate everything.

 

The first couple of hours went slow and quiet. She was connected with the boys in the trailer by an earpiece which she could switch on and off, whenever it seemed necessary.

 

“Hiram's pedestal is at the end of the town hall. As far as I can see the route of the ventiducts is pretty simple and the gutter doesn't seem very thick either... it's going to be pretty easy” She whispered while she hung up Hiram's election banner, which gave her the perfect opportunity to inspect the ventiducts and its gutter.

 

“Mrs. Jones, this looks perfect.” She heard a voice from behind. 

 

She climbed down the letter and was confronted with Hiram's sleazy smiling face and a blonde woman beside him.

 

_ Oh shit...  _ She could only imagine who the woman by his side was and hoped Hiram wouldn't mention her name until she would get down from the ladder and have the chance to turn off the earplug, because the last thing she wanted was to trigger Jughead.

 

Her feet almost were touching the safe ground again, when Hiram already said, “May I introduce my election assistant...

 

Her heart started to beat like crazy... she just hoped he wouldn't mention her name before she got the chance to turn this damn thing off.

 

The first foot touched the ground... Just a few more seconds... she prayed.

 

“Miss Penny Peabody.” He introduced her

 

_ Shit _

 

_ “What Betty! Betty! Betty no. Fuck, she is dangerous. Betty.”  _ She heard Jughead fearfully yelling at her before she was finally able to switch off her earpiece.

 

She looked directly in the face which caused Jughead’s torment. Technically sort of his rapist. She was livid inside but somehow she managed to put on the perfect mask. While inside of her was a blustering storm of wrath.

 

She walked towards her, smiling kindly.

 

“Nice to meet you Miss Peabody, I am Mrs. Jones.” Betty introduced herself.

 

“Jones? That sounds familiar. I've known a Jones family... They happen to live here, but I think they all moved to Ireland a couple of years ago. They had such sweet little boys. So well-behaving and pretty. But now that they are overseas. I sadly will never see them again."

 

_Oh, you will you bitch. For the last fucking time of your life._ Betty thought and just smiled and said, “They sound incredibly lovely.”

 

*

 

_ Meanwhile in the Jones trailer... _

 

“Betty! Betty? Betty! Fuck, come on!” He saw completely red and was consumed by panic. “This fucking thing isn't working.” Jughead cursed, ripped the earplug out of his ear and smashed it onto the table. “I need to get her,” Jughead said, grabbing the pistol out of the drawer in the living room.

 

“What, no!” Sweet Pea and Tommy shouted simultaneously. Tommy blocked the entrance door of the trailer and Sweets jumped behind Jughead, holding his brother back from behind.

 

“Get off of me, Pea!” He shouted and angrily fought against him.

 

“Easy brother... Cool the fuck off, Alright?” Pea said through gritted teeth.

 

“Jug, listen to me. Betty is a smart lass. She knows how to take care of herself.” Tommy tried to calm him.

 

“Fuck off, Tommy. You weren't the one who found her... fucking bleeding out in a dark alley, all fucking alone. You don't know what it feels like!” He shouted and couldn't stop the words before they came out.

 

Jughead watched the veil of sorrow instantly clouding Tommy's eyes as soon as the words had slipped his tongue.

 

“Oh that's where you're sadly mistaken, lad. I know very well how you felt,” Tommy said brokenly with a hint of anger lingering in his voice.

 

“I'm sorry, Tommy. I didn't mean It that way. I'm just so fucking scared... this woman – Penny – she's evil. Her earpiece went off. What if something happened to her?!"

 

“I don't think it went off, Jug...” Sweet Pea just stated softly.

 

“What?! Of course, it went off... she would never...” Then he stopped and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Jughead stopped fighting against Pea's grip and almost turned limp in his arms.

 

“...unless she didn't want to trigger me.” He whispered shocked.

 

He relieved himself from his brother's grip and just stumbled towards the couch. Jughead must've been looking very shocked and confused because his brother just stated, “Jug... This isn't that surprising... She's your wife and she loves you. Of course, she doesn't want to trigger you. She wants to protect you.” 

 

“Protect me!? Pea... I am her fucking husband. She is pregnant. I'm supposed to be the one to protect her...to... to take care of her...” Jughead yelled at himself.

 

“Says who? Not even the Bible says that, Jug. Who says that you're the only responsible person in this marriage? You're both together in this boat. Let her take care of you as well. Marriage is not a one-sided street.” Sweet Pea said softly.

 

Jughead just shook his head and mumbled, “I need to take a shower”

 

He knew that they were worried about him, but he definitely needed to cool off and get out of his self castigating head.

 

Thankfully his brother and Tommy just nodded, so he headed straight to the bathroom.

 

*

 

“Hey Pea, sorry I didn't call earlier, but it was just too dangerous because of Penny. I am on my way back home... Is Juggie okay?”

 

Sweet Pea exhaled deeply and said, “Actually... He is pretty much stuck in his head and worried about you... But I am pretty sure that you can talk some sense into him and reach him. Nobody gets him and can reach him the way you do. Not even me... at least not now.” Sweet Pea said sadly.

 

“I'll be right there. Give me five minutes.”

 

*

 

Jughead paced around their bedroom like a madman. He just couldn't rest nor find any peace of mind...

 

“Hey...” He heard a familiar voice and spun around immediately.

 

The second he saw her he might have thought he'd cry in relief.

 

“Buiochas le Dia,  _ thank God.”  _ He breathed out and his lips found hers before she could even say a word.

 

He heard her breath catch in her throat as the door shut behind her. He palmed her face and held onto her for dear life.

 

Jughead parted from her lips and simply looked at her. She looked a little dazzled but he didn't know if it was because he took her by surprise with the sudden kiss or because she actually didn't feel well.

 

“Are you alright?” Jughead just asked huskily.

 

“Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier... it was just too risky because of Penny.” She explained.

 

“Never, do you hear me,  **never** put yourself in danger like that again to protect me! I am dead serious. This woman could have done anything to you if she had made the connection.” Jughead pleaded fiercely.

 

“I know. I was careful, Jug. I am going to protect you. I love you.” Betty just whispered.

 

“God, I love you too, Betty. But... I almost lost you once... and I just freaked out. God, I am so weak...” Jughead whispered.

 

“Hey, stop it, alright? I grew strong and fierce, because of you. You are my anchor and my support system. You are the strongest person I've ever known in my entire life. We are going to end this mission and all will get what they deserve. Riverdale is going to be safe again... Because of you. Because of the three Archangels of Riverdale. After all that, so many people will be safe. We will be safe. Our child will be safe... and we will heal.” Betty said and cupped his cheek.

 

He closed his eyes at that, soaking up her words like a cure. But he didn't know if he was ever going to heal but he knew that with his anchor by his side there is a chance that he would heal someday.

 

"Come on, Jug. Let's go to bed. But first, let me explain the details and then we can go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day and the beginning of a great new era."

 

Jughead nodded and did as he was told...

 

Tomorrow - at this time - their lives and Riverdale wouldn't be the same anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> Here it is, the second to last chapter!
> 
> It is kind if a filler chap to prepare the final one. But i hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Thank you for every comment and kudos the last chapter received. they put a smile on my face!
> 
> Thanks to my Betas: @Mieteve-Minijoma and @Riverdalenerdlol. you two are amazing and I love you.
> 
> Please tell what you think. i love reading your thoughts:)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and lets chat:) : LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Stay save my friends!
> 
> Sending love to you!


	27. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! This road was glorious. I loved to write this story and this version of bughead and my personal brotp Peahead and Tomhead. I loved to dive into the grey moral area and to write this ambiguous version of our faves and to raise awareness about certain society issues like bystander effect and major childhood traumas. I hope you like how i wrapped it all up and i hope i did this AU justice. I hope you'll stick around for my next post apocalyptic story "Dawn of a New Era" The first chapter is coming next week. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think about Archangels and the final chapter.
> 
> warnings:
> 
> Character deaths
> 
> violence and blood
> 
> PTSD
> 
> Bible verses and verses from The Boondocks Saints
> 
> smut

Archangels

Chapter 27

Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven 

“When I raise my flaming sword, and my hand takes hold in judgement, I will take vengeance upon my enemies and I shall repay those who have hazed me. Oh Lord, raise me to thy right hand and count me among thy saints.”

 

The time had come. Jughead had never felt so nervous yet calm in his life as he prepared with his companions for their last strike. He looked at all the people he loved. His wife. His brother. Tommy Shelby and all their helpers in this cleansing mission of God.

*

It was strange how clear and calm Betty’s mind was. She watched them prepare and just helped them however she could. 

Her husband took his black coat and put it on at the same time as Sweet Pea and Tommy. The movement was glorious. The three angels spread their wings, ready to raise the sword of justice for God and the civilians of Riverdale.

Betty looked proudly at them and pulled a gun out of a drawer. It was strange how comfortable she was with this – with murder, as two people were going to be killed – But every coin had two sides right? She thought while she stepped calmly beside her husband, looked him in the eyes, and placed the gun in his hand with a proud nod.

You can do this, she silently told him. He just took her hand and kissed her tattooed wedding band. She hugged Sweet Pea after that and then went over to Tommy and hugged him too. This day was just as important for Tommy as it was for Jughead. She knew that. She had seen his grief, his pain. She hugged him tight. 

“Get justice for your wife, Tommy,” she whispered and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“I will,” Tommy said with a thankful smile.

“You ready?” Betty asked, looking around at all of them. The Serpents, the Peakys, her three Archangels and Alfie Solomon.

“Lets bring these bastards down, aye?” Jughead called and put the gun in his belt.

They left for the town hall.

*

Everyone knew what to do. Sheriff Keller let them all in, including Betty, the Peakys, and Alfie Solomon. Betty was serving canapes and was connected to Jughead and the others through an earpiece. The Serpents were waiting in the back entrance to open the air vents for Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Tommy. 

The Peakys and Alfie were supposed to clear the town hall as soon as the three fell from the air vent. When Arthur Shelby nodded toward her, Betty knew that it had begun and it was only a matter of time... 

With an adamant face, she took her place on her seat amongst the civilians of Riverdale. Everyone was there, at least, everyone from the Northside.

She waited for the angels to strike.... she heard her blood rushing through her ears. Her heart was pounding violently against her chest. She had the feeling that her lungs became restrained. Nobody could see it because her face remained just as kind and polite as always. The perfect illusion. Her only tell was her bouncing right foot.

Hiram came to the stage, beginning his speech with Penny Peabody. God she hated that woman with her whole heart and soul. She would get her punishment for all the things she had done, for all the pain she has caused.

“Dear citizens of Riverdale, this is my last speech before the final election. I ask you, what do YOU want? Safety? Someone who actually cares? A town without crime?” Hiram asked the crowd. Betty got more nervous with every second that passed.

BAM 

The ceiling above them cracked and the three angels in ski masks fell from heaven. Hanging from the rooftop, the audience began to scream and the Peakys began their work to guide them outside, but still slowly enough so they could hear the words being spoken. 

“We do not want your tired and sick. It is your corrupt we claim. It is your evil that will be sought by us. With every breath we shall hunt them down. Each day we will spill their blood until it rains down from the skies. Do not kill, do not rape, to not steal. These are principles, which every man of every faith can embrace. These are not polite suggestions, these are codes of behavior and those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost. There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption, into our domain. But if you do you, one day you will look behind you and you will see we three, and on that day, we will send you to whatever God you wish.” They spoke alternately. It was a passage from the Boondock, they knew it. But they also couldn't resist. Betty thought with an inner smile.

As everyone was led outside, Tommy got his moment - his chance for revenge. He took his ski mask off and pointed his gun at Hiram.

“Get on your knees, Hiram!” He shouted.

To her surprise Hiram did exactly what he was told and begged. He really begged. Penny Peabody stood beside him, unable to move because two other guns were pointed at her.

“I have a daughter. Please don't kill me… And a wife... Please,” Hiram said.

“You have a wife? Hmm, that's interesting... because as you I had one too. It was quite shocking for me after I got your fucking condolences, that you were actually the man who gave the order to shoot my wife. She was an innocent and kind soul. Your wife will feel the same pain as I do now - day by day - with just one difference. You deserve to die. My wife did not. Now we are cleansing Riverdale from you and hopefully this town will learn from it and choose between good and evil! Greet Luca Changreta from me!” Tommy Shelby said and finally pulled the trigger.

Hiram fell to the floor, surrounded by a puddle of blood.

Betty was still in the middle of the town hall, when Tommy turned to Jughead. 

“It's your turn, friend.” Sweet Pea and Tommy left the town hall. 

Hiram was dead. Everyone else had gone, besides Penny, Jughead… and Betty. Something within her told her she should stay, so she did. When Jughead took off his mask, Penny recognized him. 

She smiled. She fucking smiled! Betty thought lividly, standing still and quiet. Penny made the connection.

“Ah I should have come known as soon as I saw this pretty lady. Young and innocent!”

“Shut the fuck up, Penny,” Jughead shouted, pointing the gun towards her head.

“You think you scare me with that? You don't have the guts to do it,” Penny spat.

“Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that Penny. You have brought misery to Riverdale. You still do. Using little kids to feed other men's sinful behavior. You destroy their innocence and their lives.” Penny only started laughing. 

“You think you are high and mighty, Jughead? Look at yourself, married to a woman who looks exactly like that little girl…”

Jughead’s hands were shaking, Betty could see him losing it. Penny was messing with his head.

“I said shut the fuck up and get on your fucking knees,” Jughead yelled, his entire body shaking from rage.

“And then what? You're going to shoot me?... What is this revenge going to give you, Jug? Peace of mind? I am not the problem here. You are,” Penny added. 

Penny wanted to break him. That wasn’t going to happen. Betty felt her feet begin to slowly move forward. She tried to catch his gaze in order to ground and encourage him, but he was too far gone...

“I said shut the fuck up!” he yelled, his hands trembling.

“Admit it, Jug. Admit it. You liked it,” Penny said with an evil grin, staring into his eyes. Jughead stopped. 

“That's not true... That's not true,” he muttered to himself. 

Penny had broken him. Betty could see it, but it couldn’t end like this. SHe knew that Jughead needed to do this. Penny was lying. She was almost by his side when she saw his shaking hand sink and his knees start to falter.

Betty didn't even know why she started to move. It was just the right thing to do. Her calling. She stepped beside her husband like an angel of justice and vengeance and reached for her husband’s shaking palm.

He didn't even realize what she was doing and that was good. His hand automatically steadied under her touch and she resettled the gun in his hand. She moved it upwards and began to place his finger over the trigger. 

“She’s lying, Jug,” she whispered into his ear, but he didn't seem to realize it was her.

“That's not true... That's not true,” he murmured over and over again, still holding the gun steadily in position under Betty's tender grip.

It was as if God spoke through her, familiar words of the Bible left her tongue smoothly and quietly. 

“And shepherds we shall be. For thee, my Lord, for thee.” She felt him relax in her hold. “Power hath descended forth from thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command.” His finger twitched against the trigger. “So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri, et Fili, et Spiritus Sancti.”

BANG 

It echoed through the air as soon as the words of God were spoken. 

*

He didn't realize what just happened… all he could see was blood, so much blood. His entire body was shaking.

Someone killed her. She was dead. There was this angel now standing right in front of him. Her voice was calm and soothing, like the prayers he had heard before. 

He just looked at her. His beautiful angel, let his gun fall and fell onto his knees in complete surrender and just cried in relief in the sweet arms of his savior... 

*  
Back at home...

He didn't know how they got home. He only knew his brothers' arms were around his body. After the tainting words of Penny Peabody, everything became dizzy and numb, yet rushed, loud, and fast. Then this sudden moment of purity and clarity. The white noise disappeared and was replaced with the preaching words of his Lord and Savior, whispered by the voice of an angel, sounding so familiar and soothing. Leading him back to his path of justice. His only path of redemption. His only path of healing.

Jughead didn't even know who pulled the trigger. But that certainly doesn't matter. This angel – sent by the Lord – saved him. He slowly came back to his senses, back to reality. A petite frame was laying beside him. Golden locks spread over the pillow like a halo. His angel.

Jughead turned his face to look at her – this beautiful creature. When she turned her face to look at him and her soft palm reached his cheek. Her emerald eyes were full of love, pride and yearning. As soon as her touch reached his blood-sprinkled skin, his vision became clearer. It wasn't an angel beside him – even though she was still for him, but she wasn't an illusion – she was real. Flesh and bone. His wife. The woman who always saved him without even knowing it. The woman, who was always his entire heart and life, from the first moment he laid eyes on her. The woman who showed him nothing but understanding, compassion and love towards him in times where he was far from away from being the husband she deserved... It was her who was standing behind him, knowing exactly what needed to be done. She knew exactly what he needed in order to heal.

She helped him end it. She helped him to pull the trigger to get deliverance for his forsaken soul. His wife in fact was an angel – his angel – sent to cross his path.

Jughead's hand reached for her face, his eyes full of awe.

“Betts,” he whispered, realizing that she was still there and always would be. She just smiled at him and he could see tears glistening in her eyes. Jughead leaned closer to her and cupped her face gently between his palms. What a strange and beautiful parallel it was. It hit him like a ton of bricks - she was the sacred cure he needed. They had been here before. They had realized time and time again that they were each other’s saviors. 

Tears pricked in his eyes as he couldn't stop caressing her face in awe. He just closed the gap and kissed her. The relieved sigh that left her lips made his heart skip a beat. Jughead parted from her only far enough to say something.

“You saved me and killed her... thank you...” He whispered against her lips. She kissed him softly. 

“No, you did, Jug,” she replied. “I didn't pull the trigger. You did. You killed her. You killed Penny.”

He looked at her, confused and still processing her words. He backed up from her as the shock sunk in. He stood up from their bed, disoriented, and she followed him.

“I killed her?” He asked her in disbelief.

“Yes, Jug, you did...” She assured him.

“But that's not like it was. I had an episode... I wasn't really there... you just took my hand and did it for me.” He said, raking his hand through his hair.

“No, that's how it happened, Jug... I just pulled your hand in the right direction... I stabilized your hand and shoved your finger over the trigger. I whispered a verse or two from the Bible because I knew it would bring you back. And then I felt you move your finger and pull the trigger.”

“I shot her?!” He asked again in disbelief.

“Yes! Do you really think I would have taken that away from you?” She assured him, standing up and walking toward him. Of course she wouldn't take that from him. 

Jughead just looked at her and just saw the love of his life. He stepped forward, took her face between his hands, eyes gazing into hers deeply before he leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was different. Pure, cathartic. There weren't any anxious thoughts tainting this kiss. He deepened the kiss immediately, devouring her mouth with such a force that they fell backwards onto their bed.

She gasped delightfully and raked her hand through his hair.

He just couldn't get enough of her. She was his source of life. A vividness rushed through his veins again, one he thought he had long lost. Jughead couldn't help smile into the kiss and his heart rejoiced as he felt it reciprocated. 

A familiar longing of connection overwhelmed him. He wanted to bathe in his wife’s closeness and enjoy as much as he could. Jughead was thinking about just going with the flow and ripping each other's clothes off, but that wouldn't be right and fair. It's not what she and they deserved after this goddamn task of their love and marriage. He looked at her and just caressed her face in awe.

“I love you, Betty, so much. Thank you for having faith in me,” he whispered, even though there were no words needed.

“It was the least I could do, Jug. I love you so much.” 

He kissed her again, slow and longingly. His hands wandered to the buttons of her blouse and she looked at him, confused.

“Jug, you don't have to… we don't have to,” she assured him and cupped his cheek tenderly.

“I just want to be with you, Betty. I want to feel you again. There is no Penny anymore. When I look at you, I just see my beautiful wife again.” He opened the buttons one by one.

God he just wanted to sink into her, soaking into the remedy of her presence, but he knew better. Their love was sacred and so much more than fleshly needs. It had always been more. He wanted to cherish and praise their physical reunion in the most respectful way possible.

“You saved me, Betty, in so many ways. You didn't let us down and I couldn't be more grateful for it,” he said, kissing every inch of her now revealed skin.

“Jug,” she sighed and he could hear the emotions in voice. He kissed her belly, where she was sheltering another life. She raked her hands through his hair, welcoming this reunion with every fiber of her being, and shivering at his feathery touches. “I missed you so much,” she cracked out and he could hear that she was holding back a sob. He crawled back up to face her. 

“I know. I am so sorry I've hurt you,” he rasped. 

“No, Jug. You haven't hurt me... I was just so scared of losing you.”

“Betty... how on earth could you even think there would be a future for me without you? You could never lose me.” She smiled at him as tears were streaming down her face. Jughead quickly kissed them away, his lips traveling down her neck. Every touch was a reminder of an old, familiar desire. It hadn’t been forgotten, just clouded. The purity of their touches overwhelmed him and consumed his body with want. His hand skimmed over her skin, wandering to the button of her skirt. 

“Jug... We don't have to...” she began.

“Shh, I want this. I want nothing more than this,” he stated. She just glanced at him skeptically. He smiled, deciding to show her instead. He took her palm in one swift motion and placed it gently over his hard bulge.

“I've wanted to feel this for days, the lust and want for my wife that I constantly had in my life before this mess came to light and destroyed it. I wanted to feel it so bad, but I just couldn't, it always got clouded with toxic pictures in my head. But now... Betty, I just want you. I want to feel you... hear you... I want everything...” He declared and was afraid that his statement about not feeling any physical lust for her for days might have hurt her, but it was the truth and the most honest assurance that he could give her that he really wanted this. He didn't know if he had really overcome his trauma. But at least his body did, and for now it seemed that his mind had too.

She just smiled at him and reached for the hem of his black shirt, shoving it over his head.

She placed feathery kisses all over his exposed skin just like he did before. They just feasted in each other's closeness for a moment before Jughead hand snuck to her skirt again, shoving it down and caressing every inch of her revealed skin. He played with the seam of her panties before shoving those down too. His body was humming in anticipation, so ready to touch and please her again. He’d missed it all so much. 

There he stood, ready to shed his past traumas and become himself again. He wanted to be Betty’s husband, he wanted their future. She had transformed him. It was no coincidence that she was part of his chosen life. He would always be a better man for her. 

“You changed my life, Betts,” he whispered, caressing her legs. “You saved me, and I am so grateful for you. The moment I saw you, I wanted to be the best version of myself, the version I knew I could be for you. You always believed in me and accepted me for who I truly was.” 

Betty’s fingers traced his features delicately. 

“How could I not believe in you? How could I not fall in love with you?” she asked him. “You saw me. The real me. You took me in and loved me in every way possible way you could. You healed my wounds and helped me when I needed it. Even though we were damaged, we were still the only thing that brought happiness and a future into our lives.” 

Her words brought tears to his eyes and their tears mixed as they sealed their declarations with a long, lingering kiss. Betty's legs opened under his touch when his fingers trailed down further. Her heat was radiating, pulsating, and he hadn't even touched her yet.

His heart was beating like a drum, a thrilling mixture of anguish and anticipation. But when his fingers finally reached her wet folds and it brought nothing but joyful feeling - it was a relief. His lips sunk into hers, catching her sighs of pleasure with a searing kiss.

His fingers moved over her folds as they couldn't believe they felt that feeling again. It was overwhelming but familiar. It was like coming home after a long day. Jughead’s hands fell into the patterns he knew so organically. Her delightful whimpers made him smile and increase his pace.

“God I missed this so much...” he whispered as he rested his forehead onto hers, soaking every whimper in. She was a sublime glory as he rubbed tight circles onto her clit.

When he let two fingers sink into her hot core she moaned so loud and guttural that it sent a jolt of pleasure right through his cock, making his balls tighten in a painful delight.

Betty's eyes widened in shock as soon as the lecherous sounds escaped from her and she covered her mouth. Jughead stopped her, reaching for her hand and intertwined them beside her head.

“No, babe… Let me hear it. All of it. I never thought I was going to hear it again. So don't be ashamed one bit, aye? I am your husband,” he rasped, massaging her walls perfectly, clenching around his fingers rhythmically. It was just beautiful. Her cries of ecstasy were a symbol of relief and lust.

“Oh my God,” she moaned into his mouth as she raced towards her first climax. He felt her tears running down her cheeks, maybe even merging with his own. He didn't know. The urge to finally reunite with her completely became unbearable and he welcomed it.

“I can't stop crying, Jug. Why can't I stop crying?” she asked him between moans.

He just kissed her closed eyelids, cheeks, and lips, simultaneously stroking her further and further towards the edge of her climax, letting her feel his own tears on her delicate face.

“It's okay,” He whispered and she opened her eyes. The cloudy, hooded look, combined with all sorts of emotions was everything. Her hand raised up in surprise, eyes lingering with sympathy. “I need to be inside of you baby, but I need you to come first, cause I don't know how long I am going to last.”

A joyful sob left her lips before she pleaded, panting. 

“Say it again. Please.”

He felt his heart shatter. He knew he had hurt her with his condition and during his trauma, but to hear her desperate plea, just broke him.

Jughead opened his black pants and shoved them down, followed shortly by his boxers. With his pants hanging around his legs, he replaced his hand with his full erect shaft, spreading his precum over her wet core while he stimulated her clit.

“I need to be inside you baby,” he repeated hoarsely in her ear. 

“Oh God,” she moaned. Her entire body arched towards him.

“Can you feel how much I want you? Feel how ready I am for you,” Jughead told her alluringly, getting bolder with every second that passed. Vanished was his fear. It was replaced with sheer lust and yearning for his wife. He reached behind her back and opened her bra.

Jughead felt bad for a second because they weren't fully undressed. He didn't want her to feel dirty. For him it was far from dirty. It was the rawest, purest experience he'd ever had. He panted heavily, shoving her bra cup aside to expose her sensitive nipple, sucking it thoroughly. As soon as his hot mouth collided with her oversensitive nipple, he was rewarded with a high pitched scream and he felt her coating him with her juices, making it even harder not not sink into her warmth right then and there. 

Feeling her come again was heavenly and one of the things he would burn into his brain and never forget.

“I love you. I love you so much,” he murmured again while he was mesmerized by the vision he was presented with.

She breathed heavily, grabbing for him with a desperation that made his heart ache. She reached for his backside, pressing him against her.

“Betts, slow down, please,” he murmured and palmcuppeded her face. Guilt flashed over her features and he knew she thought she triggered him.

“I am so sorry, God, I am awful...” She said, ashamed, and tried to wiggle out from under him.

“Hey. Babe. Come on, look at me.” He stopped her gently, caressing her face soothingly. “I am fine... I just... Betty... this moment, I've waited for this moment so desperately to come again… being close to you, touching you, feeling how wet you are for me and feeling you against my cock.... I just... I don't want it to be rushed. I want to revere this feeling and let it last as long as possible...” Jughead rasped and rubbed himself serenely against her hot flesh, probing her entrance.

Betty just nodded and let out a yearning whimper as he teased her. Jughead laid his forehead onto hers and breathed deeply.

“I love you,” he whispered and sunk into her slowly. 

Jughead couldn't breathe for a moment. He even thought for a second that he could burst out into tears. He just thought he would never share this kind of intimacy with her again. Feeling it again was the most overwhelming feeling he had ever felt. His entire body was trembling with emotion. It was the old and familiar feeling radiating through his body, consuming him. It was always a sensational feeling and the fact his trauma almost has cost him all this... made this reunion even more cathartic and sacred. It felt like a rebirth.

He swallowed and tried to compose himself. Betty seemed to feel the same way. He could feel her tremble in his arms, her eyes glassy from impending tears, But she tried to hold it in for his sake.

“You alright?” she asked quietly.

“Aye... It's just a lot,” Jughead breathed and her fingers flew soothingly over his back.

“We can stop if you want,” Betty replied tenderly. He just shook his head. 

“No. It just feels so good,” he whispered and felt her walls fluttering around him. His groan of pleasure and surrender filled the room, mixed with her sighs of delight and made his heart flutter. 

He leaned down to kiss her thoroughly, finding her tongue easily. He hummed in delight as he gave into himself and began to move inside of her. She moaned his name into his mouth and crawled her fingers into his hair. They wanted to treasure this moment forever. But the yearning for each other was just too much. Every movement unleashed their repressed desire and the previous despair. 

“Oh my God, Jug, please...” She begged and bit into his shoulder as he increased his pace and started to pound into her like a mad man. She didn’t seem to mind as he buried himself to the hilt, hitting her walls perfectly. He held her in his arms and pulled her even closer to him. There was no space between them, Jughead didn't know where they began and ended. They were just one. One flesh, one heart, one soul. Like it used to be and like it always was. 

The longer he thrust into her, the more he felt himself reaching his climax, worrying about getting there before she was ready.

“Betts, I’m close,” he panted desperately, trying to hold it back.

“Then let go. It's okay,” Betty encouraged him, but even if he was concerned about it before, he was not going to do that.

“No. No way. Betty, I need you. Just... come for me please,” He begged and felt tears prick in his eyes. Everything about her felt like a remedy, his salvation. He didn't know where this sudden need came from to reach the ecstasy with her together, but he just had to...

“Fuck, please, Betty. Tell me what you need.” He groaned and reached between their joined bodies. When he found her hot throbbing clit, she moaned.

“That's it, baby. Come on, love,” He encouraged her more while he rubbed her sensitive swollen clit in tight fast circles. She must've sensed his state of mind because she became as restless and desperate as him. Betty also started to cry. It was a cry of release. A cry to let go of all the pain and misery. A cry to set their souls free from the wounds of their past and letting the light back in.

Their collective orgasm crushed them like an earthquake, shattering their souls through its core. So powerful and overwhelming that couldn't stop their tears of pure bliss from falling. Whispering the names of their beloved like a praise of deep gratitude and devotion. Tangled together they laid there, manifesting their very own holy trinity. Their very own kingdom of sacredness. The unison of body, spirit and soul as they waited for their pounding hearts to calm and their restless breaths to steady.

When Jughead managed to breathe, he looked up at her and asked: “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” she said, but he could hear and see that that wasn't the case.

He looked at her, eyes soft loving and whispered: “I'm sorry.” That seemed to break her and she burst out into tears.

“No, Jug, no. It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about. I am just so happy to have you back,” Betty said as she cried.

“I know that it's not my fault, but I am sorry. I am sorry that I hurt you. That I make you feel that you've lost me. Because you never did. You are my life, Betty, my heaven, my kingdom. You fucking saved me from this darkness. You freed me from those haunting thoughts. You raised me up to free myself. You may not have pulled the trigger but you brought me back to sanity,” he declared, wiping her tears as his own fell onto his palms.

He wanted to slide out of her but she stopped him. “No... please...”

Jughead was heartbroken. He really didn't want to hurt her like that.

“Okay... okay... anything you want baby.” He whispered and kissed her.

At this point. After seeing all the damage he had caused, even if it was not intentional, he would do anything to make her feel better.

“Thank you.” She whispered. After a while she shifted and they cuddled. Her head resting on her chest.

“Jug.... what happens next? I mean so many people saw what happened. What if you get arrested?” 

“I doubt that because of the immunity of Sheriff Keller... But I've been thinking... what if we leave Riverdale?” Jughead said and suggested then.

“But what about keeping Riverdale safe?” Betty stated.

“But did I really do it for Riverdale though. I mean at some point yes. But mostly I did it for the people I love that got hurt... you and Tommy. We could take Tommy with us. Move as far as we can get from here and live the life that you... you two deserve. Riverdale is a wicked town and that might never change. But we do change. We do grow.”

“What do you have in mind? Do you want to go back to the Serpents?” Betty asked.

“No. That's a lifestyle I never want to participate in again... But we could move to Ireland. You could find a job as a journalist,” Jughead suggested.

“What about you, Jug?” Betty asked then but was clearly intrigued by his idea.

“I don't know. Maybe I could start some business with Tommy and Pea or be the sexy carpenter of the village. I don't know, or I'm just going to be a great stay at home father and husband. As long as it contains a future with you and I can make you happy, I am okay with everything. We could just get married again. In a chapel, or in court or something and just be a happy, peaceful family,” Jughead said and kissed her temple.

“A family.” Betty repeated huskily and laid his hand over her baby bump. He kissed her again, much softer this time. 

Maybe this whole misery had brought the best thing in his life. Healing. Entering and ending this ambiguous path was maybe the best thing that could ever happen to him.

He began to heal from a wound, he didn't even know existed. Every little thing in his life led to another puzzle piece to his healing path.

Coincidence or Destiny?

It made it even more clear that God always worked in mysterious ways but everything always turns out fine.

And that love is sacred...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely buggies,
> 
> so, first i want to say i am sorry for the delay but as you know it had been a crazy week. I promise i won't stop writing or portray bughead differently. i love my versions of bughead and their strong love. This is a value i highly stand for and always will.
> 
> love can conquer anything and don't need cheating drama!
> 
> Thank you for all that stick around tho it was pretty controversial.
> 
> Thank you to my betas: @Riverdalenerdlol and @Mieteve-Minijoma. love you!
> 
> Please tell me what you think and stay safe!
> 
> Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies yes I know I'm crazy but here is my new story! I'm really excited for you to read it. Please look out for the tags. but I'm really excited to go on this journey with you all and I really hope you will like it! It is kinda a koondock Saints AU. If you haven't watched the movie watch it because it is awesome! But you didn't have to have watched the movie to understand the story, so don't be afraid!
> 
> A special thank you to my beta @riverdalenerdlol who is always working her ass off to help me! I love you hun.
> 
> Please let me know what you think your thoughts are always really important to me!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and ask me anything or just chat: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


End file.
